


Неправильный апостол

by AilaDarley



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17, leario - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 81,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilaDarley/pseuds/AilaDarley
Summary: Что ты забыл — сущность моей памяти. Что ты видишь — шрам моей ненависти. Слышишь эхо? Это поступь прошлого.(Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni)





	1. Вместо предисловия

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Автор — маньяк Демонов да Винчи. Относитесь к этому предупреждению как угодно.  
> 2\. Действие происходит через N-е количество лет после окончания событий III сезона.  
> 3\. Все герои принадлежат создателям сериала.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: уточнять у автора.

История — это ложь. Помните, да?  
      Что ж, с момента выхода последнего III сезона Демонов да Винчи прошло чуть больше года. Где-то так. Не могу утверждать, что когда-нибудь мы увидим IV сезон, но сериал никак не завершён. Ни логически, ни эмоционально и требует продолжения. Как обычно, авторы любых сериалов оставляют себе задел на неопределённое будущее и таким образом дают нам, чокнутым фанам простор для фантазий. Почему бы не воспользоваться этим перерывом и не попробовать предугадать как могли бы развиваться дальнейшие события? Хотя, о чём я?! Предугадать сюжетные повороты историй Гойера, всё равно, что в небо пальцем тыкать — никогда не попадёшь в «яблочко».  
      Впрочем, в судьбе маэстро так много «белых пятен» и предположений, что возможен любой вариант. Я лишь постаралась сохранить характеры героев сериала с учётом прошедшего времени.   
      В общем, сей фик плод диковатого воображения истосковавшегося в ожидании нового сезона маньяка-шиппера леарио.   
      Несколько предупреждений и комментариев от автора:  
1\. Не ищите в тексте достоверных исторических событий, хронологии и железной логики, мы помним, что канон их трактовал вольно. В этом его прелесть.  
2\. Позволю себе побыть немного предсказательницей (хотя Ванга из меня та ещё) скажу, что в IV сезоне события будут проходить в основных городах: в Милане, во Флоренции и, немного в Венеции и Риме.  
3\. Архитектор завладеет Флоренцией. Прототипом станет суровый небезызвестный монах-доминиканец Савонарола, который впоследствии свергнет власть Медичи и создаст республику, но печально окончит свои дни. Не будем рассматривать его историческое наследие, в сериале у него будет другая роль.  
4\. Франческо делла Ровере займёт место задушенного брата. Никто не узнает о подмене. Папа Сикст сядет на престол и будет править столько, сколько ему отмерено историей. А «племянник» станет действительно племянником на службе Ватикана, хотя отношения родственничков будут весьма натянутыми.  
5\. Риарио не ответит за убийство отца, но в IV сезоне графа точно прикончат.   
6\. Книгу Жизни так и не найдут. Даже никуда не отправятся за ней. Свою роль в судьбе героев она уже сыграла.  
7\. Аль-Рахим отстанет от Леонардо, но не сразу. Помним, да, сыны Митры умели плавать по реке Времени. Так что мы ещё с ним встретимся.   
8\. Зороастр де Перетола — псевдоним. Такой человек существовал на самом деле и был близким другом маэстро да Винчи. Он был не только ремесленником, но и алхимиком, мистиком, а ещё отменным инженером, механиком и ювелиром. По легенде, это он опробовал орнитоптер Леонардо и, к сожалению, разбился. Легенда также гласит, что да Винчи всю жизнь потом винил себя в его смерти и прекратил все разработки полётов. Правда это или нет, никто не знает. Возможно, Зора создатели тоже не оставят в живых.  
9\. Сестра Леонардо, София. О, тут может быть много вариантов. Какая роль ей будет отведена в новом сезоне трудно сказать. Но думаю, не особо большая. Труднее сказать, зачем вообще понадобилась эта героиня.  
10\. И наконец, Леонардо. Да Винчи никогда не женится. Учитывая характер сериального Лео, у него будут любовные истории, но они все закончатся ничем. Образ Лукреции останется в его сердце навсегда. Станет ли он счастливым, как обещал ей? Не знаю. Мне кажется, что этот вопрос останется открытым.  
      В общем, обдумывая возможные варианты развития сюжета и следуя своим не слишком глубоким умозаключениям, я придумала героям новую историю.   
      Ни в коем случае не претендую на бесспорность изложенных мыслей. Всё может случиться с точностью до наоборот. Это один вариант из тысячи возможных.


	2. Встреча

Тёплым летним вечером по каменистой пыльной дороге ехал одинокий всадник на вороном коне. Послушный андалузец шёл быстрой крупной равномерной рысью. Цокающий звук копыт далеко разносился по окрестностям. Наездник держался в седле уверенно и прямо, едва задевая бока жеребца коленями и придерживая поводья одной рукой.  
      Солнце уже склонилось к закату, стало, как апельсин ярко-оранжевым. Далёкие виноградники приобрели тёмный насыщенный изумрудно-зелёный цвет. В полях громко трещали неумолчные цикады. Из перелесков лились трели, слышались посвист и крики невидимых глазу птиц. От высоких пирамидальных кипарисов, растущих вдоль дороги, протянулись длинные фиолетовые поперечные полосы. Конник, скачущий по дороге быстро мелькал, поочередно попадая то в полосу света, то тени. Ехал он, видимо давно; шкура андалузца, вся одежда, шляпа, даже волосы покрылись тонким слоем бархатистой рыжей пыли. Лицо человека было спокойно задумчиво, глаза скрывали тёмные складные очки. Добравшись до перекрёстка, он придержал взмокшего жеребца и огляделся. Выбрав нужное направление, пустил его той же рысью.  
      Вскоре, в туманной голубой дымке возникли далёкие холмы. Появилась узкая квадратная башня укреплённой цитадели и охристые черепичные крыши селения, затерявшегося среди фруктовых садов. Губы всадника тронула едва заметная улыбка, и он сильнее пришпорил коня, торопясь побыстрее добраться до своей цели.  
      Дорога спустилась с холма и побежала вниз через рощу пиний. Толстый ковёр из опавших сухих иголок, теперь заглушал стук копыт. Воздух буквально плыл от нагретой за день хвои. Человек глубоко вздохнул тягучий смолянистый запах, улыбнулся чуть шире и с новой силой погнал коня.  
      Когда солнце краем диска коснулось горизонта, всадник подъехал к одноэтажному домику, сложенному из диких камней и спрятанному под оливковыми деревьями.  
  
      Стояла тишина, если не считать стрекота насекомых и писка вечерних птиц, да ещё одиночных ударов то ли молотка, то ли чего-то железного на задворках. Всадник спешился, накинул повод на жердину коновязи. Аккуратно снял, сложил и убрал в седельную сумку очки и неспешно огляделся.  
      Вокруг было безлюдно. Он похлопал жеребца по влажной шее и отправился к дому. Стянув пыльные перчатки с рук, постучал костяшкой пальца по косяку открытой двери и, не дождавшись ответа, шагнул внутрь.  
      Убранство большой комнаты было скромным, если не сказать убогим. Оштукатуренные стены, каменные затёртые плиты пола, тёмные от времени и копоти балки потолка. Простая деревенская мебель: резной сундук и скамейка возле стены, стол посредине, несколько стульев. Никаких украшений, ни гобеленов, ни картин, ни половиков. На полке закоптелого до черноты камина виднелась ваза с засохшим букетиком полевых цветов. На столе лежал медный поднос с переспевшими апельсинами, подгнившими персиками и грушами, разломанным гранатом и повядшей кистью розового винограда. Над ними лениво кружилось несколько мух. Рядом стоял глиняный кувшин и пустая кружка.   
      Гость, со сдержанным любопытством ещё раз оглядел комнату. Взял со стола кружку, зачем-то понюхал; ничем не пахло, поставил обратно.   
      — Есть кто-нибудь? — позвал он, но ответа опять не услышал. Недолго подождав, вышел из дома и решил пойти на стук молотка.  
      За домом ему открылся просторный флигель, сложенный из такого же дикого камня и крытый черепицей. Из трубы на крыше вился дымок. Пахло кузней. Во дворе стояли какие-то немыслимые деревянные устройства, щетинясь узлами деталей из шестерней, рычагов и валов. Человек заинтересованно обошёл и оглядел каждое. Дверь во флигель была распахнута настежь. Оттуда раздавался равномерный звонкий стук и звяканье, словно какое-то существо лязгало железными челюстями.  
      Губы вновь тронула лёгкая улыбка, человек шагнул внутрь.  
      Сразу окунулся в душный туманный полумрак. В нос ударила смесь резких запахов лаков, красок, горячего железа, мокрой глины, свежеструганного дерева и бог его знает чего ещё. Флигель имел большие окна без ставен и свободно пропускал дневной свет, но из-за нагромождения всяческих крылатых моделей под высоким потолком, создавалось ощущение поздних сумерек. Огромный стол был завален листами бумаги и книгами. Среди них виднелись хитроумные приборы, в которых узнаваемы были только морская астролябия да песочные часы.   
      В мастерской тоже никого не было. Стук шёл из подвала, куда вела деревянная лестница из десятка ступеней. Дверь в него так же была распахнута, оттуда слышался лязг и грохот, тянуло жаром и дымом.  
      Человек решил не спускаться, а подождать хозяина мастерской наверху. От нечего делать обошёл стол на несколько раз. Перекладывал и разглядывал бумаги, открывал и закрывал книги, вертел в руках непонятные вещи и приборы.  
      В беспорядке на столе его внимание привлекли несколько листов картона с набросками и рисунками углём. Обнаружилось пара эскизов с туманным диковинным пейзажем. Даже поднёс их к свету и рассмотрел лучше, подивившись доселе невиданному способу изображения. Бросил беглый взгляд на чертежи каких-то подъёмных и вращательных механизмов, перемешанных вместе со стопкой листков с математическими расчётами и тщательно вычерченными геометрическими фигурами. Долго рассматривал обрывок с фрагментом рисунка фантастического двухъярусного города. Незаконченные модели голов людей и лошадей, вылепленных из глины, стояли на полках и на полу.  
      И ни одного чертежа, рисунка или разработки какого-либо военного орудия.   
      Стук и звон вдруг прекратились; наступила благословенная тишина. Послышались торопливые шаги. По лестнице взбежал человек, в длинном кожаном переднике литейщика, на ходу вытирая потное лицо и руки грязной тряпкой. Завидев тёмную фигуру замер.   
      — Здравствуй, Леонардо, — поздоровался незнакомец и шагнул из тени.   
      — Граф Риарио, ты? — недоверчиво вглядываясь в гостя, и не скрыв удивления, спросил Лео. Поднялся до конца лестницы и сделал несколько шагов навстречу эмиссару. — Вот уж кого не ожидал увидеть здесь, так это тебя. Что ты тут делаешь?   
      Риарио не ответил. Лишь чуть шире обычного улыбнулся, в свою очередь, всматриваясь в да Винчи. На первый взгляд Леонардо не изменился; по-прежнему был улыбчив, подвижен и сухощав. Волосы, стянутые на затылке в хвост, открывали высокий лоб, перемазанный сажей.   
      — Я смотрю, твои дела совсем неплохи, — Джироламо оглядел творческий бедлам вокруг себя и покрытого с ног до головы густой копотью да Винчи.  
      — Спасибо, потихоньку. Прости, руки не подам, — повертел грязными кистями.  
      Леонардо бросил тряпку на ближайшую полку, цепко искоса оглядел эмиссара, гадая, зачем тот пожаловал.  
      — Давно ждёшь? — спросил он.  
      — Я только что приехал. В твоём поместье довольно живописно.   
Леонардо улыбнулся, сверкнув белыми зубами на испачканном лице: — Пойдём в дом. Я уже закончил.  
      Снял и бросил передник. Распустил шнурок в волосах, тряхнув слипшимися прядями.  
      Они вышли из флигеля и Риарио вновь глубоко вдохнул ароматы вечернего воздуха.  
      — Никакой вони. С Римом не сравнить, — тихо пробормотал легат и опять поймал любопытно-настороженный взгляд да Винчи. Да, художник почти не изменился; разве что от внешних уголков глаз веером разбегались тонкие морщинки, да бородка стала чуть длиннее.  
      — Я не ждал гостей, угощать особо нечем. Так что, как говориться, чем богаты...  
      В доме, Лео с кухни принёс кувшин с вином, хлеб, козий сыр, свежий виноград. Поставил всё перед гостем. Смахнул сонных мух над подносом и сдвинул его в сторону. С полки взял вторую кружку, дунул в неё и потом налил себе и гостю вина.  
      — Так что тебя привело в Винчи? — спросил Лео, приподнимая кружку и делая глоток.   
      — У тебя нет прислуги? — спросил граф, ещё раз оглядывая немного запущенную комнату. В открытую на улицу дверь падали косые закатные лучи и в них танцевал рой пылинок.  
      — Прислуги нет. Есть несколько приходящих помощников — мужчин и женщин, которые следят за хозяйством. А что?  
      Граф лишь безразлично пожал плечом, поднимая свою кружку: — Ты не допускаешь мысли, что у меня может не быть никакого дела? — вопросительно улыбнулся Риарио и тоже отпил душистого напитка. — М-мм… Хорошее кьянти, художник.  
      Леонардо лишь вежливо кивнул на похвалу нежданного гостя.  
      — Учитывая прошлое и зная тебя… Ну, раз нет никаких дел, то будь моим гостем, — немного растеряно проговорил Леонардо. Потом весело улыбнулся. Отщипнул виноградину, бросил в рот, смешно по-беличьи прожевал.  
      — Не возражаешь подождать и позже продолжить беседу? Мне необходимо привести себя в порядок.   
      Риарио согласно кивнул и сделал одобрительный жест рукой.  
      — Будь добр, а то ты на мавра похож, — великодушно разрешил граф. — Я подожду. Пожалуй, займусь своим конём, раз им заняться у тебя некому.  
      — Будь добр, пожалуй займись, — Лео громко хохотнул и отправился в задние комнаты отмыться, переодеться и главное подумать. И только шагнул за порог, наигранную веселость с него, как ветром сдуло.  
      Неожиданный приезд Риарио привёл да Винчи в полное замешательство. Не то чтобы он забыл о существовании римлянина — просто особо не думал о нём.  
      И вот, его давний соперник здесь. И мало того, что не изменился за это время внешне, (разве пара седых волосков в бородке), так ещё остался верен своей манере нацеплять ироничную полуулыбку и держаться так, словно кол проглотил.   
      Леонардо вылил в большую медную ванну несколько заготовленных вёдер, разделся и залез в воду.  
      Появление Риарио не шло из головы и рождало множество тревожных вопросов. И не только. Вместе с эмиссаром ворвались и навалились печальные и страшные события прошлого: сыны Митры, проклятая Книга Жизни, пытки и преследования Лабиринта. Кровавая бойня с турками. Адская машина, созданная по чертежам со страницы Книги. Ужасная казнь отца, гибель Лукреции, мёртвый, предавший Аль-Рахим… И ещё много, очень много других смертей — целое поле, заваленное неподвижными телами.  
      Иногда мёртвые из прошлого приходят к нему во снах и говорят с ним…  
      Теперь всё, что так тщательно стремился забыть, разом вернулось. Словно вскрылись и стали кровоточить давние раны. Как будто не прошло тех нескольких лет со дня, когда они вчетвером стояли на холме и прощались с Неаполем. Словно только вчера скорбь, тоска и боль разрывали сердце, когда держал мёртвое тело любимой на руках и закрыл ей глаза…  
      Да Винчи плеснул на лицо водой, прогоняя горечь воспоминаний. Хмурясь, в тревожной задумчивости разглядывал своё колеблющееся отражение; зачем граф приехал в Винчи? Как-то не особо верилось, что у Риарио не было к художнику никаких дел. Это странно, но кто знает? Многое изменилось с тех пор, может, и правда легат приехал просто так…  
      Лео задержав дыхание, ушёл под воду. Полежал, наблюдая за поднимающимися от носа пузырьками воздуха. Потом сел и потёр ладонями лицо.  
      Нет, пожалуй, обманываться не стоило. Появление римского ставленника всегда означало большие проблемы.   
      «Вот и на кой его чёрт принёс?!» — со злой досадой подумал Лео, не найдя ответа. Взял разбухшую губку, намылил и стал усердно оттирать сажу с рук, груди и лица.  
  
      Вернувшись в комнату, Леонардо застал эмиссара стоящим у окна и следящим за угасающими лучами солнца в тёмных облаках.  
      — Ты живёшь один? — неожиданно задал вопрос граф.  
      — Да, — Леонардо подёрнул рукава чистой рубахи, провёл ладонью по мокрым волосам, собирая их обратно в хвост. Потом помолчал и вдруг добавил: — Мне никто не нужен. Когда ты в одиночестве, ты принадлежишь самому себе.*   
      Риарио не ответил, продолжил смотреть в окно. В комнате вновь повисло молчание. Да Винчи сел за стол, в раздумьях покусал ноготь, не зная о чём говорить с легатом, так внезапно обрушившимся на его голову.  
      — До меня доходили слухи о смерти Сикста. Не могу сказать, что сожалею... и тем не менее... — начал художник.  
      — Это правда, лжепророк умер, — не меняя позы, спокойно ответил Риарио. — Но об этом мало кто знает. Сейчас на троне истинный Папа, избранный Богом.  
      Леонардо изучающим взглядом посмотрел в спину незваного гостя и ничего не сказав, налил себе из кувшина немного вина.  
      Молва из Рима доносила, что вроде бы, понтифика нашли задушенным в обеденном зале. Вся стража Его Святейшества тоже оказалась перебитой. В смерти нескольких человек виделась безжалостная и опытная рука. Пропал и папский перстень — убийца цинично отрезал палец Святому Отцу щипцами для орехов. Преступника так и не нашли. Говорили, что весь день и последующую ночь кардиналы Римской курии пребывали в диком отчаянии и тихой панике, решая как быть дальше. Обнародование убийства Сикста IV грозило смутой, непоправимой и неконтролируемой катастрофой не только для Италии, но и для всей Европы. О случившемся, под страхом немедленной смерти, запрещено было даже думать. За стены папского дворца просочились лишь неподтверждённые ничем слухи. Говорили, что следующим утром произошло чудо — живой Сикст вышел к кардиналам, как ни в чём не бывало. Правда, лицо «воскресшего» Папы каким-то образом стало более худым и загорелым нежели сутками раньше. Нашёлся и перстень — он был на пальце Его Святейшества. А вот одного пальца на руке действительно не хватало...  
      Да Винчи, слушая пересказы и домыслы, допускал все возможные варианты. И сильно подозревал, что во всех коллизиях не обошлось без участия папского племянника, а, скорей всего, он и стал главной причиной всех трагических событий.   
      Сейчас Риарио был подобен неподвижной статуе, скрестив руки на груди, он бесстрастно рассматривал далёкий виноградник за окном мастерской.  
      — Подозреваю, у тебя много вопросов, художник? — почувствовав затылком чужой пристальный взгляд, спросил эмиссар.  
      Лео пожал плечами, поменял позу, облокачиваясь на стол.  
      — Если ты о событиях в Риме, то не очень. Но, если хочешь, я послушаю твою версию произошедшего.   
      Риарио не шевельнулся, продолжая смотреть вдаль. Вся фигура эмиссара была в тени — он стоял против света, и лишь хорошо была освещена часть немного повёрнутой головы. Пожалуй этот остроносый высокомерный профиль стоило зарисовать или написать необычный портрет гонфалоньера в таком освещении и ракурсе, про себя внезапно подумал Леонардо.   
      — Тебе не интересно, что произошло? — подал голос легат.  
      — Я художник, философ и учёный. Частности меня не интересуют. Только наука и искусства. А после того, что я пережил... теперь стараюсь держаться от всего другого на большом расстоянии. Как видишь, я уединился в Винчи и мало интересуюсь тем, что происходит в мире.   
      — Это может стать твоей роковой ошибкой… Политика Рима ныне другая и твоя любимая Флоренция теперь в большой опасности. В очень большой. Ты знаешь, что Архитектор начал усердно проповедовать в городе? И к нему внимательно прислушиваются, он собирает многочисленных слушателей. Его речам верят. За ним пойдут. Всё это кончится бедой для пошатнувшегося трона Медичи… и возможно, для тебя.  
      — Для меня? Лабиринт... ну, конечно, — Лео сокрушённо и горько усмехнулся. — У твоего Архитектора дар красноречия! Он может быть очень убедительным, выжигая глаза ядом. Значит ты, всё же, стал единым с ними. И вот почему ты здесь! То, что не закончил Карло де Медичи, закончишь ты?! — в волнении воскликнул Леонардо. Грудь стеснило, он с трудом проглотил собравшийся едкий ком в горле и сдерживал судорожно забившиеся сердце.  
      — Успокойся, да Винчи. Я никогда не был с ними единым, — не поворачивая головы, ответил Риарио. — Я ни с кем не был единым.  
      — Тогда зачем ты приехал во Флоренцию? Расшатать и опрокинуть трон Лоренцо?  
      Риарио, наконец, отвернулся от окна и опустил руки. Упавший сбоку свет резко очертил угловатые скулы, впавшие щёки, нос и длинные пряди на лбу, наглухо застёгнутый камзол и складки плаща, так и не снятого легатом.   
      Всё же стоило бы написать портрет в такой монохромной манере, ещё раз мельком подумал Лео. Он задержал пристальный взгляд на фигуре, запоминая каждую мельчайшую деталь и каждый штрих светотени.  
      — Я уже говорил тебе, Леонардо, нет у меня никакой официальной миссии.   
      Да Винчи долго и недоверчиво разглядывал Риарио, неподвижно стоящего возле угасающего окна.  
      — Тогда зачем ты здесь?   
      — Навестить старого знакомого. Разве нужна какая-то особая причина, почему я здесь?  
      Да Винчи не ответил. Снова налил себе и залпом выпил целую кружку. Вкуса не почувствовал никакого, как будто воду выпил. Граф громко усмехнулся, вернулся к столу, сел напротив и тоже налил себе вина.  
      — За тебя, художник.  
      Всё это выглядело чем-то абсурдным, подозрительным и тревожным. Риарио оказался здесь не просто так. Но зачем? Зачем?!  
  
\-------   
*подлинные слова маэстро да Винчи, взятые из его дневников.


	3. Гонец

 Почти всю ночь Леонардо не мог сомкнуть глаз.  
      После скудного ужина и ничего не значившего пожелания доброй ночи гостю, он вернулся обратно во флигель.  
      Да Винчи мучился не только воспоминаниями, но и целью визита римского гонфалоньера. Зажегши светильник, пытался отвлечься разными занятиями. То брался за наброски новой фрески для церкви, то думал над механизмом машущего крыла, или над тем, как сделать краску более долговечной и яркой. Но каждый раз мысли, вновь и вновь, возвращались к незваному гостю, спавшему в одной из комнат дома Винчи.  
      Леонардо ненадолго уснул когда на востоке появилась розовая полоса. Открыв глаза, в первый момент подумал, что приезд Риарио ему приснился. Но увиденная через окно одинокая тёмная фигура во дворе дома, вернула обратно в реальность.  
      Лео невольно застонал и тяжко вздохнул. Сбросил шерстяную накидку, потёр щипавшие от недосыпания глаза. Слез с соломенного тюфяка, служившего ему походной постелью. Натянул сапоги и вышел наружу. Как бы там ни было, но придётся играть роль, хоть и не радушного, но хозяина дома.  
      — Завтрак сейчас будет, — хмуро буркнул Лео, проходя мимо Риарио, и бросая на него косой взгляд. Одет эмиссар был так, будто сей же час отправится на аудиенцию к особе королевских кровей.  
      — Не спеши. Я не голоден, я уже позавтракал, — миролюбиво улыбнулся легат.  
      — Позавтракал? — недоверчиво переспросил Леонардо, оборачиваясь.  
      — Там твоя… помощница пришла, — вспомнив услышанное накануне обозначение прислуги, объяснил граф. — Довольно воинственная особа. Она приготовила завтрак, а сейчас убирает комнаты, поэтому я обретаюсь здесь.  
      — Росина, — понимающе улыбнулся да Винчи. — Эта женщина может чёрта заставить плясать. Да, разумнее послушаться, чем начать ей перечить. Она работала в этом доме ещё у моего отца. Ничего не поделать, будем ждать здесь.  
      Леонардо начал прохаживаться из стороны в сторону, думая о чём-то своём.  
      — Что это? — нарушив затянувшееся молчание, спросил Риарио, указывая на один из деревянных остовов с шестернями, поросший сорной травой.  
      — Самоходная тележка, — машинально ответил да Винчи, — я её не доработал, там нужно… — но спохватившись, отмахнулся и сел на ступеньку.  
      Ожидание уже казалось вечностью, когда в дверях появилась дородного вида женщина в подоткнутой юбке и с ведром полным грязной воды.  
      — Доброе утро, маэстро, — низким грудным голосом поздоровалась с Леонардо, широким движением выплёскивая из ведра в сторону.  
      — Доброе утро, Росина, — улыбнулся художник, не пошевелившись. Джироламо едва успел отскочить от брызг, разлетевшихся с земли.  
      — Я принесла вам завтрак: утренние лепёшки с пряностями, сыр и зелень от Витторио. Агостина послала вам свежих яиц. Самых крупных. Только что из-под кур! А вы знаете, что её куры самые лучшие в округе!  
      — Да, действительно желток яиц от этих кур лучшего всего подходит для замешивания красок, — рассеяно пробормотал Лео.  
      — Пресвятая Дева Мария! Что вы такое говорите?! Какие краски?! Вы что, не едите яйца кур Агостины?! — с бурным негодованием возмутилась женщина, всплеснув рукой, отчего её пышная грудь под рубахой тяжело всколыхнулась. — Немедленно ступайте кушать, иначе, в скором времени превратитесь в полуденную тень — очень маленькую и тощую. И кто, скажите мне, кто будет радовать нас своим мастерством, если силы покинут вас?  
      — Хорошо-хорошо, — поспешно и без всякого энтузиазма согласился Леонардо.  
      Росина свела густые брови к переносице и осуждающе покачала головой. Из-под повязанного на голову платка выбилось несколько длинных волнистых прядей. Женщина сердито шумно сдула с лица упавшие волосы. Решительно поставила ведро, вытерла покрасневшие руки о передник, и упёрла их в крутые бока.  
      — Что случилось, маэстро? Вас расстроил приезд этого синьора? — она сурово глянула в сторону поджавшего губы легата. — Так только прикажите, ноги его тут не будет! Уж мы приложим все силы, чтобы никто не беспокоил нашего маэстро! — зычным голосом провозгласила она, выразительно глядя на застывшего римлянина.  
      — Да, нет же, нет! Всё в порядке, Росина! Спасибо тебе за помощь и завтрак.  
      Леонардо натянуто, но уже мягче улыбнулся, поднялся и благодарно обнял женщину. В ответ, та незамедлительно порывисто прижала художника к своей необъятной груди и ободряюще похлопала его по спине.  
      — В доме всё чисто, — уже благожелательно сообщила она, расплываясь в улыбке. — Я сменила покрывала в вашей комнате и вашего гостя. Забрала грязное белье, завтра принесу чистое. Вечером придёт Бернардо, подправит дверь в большую комнату. Она просела и скрипит.  
      — Не беспокойся, я и сам это могу сделать, — возразил Лео, насилу отстраняясь.  
      — Ну что вы, маэстро, помогать вам только в радость.  
      Росина ласково улыбнулась, заглядывая в лицо да Винчи. По её круглому потному лицу лучами разошлись мягкие складки. Загрубевшей рукой крестьянка погладила Лео по щеке.  
      — Вы совсем не бережёте себя, — горестно покачала она головой. — Мессер Пьеро смотрит на вас с небес! Уж будьте уверены, он не хотел бы видеть вас таким грустным, — глаза её заметно увлажнились.  
      — Конечно, Росина. Я не буду больше грустить. Обещаю, — Леонардо заставил себя рассмеяться и чмокнув женщину в щёку, ускользнул в дом.  
      Росина поджав губы, ещё раз смерила взглядом молчаливо взиравшего на всё Риарио. Ничего не сказав, демонстративно одёрнула юбку. Подхватив ведро, неспешно отправилась по своим делам, замурлыкав нехитрую песенку себе под нос.  
      Эмиссар поиграл желваками, дёрнул уголками губ. Развернувшись в другую сторону, пошёл в ближайшую оливковую рощу. Он привык; ему никто, никогда и нигде не был рад.  
  
      Все последующие дни Леонардо провёл в своей мастерской, стараясь не появляться в доме, а Риарио не заходил во флигель. Он не навязывал своё общество. Спросил только разрешение брать книги у Лео в комнате. Подолгу читал, сидя на ступеньке входной двери. Временами поднимал голову, о чём-то думал, поглядывая по сторонам. Или, словно хищник, кружил по окрестностям на своём вороном жеребце.  
      Иногда да Винчи через окно видел, как Риарио прохаживается по двору или стоит в дверях кухни, наблюдая за мастерской. Но, в основном художник не виделся с графом. И кажется того всё устраивало.  
      Римлянин был сдержанно вежлив, немногословен и неназойлив. Только очень часто внимательно осматривался и прислушивался, будто чего-то напряжённо ждал или за чем-то пристально наблюдал. Причём, у Лео сложилось твёрдое ощущение того, что легат следил не столько за ним самим, сколько, именно за окрестностями.  
      Поселившаяся, с внезапным приездом Риарио, неясная тревога в душе Леонардо возросла и уже не покидала её. Однако спрашивать об истинной цели пребывания легата, было пустой тратой времени. Он, или отмалчивался, любезно улыбаясь, или уходил от темы, заговаривая о чём-нибудь другом. Что происходило на самом деле, и как долго папский посланник будет торчать в Винчи, Леонардо мог лишь мучительно предполагать. Мог строить какие угодно догадки, и все они были, одна, мрачнее другой.  
  
      Однажды, поздним вечером Лео, сильно проголодавшись, решил наведаться в кухню в надежде чем-нибудь поживиться. Он только что сделал черновой набросок для новой картины. Голова была занята, и ему не терпелось закончить начатую задумку.  
      Влетев внутрь дома, едва не свалил с ног графа, который в этот момент выходил из дверей.  
      — Леонардо, ты смотришь куда несёшься? — беззлобно спросил Джироламо, хватаясь руками за косяки.  
      — Да, — нетерпеливо пробормотал Леонардо, заглядывая поверх плеча легата. Глазами искал какую-нибудь снедь на столе, оставленную заботливой Росиной. Маэстро никогда не соблюдал положенных часов для обедов и ужинов. Вспоминал о еде только тогда, когда голод во всю заявлял о себе завыванием и спазмом в желудке.  
      — Поужинаешь со мной? — спросил граф торопившегося да Винчи. Тот уже обошёл Риарио, и лазил по корзинам с припасами, оставленными на столе. Выхватил засохшую лепёшку, сунул в рот. Встряхнул кувшин с вином, проверяя наличие напитка.  
      — Что? — не расслышал вопроса да Винчи. Налил себе в кружку, одновременно откусывая всё подряд — новый кусок хлеба, сыр, яблоко.  
      — Поужинай со мной, — повторил просьбу Джироламо.  
      — А? — недоуменно обернулся к графу, — …ну, вообще-то я там… ну, ладно, — внезапно согласился Леонардо. Набросок неплох и, пожалуй, дальше торопиться не стоит. Возможно, завтра придёт новая идея и всё надо будет переделать. К тому же, попробую ещё раз разговорить Риарио и, наконец, узнаю, что ему здесь надо, подумал Леонардо.  
      Они перенесли на стол в гостиную комнату всё что нашли: вино, хлеб и фрукты, отварных перепелов, благоразумно припрятанных Росиной в прохладный ларь, и сели напротив друг друга.  
      Скупой свет от одинокой свечи на каминной полке едва разгонял мрак. В открытую дверь и окна струился бледный свет взошедшей луны. Ветерок приносил травянистый запах и слышалась оглушительная трескотня ночных насекомых.  
      Ужинали не спеша и молча; разговор не клеился. Граф больше помалкивал, а Леонардо не знал с чего начать, не желая получить в ответ лишь привычную ухмылку.  
      Внезапно до слуха обоих долетело стаккато копыт быстро скачущего по дороге всадника. Легат молниеносно сорвался с места. Прижался спиной к стене рядом с открытой дверью, выдернул из-за пояса кинжал и замер.  
      — В чём дело, Джироламо? — чужим голосом спросил Леонардо, медленно поднимаясь со стула. Почувствовал, как кровь тяжело прилила к тревожно забившемуся сердцу.  
      Но Риарио предостерегающе приложил палец к губам.  
      — Сядь, — шёпотом велел он и замер в густой тени. Леонардо напрягся, но всё же сел. Сжав кулаки, с растущим волнением слушал приближающегося всадника.  
      — Маэстро, Леонардо, вы дома?! — раздался звонкий голос со двора. Слышно было, как наездник легко соскочил с коня. — Маэстро?!  
      Вспотевший от напряжения Лео облегчённо шумно выдохнул — тиски отпустили сердце.  
      — Марко! — поспешно громко отозвался художник. Резким жестом предупредил затаившегося Риарио, готового сделать смертельный выпад.  
      В дом вбежал подросток. Увидев Леонардо за столом, обрадованно отвесил ему лёгкий поклон.  
      — Маэстро Леонардо, меня прислал синьор де Перетола. Он просит немедленно выехать к нему. У него, кажется полу...  
      — Спасибо, Марко! — перебил Лео, делая знак рукой, чтобы мальчик замолчал. Бросил короткий взгляд на эмиссара позади гонца. Марко обернулся и увидев очертания незнакомца в тени, испуганно ойкнул.  
      — Не бойся, Марко. Всё в порядке. Это мой гость, граф Риарио делла Ровере из Рима.  
      Мальчик почтительно поклонился графу, который уже спрятал кинжал и выступил из тени.  
      — Что мне передать синьору Зороастру? — снова обернулся к художнику, — вы приедете? Он просил срочно. Мне вас подождать?  
      — Нет. Скачи вперёд, скажи, что я скоро буду, — ответил Лео.  
      Марко быстро мелко поклонился обоим мужчинам и выбежал из дома. Ещё через минуту послышался цокот ускакавшей лошади.  
      — Что происходит? — зло воскликнул Лео, вскакивая. — Ты готов был убить ребёнка?!  
      — Я не знал, что это ребёнок. Успокойся, я же не убил его, — усмехнулся Риарио.  
      — Что ты тут делаешь, граф Риарио?! — Леонардо, уперев кулаки в столешницу, тяжело уставился в лицо эмиссару.  
      Тот молча сел на место. Снизу вверх посмотрел на свирепеющего да Винчи и вновь усмехнулся.  
      — Что получилось у де Перетолы? — словно не услышав и не замечая гнева художника спросил Джироламо.  
      — Ты не ответил на мой вопрос! — вне себя рявкнул Лео.  
      — Но я уже много раз отвечал на твой вопрос.  
      — Что ты?! Здесь?! Делаешь?! — рубя фразы, потребовал да Винчи.  
      — Приехал навестить старого приятеля. Разве нет? — сардонически растянул губы легат. Выбрал на блюде самую спелую грушу и впился в неё зубами.  
      Да Винчи глухо рыкнул, тяжело опустился обратно на стул и запустил обе руки себе в волосы.  
      — Иди к чёрту, Риарио... — в тоскливом бессилии простонал он. — Зачем ты здесь? Что происходит?  
      — Ничего такого, из-за чего тебе стоило бы беспокоится, — небрежно махнул обкусанной грушей эмиссар.  
      — Тогда, уезжай. Немедленно!  
      Легат весело осклабился и отрицательно покачал головой. Склонив её набок, с немым интересом наблюдал за сменой выражения лица художника.  
      — Я что, твой пленник? — с отчаянием в голосе воскликнул Леонардо. — Скажи, ты действуешь по приказу Лабиринта?  
      — Ты не пленник, Леонардо. И ни по чьему приказу я не действую. Только пока что, я буду оставаться здесь, с тобой, — тоном, не допускающим возражений ответил граф.  
      — Зачем? — в сотый раз задал вопрос да Винчи.  
      — Из собственной прихоти, — насмешливо фыркнул Риарио и вновь впился зубами в сочный плод.  
      — Да пошёл ты... — после непродолжительного пристального молчания, сквозь зубы процедил Леонардо. Поднялся из-за стола и вышел из дома. Джироламо тоже поднялся, бросил на блюдо огрызок и отправился следом.  
      Леонардо оседлал коня и неспешной рысью поскакал к дороге, ведущей во Флоренцию.  
      Через несколько минут его нагнал и поравнялся Риарио.  
      Стояла глубокая безмолвная ночь. Окрестности погрузились в густую бархатную тьму. Небосвод был усыпан мириадами ярких колких звёзд. Свет луны выбелил узкую, убегающую вперёд дорогу, и всадники едва бок о бок умещались на ней.  
      — Что такого сотворил твой флорентийский друг, что ты сорвался посреди ночи? — как ни в чём ни бывало, спросил Джироламо, придерживая разыгравшегося андалузца.  
      — Я должен отвечать? — бросил враждебный взгляд на спутника да Винчи.  
      — Леонардо, — примирительно начал Риарио, уловив во тьме выражение лица художника, — ты напрасно пытаешься найти трудности там, где их нет.  
      — Правда? Нет, правда, твой внезапный приезд ничего не значит? — иронически хмыкнул раздосадованный Лео. — Это ты создаёшь трудности, Джироламо. Я же знаю, что ты два раза отлучался из Винчи. Тебя не было по нескольку часов, и ты не катался по окрестностям. Куда же ты ездил?  
      — М-мм, — с притворной искренностью удивился Риарио. — Ты следил за мной? Тишина и безлюдье поместья оказывается весьма обманчиво, не так ли?  
      — Не только у меня есть глаза, граф, — буркнул Леонардо. — Так, может, перестанешь играть со мной, как кот с мышью и расскажешь в чём дело?  
      — Боюсь, я опять тебя разочарую, но скажу тоже самое — я приехал без всякой цели, — уверил спутника эмиссар.  
      Да Винчи еле сдержал закипевшую в душе убийственную ярость на ехавшего рядом легата. Процедив сквозь зубы короткое обидное ругательство, резко пришпорил коня, погнав того галопом. Риарио лишь невесело усмехнулся и пришпорил своего, пускаясь вдогонку художнику.  
  
      — Не знаю по чьей воле, и с какой целью, граф Риарио, но так уж случилось — ты здесь и этого не изменить. Ты едешь со мной туда, где тебя не ждут и не будут рады увидеть. Более того, в твоём обществе меня могут счесть предателем, а я этого не хочу. Но, я также понимаю, что по какой-то причине, ты не отстанешь от меня. Доверять тебе я не могу. И всё-таки... Могу я рассчитывать на твоё молчание и разумную сдержанность, граф? Могу я быть уверенным в том, что всё, что ты увидишь и услышишь, останется только с тобой? — после продолжительной молчаливой скачки во тьме, внезапно спросил Леонардо. Они подъехали к перекрёстку дорог, на котором совсем недавно останавливался эмиссар. Лео придержал взбрыкивающего коня, который в нетерпении заплясал на месте и стал грызть удила.  
      — Я сколь угодно долго и красноречиво могу уверять тебя в своей порядочности, художник. Вопрос в том — поверишь ли ты моим словам? — в свою очередь задал вопрос легат.  
      — Поверю, — после недолгого раздумья твёрдо ответил да Винчи.  
      — На том и порешим. Я никому ничего не скажу, а ты без вопросов начнёшь доверять моему слову и моим действиям. Когда-то я уже доказал, что не враг тебе, да Винчи. С тех пор ничего не изменилось.  
      Леонардо не ответил, пришпорил коня, направляя его в сторону города.


	4. Труба видения

  — Расскажи мне о твоём приятеле. Чем он занимается? По-прежнему промышляет воровством, поставляет трупы интересующимся врачевателям, занимается шулерством, обманывая доверчивых граждан?  
      Как только дорога стала достаточно широкой, Джироламо вновь поравнялся с да Винчи. До города оставалось совсем немного. Вдали уже различались слабые огоньки и тёмные очертания куполов Флоренции на ночном небе.  
      — Ни то, ни другое, ни третье, — ответил Леонардо. — Да будет тебе известно, что Зо отменный механик, ювелир и неплохой инженер. Когда я создавал оружие, его помощь была неоценима. А ещё Зор превосходный толкователь карт Таро. Их он считает верхом магического искусства, пришедшими к нам из Древнего Египта. У него очень обширные познания во многих областях. Сейчас он одержим созданием некоего прибора, который, по его словам, будет обладать немалой «магической» силой.   
      — Магической силой? — поперхнулся смешком Риарио. — Он шарлатан и плут, твой приятель и, думаю, что в глубине души, ты со мной согласен, Леонардо. Надо полагать, что его плутовство достигло невероятных вершин.  
      — Зо имеет свои недостатки. И всё же ты не прав, утверждая, что он плут и шарлатан. Увидев и поговорив с ним, ты поменяешь своё мнение.  
      — Вряд ли, — фыркнул Риарио. — Ты достаточно ловко предупредил его о нашем визите, назвав моё имя гонцу. Так что мы не застанем де Перетолу врасплох.  
      Леонардо молчаливо усмехнулся. Джироламо хмыкнул, различив во тьме полоску белых зубов. Они вновь продолжили путь, и каждый думал о своём.  
      Риарио вспомнил свои прошлые стычки с полукровкой. Если бы не сдерживающие внешние обстоятельства, присутствие маэстро и изворотливость самого флорентийца, прохвост уже давно был бы мёртв. Этот карманник жив только потому, что римскому эмиссару никогда до него не было никакого дела.   
  
      Когда городские стены были уже отчётливо видны, да Винчи повернул в сторону.  
      — Мы не попадём в город в такой час, куда мы едем? — немного озадачено спросил Риарио, поворачивая за Леонардо.  
      — Нам не нужно в город. Подумай сам, зачем бы я поехал среди ночи, если не смогу попасть за ворота?  
      Джироламо не ответил.  
      Вокруг стояла глубокая ночь. Едва заметная тропинка бежала среди кустарниковых зарослей. Вскоре вывела к одинокому каменному дому под сенью деревьев. Окна в нём были погашены. Лунный свет, пробиваясь сквозь кроны, белыми рваными пятнами дрожал на старой черепичной крыше. Казалось, дом спал.  
      — Он живёт здесь? — спросил Риарио. Остановил коня, положил руку на рукоять кинжала и настороженно осмотрел темноту вокруг.  
      — Да, — Леонардо спешился, накинул поводья на врытый в землю столбик развалившейся коновязи. То же самое сделал Джироламо.  
      Откуда-то возник давешний подросток Марко. В руках он держал фонарь, в котором трепетал язычок пламени.  
      — Маэстро да Винчи, — почему-то шёпотом позвал мальчик.  
      — Я приехал.  
      — Этот человек, — робко спросил подросток, косясь в сторону графа, — он пойдёт с нами?  
      — Да, Марко. Можешь не волноваться. Граф Риарио поклялся, что никому ничего не скажет. Я говорю правду, граф? — не поворачивая головы, с нажимом и чуть громче задал вопрос Леонардо.  
      — Правду, художник, — подтвердил свои слова легат. Он так и не убрал руку с кинжала.  
      — Хорошо, — кивнул подросток. — Следуйте за мной, синьоры.  
      Мальчик развернулся и бесшумно нырнул в гущу кустов. Леонардо и Джироламо, ориентируясь на мерцающий огонёк стали продираться следом за ним.  
      Пройдя через дебри, вышли на узкую тропку, ведущую к древней сторожевой башне из диких валунов. Возведённая, наверное, ещё во времена римских легионеров, башня глубоко вросла в землю. Со стороны дороги её совершенно не было видно. Не зная о ней, никому и в голову не пришло бы тащиться в эти спутанные заросли. Башня могла служить идеальным тайным укрытием для любой цели.  
      Джироламо ещё раз пристально осмотрелся по сторонам, держась почти вплотную к спине да Винчи. Тот, почувствовав чужое дыхание позади себя, спросил:  
      — В чём дело, граф? Ты так напряжён, словно ждёшь какой-то опасности.  
      Леонардо резко обернулся и успел поймать острый взгляд, бегающий по кустам, но через секунду лицо графа стало обычным ироническим.  
      — Ничего я не опасаюсь, просто привычка быть внимательным в темноте. Идём.   
      Да Винчи недоверчиво посмотрел на проходящего вперёд, мимо него, эмиссара и тоже огляделся. Их окружала ночь со всеми своими звуками и красками и ничего подозрительного да Винчи в ней не увидел. Нахмурился, опять тревожно подумал о том, что Риарио приехал не просто так.   
      Марко остановился перед наглухо заколоченной, собранной из толстых досок дверью без замков. Она казалась совершенно непреодолимым препятствием, не открывавшимся много веков. Посветив куда-то в сторону и вверх, мальчик просунул руку в щель между валунами и что-то нажал. Внутри послышался сухой скрип и к немому удивлению графа, дверь медленно поползла вверх. Открылся тёмный проход и все трое вошли внутрь. Марко вновь нажал на какой-то рычаг, и дверь опустилась на своё место.  
      — Прошу, — он сделал знак рукой, приглашая подняться по раскрошенным каменным ступеням. Они закручивались в крутую винтовую лестницу, ведущую наверх башни. Подросток пошёл первым, держа громоздкий фонарь так, чтобы его спутникам было видно, куда ставить ногу. Лестница была настолько узкой, что граф и художник почти касались плечами грубых стен.  
      Поднявшись наверх, Марко немедленно юркнул за дверь, которая почти в туже секунду распахнулась, и на верхнюю ступеньку выскочил де Перетола.  
      — Лео, ты в своём уме?! Какого чёрта ты притащил этого… эту змеюку?! — в гневе заикаясь, с ходу воскликнул он, указывая на легата.  
      — Зор, послушай! — начал Леонардо, пытаясь объяснить другу присутствие рядом с собой римского ставленника. — На графа Риарио можно положиться… да, послушай же меня! — он старался перебить ругательства разъяренного флорентийца. Зороастр захлопнул дверь за своей спиной. Он стоял на верхней ступеньке и не пускал, посылая на голову друга и его нежеланного спутника громкие проклятия.   
      — Да замолчишь, ты, наконец?! — рявкнул Леонардо, когда его терпение лопнуло, и попытки образумить де Перетолу оказывались безрезультатны. — Ты в состоянии услышать меня? — сбавив тон, спросил маэстро, когда поток брани иссяк.  
      — Говори! — рыкнул Зороастр, сверкнул глазами в сторону обоих гостей и воинственно скрестил руки на груди.   
      Риарио с холодным любопытством рассматривал пышущего яростью де Перетолу. Прошедшие годы сделали того худым и ещё более черным, волосы и бороду косматее и длиннее — его внешность всегда напоминала эмиссару цыгана или сарацина, но характер остался прежним. Полукровка тоже не очень изменился, подумал Джироламо, наблюдая бурную встречу флорентийских друзей. Он и раньше бывал свидетелем их перепалок, и каждый раз удивлялся, как те ещё не переубивали друг друга.  
      Сам Риарио всю жизнь избегал дружеских отношений, и особенно привязанности. Когда-то давно, его юная душа, надломленная чужой страшной волей уже не смогла оправиться и зачерствела. Его окружила пустота, которую нечем было заполнить, кроме жестокостей. С тех пор граф уже никому и никогда не мог подарить душевного тепла. Любые близкие отношения стали болезненны и враждебны для него, он предпочитал держаться от них на расстоянии. Смерть Зиты в далёком городе из Белого Камня только укрепила его в желании оставаться одиноким и свободным и больше никогда не испытывать сердечной боли.  
      Но было что-то ещё, ради чего он мог пойти на жертву; рискнуть свободой и даже собственной жизнью. Что именно двигало им в такие моменты, Джироламо сказать не мог, но и поступить иначе, тоже не мог. Это было мучительное чувство, сродни невыносимым укорам совести или желания защитить слабого. Но с совестью граф уже давным-давно договорился, а слабого перед собой не видел никого.   
      — Зор, — меж тем, примирительно начал Лео, поднимаясь вверх, чтобы встать вровень с приятелем, — Я сам не в восторге от сложившейся ситуации. У меня много вопросов к графу Риарио. Но по каким-то причинам, он не раскрывает цели своего приезда. Однако он дал обещание, что всё, что увидит и услышит, никогда и никому не расскажет.  
      — Это так, — подтвердил снизу Риарио.  
      — Мне дела нет до твоего обещания! — немедленно набросился де Перетола на легата.  
      — Послушай! — тут же перебил да Винчи, опасаясь уже того, что друг в пылу праведного гнева сцепиться с эмиссаром, — тогда поверь моему слову — граф ничего не расскажет!  
      — Ты что, веришь ему?! — всё ещё злясь, прошипел Зор.  
      — Верю, — спокойно уверенно ответил Леонардо. — Граф человек чести. Все прошлые разногласия между нами улажены. Нам больше нечего делить и не в чем соперничать.  
      — Лео… ты, дурак! Если ты связался с Риарио, это неверный выбор, — уже более мирно произнёс де Перетола, глядя товарищу прямо в глаза.  
      — Неверный выбор, один из моих давних пороков, Зо. Тебе ли не знать? — усмехнулся Леонардо и похлопал его по плечу.  
      Зороастр молчаливо переводил взгляд с художника на графа и обратно, обдумывая как поступить.  
      — Ладно, — наконец произнёс он. — Но знай, Риарио, если потом здесь появятся чужие люди, и попробуют вмешаться, я тебя из-под земли достану!  
      — Я не имею привычки прятаться, де Перетола, — надменно холодно усмехнулся Джироламо, — меня не надо искать, мой дом известен каждому.  
      Зороастр ещё какое-то время буравил взглядом фигуру легата, потом развернулся и открыл дверь, жестом приглашая войти.  
  
      Они вошли в круглое помещение на верхней площадке башни. Сквозь узкие окна-бойницы виднелись макушки деревьев, посеребрённые луной. В простенках между ними были прибиты полки, заваленные ремесленным инструментом и всякой всячиной. На отдельной полке были сложены пирамидки из свитков и стопки книг. Посредине комнаты находился стол, почти такой же, как в мастерской да Винчи. На нём стоял светильник и были разложены бумаги с какими-то чертежами. Из глиняной кружки торчали свинцовые пластинки для черчения, заточенные грифели и гусиные перья для письма. В одном из окон виднелась странного вида рамка, в середине которой был закреплён прозрачный огранённый стеклянный шар. Лунный свет причудливо собирался в нём и отражался, разбрасывая ровные голубые и белые пятна, и создавая вокруг таинственную атмосферу.  
      Но особое внимание графа привлёк необычный прибор у окна. Длинная, странной конструкции трубка, нацеленная на висевший в небе кусок луны. С одной стороны узкая; другой — вдета в трубу, диаметром больше и короче, с закреплённым на конце вогнутым стеклом. Трубка была искусно сделана из посеребрённого олова. Посредине виднелся тонкий медный ободок, обвивавший широкую часть устройства с припаянными к нему шариками. Закреплена трубка была на высокой деревянной треноге. На ней тоже были какие-то непонятные медные рычажки.  
      — Даже не думай, — угрожающе предупредил де Перетола, видя изучающий взгляд римлянина. Джироламо лишь вздёрнул бровь и не сдвинулся с места, оставаясь верным данному да Винчи слову, молчать и быть сдержанным.  
      — Расскажи, что тебе удалось? К чему такая спешка? — спросил Лео, отвлекая внимание Зороастра от Риарио.  
      — Помнишь, ты говорил мне о хрустальном очковом стекле, которое может увеличивать объекты, если его отодвинуть от глаз? Ещё рассказывал о линзах и зеркалах и их возможности увеличения предметов на дальних расстояниях? Мне стало интересно. Я долго думал, как увеличить размер объекта гораздо дальше, чем одна четвёртая локтя… Скорее смотри сюда! — де Перетола уже загорелся объяснениями и метнулся к столу с чертежами. Леонардо проследовал за ним, сосредоточенно слушая, рассматривая рисунки и расчёты.  
      — Я подумал, почему бы не объединить очковое стекло, линзы и зеркала, чтобы увеличивать предметы больше, чем на двести локтей? — увлечённо продолжил Зо. — И я нашёл такое решение, Лео. Это две линзы — отрицательная и положительная — выпуклая и вогнутая. И они должны быть кристально чистым, определённой толщины по краям и в середине. Без унции какой-либо примеси! В этом и заключалась самая большая сложность. В Венеции я нашёл такие образцы, привёз и обработал. Там же нашёл идеальное зеркало — оно должно быть вогнутым и собирать свет вот под таким углом и вот так, а линзы вот так, — Зор наглядно показывал, наклоняя ладони под разными углами. Потом поводил пальцем по рисункам, уточняя объяснение. — Я понял, как, на каком расстоянии и в какой последовательности нужно собрать линзы, чтобы объект был виден чётко. Смотри, это должно быть вот так, — де Перетола взял другой чертёж и положил его перед художником. — Потом я понял, каким должен быть механизм приближения и отдаления. Лео, оказывается линзам вовсе не обязательно иметь большой диаметр, чтобы приблизить больше, чем на двести локтей! А теперь посмотри сюда! — широко улыбаясь в предвкушении триумфа, де Перетола пригласил к странному прибору на треноге возле окна. Леонардо внимательно слушал, ни разу не перебив, лишь тщательно изучал чертежи и формулы.   
      — Смотри же! — нетерпеливо воскликнул Зороастр. Да Винчи всё ещё сомневаясь, отложил листы. Подошёл, приник глазом к окуляру устройства и замер.   
      — Боже... Зо... это грандиозно! Невероятно... — Лео даже затаил дыхание, глядя в трубку. — У тебя действительно получилось! Ты малыми линзами сумел приблизить предмет гораздо больше чем на двести локтей, не так ли? — в восхищении воскликнул художник, вцепившись в трубу и поворачивая медный ободок за шарики. При этом широкая её часть на конце стала двигаться вверх или вниз.   
      — Да! — с нескрываемой радостью хлопнул в ладоши и с гордостью произнёс де Перетола. — Я назвал её «Трубой видения». Мне не терпелось показать её пока небо чистое, поэтому я хотел, чтобы ты приехал немедленно и оценил возможности. Неважно, что видно всего три четверти поверхности, но посмотри на луну, посмотри!   
      — Грандиозно, — всё повторял и повторял поражённый да Винчи, не отрываясь от трубы и едва двигая ею из стороны в сторону. — Мои догадки верны! Её поверхность не ровная! Боже мой! У неё горы и впадины! Теперь есть возможность изучить её лучше! Я непременно попрошу у тебя эту вещь, чтобы понаблюдать за ночным небосводом в Винчи, когда будет полнолуние!   
      — Конечно, Леонардо, ведь трубку легко разобрать и перевезти, — согласился Зор, улыбаясь самой счастливой улыбкой, какую можно было представить на человеческом лице.   
      — Ты позволишь? — сгорая от неподдельного любопытства, не выдержал Риарио, обращаясь к довольному флорентийцу. Поглощённый своим изобретением де Перетола напрочь забыл о присутствии папского легата и вздрогнул от неожиданности.   
      — Пожалуйста, — немного растерявшись и не слишком охотно согласился он. Но видя, какое неизгладимое впечатление произвело его творение на друга, не смог отказать себе в удовольствии поразить ещё и врага.   
      — Смотри сюда, граф, — де Перетола постучал пальцем по окуляру. — Приблизить — шарики опускаешь вниз. Отдалить — вверх. Всё просто, — широко улыбнулся он.   
      Риарио подошёл к трубе и посмотрел в окуляр. В глаз полыхнуло ярким белым светом так, что Джироламо всем телом непроизвольно дёрнулся в сторону.   
      — Ну же, граф, — снисходительно хохотнул Зороастр. — Сначала отдали предмет, а потом плавно приближай. Иначе можно ослепнуть.   
      Де Перетола поднял шарики, заставив широкую часть поползти вверх. Риарио вновь посмотрел в окуляр и вздрогнул. Внезапно почувствовал, как по спине пробежались колкие мурашки. Зрелище было пугающе впечатляющим. Совершенно чуждое гипнотическое видение — неузнаваемая исполинская луна. Её поверхность действительно была не ровной: в неведомых чётких круглых дырах разного диаметра, тёмных и светлых пятнах. Небесное светило напирало своей гигантской мощью, заполняло собой, грозя раздавить и поглотить дьявольским обликом.   
      — Господи... — оторопело прошептал Риарио, не в состоянии оторваться от величественного и ужасающего зрелища.   
      — Нравиться? — громко фыркнул де Перетола, поднимая голову от листов с расчётами и чертежами, которые вместе с да Винчи горячо обсуждал. — Ты можешь не только луну разглядывать, можешь и нашу землю грешную осмотреть. На треноге есть рычаги, опускай, сдвигай или поднимай их, труба поменяет угол наклона и обзора.   
      Джироламо лишь молча кивнул, с трудом отлепившись от окуляра и слушая разъяснение изобретателя. Рассмотрев устройство получше, решил, что созерцать луну ему больше не хочется. Картина показалась ему потусторонней и жуткой. Что в ней могло быть интересным для да Винчи, Риарио не стал думать. Куда ближе и понятней окрестности.  
      Он быстро разобрался с управлением. Действительно, всё просто. Хотя луна была не полной, но ясной и окружающая местность чётко просматривалась. Стены Флоренции, купол Санта-Мария-дель-Фьоре с огоньками по краям, колокольни, башню и верхний этаж Палаццо Веккьо на площади Синьории и верхушки черепичных крыш некоторых высоких зданий. Граф даже сумел разглядеть стража на верху стены возле закрытых ворот. Тот был так близко, что казалось, шагни — и можно похлопать воина по плечу.   
      Граф переводил трубу в разные стороны, рассматривая всё подряд. Краем уха слушал неинтересный для себя разговор двух друзей, и лишь иногда поглядывал на них.   
      ...— Ты знаешь, где София? — как бы между делом, негромко задал вопрос Лео.   
      — Не держи меня за дурака! Сам знаешь где! Она уехала собирать свою библиотеку и сейчас находится на пути… где-то, да чёрт знает где! — со злой обидой в голосе воскликнул де Перетола.  
      — Так почему же ты не сопроводил её? — настаивал Леонардо.  
      — Может потому, что тв… — запнулся де Перетола, поймав косой взгляд эмиссара, — она не захотела этого?! — понизив голос, ответил он.  
      — Ну, она хотя бы пишет тебе? — не унимался да Винчи.  
      — Лео… отвяжись, ладно? — прошипел Зороастр и уткнулся в лист бумаги.  
      Риарио видел, как да Винчи с сожалением посмотрел на приятеля, но расспросы прекратил. Художник и его друг надолго замолчали, и граф вновь переключился на то, что видел через трубу.  
      Леонардо машинально переложил листы. В отличие от своего друга Зороастра, Лео регулярно получал письма от сестры и был в курсе её путешествия. Она делилась с ним своими находками и открытиями или просила совета, писала о том, где была, что увидела и с кем встречалась и разговаривала. Её сопровождали два нанятых да Винчи надёжных человека, выдавших себя за её братьев. Софи, так же как и Лео имела живой ум и неугомонный характер, и, разумеется, не пожелала оставаться просто чьей-то подругой или невестой. Жажда знаний пересилила всё — её привлекал мир и загадки этого мира, которые она хотела разгадать, и Зо не входил в их число.  
      Леонардо вздохнул, стряхивая невесёлые раздумья. Ему ведь тоже не удалось удержать своевольную сестрицу. Наверное, строптивость в характере передалась им обоим от матери и тут уже ничего не поделать.  
  
      Между тем, графу, водившему трубой из стороны в сторону, вдруг показалось, что в круге обзора что-то мелькнуло. Какая-то неясная тень, скользнула на дороге к городу. Граф сначала резко поднял голову, глядя в ту сторону невооруженным глазом, но так ничего не было видно. Риарио немедленно направил трубу туда, где заметил движение. Опустив шарики до упора, приблизил местность.  
      По дороге скакало пятеро всадников. Сердце легата тревожно забилось. Лиц всадников не было видно, их скрывали надвинутые капюшоны монашеских одеяний. Какому ордену или монастырю принадлежали братья, разглядеть в ночи было невозможно. Однако по тому, как люди держались в седле, а их кони не походили на монастырских лошадок, Риарио сделал вывод, что по ночной дороге едут вовсе не странствующие монахи. Джироламо, задержав дыхание, следил за тем, куда направляются пятеро неизвестных. Сомнений не оставалось — к закрытым воротам. Риарио напряжённо ждал, что будет дальше. Всадники подъехали к воротам и створка открылась. Мелькнул факел, вышедшего навстречу стража. Граф закусил губу, чтобы не дать своему волнению вырваться наружу. Так и есть, через минуту все пятеро заехали за ворота и те снова закрылись.   
      Джироламо оторвался от окуляра и стал напряжённо соображать, что он видел сейчас и что это может означать. Застыв на месте, эмиссар смотрел в одну точку, машинально положив руку на кинжал и стиснув рукоять.   
      — Джироламо? — услышал тихий голос да Винчи. Риарио встрепенулся, сбрасывая оцепенение, и натянуто улыбнулся. Наблюдающий маэстро застал его врасплох.   
      — Ты что-то видел? — с нескрываемым подозрением спросил Лео.   
      — Ничего, — немедленно солгал Риарио, честно глядя да Винчи в глаза.   
      — Что происходит? — тут же переменившись в лице, почуяв опасность, спросил де Перетола.   
      — Я думаю, Леонардо, нам пора возвращаться. Не стоит злоупотреблять гостеприимством твоего товарища.   
      — Джироламо! В конце концов, это уже даже не смешно! — воскликнул Леонардо.   
      — И в мыслях не было тебя смешить, художник, — ухмыльнулся легат. — Но нам стоит поторопиться и попасть в Винчи затемно.   
      — Я никуда не поеду, пока ты мне всего не объяснишь! — закипая, воскликнул Леонардо. — Мне до чёртиков надоела твоя загадочность, Риарио!   
      — На дорогах неспокойно, пора ехать, — холодно ответил граф. — Ты не можешь оставаться здесь до утра.   
      — Ты что, моя нянька?! Я не сдвинусь с этого места! — угрожающе прошипел Леонардо, демонстративно усаживаясь на табурет.   
      Риарио нервно покусал губы, но лицо его оставалось бесстрастным. Де Перетола, недоумевая, переводил взгляд с одного на другого, силясь понять, что происходит.   
      — Сдвинешься, Леонардо. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы сюда нагрянули братья-доминиканцы и прикрыли мастерскую твоего друга, а его отправили, в лучшем случае в Барджелло, в худшем — на костёр вместе с его замечательным изобретением.   
      Да Винчи со свистом втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и сжал кулаки.   
      — Лео? — уже не скрывая тревоги, воскликнул Зо, оборачиваясь к художнику. — Что всё это значит?   
      — Сам хотел бы знать! — рыкнул Леонардо, сверля взглядом застывшее лицо Риарио.   
      — Поехали, Леонардо, прошу. Ты обещал, что не будешь задавать вопросов, и будешь доверять моим действиям. Поехали, пока Псы Господни не начали охоту.   
      — На кого? — воскликнул де Перетола и в его голосе зазвучали ноты паники. — Что ты знаешь, Риарио? Они придут сюда?! Я так и знал! Я знал! — Зороастр кинулся к легату, в намерении заехать тому кулаком в лицо. Но замер в полушаге — в грудь ему упёрлось остриё кинжала.   
      — Успокойся, де Перетола никто не знает и не узнает о твоём убежище. По крайней мере, не от меня. Слово гонфалоньера Святой Церкви, — без капли иронии или ехидства произнёс Риарио. — Леонардо, прошу тебя...   
      Да Винчи процедил очередное бессильное ругательство и поднялся.   
      — Когда-нибудь, Риарио, я...   
      — Всё что угодно, художник, но сначала нам нужно вернуться в Винчи, — поторопил Лео Джироламо и быстрым шагом направился к двери.   
      — Погоди! — крикнул де Перетола, бросаясь к одной из полок и хватая с неё колоду с Таро. — Выбери!  
      — Боже мой, Зо, ты опять? — негодующе спросил Леонардо. Риарио тоже задержался, оборачиваясь и не понимая, чего хочет де Перетола от художника.  
      — Выбери! Я не шучу и Таро никогда не обманывают. Ты знаешь это, Лео, — на полном серьёзе проговорил де Перетола.  
      — Ладно, — легко отмахнулся Леонардо. Несколько лет назад, он действительно вытянул карту с Повешенным, которая странным образом до точности предсказала его судьбу. Почему бы снова не рискнуть? Это всего лишь карты — картонки с картинками. Верить или не верить им — дело десятое. У него вдруг нехорошо засосало под ложечкой, как будто должен спрыгнуть с высокого обрыва, а под ним пустота. Да Винчи помедлил, потом подцепил и решительно выдернул карту. В этот раз не стал разворачивать к себе и смотреть, держал перед глазами Зо. Лицо того переменилось, став принуждённым. Де Перетола сухо сглотнул, быстро взглянув на друга. И в его взгляде да Винчи увидел всё — от сожаления и страха до неверия в исполнение предсказания.  
      — Я так и знал! — в сердцах воскликнул Леонардо и, сунув карту обратно в руки Зо, последовал за Риарио, уже выходящим из двери.  
      — Ты не хочешь знать, что тебя ждёт? — крикнул вдогонку друг.  
      — Нет, Зо! Нет!  
      — Пожалуйста, Лео, тебе нужно уехать, чтобы разминуться со своей Судьбой. Послушай меня! — выскочил следом на лестницу.  
      — Да-да-да. Непременно! — уже снизу сардонически крикнул да Винчи.   
      Де Перетола кинулся обратно в комнату, к одному из окон и далеко высунулся наружу. Прислушался, уловил звук копыт двух стремительно удаляющихся лошадей. В одном кулаке он сжимал старинную колоду, а в другом смял выбранную художником карту.  
      — Вы лжёте, — скрипнув зубами, с отчаянием, тихо проговорил Зороастр и с силой швырнул карты. Они разлетелись цветными картинками, создав причудливую мозаику на полу. Де Перетола спиной сполз по стене и закрыл глаза. В ушах всё ещё слышался голос друга, который опять не поверил в предсказание древних карт.


	5. Бегство

Граф заставлял своего коня мчаться бешеным галопом — словно бежал от стаи чертей. Леонардо едва поспевал за ним. Его конь, хоть молодой и быстрый, отставал от тренированного жеребца Риарио. Да Винчи очень хотелось бы остановить графа, сдёрнуть с седла и уже нисколько не церемонясь вытрясти из него истинную цель приезда. Сердце маэстро учащённо колотилось, не столько от скачки, сколько от злости и досады на эмиссара. Пальцы судорожно стискивали поводья, поток встречного воздуха вышибал слезу, но Лео не спускал глаз с летящего впереди тёмного силуэта. Яростно понукая коня, Леонардо нёсся вслед за графом, ничего не замечая вокруг себя.   
      Дорога нырнула в перелесок. В темноте он не увидел ринувшуюся наперерез тень. Небо и земля вдруг завертелись перед глазами. Тело взорвалось нестерпимой болью. Удар оказался такой силы, что Леонардо не успел опомниться, вылетел из седла и покатился по дороге. Да Винчи не услышал, ни своего вырвавшегося пронзительного вопля, ни громкого ржания испуганного коня — провалился во тьму.  
      Очнулся оттого, что некто, вцепившись в лодыжки, грубо волок его по земле. Тело ощущалось чужим. Под веками плыли алые пятна, голова казалась пустой и непомерно огромной. Затылок болезненно ударялся о неровности, спина и тыльная сторона рук чувствовали ползущую каменистую почву, а в бок упиралась рукоять криво задравшегося меча, цепляющего траву.  
      Леонардо глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза. Над ним лишь высокое звёздное небо. Инстинкт самосохранения придал сил, Лео живо овладел собой. Вопрошать чужака, который его тащил, желания не возникло. Да Винчи мгновенно подобрался; выдернул ногу и тут же, что есть силы, двинул в живот человека каблуком. Тот вскрикнул от боли, выпустил вторую ногу пленника, согнулся и упал. Лео, не дав ему опомниться, подскочил и кулаком несколько раз ударил по лицу. Раздался чавкающий мокрый звук и хруст. Человек обмяк, явно потеряв сознание. Леонардо быстро обернулся. На дороге шла неравная схватка: звенело оружие, слышались короткие хриплые вскрики. Не раздумывая, выхватил меч и побежал к дерущимся. Едва различив отчаянно сражающегося Риарио, ринулся ему на помощь.  
      Противник оказался силён и опытен.   
      Их было с десяток — тёмных молчаливых призраков. И это были не бродяги и головорезы, что промышляют грабежом на дорогах, или драчливые пьяницы из таверн, это были хорошо обученные воины. Правда, одеты были, как монахи — в чёрные просторные балахоны. Капюшоны слетели с голов, но во тьме лиц было не различить, только мелькающие белые пятна. Узнать людей было невозможно.  
      Похоже, легат успел нанести несколько ранений — некоторые из монахов действовали скованно, но никто из атакующих не отступил. Они тут же разгадали манёвр да Винчи и Риарио, вставших спинами друг к другу, а Лео, будучи амбидекстром, взял меч в левую руку — натиск не уменьшился. Монахи-воины нападали молча, и это молчание было более устрашающим, чем если бы они ругались или хоть что-нибудь кричали. Удары клинков высекали белые искры, звон стоял оглушительный, слышался надсадный хрип и тяжёлое дыхание. Неизвестные действовали так слажено, будто всю жизнь готовились к поединку с легатом и маэстро. И только когда Риарио удалось проткнуть горло одного, а да Винчи, немедленно завладев мечом убитого, серьёзно ранил другого, только тогда они вынудили противника отступить. Воины-призраки, как по команде отскочили в разные стороны, бросив убитого и утащив раненного. Словно тени, растворились во тьме, и через несколько мгновений по дороге к городу ускакало несколько всадников.  
      Художник и граф с трудом держались на ногах, громко и загнанно дыша. Опустив оружие, остались стоять на месте, утирая лившийся градом пот. Медленно приходили в себя и прислушивались. Безмолвие ночи не нарушалось посторонними звуками, только монотонный треск цикад в траве.  
      Леонардо сухим языком провёл по шершавым губам. Он давно не дрался мечом и теперь неприятно осознавал, что едва справился с неприятелем. Ещё сказался сильнейший удар об землю. Его по-прежнему качало и пространство, словно двигалось само по себе. В затылке пульсировала тупая боль. Лео поморщился, покрутил шеей, вздохнул глубже. Слава богу, падая, он ничего себе не сломал и не разбился, лишь сильно ушиб бедро и ногу. Он только сейчас почувствовал боль при ходьбе, но кости были целы.  
      Небо на востоке уже стало менять цвет, но было ещё достаточно темно. Дорога оставалась пустынной, никто не возвращался.  
      Риарио и да Винчи осмотрели убитого. Это был молодой мужчина, довольного крепкого сложения. Одет был в монашескую рясу, однако под ней, как они и догадывались, оказалась одежда воина. Лицо погибшего залила кровь, всё же, он был узнаваем, но ни Риарио, ни да Винчи никогда не видели этого человека.  
      — В кустах ещё один, который куда-то меня тащил. Я лишил его сознания, — хрипло произнёс Леонардо и посмотрел в темноту.  
      — Оставь, — отмахнулся Джироламо, — его уже там нет.  
      Граф вспомнил пятерых, в точно таких же одеяниях, проехавших часом раньше в ворота Флоренции. Глубоко втянул носом воздух и только сейчас почувствовал, как внутри хлипко булькнуло. Пальцами коснулся своего лица — оно было мокрым и липким.  
      — Кто эти люди? — спросил Леонардо, вглядываясь в Джироламо.  
      — Разве одежда воина тебе ни о чём не говорит? — Риарио достал носовой платок, прижал его к носу. Голос его звучал приглушённо и немного гнусаво.  
      Леонардо более внимательно глянул на убитого. Чёрные кожаные доспехи напомнили ему давнее видение из другой реальности — Карло де Медичи на белом коне, в окружении воинов с чёрными знамёнами, подъезжает к дому в Винчи...  
      — Лабиринт... — одними губами, не то спросил, не то утвердил Леонардо.  
      Ему опять стало трудно дышать. Риарио закинул голову, прижимая платок, громко сглотнул.  
      — Ты ранен? — спросил да Винчи.  
      — Пустяки. Один из них, — граф кивнул в сторону убитого, — сумел достать кулаком.  
      — Надо найти наших лошадей, — Леонардо стал оглядываться по сторонам. Сердце его глухо тяжело колотилось о рёбра. — Надо убираться отсюда.  
      Риарио молча кивнул.   
      Да Винчи захромал по дороге, иногда посвистывал, негромко подзывал своего коня. Граф вставил два пальца в рот и коротко оглушительно свистнул. Леонардо вздрогнул от неожиданности и не удержался от удивлённого смешка. Всегда сдержанного легата трудно было представить, по-мальчишески, залихватски свистящим на ночной дороге.  
      Они шли в сторону Винчи, озираясь по сторонам, прислушиваясь и время от времени подзывая лошадей. Мечи не убирали, готовые отразить новое нападение. Вскоре услышали знакомое ответное ржание. Оба жеребца недалеко мирно паслись в поле. Подозвав их и поймав, быстрым галопом помчались в Винчи.  
  
      — А теперь, Джироламо, ты мне всё объяснишь! — Леонардо решительно захлопнул входную дверь. Припадая на ушибленную ногу, прошёл вперёд, зажёг новую свечу на каминной полке и в подсвечнике на столе.   
      — Сядь, сначала я осмотрю твою рану, — велел он Риарио, который и так уже опустился на стул. Леонардо принёс миску с водой и губку, смыл с лица эмиссара кровь. Осторожно пощупал переносицу.  
      — Только глубокая ссадина. Кость не сломана, — констатировал он, — жить будешь.   
      Да Винчи шлёпнул побуровевшим мокрым куском об стол и теперь прямо и требовательно смотрел на графа перед собой, ожидая объяснений.  
      Риарио приподнял уголки губ, в свою очередь окинул художника с головы до ног. Порванная, перепачканная землёй и травой одежда, бледное настороженное злое лицо, запавшие глаза, спутанные в клочья волосы.  
      — Сам-то жить будешь?   
      — Буду. Нога — всего лишь ушиб. Голова пройдёт после сна и отдыха.  
      Риарио скептически криво улыбнулся.  
      — Боюсь, сон и отдых теперь станут роскошью для тебя, художник.  
      — Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — мрачно спросил да Винчи. Он обошёл вокруг стола и навалился на его край. Бедро болезненно ныло. Стоять было трудно.  
      — Ты правильно думал там на дороге — это Лабиринт. И это только начало, Леонардо. Они начали охоту за тобой.  
      — Но почему?! — в невольном недоумении воскликнул Леонардо. — Через столько лет?  
      Граф поменял позу, сев удобнее, откидываясь на спинку. Помолчал, задумчиво негромко постучал ногтем по столу, решая что-то про себя.  
      — Сядь, — вяло махнул художнику. — В ногах правды нет.   
      Леонардо молча медленно сел, вытянул под столом ногу. Глаз с Риарио не спускал. Сердце маэстро учащённо билось, полнясь тревогой, а в голове крутились страшные мысли.  
      — Всё это время Лабиринт набирал силы, — не торопясь начал Джироламо. — Архитектор раскинул целую сеть по всей Италии. Его эмиссары есть почти в каждом крупном городе, кроме Милана.  
      — Милана? Но почему? — перебил Лео.  
      — Там он не имеет никакого политического веса. В городе он не нашёл достаточно преданных сторонников. Милан оказался крепким орешком. Лодовико Сфорца хитёр и коварен, как лисица, хищен и властолюбив, как лев. Герцог не терпит подобных себе людей под боком, а тайно действовать у Архитектора не получилось. Сфорца единственный, кто не поверил и не поддался влиянию. Но, поверь, если Архитектор победит в других городах, — Милан — лишь вопрос времени.  
      — А другие правители?  
      — Они, так же как и Лоренцо Великолепный, пока не видят угрозы. Ты же знаешь, Архитектор умеет убеждать. Он хороший оратор и дипломат. — Джироламо помолчал, глядя в сторону, потом перевёл взгляд на Леонардо и продолжил: — Твоё обращение потерпело фиаско. Архитектор знает, что ты никогда не будешь служить Лабиринту и не оставил мысли избавиться от тебя. Ты представляешь чудовищную угрозу для их клики. И не только из-за Книги Жизни, которую ты можешь прочесть. Лично я уже начинаю сомневаться в её существовании. Страница, что украл Лупо из архива Ватикана ничего не доказывает. Книга Жизни... Я даже сомневаюсь в этом её истинном названии! — печально и пренебрежительно усмехнулся граф. — Ей подошло бы другое — Книга Дьявола. Химера, требующая себе жертв. Суди сам: повешенный еврей, Лупо и несчастные монахини, которых он убил. Твой Турок, пленённый абиссинец, вождь Детей Солнца... Зита... твоя мать... Лукреция, наконец. — Джироламо с силой покусал губы. — Мы с тобой тоже едва избежали Рока, чуть не став её очередными страницами... — Риарио поднял глаза на молчащего да Винчи и вновь криво усмехнулся. — И даже тот клочок, что попал тебе в руки содержал смерть. По нему ты создал идеальную машину для убийства.  
      Леонардо с трудом проглотил горячий ком, поднявшийся к горлу и закрыл глаза — он вновь стоял на коленях посреди поля дымящихся окровавленных трупов...  
      — Если, как говорят, она существует тысячи лет, то покоится на дне океана из крови, и список её страниц бесконечен, Леонардо.   
      Риарио вновь надолго замолчал и не сводил глаз с потрескивающего язычка пламени свечи. Сглотнул остаток крови во рту и словно очнувшись продолжил: — Повторюсь — ты живая опасность для их верования. Бог сделал тебя гением. Твоя голова полна идей и проектов. Я видел их в твоей мастерской, и они невероятны… Я это понимаю и Архитектор это понимает. Он не хочет, чтобы эти проекты воплотились в жизнь, считая их глубоко враждебными. Они — те, кто обращён Лабиринтом — фанатики, бояться тебя и всё, что связано с твоим именем. И, что для тебя важно и дорого — красота естественной природы, наука, философия, побуждение к жизни, считается распутным и плотским, богопротивным и нечестивым. Ты же знаешь, свобода воли развращает душу верующего сомнением. — Джироламо помолчал, потом вновь продолжил. — Они всё это готовы уничтожить в огне костров. Вот увидишь, Леонардо, небо Флоренции неизбежно будет пылать, — горько усмехнулся Риарио. — Архитектор одержим, поэтому опасен. Очередной лжепророк, которому я едва не поверил, — по лицу Джироламо прошла болезненная судорога. Он вновь ненадолго замолчал. — Его цель предельно ясна — власть, и его политические притязания неумеренны. Проповедуя о чистоте христианской веры, он извращает Слово Божье и сеет смуту в душах. Он хочет ввергнуть мир в катастрофу, где будет править его Лабиринт. Бичуя Церковь, он обвиняет её в излишествах, а кардиналов во всех грехах. Он проклинает Святой Рим, считая его центром порождения Дьявола, и призывает к походу на него. А это уже ересь.  
      — Но ведь так и есть, я про Церковь и кардиналов! — утвердил Леонардо.  
      — Так и есть, — согласился Джироламо, кивнув. — Грехи кардиналов известны: деньги и похоть. Но роль кардиналов и Церкви нести Слово Божье, а не следовать ему. Служители Бога такие же люди, как все. Это не оправдывает их, но они и не имеют значения для Создателя — важно лишь его Слово. Люди должны верить лишь в то, что говорит Римская церковь... — граф вдруг замолчал не договорив. Судорожно мелко вздохнув, чуть слышно произнёс: — Только я… Я ни с кем не един.  
      Леонардо в немом изумлении приоткрыл рот. Он во все глаза смотрел на Риарио, и с трудом верил в то, что слышит.  
      — Это значит, что ты… покончил с Богом? — недоверчиво спросил он, с неподдельным интересом разглядывая графа.  
      Джироламо вновь надолго погрузился в молчание. Слепо глядел на колеблющийся язычок пламени свечи на столе. Взгляд его застыл, но да Винчи видел в нём какую-то муку, терзающую легата изнутри и отразившуюся на лице.  
      — Покончил с Богом? — недоуменно переспросил, вдруг очнувшийся от задумчивости легат. — Да я только начал. Я ведь мстительный и память у меня долгая. Я — карающий «меч Господний» для Церкви и «Минотавр» для Лабиринта. Я убийца — такова моя судьба. И нужен я и тем и другим. Они хотят, чтобы я служил им и всецело был предан. Взял на себя их грехи. Они скорее готовы расстаться со своими надеждами, нежели потерять меня, ведь я знаю столько их секретов. — На лице Риарио появилась зловещая усмешка. — Если кому-то из них придёт в голову заковать меня в железо, то все их грязные тайны незамедлительно всплывут на свет божий. Заставить меня молчать будет также трудно, как заставить воды реки поворотить вспять. Мне есть, что поведать обеим сторонам... Но я не един, — вымученно оскалился Джироламо. — Я бы мог, наверное, исповедаться, но, видишь ли, Господь не верит, что я могу раскаяться, и не спасёт меня, — лицо его вновь исказилось. — Бог смеётся надо мной. Чем больше я стремлюсь к смерти, тем дальше оказываюсь от неё. Это и есть Его кара… или промысел.   
      Легат дёрнул плечом и опять замолчал, глядя в пространство. Сбитый с толку рассуждениями римского эмиссара, Леонардо смотрел на него так, будто видел перед собой ни графа Джироламо Риарио делла Ровере, а загадочного незнакомца.   
      — Но сейчас ты здесь. И там, на дороге, ты дрался, защищая меня. Тогда зачем? — нарушая молчание, тихо спросил он.  
      — Зачем? — Риарио вскинулся, уже привычно иронически улыбнулся. — Я — противоречие, как человек злой и добрый, — произнёс он. — Как уже говорил — я помню всё. И я вновь не могу допустить твоей смерти, а у Архитектора жестокие виды на тебя. Я читал донос нашего шпиона во Флоренции. Как только я узнал о злодейском замысле, немедленно сорвался в Винчи. Я знал, что какое-то время присутствие Минотавра рядом с тобой будет сдерживать их. В душе, всё же надеялся, что Архитектор, видя мою настойчивость, отступиться от тебя. Да, ты был прав, я два раза надолго уезжал. Я встречался с ним... Пытался выторговать для тебя свободу и жизнь. Но, похоже, ошибся в расчётах. Прости, у меня не получилось, — Джироламо растянул губы в виноватой полуулыбке.  
      — Почему ты мне не рассказал этого сразу? — Леонардо сидел, словно его пригвоздили к стулу.  
      — А что изменилось бы? Я не хотел тревожить тебя. Я был уверен, что справлюсь. Когда опасность миновала, потом уехал бы из Винчи обратно в Рим и больше не беспокоил тебя.  
      Риарио замолчал и долгим взглядом смотрел на потрясённого художника. Перегнувшись через стол, протянул руку, несильно похлопал Леонардо по плечу, словно будил ото сна.  
      — Нам следует уехать отсюда, как можно быстрее и дальше. Я думаю, что Таро де Перетолы не так уж и не правы, говоря разминуться тебе с Судьбой.  
      — Н-нам?!.. — растерянно уставился на графа. — Боже, Джироламо… Ты что, веришь гадальным картам?! — тут же вознегодовал Леонардо.  
      — Нет. Но ведь карты не врут, не так ли? — в ответ усмехнулся Риарио.  
  
      Уехать и всё бросить?!  
      Леонардо не двигался, внезапно почувствовав странное бессилие и горькое отчаяние. Его буквально раздирали противоречивые чувства и мысли. Он не знал, как отнестись к тому, что рассказал легат. Благодарить или наоборот отвергнуть непрошеную помощь? Было ли всё так на самом деле, как поведал эмиссар или маэстро не следовало до конца верить ему? После всего, что произошло там, на дороге, должен ли он теперь доверять графу или тот втягивает его в какую-то свою опасную игру? Чего не договаривает Риарио? Или наоборот граф предельно честен?   
      Ясно только одно — приезд римлянина ознаменовал конец тихой мирной жизни в Винчи.  
      Леонардо продолжал тщательно разглядывать лицо эмиссара, ища в нём что-то, что сделает его трудные размышления определённей. Убедит его в своей правоте или разоблачит ложь гостя. Риарио не отводил глаз, спокойно позволяя да Винчи исследовать себя. На лице его блуждала та же печальная и виноватая полуулыбка, и Лео, повинуясь какому-то глубинному всплеску, почувствовал, что в эти минуты граф совершенно искренен с ним.   
      — То, что ты видел в трубу Зора и засада на дороге. Что всё это значит? — внезапно спросил Леонардо.  
      — Очевидно, Архитектор стягивает в город свою армию, и ты сам убедился — у него хорошие воины. Горожане внемлют ему, как пророку. Ситуация во Флоренции такова, что достаточно малой искры, чтобы вспыхнул пожар. Трон Лоренцо падёт. Полагаю, что в ближайшее время в городе прольётся кровь сторонников Медичи и их самих. Затем, взор Архитектора обратиться в твою сторону. Та засада на дороге, лишь пробный камень, Леонардо.  
      — Получается, что в стенах Флоренции зреет заговор? Я должен предупредить Лоренцо! — подхватился Лео.  
      — Нет, не должен, — холодно произнёс легат. Взгляд его мигом потемнел и стал непроницаемым, а лицо жёстким.   
      — Почему? — озадачился резкой переменой в Риарио да Винчи.  
      — Когда ты последний раз видел Великолепного? Когда он тебе последний раз что-то заказывал?  
      — А при чём здесь всё это? — недоумевал Лео.  
      — Ответь на мой вопрос, — чуть мягче попросил Джироламо.  
      — Ну… — протянул Леонардо, и граф вновь улыбнулся, видя досаду маэстро.  
      — Лоренцо забыл тебя. После войны с турками, бастард-художник и инженер из Винчи ему больше не интересен. У него теперь другие фавориты. Твой давний соперник — Боттичелли, бесспорный любимец Великолепного и ты это знаешь. — Губы Риарио чуть дрогнули. — У тирана есть воины и шпионы, и поверь, твой Лоренцо не так уж не беззащитен.   
      — Я смотрю, ты хорошо осведомлён не только в моей жизни, но в жизни Великолепного! — разозлился Леонардо.  
      — Я узнаю обо всём, что пытаются от меня спрятать, — без тени насмешки проговорил Риарио и взгляд его снова похолодел.  
      Леонардо крепко стиснул кулаки и зубы, чтобы не сорваться. Гнев, отчаяние, обида, острое нежелание вновь испытать боль и страх, оказавшись в водовороте ненужных ему событий, вынуждали действовать против своей воли. В душе он отчётливо понимал, что не граф Риарио является причиной его несчастий и срывать на нём свою ярость бесконечно глупо. Да Винчи судорожно вздохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться и дышать ровно.   
      — Нет. Ты не прав… Я должен его предупредить и неважно, что сейчас он ничего не заказывает мне. Я сам виноват. Я добровольно отдалился, никуда не выезжал из Винчи и не брал никаких заказов.  
      — Леонардо… — Риарио покусал губы. — Не обманывай себя, — с внезапной кошачьей мягкостью улыбнулся Джироламо, наклонил голову и посмотрел Лео в глаза. — Для тирании Медичи, как и для Флоренции, настали мрачные времена, и ты не спасёшь ни город, ни правителя.  
      Леонардо чувствовал, как глухо и мучительно бьётся под рёбрами сердце.  
      — Не спасу, но предупредить о зреющем заговоре я должен. Лоренцо мне как брат! И между братьями бывают размолвки. Нет, Джироламо, ты как хочешь, а я поеду к Великолепному.  
      — Ты сумасшедший, да Винчи. Стоило тебя спасать, если ты добровольно лезешь в петлю?   
      — Я не просил меня спасать, Риарио! — не выдержав, всё же вскипел Леонардо. — Помнится, кто-то самолично явился сюда, взяв на себя роль ангела-хранителя. У тебя нет обязательств передо мной, и я тебе ничего не должен! Можешь уезжать обратно в Рим! — Леонардо в гневном порыве вскочил на ноги, но пронзившая боль вырвала громкий мучительный стон. Лео стиснув зубы, рухнул обратно, зажимая рукой болезненное место.  
Риарио, не меняя позы и выражения лица, молчаливо разглядывал тяжело дышавшего художника.  
      — Леонардо, у нас очень мало времени, — ровно проговорил граф. — Собирайся. Из Флоренции мы должны выехать до полудня. Никто не должен видеть нас въезжающими и выезжающими из города. Путь до Ватикана не близкий.  
      — До Ватикана? — изумился Леонардо. — Зачем нам в Ватикан?  
      — Затем, что там ты будешь в безопасности! — Риарио решительно поднялся, всем видом давая понять, что никакого спора больше не допустит. — Ты обещал, — напомнил он готовому уже возразить Леонардо, — что будешь всецело доверять моим словам и действиям.  
      — Но я не хочу в Ватикан, — возмутился Лео. — Совсем не хочу! Что я там буду делать? Вести с Сикстом богословские беседы? — крикнул он вслед Джироламо, который уже ушёл в другую комнату переодеться и собраться в дорогу.  
      — Расписывать мой строящийся дворец в Риме. Мне необходим одарённый художник. Я нанимаю тебя, — немедленно ответил из глубины комнаты легат.  
      — Твой дворец? — Лео совершенно растерялся и замолчал.  
      — Ты не согласен? — подал голос Риарио и, не слыша ответа, вернулся, встав в проёме двери. С любопытством посмотрел на неподвижного да Винчи. — Я не понимаю, что тебя смущает — наличие у меня дворца или то, что ты нанят для его росписи? — усмехнулся Джироламо. — Или причина в чём-то другом? — граф вопросительно поднял брови.  
      — Э-ээ… нет. Ни в чём, — отмахнулся Леонардо. Он был так ошеломлён и подавлен навалившимися событиями, что даже не нашёлся, что ответить. Развернулся и хромая направился в кухню, а оттуда во флигель.   
      Многое из того, что там находилось, следовало укрыть, надёжно спрятать от посторонних глаз. Он хорошо помнил пожар в своей мастерской во Флоренции, когда Карло де Медичи убил Андреа. Он помнил обыск и хаос, когда по приказу Лоренцо, Стражи Ночи отбирали чертежи орудий для Крестового Похода против турок. Он помнил и первый визит Риарио, когда тот ещё искал Небесный свод. Обманутые Нико швейцарцы взорвали секретный ящик маэстро, разнеся полмастерской. Лишь по воле случая граф тогда остался в живых.  
      Леонардо быстро рылся в стопках бумаг на столе и на полках, откладывая некоторые в сторону. Снимал модели, отбирал определённые книги и инструменты. Всё это он прятал в сундуки с тайным кодом. Если кто-то захочет сбить замки и открыть такой сундук, тот снова взорвётся и шансов остаться живым, теперь не будет ни у кого.  
      Сердце маэстро ныло щемящей болью. Он понимал, что многое из того, что успел создать или мог бы создать, теперь будет утрачено безвозвратно. Лабиринт... Если! это Лабиринт, то от его мастерской камня на камне не оставит.  
      Но стоит ли верить папскому эмиссару, хоть он и кажется искренним?!  
      — Чёрт возьми, — вдруг пробормотал себе под нос Леонардо, останавливаясь на полпути. — Я не хочу расписывать твой дворец, Джироламо. Нет, не хочу! И в Ватикан я тоже не хочу! И не поеду!  
      Он в бессильном отчаянии рыкнул, швырнул очередную пачку чертежей в сундук. Присел на его край, потёр бедро и ногу, щерясь от боли. В горле горел солёный ком. Лео закрыл защипавшие глаза.  
      «Помнишь, да Винчи, фразу «Время течёт»?   
      Леонардо вздрогнул всем телом, мигом распахнув глаза. Вскинув голову, стал озираться по сторонам. Голос Аль-Рахима был настолько отчётлив, будто Турок присел рядом. Леонардо судорожно вздохнул. В мастерской никого не было, но потустороннее знакомое присутствие сына Митры охватило художника. В груди стало тесно и холодно, по спине поползла струйка пота. «Убирайся! — процедил в пустоту Лео, — ты умер. Оставь меня в покое!» Незрячим взором смотрел перед собой. Турка он не видел, только его голос вновь зазвучал в голове: — «Люди не замечают, что всякое течение движется по кругу. Я говорил тебе, что твоё путешествие грандиозно, и каждый поворот будет сбивать с толку… — послышался короткий смешок. — И я же тебя предупреждал — Лабиринт ничто не остановит. Очередной круг замкнулся, Леонардо…»  
      Да Винчи падал в бездну, со дна которой, навстречу жутким видением поднимался голый рогатый череп. Сердце захолонуло, воздуха не стало, глаза зажгло жидким пламенем. Ему хотелось отчаянно орать и выть и выдраться из кошмара, привидевшегося наяву…  
      — Леонардо? — чужой голос разбил видение. Да Винчи качнулся, едва не упав с края сундука. Он взмок и тяжело хрипло дышал. Схватился за глаза, из которых лились слёзы.  
      — Что с тобой? — в дверях стоял переодетый Риарио, готовый двинуться в путь. — Ты что, ещё не собрался?  
      — Ничего! — Леонардо отдышался и встал. — Я сейчас. Десять минут. Дай мне десять минут, и мы сможем ехать.


	6. Сан Дамиано

Ночь была уже на исходе. Луна уменьшилась, превратившись в бледное неровное пятно, звёзды гасли, исчезали прямо на глазах. Небо меняло цвет: из темно-синего переходило в зеленовато-голубой, ярко-малиновый на разгоравшемся востоке. В ветвях проснулись и робко защёлкали первые птицы. Трава покрылась сверкающей жемчужной росой. Духота ночи отступила; окрестности окутывал лёгкий туман, и воздух стал прохладным и влажным.  
      Риарио силой удерживал нетерпеливо всхрапывающего жеребца, готового сорваться в галоп. Всё было готово к отъезду, но Лео тянул и тянул, и никак не мог заставить себя сесть в седло. Несколько раз проверил содержимое седельной сумки, упряжь, оглядывался на дом и рощу вокруг, словно что-то забыл.  
      Да Винчи, после того, как спрятал всё ценное в мастерской, едва успел привести себя в порядок. Ополоснулся, вылив на себя ведро холодной воды, наспех смыв пот и грязь. Смазал целебной мазью ссадину и наливающийся синяк на ноге, крепко замотав повреждённое место чистой тканью. Переоделся и собрал необходимые вещи в дорогу.  
      — Леонардо… — поторопил теряющий терпение Джироламо. Он видел, как тяжело художнику расставаться с Винчи и мирной жизнью; только Господу известно, вернётся ли тот снова сюда? Граф и так позволил ему собираться дольше, чем следовало, и они уже сильно задержались.  
      — Да, — неохотно согласился Лео. — Едем.  
      В сотый раз проверил подпругу и, морщась от боли в ноге, залез в седло.  
      Джироламо в последний раз окинул зорким взглядом дом и окрестности. Тронул бока коня, развернул его в сторону дороги и погнал рысью.  
      Ехали быстро и молча. Легат чуть впереди, Лео за ним. Маэстро не оглядывался и всё же перед самым поворотом не выдержал и посмотрел назад. Винчи застилала золотисто-молочная утренняя дымка, подсвеченная первыми лучами солнца. Леонардо судорожно вздохнул, навсегда запоминая увиденный размытый пейзаж, и сглотнул горький комок в горле. Бросил прощальный взгляд на далёкие черепичные крыши и пришпорил коня.  
  
      Как только въехали в знакомую рощицу пиний услышали доносящийся заполошный трезвон колоколов. Риарио осадил коня и предупреждающе поднял руку. Леонардо остановил своего, чутко вслушиваясь.  
      — Кажется, мы опоздали, — легат подъехал к крайним деревьям. Оставаясь в их тени, привстал на стременах, вглядываясь в сторону виднеющейся Флоренции. В рассветное небо над куполами поднимались чёрные дымы и колокола захлёбывались в лихорадочном перезвоне.  
      — Чёрт, — в злом отчаянии процедил да Винчи, подъехав и встав рядом, — послушай, может...  
      — Поздно! — воскликнул Риарио. — Смотри! — он вскинул руку, указывая направление. Лео тоже привстал на стременах и, прищурившись посмотрел вперёд. Ворота были распахнуты, из них галопом вылетел многочисленный отряд чёрных всадников и помчался по дороге в их сторону.  
      — Богом клянусь, Леонардо — это по твою душу! — граф обеспокоенно оглянулся на художника. — Едем быстрее, у нас есть час форы!  
      Риарио повернул андалузца в сторону разросшихся кустов олеандра. Пригибаясь к его шее, уклоняясь от хлещущих веток, стал пробираться по козьей тропе. Да Винчи стиснул и дёрнул поводья, повернул следом.  
  
      — И каков теперь твой план? — крикнул в спину графа Леонардо, когда они выбрались на неширокую окольную дорожку, разведанную недавно эмиссаром, и помчались во весь опор.  
      — В нескольких лигах отсюда есть небольшой францисканский монастырь — Сан Дамиано... Аббат хранит верность Риму... считает Архитектора еретиком, — оборачиваясь, урывками кричал легат. — Там мы остановимся. Нам необходимо сменить лошадей и переодеться... Потом объясню. Гони, Лео, гони!  
  
      Солнце высоко поднялось в безоблачное небо, когда перед всадниками открылся новый вид. Бесконечные виноградники, поля и перелески постепенно стали оставаться позади. Впереди поднимались холмы, вскоре перешедшие в невысокие горы. Дорога превратилась в тропу, усыпанную мелкими каменным крошевом, упавшими шишками и хвоей. Она убегала круто вверх и по её краям росли корявые сосенки. Кони стали оскальзываться, копыта разъезжались на каменных уступах. Жеребцы хрипели, противились, подчиняясь инстинкту самосохранения, но оба всадника лишь остервенело понукали, принуждая нестись прежним галопом. Они не сбавили скорость даже тогда, когда у подножья голой горы увидели укреплённые стены и строение, издали похожее на замок.  
      Монастырь был не слишком большим; с церковной колокольней, увенчанной крестом, огороженный высокой толстой стеной из дикого камня. Одной стороной монастырские постройки прилепились к крутому склону, другой выходили в глубокое ущелье, поросшее колючим кустарником. Возведённые пару веков назад строения неплохо сохранились и благодаря усилиям Ордена представляли собой защищённую крепость.  
      Перед самыми воротами Риарио и да Винчи остановили своих взмыленных измученных коней, ронявших с губ клочки белой пены. Граф спрыгнул, подошёл к глухим, окованным железом воротам, и требовательно несколько раз ударил тяжёлым кольцом. Пока ожидал ответа, настороженно оглядывался по сторонам.  
      Леонардо из последних сил удерживался в седле, вымотанный долгой сумасшедшей скачкой. Он чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Тело деревенело, поводья выпадали из ослабевших пальцев. Голова раскалывалась, к горлу подступала тошнота. Он глохнул, звуки вдруг стали пропадать, и в глазах всё плыло и кружилось. Сказывалась бессонная ночь, падение с лошади и драка на дороге. Нога тоже давала о себе знать постоянно ноющей болью.  
      Как только ворота открылись, впуская спутников внутрь двора, свет перед глазами внезапно померк. Леонардо стал беззвучно соскальзывать с седла. Он не почувствовал подхвативших его сильных рук, не давших упасть на камни.  
      Джироламо, не сел обратно в седло. Он повёл разгорячённых жеребцов под уздцы. Услышал лёгкий шорох позади себя — краем глаза увидел, как внезапно резко вперёд и в бок качнулся художник. Скорее инстинктивно, чем осознанно подставил руки тяжело завалившемуся на него телу.  
      — Моему спутнику нужна помощь, приор! — Джироламо осторожно уложил Леонардо на плиты и поддерживал его голову. — Он не ранен, но ночью, на полном скаку упал с лошади и ударился головой.  
      — Конечно, ваша светлость, — навстречу графу уже спешил пожилой монах в серой, подпоясанной грубой верёвкой рясе. Карие глаза из-под кустистых седых бровей буквально пронзали двух измотанных дорогой всадников. Внешность приора была сурова и аскетична: лицо желто, годы и лишения избороздили его глубокими морщинами, острый крючковатый нос напоминал клюв хищной птицы. Сухие тонкие губы плотно сжимались в узкую полоску. — Брат Антонио сведущ в лекарском деле, он поможет вашему спутнику. На всё воля Божья. — Приор быстро перекрестился. Махнул рукой двум монахам, закрывшим тяжёлые ворота, чтобы те отнесли раненого в помещение для гостей.  
      — Я сам, — неожиданно для себя заявил Риарио, когда один из них наклонился, чтобы поднять бесчувственного художника. — Показывайте куда нести.  
      Рывком поднял тяжёлое тело, перехватил удобнее, заваливая голову Леонардо себе на плечо. Понёс свою ношу вслед за братом-францисканцем.  
      — Отец-настоятель сейчас подойдёт. Он ждал от вас вестей. Я пришлю брата Антонио и келаря, — приор едва поспевал за быстро идущим легатом.  
      Осторожно опустив Леонардо на узкую кровать в комнате для гостей, Риарио незаметно облегчённо выдохнул и тыльной стороной перчатки вытер пот со лба.  
      — Если ваша светлость желает отдохнуть, вам приготовлены покои. Они рядом. У нас нет госпиталия*, я выполняю и его обязанности. Пришлю послушника вам в помощь. О лошадях не беспокойтесь, о них хорошо позаботятся.  
      Риарио лишь кивнул головой, в пол-уха слушая монаха. Он подошёл к окну, дёрнул раму со свинцовым переплётом и круглыми мутноватыми стеклами — выглянул наружу. Окна комнат для гостей не были зарешечены, находились высоко над землёй, смотрели на отвесный склон горы и улочку между домом и анфиладой монастырских построек. Джироламо цепким, оценивающим взглядом осмотрелся вокруг. Удовлетворившись увиденным, коротко улыбнулся. Захлопнул окно, и устало рухнул на скамью.  
  
      Проснулся он от оголтелого ора воробьёв. Драчливые птицы что-то не поделили между собой и теперь бурно выясняли отношения где-то совсем рядом. Он с трудом разлепил веки и снова медленно сомкнул. Полежал и вновь открыл глаза, глядя прямо перед собой. Над ним нависал низкий тёмный каменный свод. К возне воробьёв добавились и другие звуки: шелест листвы, чьи-то шаркающие шаги на улице и внезапный удар церковного колокола, оповещающего о девятом часе дня.**  
      Леонардо глубоко вздохнул, несколько раз моргнул и вспомнил, где находится. Монастырь был не так уж далеко от Флоренции, но художник никогда не слышал о нём. Повернул голову, осмотрелся. Взгляд привлекло открытое окно, через которое врывались звуки, свет и задувал ветерок. Он с трудом сел, озираясь по сторонам.  
      Над ним на стене висело простое деревянное распятие. В ногах кровати — стол, на нём оловянный подсвечник с огарком, глиняный кувшин и кружка. Развёрнутый от стола стул стоял так, будто кто-то долго сидел рядом с художником, но, не дождавшись, когда тот проснётся, ушёл. Под окном виднелась низенькая скамеечка.  
      Переодет Лео был в нелепую длинную саржевую сорочку. Своей одежды в комнате не увидел.  
      После того, как провалился во тьму на пороге ворот монастыря, да Винчи не помнил ничего.  
      Комната была обычной монашеской кельей, разве что кровать была с мягким тюфяком из свежей соломы и застелена чистыми простынями. Подушка набита сухой травой, в которую была добавлена мята. Запах так и стоял в носу. Леонардо откинул толстое покрывало, спустил ноги на пол. Босые подошвы тут же ощутили обжигающий холод каменных плит. Опершись о край постели, Леонардо встал и сделал несколько нетвёрдых шагов. Голова почти не болела — лишь тупая пульсация в висках. Ни тошноты, ни головокружения тоже не было, но во всём теле ощущалась какая-то болезненная вялость, почти немочь и одуряющая сонливость. Он добрёл до окна и выглянул наружу, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха.  
      Солнце заливало всё нестерпимо ярким светом. Леонардо зажмурился и прищурился, привыкая к нему, потом осмотрелся по сторонам. Взгляд упал на две фигуры неподалёку, в одной из которых Лео немедленно узнал эмиссара.  
      Риарио что-то говорил молоденькому монастырскому слуге, склонившемуся перед ним. Вид, с которым слушал юноша, свидетельствовал о почтении, полном внимании и даже страхе. Лицо графа при этом было скорее печально, чем мрачно. Похоже, он давал какие-то указания и только после того, как юноша несколько раз кивнул головой, достал из-за пазухи сложенный листок и вручил его слуге. Тот засунул бумагу к себе в рукав, низко поклонился и быстрым шагом заторопился прочь.  
      Риарио начал осматриваться по сторонам и Лео отпрянул обратно в комнату, не желая быть замеченным графом. Резкое движение вызвало предобморочное состояние и Леонардо, чтобы не упасть, уцепился за открытую раму. В глазах потемнело, сердце учащённо забилось, тело покрылось холодной липкой испариной. Решил, что будет благоразумнее вернуться обратно в кровать.  
      Да Винчи вытянулся на постели и закрыл глаза. Он нахмурился, раздумывая о том, зачем и для кого передал какое-то послание эмиссар. Было ли в записке что-то важное для маэстро и не навлечёт ли она на голову новые беды? Чтобы ни говорил граф, а ядовитая заноза, давно и глубоко застрявшая внутри не позволяла доверять никому. Горький опыт прошлого сделал маэстро подозрительным и скрытным. Он не верил людям и порой, сомневался даже в самом себе. Иногда ему казалось, что бывает излишне откровенен с чужими и не следует приближать их к себе.  
      Это касалось и друзей… Особенно друзей…  
      Лео до сих пор не был уверен, что правильно поступил, когда поспешно уехал за графом из Винчи.  
      Мысли путались, он не мог остановиться ни на одной, чтобы как следует обдумать. Перед внутренним взором стоял лишь дающий какие-то указания Риарио. Лео по шевелению губ, пытался понять, что тот говорил и не заметил, как уснул.  
      В следующий раз проснулся, почувствовав чьё-то постороннее присутствие. Кто-то беззвучно двигался по комнате и что-то делал, Леонардо хорошо слышал чужое дыхание и шорох. Он не шевельнулся, только чуть приподнял веки и рассматривал человека сквозь ресницы. Сумеречный свет из открытого окна слабо освещал склонённую над столом фигуру в серой грубой рясе. Монах что-то раскладывал на нём, потом налил в кружку из кувшина. Леонардо перестал тайно изучать посетителя и открыл глаза. Человек, казалось бы, занятый делом, тут же обратил внимание на движение век. Он выпрямился, глянул на Лео и широко приветливо улыбнулся ему.  
      — Слава Богу... Мир вам, синьор. Как вы себя чувствуете? — монах совершенно бесшумно шагнул от стола к кровати и присел рядом на стул. Это был невысокий худой мужчина, на вид чуть старше самого да Винчи. Возможно, он был выходцем откуда-то с северных краёв или родом из немецких земель. Каштановые, коротко стриженые волосы, обрамляли гладко выбритую тонзуру на макушке. У него были рыжеватые брови и пушистые ресницы, бледное добродушное лицо с россыпью мелких веснушек на лбу и на щеках. Такие же веснушки виднелись на руках и даже на пальцах, крепко обхватывающих бока кружки. Светло-голубые глаза смотрели открыто и участливо.  
      — Я принёс вам лечебный отвар из трав и поесть. Сегодня брат Фабио испёк для гостей белые лепёшки с изюмом, сварил сытную кашу из отборного овса и добавил в неё яблоко, — сказал монах тоном человека, мечтающего о вкусной еде. Поймав себя на грешной мысли, сиюсекундно покаянно перекрестился.  
      Лео с молчаливым любопытством разглядывал посетителя. Привычно запоминал выражение лица, посадку головы, положение рук и корпус сидящего человека, чуть наклонившегося вперёд. Судя по тому, что монах не назвал его по имени, Леонардо сделал вывод, что Риарио не сообщил о нём братьям и значит, человек не знал, кто лежит перед ним.  
      Почему он так поступил?  
      — Как тебя зовут?  
      — Брат Антонио, синьор. Я здешний лекарь и травщик. Я осмотрел вас и лечил, когда вы были без сознания.  
      Леонардо кивнул, ожидая дальнейшего рассказа.  
      — Ваш спутник сказал, что вы упали с лошади и сильно ударились головой. Действительно я обнаружил ушиб затылочно-височной части, но слава Господу, череп у вас оказался крепок. Нет ни трещин, ни ран. Я делал холодные примочки из трав, которые сняли отёк. Добавил немного макового опия в вашу воду. Он помогает снять боль и делает сон крепким. Ссадина на ноге тоже не опасная и мне показалось, что была уже чем-то смазана. Она чистая и быстро заживёт.  
      Антонио, сидя на краю стула, протянул Леонардо кружку.  
      — Ваш сон был слишком долог и глубок. Выпейте вот это, вы ещё очень слабы, — голос монаха звучал умиротворяюще и заботливо.  
      Леонардо сел, взял из рук лекаря кружку и понюхал настой. Пахло терпко и горько.  
      — Пейте. Мой бальзам поможет восстановить силы. Он приготовлен по древним рецептам известных лекарей, — мягко улыбнулся брат Антонио и спрятал кисти рук в широких рукавах рясы.  
      Леонардо отпил маленький глоток, покатал на языке, распознавая состав.  
      — Хмель, мята, корень аралии из Азии, горький перец… — начал перечислять Лео. Он знал этот рецепт; настойка действительно была лечебной.  
      — Да-да, ещё розмарин и тимьян, — обрадовано закивал головой Антонио. — О, синьор разбирается в травах! Вы знаете гербаристику или вы травщик? Не часто встретишь такого учёного. Я был бы рад побеседовать со сведущим человеком, — в скромной надежде воскликнул монах.  
      — Ни то, ни то. Просто немного разбираюсь в травах, — легко усмехнулся Леонардо и снова отпил из кружки. — Скажи, а что это за место?  
      — Вы совсем ничего не помните? — веснушчатое лицо францисканца враз стало озабоченным.  
      — Немного, — Леонардо сделал неопределенный жест рукой. Навязчивая мысль уличить папского эмиссара во лжи, раскрыть его истинный замысел так и грызла изнутри.  
      — Это монастырь Сан Дамиано. Принадлежит он Ордену Святого Франциска. Аббата нашего зовут отец Убертин. Он принял вас и вашего спутника, эмиссара Его Святейшества, графа Риарио в нашу скромную обитель, — с вежливым почтением в голосе проговорил Антонио.  
      — Давно ты знаешь эмиссара?  
      — Господь не свёл нас в личном знакомстве, но я видел его светлость несколько лет назад, когда был с аббатом в Риме. Я сопровождал отца Убертина, тот приезжал по делам Ордена в Ватикан.  
      — Ты знаешь, кто я? — напрямую спросил Леонардо, внимательно вглядываясь в светло-голубые глаза напротив.  
      — Нет, ваша милость. Нам не велено узнавать ваше имя, да и ни к чему. В доме Божьем все равны, — он быстро смиренно перекрестился. — Поешьте, синьор.  
      Францисканец забрал из рук Леонардо пустую кружку и поднялся, чтобы подать ему тарелку с кашей. Да Винчи нахмурился; почему Риарио скрывает его имя? Куда он отправил мальчишку-слугу с какой-то запиской? Лжёт или, всё же, не лжёт легат?  
      — Позже. Спасибо брат, Антонио, — вежливо отмахнулся он. — А где сейчас находится граф Риарио?  
      — Недавно я видел его возле церкви. Он шёл молиться, надо полагать.  
      — Где моя одежда?  
      — Вот она, — монах обернулся, указал на скамеечку под окном, где была сложена одежда маэстро, сверху лежал меч и рядом стояли сапоги. — Братья привели её в порядок. Но вам не следует вставать и ходить. Жидкости в вашем теле пока не стабильны.  
      — Благодарю тебя, брат. А теперь, если позволишь, я хотел бы остаться один, — настойчиво попросил Леонардо. — И… жидкости в моём теле на самом деле не стабильны, мне…  
      — Конечно синьор! Я бы мог помочь и принести…  
      — Нет! В этом нет необходимости! — Лео сделал поспешный смущённый и категоричный жест рукой.  
      Антонио объяснил, где синьор может найти отхожее место и поклонился. Перекрестился на распятие, бесшумно вышел, аккуратно затворив за собой дверь.  
      Монах понравился художнику, он увидел в нём человека увлечённого и знающего своё дело. В другое время, непременно расспросил бы его о травах и методах лечения ими. А может, и поведал о своих открытиях в анатомии, когда вскрывал трупы. Кто знает?  
      Леонардо потёр лицо ладонями, окончательно приходя в себя. Настойка ли придала сил или ему действительно стало лучше, он не чувствовал никакой сонливости или слабости. И только мысли о графе упорно крутились в голове, перебивая все другие и рождая в душе всё больше тревоги и беспокойства.  
  
      Да Винчи переоделся. Нашёл и посетил нужное место и после отправился на поиски легата. Он так и не мог решить, верить Риарио или не верить? И как быть самому, если Лабиринт, как уверял граф, начал на художника охоту? О возвращении можно было забыть, драка на дороге не оставляла сомнений в намерениях неизвестных, но и в Рим Леонардо не собирался.  
      Он завернул за угол и вышел на внутренний двор перед скромной базиликой.  
      Фасад в центре украшала статуя Христа и апостолов — учеников возле своего учителя. Леонардо задержался, разглядывая фигуры святых, их позы и одеяния. Его привлекла нехарактерная композиция скульптур. Христос стоял в центре, воздев руки к небу, словно взывал к нему, апостолы по бокам — шесть с каждой стороны. Время, солнце, ветра и дожди изъели лики и одежду святых. Местами камень сделался щербатым и выкрошился, покрылся сеткой трещин и тёмными пятнами. Обработка его была несовершенной, вырезанные фигуры не идеальных пропорций, и всё-таки чувствовалось, что неизвестный мастер сумел вложить в «своих» святых душу и сердце.  
      Леонардо пытливым взором скульптора и архитектора окинул фасад и фигуры ещё раз, толкнул дверь и вошёл внутрь базилики.  
  
      Здесь царил густой прохладный сумрак. Пахло горящим воском и благовониями.  
      Лео поднял голову. От горения множества свечей в воздухе висело туманное марево. Закатные лучи из ряда строгих верхних окошек пронизывали курящуюся дымку. Золотисто-оранжевые полосы горели под переплетённым арочным сводом. Боковые приделы были окутаны полутьмой. Декорированный искусной резьбою позолоченный алтарь украшало огромное раскрашенное распятие. Рассеянный свет нефа, каким-то образом подсвечивал нимб над головой Спасителя и Леонардо с любопытством вертел головой, пытаясь разгадать этот секрет. Крестовидный нимб переливался, как сияющая радуга, словно был соткан из тончайших цветных нитей.  
      Да Винчи медленно шёл по боковому проходу, не отрывая глаз от дивного оптического зрелища, и не сразу заметил молящегося Риарио. Тот стоял на коленях у алтаря под самым распятием.  
      Леонардо уже захотел было развернуться и незаметно уйти и не нарушать уединения, но что-то в позе легата его насторожило. Он сам не понял, почему не ушёл, а отступил за колонну. Да Винчи хорошо видел и даже слышал Риарио, только слов молитвы не мог разобрать, они хриплым сбивчивым шёпотом уносились под высокие своды.  
      Джироламо молился, подняв голову к распятию, но казалось, что ему душно, и он задыхается. Руки графа не были сложены, как положено — молитвенной лодочкой, они были стиснуты в кулаки, а тело нервно напряжено. Леонардо видел только часть профиля, который был искажён страшной гримасой. Иногда Риарио опускал голову и вновь вскидывал, пронзая взглядом лик Христа над собой. В его движениях не было ни смирения, ни покорности, ни мольбы. Легат не просил, не благодарил, не упрекал и не каялся, легат требовал. Требовал! Истово. Его молитва была сходни заклятию, нежели смиренному обращению к Богу.  
      Боль. Ярость. Отчаяние. Сейчас Риарио походил на безумца, которому нечего терять.  
      Леонардо обдало удушливой волной. Сердце споткнулось. Он постарался распознать, что именно шепчет граф, но слышал лишь торопливую обрывочную латынь, перемешанную с итальянским. Да Винчи замер в смятении, не в силах сдвинуться с места.  
      Был ли теперешний Риарио тем человеком, которого он когда-то знал? Значило ли, что Монстр переродился во «что-то» иное? Стоит ли опасаться эмиссара, за внешней холодностью которого бушует тёмное пламя? И может ли это «что-то» однажды вырваться из тьмы и вонзить клинок в горло маэстро? И что же означало признание графа, когда он сказал, что «не един»? Почему Риарио здесь? Почему да Винчи рядом с ним?  
      Ему вдруг стало не по себе; его замутило от неразрешимых мучительных вопросов. Он вновь видел незнакомца и не знал, чего теперь ждать от него.  
      Леонардо отступил назад, намереваясь немедленно уйти и внезапно задел ногой за край скамьи.  
      Риарио на мгновение замер. Шёпот оборвался; уже через секунду он стоял на ногах, выхватив кинжал и развернувшись в сторону постороннего звука.  
      — Кто здесь? — хрипло воскликнул граф, вглядываясь в сумрак.  
      — Прости, я не хотел тебе помешать, — Лео вышел из своего укрытия.  
      — А это ты… — с заметным облегчением опустил клинок, — и что ты здесь делаешь? — с лёгким насмешливым вызовом спросил легат, не спеша убрал кинжал в ножны. Дыхание его было чуть неровным.  
      — Просто зашёл, — Леонардо старался не слишком пристально смотреть на Джироламо. Он не хотел, чтобы тот знал, каким видел его художник минутами назад. Лицо эмиссара, уже стало спокойным, лишь растрепавшаяся, упавшая на глаза чёлка и яркие пятна на скулах выдавали его душевное недавнее возбуждение.  
      — Не знал, что ты проникся идеями христианской веры и пришёл молить Господа о прощении, — усмехнулся Риарио.  
      — Я не проникся, хотел увидеть старые фрески, — зачем-то неловко соврал да Винчи, и по насмешливому выражению лица графа понял, что его маленькая ложь не удалась.  
      — Как твоя голова? — меняя тему, спросил Джироламо. — Лекарь уверил, что ты пролежишь ещё дня два. Сказал, что ушиб сильный, а организм истощён. Тебе нужен сон и покой. Он целую ночь просидел с тобой, делая примочки и натирал тебя какими-то снадобьями.  
      — Брат Антонио, добрая душа, немного преувеличил. Я вполне здоров и могу ехать дальше. Об этом я и хотел поговорить с тобой.  
      Джироламо сделал приглашающий жест: — Пойдём.  
      Они вышли из базилики на воздух. Солнце село за горы, и туманные сумерки окутали монастырь. Между постройками сгустились фиолетовые тени.  
      Риарио направился к дому, где были гостевые комнаты.  
      — Почему ты не сообщил монахам моё имя? — спросил да Винчи, когда они пересекли двор.  
      — Они тоже, люди, Леонардо. И так же, как все подвержены искусам. Архитектор может хорошо заплатить за любые сведения о тебе, а его люди, неминуемо, окажутся перед этими воротами.  
      — Но не надо быть слишком умным, чтобы сложить два и два. Как только ищейки Лабиринта узнают, что ты останавливался здесь со спутником, они сразу поймут кто я. Достаточно просто спросить о тебе.  
      — Да, но этим спутником, на самом деле, может быть кто угодно. Устав Ордена предписывает братьям молчать. Проверить и убедиться в правильности своих догадок Лабиринту понадобиться время. А у нас его и так мало. Монахам запрещено сообщать кому бы то ни было о ватиканском эмиссаре и его спутнике.  
      — Звучит не слишком убедительно, — усмехнулся Лео.  
      — Поэтому я и не назвал твоего имени.  
      — Хорошо. Но что дальше?  
      — Дальше мы оставим здесь коней, переоденемся францисканцами и продолжим путь.  
      — Нет… — Лео покачал головой. — Я не поеду в Рим.  
      Риарио вопрошающе молчаливо поднял брови.  
      — Не хочу видеть Сикста, а встретиться мне с ним придётся. Он будет задавать неизбежные вопросы, а я не хочу на них отвечать, — помрачнел Леонардо.  
      Лукреция… Леонардо подавил болезненный вздох и закусил губу. Закинул голову, пряча предательскую слезу, навернувшуюся на глаза. Лукреция. Её отца, Франческо делла Ровере, да Винчи, не желал видеть ни под каким предлогом. Он исподлобья взглянул на молчащего Джироламо. Если из двух братьев делла Ровере, Алессандро успел лишь искалечить душу сына, превратив того в безжалостного монстра, то Франческо принёс дочь в жертву на алтарь личныхных амбиций. Впрочем, если бы Риарио не лишил жизни собственного отца… стоял бы граф сейчас перед маэстро?  
      — Причина только в этом? — после недолгих раздумий спросил Джироламо.  
      — Нет, не только. Твоё предложение заманчиво… насчёт росписи дворца, но… нет, Джироламо. Не Рим, не Ватикан…  
      Леонардо покачал головой, даже отступил на полшага назад.  
      — Понимаю, — Риарио поджал губы, с трудом скрывая досаду и разочарование, но быстро взял себя в руки. — Что ж, тогда я выслушаю твой план, художник.  
      — Ты говорил, что единственный город, где Архитектор потерпел неудачу — Милан. Не Рим, верно?  
      Риарио, знаком головы подтвердил слова да Винчи.  
      — В таком случае, Ватикан и Рим не могут быть безопасными для меня. Я должен поехать в Милан. Наймусь к Моро придворным художником или инженером. Я знаю, он наслышан обо мне.  
      — Милан в другой стороне от Рима и дорога туда вдвое опаснее. Лабиринт будет ждать тебя на пути в герцогство.  
      Леонардо пожал плечами: — Послушать тебя, так во всей Италии для меня нет безопасного места! Тогда, может, податься к французскому королю? Надеюсь, у Архитектора не столь длинные руки? — с притворной весёлостью спросил Лео.  
      — Я бы не стал отбрасывать и такой вариант, — не раздумывая, ответил граф.  
      — Ты серьёзно? Я, вообще-то, пошутил…  
      — Леонардо… пойми наконец! Твоё положение сейчас очень незавидно. Я не хочу, чтобы лучший ум Европы попал в руки Domini canes.  
      — Думаю, твоё положение не лучше моего. Ведь ты бросил им вызов, способствуя мне, их врагу.  
      — Они не тронут Минотавра, — уверенно ответил Риарио. — Пока, не тронут… — криво усмехнулся. — Я помню историю и знаю, чем однажды всё закончится.  
      — И ты… — Леонардо изумлённо всматривался в глаза Джироламо, не решаясь додумать и высказать своё предположение.  
      Но Риарио не дал ему закончить мысль, стал подниматься по лестнице, ведущей в комнаты для гостей.  
      — Советую тебе выспаться, Леонардо, — открывая дверь в свои покои и оборачиваясь, сказал граф, — мы выезжаем завтра затемно.  
      — Джироламо, тебе вовсе не обязательно подвергать свою жизнь риску и ехать со мной через полстраны! Вернись в Ватикан.  
      — Не тебе решать, художник, что мне следует делать, а что нет. Я еду с тобой в Милан. Доброй ночи, Леонардо, — с этими словами граф вошёл в келью и закрыл за собой дверь.  
  
\-------  
*госпиталий (hostiliarius, hospitalarius), то есть странноприимный монах, был обязан оказывать приём гостям.  
**Час девятый – от 2 до 3 часов дня.


	7. Заварушка

Туман пеленой застилал тёмный лес. Предрассветный воздух пах сырой хвоей и землёй. Ночью прошёл дождь и глинистую почву развезло. Повозка, запряженная мулом, скрипя на все лады медленно ползла по разбитой колее. Колёса скользили, то и дело натыкались на торчащие корни, съезжали к обочине или проваливались в рытвины. Управлял мулом монах, который никуда не спешил, предоставив животине идти, как той самой вздумается.  
      От тряски Леонардо ощущал себя мешком с костями; внутренности подпрыгивали или ухали в ямы вместе со старой колымагой. Зубы громко клацали, и он всерьёз опасался прикусить себе язык или щёку. Он сидел в соломе рядом с пустыми бочками из-под оливкового масла, вцепившись обеими руками в борт за спиной, и всеми силами пытался сохранять хладнокровие.  
      Его затемно разбудил послушник, когда Леонардо только сомкнул глаза — молящийся Риарио всю ночь не шёл из головы.  
      Иногда он думал, как было бы здорово иметь возможность вскрывать черепа и сердца не только у трупов, но и у живых и наглядно видеть, что творится в голове и душе человека. Сколько бы загадок решилось, раскрылось тайн и отпало море проблем! А мир, наверное, стал бы в сотни раз чище и лучше.  
      Лео не выспался, был голоден и ряса, которую попросил легат надеть поверх одежды, неимоверно раздражала его.  
      — Это ещё зачем? — недоумевал Леонардо, когда Джироламо сунул серый балахон ему в руки.  
      — Затем, что если кто-то увидит повозку, то в ней только братьев-францисканцев, едущих по своим делам, а не папского эмиссара и его спутника. — Риарио выразительно глянул Лео в глаза — мол, ты обещал. Да Винчи чертыхнулся сквозь зубы и натянул рясу.  
      Мечи и походные сумки они спрятали на дне повозки под соломой. Путь их лежал до ближайшей деревни. По плану Риарио они должны были добраться до постоялого двора, взять там лошадей и, стараясь не привлекать ничьего внимания начать двигаться в сторону Милана. Объезжать малонаселённые места, дабы не вызывать любопытства деревенских жителей. Ночевать же только в городах, на постоялых дворах, где можно легко затеряться или сбить со следа ищеек Архитектора. Там же менять лошадей или добираться с попутчиками, которые, по разумению легата могут быть надёжными. План Джироламо восторга не вызывал, наоборот, Леонардо видел в нём массу изъянов, на что граф философски изрёк: «На всё воля Божья» и обсуждения прекратил. Да Винчи хотел было возразить, но перед глазами вновь возникло искажённое мукой лицо легата в монастырской базилике. Леонардо ещё ни разу не доводилось видеть и слышать Риарио в таком жестоком внутреннем раздрае. Даже, когда несколько лет назад спасал графа отравленного Лабиринтом. Маэстро и тогда ещё сомневался в душевном исцелении эмиссара, и теперь никак не мог разобраться в том, что же видели его глаза и слышали уши и как к этому относиться. И та поспешность при прощании возле покоев, совершенно сбивала с толку. Прав ли был маэстро в своей догадке? Что же на самом деле творилось в голове легата? Поэтому Лео благоразумно спорить не стал, решил, что будет действовать по обстоятельствам.  
      Сейчас граф казался расслабленным и спокойным. Он сидел напротив Леонардо, откинувшись спиной на борт повозки и поджав ноги. Низко надвинул капюшон францисканской рясы на лицо и спрятал кисти в широких рукавах. В предрассветном сумраке была видна лишь часть лица Джироламо с темнеющей ссадиной на переносице. Он только иногда вскидывал голову, прислушивался или бросал вокруг настороженные взгляды, когда раздавался треск ветки в глубине леса или где-то вспархивала невидимая птица.  
      Молчание и монотонность движения, несмотря на тряску, клонили в сон. Леонардо прикрывал веки в слабой надежде хотя бы немного подремать. Телега выползла из леса и покатилась под горку. Дорога стала ровнее, тряска уменьшилась. В низине неясным пятном уже различалась деревня. Почти совсем рассвело, туман рассеялся и ночь вместе с ним.  
      Леонардо отцепился от борта и привалился к шероховатому боку бочки. Закрыл глаза в намерении урвать хоть полчаса сна. Он почти задремал, когда получил несильный пинок по ноге.  
      Распахнул глаза и непонимающе уставился на легата. Напряжённо выпрямившись и запустив руку под солому, тот смотрел куда-то вперёд. Леонардо проследил за его взглядом — дремота мигом слетела с него. Вдалеке по дороге навстречу повозке, галопом неслись два всадника. Хорошие лошади и чёрные кожаные доспехи не оставляли сомнения в принадлежности скачущих людей, это были солдаты Лабиринта.  
      Граф и маэстро быстро переглянулись. Да Винчи тоже засунул руку в солому, нащупал меч и подтянул ближе к себе. Они не шелохнулись, лишь низко надвинули капюшоны на лица. Сделали вид, что дремлют, когда возница, придержав мула, свернул к обочине и пропустил всадников. Не обращая внимания на монастырскую повозку, те прежним галопом пролетели дальше и скрылись в лесу.  
      — Вот, чёрт, — прошипел да Винчи, взглядом из-под капюшона провожая тёмные фигуры.  
      — Угу, — согласился граф. Он уже шарил в соломе, доставая свои вещи. — Надо уходить. Я уверен в аббате и приоре, но не уверен в остальных братьях. Ищейки захотят вернуться и «познакомиться» с тремя монахами, попавшимися им по дороге в монастырь.  
      Риарио через голову содрал с себя рясу, запихнул глубоко под солому. Да Винчи последовал его примеру. Забрав мечи и сумки, они спрыгнули с повозки, которая, не останавливаясь, покатилась дальше.  
      — А возница? — спросил Лео, глядя вслед телеге.  
      — Он скажет, что вёз двух братьев. Он не знал, кого вёз, и не знает, куда делись его спутники, — ответил Риарио, закидывая сумку за спину.  
      — Ты уверен? — ответ Джироламо не добавил спокойствия. Но тот лишь коротко пожал плечом, тоже глядя вслед. Возможно, это был последний путь брата-монаха, ведь граф хорошо знал на что способны domini canes, если захотят услышать то, что им нужно. Но да Винчи не стоило напоминать об этом.  
  
      — Пойдём через виноградник, так нас не будет видно с дороги, — предложил Лео. Граф оглядел окрестности и согласно кивнул.  
      Наискосок, через поле припустили спорой рысцой. Мокрая трава била по коленям и вскоре штаны промокли насквозь; к голенищам прилип мусор и земля на подошвы. Едва нырнули в ряды лоз с тяжёлыми созревшими гроздьями, как первые лучи солнца вырвались из-за горизонта, озаряя окрестности утренним светом.  
  
      В деревню вошли, когда солнце поднялось.  
      Скорее, это был небольшой проезжий городок. Располагался он вблизи одной из древних римских дорог, которые в прошлом связывали важные города. Но время шло, и когда-то важные города захирели. Появились новые, с другими дорогами, но этот отрезок пути всё равно остался обжитым и служил верой и правдой уже много веков.  
      По нему через город держали путь иноземные купцы, шли бродяги, шарлатаны и нищие, солдаты, скакали гонцы, проходил мелкий люд и торговцы, бывали проездом и богатые синьоры. Дорога была оживлённой и благодаря этому, городок процветал. Его обитатели жили своими трудами и не обращали внимания на проходящих и проезжающих мимо людей, если те не останавливались что-то купить, подковать лошадь, перекусить в таверне или у них были иные дела. В открывшихся лавках звучали громкие голоса — торговались бурно, соблюдая все условности. Дамы побогаче гуляли в сопровождении служанок. Не спеша обходили выставленные лотки с товаром или заходили внутрь лавок. Где-то слышался перезвон молотков, скрипы, пахло хлебом, навозом и дымом, лаяли собаки. Их обогнала стайка крикливых чумазых ребятишек разного возраста. Они промчались мимо, не проявив к двум путникам никакого интереса.  
      Художник, меж тем, часто оборачивался или скользил пристальным взглядом по сторонам. Два всадника, проскакавших к монастырю не давали ему покоя, и он постоянно ожидал их возвращения.  
      — Да Винчи, прекрати привлекать к себе внимание! — тихо прошипел Риарио. Нервное постоянное верчение художника могло вызвать подозрение у встречных людей.  
      — Давай побыстрее найдем постоялый двор, возьмём лошадей и уже окажемся подальше от этого места.  
      — Этого я хочу не меньше, чем ты. Но, прошу, держи себя в руках!  
      — Прости, живя в Винчи, я немного отвык от… другой действительности, — смутившись, неловко улыбнулся Леонардо.  
      Риарио ничего не ответил, лишь бросил косой быстрый взгляд на художника, и на всём пути до постоялого двора больше не проронил ни слова.  
      Поплутав узкими, вымощенными плоскими камнями улочками, они, наконец, вышли к своей цели.  
  
      Постоялый двор, вернее таверна, возле которой стояло несколько телег, нашлась на последней улице. Римская дорога закончилась, превратившись в обычную каменистую полосу, утоптанную людьми, лошадьми и повозками и убегала дальше в поля и виноградники. Деревянная, скрипучая выцветшая вывеска над входом в заведение гласила: «Весёлый кабанчик».  
      Несмотря на утро, в таверне уже было шумно и людно. Здесь были те, кто только что прибыл и те, кто уже собрался в путь дальше, а также завсегдатаи — бездельники, горькие пьяницы и драчуны.  
      В зале было сумрачно и душно, воняло горелым жиром, капустой и прокисшим вином. На стенах в железных фонарях коптилось чахлое пламя.  
      Прислуживала здесь тощая, похожая на сушёную рыбу девица. Неопределённого возраста, с рябым, как перепелиное яйцо лицом и невыразительными навыкате глазами. Поджав губы, она бросала вокруг сердитые взгляды или огрызалась с подвыпившими гостями, отпускавшими в её адрес сальные намёки. Из-под повязанного платка свисали две жиденькие сивые косицы. Рукава заношенной рубахи были закатаны, обнажая острые локти. Одной рукой вцепилась не по размеру юбку, приподняв грязный подол, чтобы не споткнуться — другой удерживала деревянный поднос со снедью.  
      Лео и Джироламо заняли самый дальний стол в тёмном углу и сели так, чтобы можно было смотреть за спину друг другу и видеть входную дверь.  
      Девица, обслужив шумную компанию за соседним столом, подошла к ним. Намётанным глазом окинула фигуры, оценивая платёжеспособность: гости, хоть и были немного растрёпаны и в грязных сапогах, но при мечах и в хорошей одежде, значит, не были бедны. Только тогда растянула сухие губы в подобие приветственной улыбки.  
      — Что синьоры желают? Есть жареные цыплята, тушёные овощи, вино, сыр. Хлеб только что из печи…  
      — Неси всё, кроме цыплят! — не стал дожидаться перечисления Леонардо.  
      — И цыплят! — быстро добавил Джироламо. В отличие от маэстро, граф мясом не брезговал и ходить полуголодным не собирался.  
      Девица чуть присела в лёгком поклоне и, отпихивая пристающих гуляк, отправилась исполнять заказ.  
      Лео жадно набросился на принесённую еду. Джироламо ел не торопясь и больше наблюдал за посетителями, чем смотрел себе в тарелку. Лишь одновременно они поворачивали головы, когда открывалась входная дверь.  
      Еду относительно можно было назвать вкусной, разве что горячей. Вино же оказалось настолько мутным и кислым, что оба сделав по глотку, решительно отодвинули кружки от себя. Бросив про запас, по паре лепешек в сумки, хотели было расплатиться и узнать о лошадях, когда входная дверь вновь отворилась и оба замерли. На пороге стояли давешние всадники. Они вошли и внимательно осмотрели весь зал. Но внутри было темно и смрадно — рассмотреть посетителей было трудно.  
      Девица немедленно подскочила к новым гостям. Они уселись за свободный стол, друг напротив друга, так же, как граф с маэстро — видеть, что творится за спиной товарища. Как назло, сели так, что незамеченными выйти из таверны не представлялось возможным.  
      Джироламо и Леонардо коротко многозначительно переглянулись. Не сговариваясь, подтянули к себе кружки и сделали вид, что продолжают есть.  
      Риарио сидел к воинам спиной, положив под столом руку на меч. Леонардо исподлобья следил за ними поверх графского плеча. Вскоре солдатам принесли заказ, и они принялись за еду.  
      Лео не переставая сверлил чужаков немигающим взглядом. Нервно отщипывал мелкие кусочки хлеба и забрасывал их в рот. Риарио старался не смотреть на да Винчи. Напряжённый художник вызывал у графа противоречивые чувства; с одной стороны, легату хотелось рыкнуть и одёрнуть, чтобы тот вёл себя непринуждённо, а с другой — по-человечески успокоить.  
      Да Винчи вдруг перестал жевать. Замер, не отрываясь, смотрел за спину Риарио. Взгляд его изменился, а рука зависла в воздухе. Джироламо осторожно оглянулся.  
      Воины поднялись со своего места и теперь стояли рядом с другим столом, за которым сидели какие-то люди. Судя по тому, что солдаты достали мечи и наставили их на гостей, и по испуганным вскрикам других посетителей, назревала ссора. Джироламо лучше рассмотрел трёх замерших мужчин, которым угрожали клинками — это были мирные иноземцы уже почтенных лет и они были безоружны. По одеждам Риарио признал в них странствующих купцов-евреев. Перевёл взгляд на да Винчи. Тот сидел, как натянутая струна, готовая вот-вот лопнуть: челюсти стиснуты, желваки бегают под бледной кожей, взгляд полыхает праведной яростью.  
      — Нет-нет-нет! Только не это! Леонардо... — сделал тщетную попытку охладить пыл маэстро Риарио.  
      — Меня это никогда останавливало! — да Винчи уже вскочил. Выхватил меч и устремился в другой конец зала.  
      — Ну разумеется! — сардонически прошипел Риарио, вставая следом и вынимая свой меч из ножен.  
      Драка длилась не больше пары минут.  
      Едва гончие Архитектора осознали, кто перед ними, накинулись на да Винчи, который, для удобства уже вскочил на стол. Люди с криками бросились врассыпную, прячась, кто куда. Послышался звон мечей и оловянной посуды, полетевшей со стола, грохот отшвыриваемых перевёрнутых лавок.  
      Дальнейшее произошло очень быстро. Внезапное для нападавших воинов вмешательство эмиссара, свело всю драку на нет. Меч графа хладнокровно проткнул сначала одного, затем Риарио крутанулся и следом полосонул по горлу другого.  
      Брызги крови широким веером разлетелись вокруг и густыми каплями осели на столах, стене и на полу. В таверне повисла гробовая тишина. Было слышно лишь потрескивание пламени в фонарях, да гудение мух под закопченным потолком. Никто не посмел сдвинуться с места. Все в ужасе смотрели на человека, спокойно вытирающего окровавленный клинок пучком соломы.  
      — Зачем ты убил их? — негодующе спросил Лео, стирая тяжёлые капли, попавшие ему на лицо. Риарио снисходительно улыбнулся и не торопясь бросил испачканный пучок на пол.  
      — Не будем обсуждать мои действия. Ты обе…  
      — Я ничего тебе не обещал! Тогда я ни слова не сказал! — в гневе воскликнул Леонардо, не дав договорить. — В этом не было необходимости! — да Винчи концом клинка ткнул в сторону убитых на полу.  
      Риарио вновь усмехнулся, взгляд его был тёмен и холоден.  
      — Молчание — знак согласия.  
      Он убрал меч в ножны и присел на корточки перед одним из мертвецов. Лео резко отвернулся, тоже убрал свой меч и посмотрел на купцов, прижавшихся к стене.  
      — С вами всё хорошо? — спросил у них.  
      — Да, синьор, — едва выговорил старший, и все благодарно поклонились маэстро. — Чем мы можем отблагодарить ваше неравнодушие? Эти люди не дали бы нам спокойно уйти.  
      — Ничем. Мы уже уходим, — подал голос Риарио, торопясь предотвратить необдуманные слова, которые мог бы ляпнуть вспыльчивый художник. Да Винчи испытующим взглядом пронзил легата.  
      — Мой спутник прав, не нужно никаких благодарностей, — помолчав, согласился маэстро. Граф уже поднялся на ноги. В одной руке держал срезанный с пояса убитого кошель, другой что-то быстро сунул за пазуху.  
      — Это вам за беспорядок и неудобства, — бросил зазвеневший расшитый мешочек на стол, обращаясь к перепуганной девице, прикрывшейся от него подносом. Та бочком, опасливо прокралась между опрокинутых лавок, цапнув кошель, ринулась вон из зала.  
      Джироламо направился к их столу, забрал сумки и кивнул головой художнику в сторону выхода.  
      — Впредь, будьте осторожны с такими людьми, — да Винчи бросил беглый взгляд на убитых и лёгким поклоном попрощался с иноземцами.  
      Они поспешили покинуть таверну, пока не объявились городские стражи. У коновязи обнаружили лошадей воинов. Риарио подошёл к ним и с видом знатока осмотрел каждую. Оставшись довольным, осторожно погладил ближайшего жеребца по морде.  
      — Они в хорошей форме. Как ты думаешь, тех денег хватит хозяину таверны за причинённый вред, чтобы ещё оставлять и лошадей? — обратился к хмуро наблюдавшему за его действиями Леонардо. Не рассчитывая на ответ, Джироламо сам себе кивнул головой, отвязал коней и красноречиво глянул на да Винчи.  
      — Вот не знал, что папский эмиссар, как цыган, может промышлять конокрадством, — язвительно ухмыльнулся Лео.  
      — Это не конокрадство, Леонардо. Это возможность спасти наши шеи от виселицы. Если ты не поторопишься, то встреча с верёвкой тебе гарантирована.  
      С этими словами, граф вспрыгнул в седло. Лео оглянулся за спину, туда, куда пристально смотрел легат. По улице спешило четверо городских стражей в сопровождении девчонки-прислужницы из таверны.  
      — Вот, чёрт! — подхватился художник и немедленно взлетел в седло второй лошади.  
  
      Некоторое время бешеного галопа, и городок остался далеко позади. Лео оглянулся на дорогу — никто не преследовал их. Они придержали поводья, переходя на лёгкую рысь.  
      Скакали опять молча, на ходу приспосабливаясь к чужим лошадям. Да Винчи досталась резвая, молодая тонконогая кобыла-марвари. Красивая, стройная и выносливая, но которая, так и норовила, то взбрыкнуть и скинуть, то укусить седока за ногу. Она злобно фыркала, гнула шею, морщила губы, грызла удила, прижимала длинные уши и всячески выказывала свой характер. Леонардо пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы справиться и кое-как подчинить её себе. Риарио же ехал на авелинском жеребце-полукровке, и казалось, что всадник и лошадь знают друг друга много лет. Конь беспрекословно слушался нового хозяина. Да Винчи, иногда бросающий молчаливые взгляды на спокойно скачущего легата, подумалось, что тот специально подсунул ему своенравную кобылу — дабы маэстро был занят её покорением, а не думал о том, что произошло в таверне.  
      В седлах и молчании провели весь остаток дня. Даже когда останавливались на короткий отдых, то не перекинулись и парой слов. Леонардо, периодически воюя со своей кобылой немного отставал, но его вполне устраивало ехать позади легата — никто не мешал пребывать в невесёлых раздумьях, поглядывая на прямую спину и тёмный затылок. Маэстро был заинтригован и в то же самое время неимоверно раздражён.  
      В особенности его занимала одна настойчивая мысль — что забрал у мёртвого воина и спрятал за пазуху Риарио, когда срезал у того кошель с деньгами?  
      Да Винчи опять поймал себя на том, что многое дал бы за возможность заглянуть в голову легата и прочесть того мысли. А вот в душу, пожалуй, заглядывать не стал бы, решил Леонардо.  
  
  
      Когда начало смеркаться, далеко впереди увидели призывный огонёк.  
      — Я верю, что ты можешь ехать и всю ночь, железный эмиссар, но лошадям нужен отдых, — не обращаясь к графу напрямую, с мрачным ехидством бросил Леонардо. — Что бы там ни было впереди, предлагаю остановиться на ночлег.  
      Граф полуобернулся, всматриваясь в да Винчи. Вид у того был бледный и измученный. Похоже, у художника опять начала болеть голова, да и лошадь ему досталась не из покладистых. Джироламо видел, как Леонардо с трудом держится в седле прямо.  
      — Думаю, ты прав. Нам тоже не помешало бы отдохнуть, — согласился Риарио, придерживая коня и ожидая, когда Леонардо поравняется с ним.


	8. Презумпция виновности

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сегодня 15.04. 17 - С Днём Рождения, маэстро Леонардо!

Огонёк постепенно превратился в костёр посреди стоящих кругом, расписных крытых фургонов. Пахло дымом и похлёбкой. Подъехав ближе, граф и маэстро поняли, что перед ними бродячий балаган с актёрами: певцами, танцовщицами, шутами и мимами. Между фургонами были натянуты веревки с развешенным пёстрым тряпьём. Недалеко от лагеря паслись три стреноженных мула в хвостах и гривах, которых, были заплетены цветные ленточки и позвякивали бубенцы.  
      Возле костра сидело несколько человек. При появлении всадников, на них с хриплым лаем кинулась крупная лохматая собака, а двое мужчин, поднялись и вышли из круга фургонов навстречу приезжим. Один из них сжимал топор, другой широкий длинный нож.  
      — Ты намерен заночевать в обществе gistriony* — этих плутов и безбожников? — тихо спросил Риарио, брезгливо оглядывая поляну и людей перед собой.  
      — А чем плоха компания? — весёлым шёпотом спросил да Винчи. — Доброго вечера, синьоры! — громко поприветствовал он мужчин и тяжело соскочил с седла. Его норовистая кобыла тут же решила укусить Лео за плечо, но он успел увернуться и удержать голову лошади подальше от себя.  
      — Красивая, но уж чересчур норовистая, — усмехнулся мужчина, что постарше и покрепче. Он был высок ростом, с благородным, даже утончённым подвижным лицом, опрятной бородкой с проседью и выразительными глазами. Мужчина, не торопясь убрал нож за пояс. Второй цыкнул на пса и подозвал его к себе. Погладил макушку ворчащей собаки, послушно севшей у ног. Старший внезапно подошёл к лошади да Винчи: — Позвольте мне, синьор. Я знаю волшебные слова, усмиряющие таких красоток.  
      Леонардо легко пожал плечами и согласно кивнул, с живым любопытством разглядывая незнакомцев. Человек одной рукой перехватил поводья, другой, уверенным и властным жестом положил ладонь на морду фыркающей кобылы. Погладил и внезапно несильно сжал пальцы чуть выше ноздрей лошади. Настойчиво, но деликатно притянул её голову к себе. Поглаживая, начал что-то шептать в прядающее острое ухо. Лошадь, как ни странно, но замерла и не пыталась воспротивиться. По пыльной шкуре кобылы прошлась волна лёгкой нервной дрожи. Она вдруг расслабила шею, тихо фыркнула и ткнулась мягкими губами в ладонь мужчины.  
      — Приласкайте её, угостите чем-нибудь вкусным. Теперь она послушна вам, синьор, — мужчина передал поводья удивлённому и обрадованному художнику. Лео незамедлительно полез в сумку, нашел остаток лепешки и скормил её лошади. Та косила на него большим блестящим глазом, доверчиво собрала губами крошки с ладони и больше не пыталась укусить Леонардо.  
      — Как вы это сделали?! — в восторге воскликнул Лео.  
      — С ними надо, как с женщинами. А вообще, это родовой секрет, переданный цыганами ещё моему прапрадеду, — хитро и весело улыбнулся. — Анджело Беолько, владыка этого странствующего театра дель арте, — представился с церемонным поклоном мужчина.  
      — Леонардо… — замявшись, в ответ улыбнулся Лео, не называя своей фамилии. Проклятая вечная подозрительность папского эмиссара дала свои всходы. Интересно, адепты Лабиринта теперь везде будут ему мерещиться? Но, похоже, новым знакомым фамилия пришельца была и не нужна. Из фургонов выпрыгнули другие члены труппы, привлечённые шумом и незнакомыми голосами.  
      В это время Риарио уже спешился и подошёл ближе. Рука его непринуждённо демонстративно лежала на рукояти кинжала. Беолько учтиво склонил голову, приветствуя холодно взирающего графа. Тот молчаливо высокомерно едва кивнул в ответ.  
      — Позвольте мне со спутником остаться у костра на ночь в вашей дружной компании, синьор Анджело? — попросил Леонардо. — Нашим лошадям нужен отдых, так же, как и нам. У нас был долгий путь.  
      — Прошу, — коротко и гостеприимно произнёс тот, махнув в сторону своей стоянки. — Разделите с нами скромный ужин. Места хватит всем. Вы можете расположиться в моём фургоне, а мы с женой переночуем в другом.  
      — О, не стоит! Мы могли бы переночевать и на воздухе, — поспешно возразил любезности хозяина Леонардо, но тот лишь отмахнулся. Да Винчи глянул на легата, который, меж тем, наблюдал, как мальчишка лет десяти, бесстрашно ныряет под животом жеребца и ловко рассёдлывает его.  
      Леонардо кашлянул, привлекая внимание Риарио к себе.  
      — Я слышал, — отчётливо процедил тот и бросил ребёнку мелкую монетку. Мальчишка обрадовано поймал и сунул её в рот. — Лошадь моего спутника тоже нуждается в уходе, — с намёком на дополнительную монетку, заметил граф.  
      Мальчик широко белозубо улыбнулся и кивнул лохматой головой.  
      — На пару слов… — Джироламо сделал несколько шагов в сторону и выразительным взглядом впился в лицо подошедшего да Винчи.  
      — Что тебя не устраивает? — видя недовольство в глазах легата, спросил Лео.  
      — Эта шайка бродяг! — прошипел граф. — Эти люди — известные лицедеи и мошенники. Завтра ты проснёшься без денег и без лошади, Леонардо!  
      — Ай, оставь! — отмахнулся да Винчи. — Эти люди любезно предоставили нам свой фургон, чтобы мы не мёрзли на улице! Как ты думаешь, будут они красть наши сумки и лошадей? И как они уедут, если мы заночуем внутри хозяйского фургона?  
      — Что стоит опоить гостей каким-нибудь сонным зельем? — не унимался легат.  
      — Боже, Джироламо, — выдохнул Леонардо, закатив глаза к небу, — твоя бесконечная подозрительность делает тебя воистину сумасшедшим. Ты начинаешь видеть опасность там, где её в помине нет! Теперь, я тебя прошу — держи себя в руках!  
      Риарио скрестил руки на груди. В раздумьях глянул за спину да Винчи на людей возле костра; оттуда слышались голоса, смех, кто-то запел весёлую фривольную песенку, аккомпанируя себе на мандоле**. На новых знакомцев никто из них не обращал внимания. Потом перевёл взгляд на Леонардо.  
      — Хорошо, но будь осторожен.  
      Они подошли к костру. Мужчины и женщины вокруг подвинулись, освобождая два места возле огня. Лео и Джироламо сели в их тесный круг. Им уже протягивали дымящиеся миски, куски тёмного хлеба, кто-то передал тарелку с фруктами, кто-то налил вина. Оба учтиво поблагодарили и принялись за еду.  
  
      Поздно ночью, после нескольких кувшинов вина, вдоволь наговорившись, наслушавшись историй и насмеявшись с Анджело, его женой Марией и их товарищами, уставший Лео кое-как заполз в фургон.  
      Несмотря на тяжесть и опасность путешествий, полуголодное нищее существование изгоев, небольшая труппа синьора Беолько оказалась дружной и крепкой. Они не первый год одним и тем же составом колесили по Италии. Бывали в разных городах и попадали во всякие переделки: смешные и страшные. Теряли артистов, которые умирали от болезней или покидали труппу по иным причинам. Со временем находили новых товарищей, которые оставались надолго. Все вместе голодали, мёрзли в холода и дожди, жарились на солнце, увязали в слякоти и тряслись по неровным сельским дорогам. Или заработав кругленькую сумму на празднике какого-нибудь богатого землевладельца или патриция, какое-то время жили легко. Вдоволь ели и пили, покупали себе новую одежду, чинили фургоны, пополняли свой реквизит костюмами, масками и гримом. Правда такие светлые моменты случались очень редко. Вместе были, что называется, и в горе и в радости, никогда не теряли присутствия духа и не впадали в уныние.  
      Бродячий театр разыгрывал короткие сценки-фарсы, пасторали, трагедии и комедии. В труппе были не только певцы и актёры, было два акробата-трюкача, даже факир — чёрный мавританец, укротитель огня и глотатель кинжалов. Сам Беолько редко выходил на подмостки. Его основная роль была руководить, следить за порядком внутри труппы, собирать и считать выручку. Он же сочинял буффонные сценки и придумывал своим героям маски и характеры. Жена во всём помогала ему, иногда подменяя захворавших или вдруг покинувших труппу актрис, и следила за хозяйством. Мальчишка, что позаботился о лошадях, был их единственным сыном.  
      Анджело Беолько, к немалому удивлению Леонардо, оказался невероятно занимательным собеседником. Он читал наизусть тексты многих поэтов, знал труды учёных и теологов, разбирался в искусствах, умел фехтовать, петь и играть на разных музыкальных инструментах. Беолько был наслышан о да Винчи, восхищался его творчеством и изобретениями.  
      « — Ах, если бы я мог познакомиться с великим маэстро! Я выказал бы ему всё своё величайшее почтение! Вы видели его картины?! Это же дар Божий! Дар! — в искреннем восторге воскликнул Анджело.  
— Да, будет вам, синьор Беолько, да Винчи посредственность, уверяю вас! — тут же возразил, тем не менее, польщённый Леонардо.  
— Да чтоб вы понимали в этом, синьор Леонардо! — тут же вознегодовал собеседник. — Да Винчи — гений от Бога! Ге-ний! Помяните моё слово, это имя останется в веках! — запальчиво крикнул маэстро Беолько». Леонардо лишь неопределённо хмыкнул и поспешил перевести разговор на другую тему.  
      Рождённый бастардом богатого падуанского коммерсанта, Анджело, как и Леонардо получил хорошее образование, но не имел прав на наследство. Жизнь заставила его выйти на подмостки. В разговоре маэстро Беолько любил пуститься в пространные рассуждения, но при этом, тут же, поминал то Бога, то чёрта, всё сводил к хлебу насущному, проявляя при этом чисто торгашескую смекалку.  
      «Эх синьор, Леонардо… Грех внутри нас. За звонкую монету мы представим вам кучу историй. Наврём и перекрутим чего хочешь, станцуем и споём, развеселим или заставим плакать любого, кто смотрит наше представление. А звенеть может и одна монетка — была бы она золотой», — Анджело приподнял очередную кружку доброй граппы. Язык его заплетался, он всё чаще замолкал, впадая в дрёму. Наконец, Мария, зевая и кутаясь в шаль, заставила мужа подняться от догоравшего костра, где остался только он да Леонардо. Подталкивая и ворча, отвела в соседний фургон спать.  
      Лео тоже с трудом поднялся. В голове пьяно весело гудело. С Анджело нашлось так много общих интересов и тем, что Лео мог бы с ним проговорить всю ночь напролёт, утро и весь следующий день. Да Винчи скинул сапоги и пошатываясь, забрался внутрь фургона, в котором сразу после ужина исчез Риарио. Тихо чертыхаясь и подхихикивая, ощупью на четвереньках перебрался через спящего графа и упал рядом. Не отдавая себе отчёта, обнял его со спины, закрыл глаза и через мгновение уснул мертвецким сном.  
  
      Пробуждение было трудным, если не сказать — скверным. Внутри фургона было невыносимо жарко и душно. Тошнотворно приторно пахло пудрой, пыльными костюмами, гримом и сухими травами от блох, разложенными во всех углах и под тюфяком.  
      Леонардо глубоко вздохнул. Он был весь мокрый от пота, хоть отжимай. Почувствовал, что лежит полуголый; без рубашки, шнуровка на штанах распущена и они сползли до середины бёдер. Повернул голову — Риарио рядом не было. Лежал он один в жарком спертом полумраке, запутавшись в накидке, на сбитых грубых простынях. В щель между полотнищами выхода брезжила светлая полоска. Слышались чужие голоса, какие-то стуки, звонкие крики сына Беолько и лай их большого пса. Похоже, день давным-давно наступил.  
      Лео нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить вчерашнюю ночь, но воспоминания заканчивались на том, как он залез в душную темноту и уснул.  
      Да Винчи сел, сжал ладонями гудящую голову, но легче не стало. Ко всему невыносимо захотелось пить. Лео подполз к выходу и хотел уже отодвинуть парусину, когда в прорехе увидел Риарио, сидящего на пеньке и читающего какую-то бумагу. Лицо легата было напряжено и задумчиво нахмурено, губы сжаты. Да Винчи немного понаблюдав за ним, придерживая штаны, решительно полез наружу.  
      Оступился и едва не полетел с лесенки. Почему-то ноги Леонардо были слабыми и не хотели держать его. Громко чертыхнувшись, успел рукой зацепиться за край полотнища и удержать тело в вертикальном положении.  
      Риарио повернул голову на шум, тут же сложил бумагу и сунул её под рубаху. Взгляд его переменился, но да Винчи не смог прочесть его. Лео глубокомысленно хмыкнул и тяжело уселся на ступеньку фургона. Поставил локти на колени, подпёр голову руками и воткнул в пространство залипающий взгляд. Хмель бродил в голове и теле, раскачивал действительность и, кажется, покидать не собирался.  
      — Надеюсь, тебе лучше? — снисходительно усмехнулся граф, чуть склонив голову, разглядывая всклокоченного помятого Лео.  
      — Кхм… — волнительно кашлянул Леонардо, — вчера ночью… мы с тобой… — он попытался внятно спросить, что вчера было, но ватными были не только ноги, мысли — куцыми, язык — деревянным. — Вчера… граппа очень крепкая… была.  
      — Я заметил, — Риарио поднялся, отряхивая штаны от мусора. — Приведи себя уже в чувства. Хотелось бы продолжить путь дальше.  
      Леонардо коротко шмыгнул носом, нервно поскрёб подбородок и щёки. Он всё ещё силился вспомнить, почему проснулся полуголым. Мысль была слишком навязчивой, но память не хотела выдавать ответ на эту загадку. Лео пытался прочесть его в лице графа, но взгляд того был иронично непроницаем, и на губах играла привычная полуулыбка.  
      Так вчера что-то было? Может что-то… непозволительное между ними? Может Леонардо, забывшись во хмелю, опрометчиво перешёл границы допустимого? Может он и Риарио...  
      О, Господи-Боже… нет... нет-нет-нет!  
      Да Винчи беззвучно застонал, отчаянно пытаясь собраться и избежать испытующего взгляда тёмных глаз напротив себя.  
      Чёрт, да что ж он сделал? Ведь что-то произошло? Почему у Риарио такой странно выразительный взгляд?  
      Мыслительный процесс вызывал новую волну пульсирующей боли в затылке и в висках. Лео мучительно поморщился, чувствуя свою беспомощность и растущую тревожную подозрительность. Что-то такое всё же вспоминалось — руки на чужом теле, горячее дыхание на щеке, неразборчивый шёпот, пальцы в волосах…  
      Ч-ччё-ёрт…  
      Взгляд Риарио был издевательским, насмешливо-провокационным и одновременно колючим.  
      Так было или не было, чёртов легат?! И если было, то, как далеко он… они зашли?  
      Эмиссар поджал губы, наблюдая за тщетными мыслительными потугами, так явно отражающимся на лице да Винчи. Вид художника его начал сильно забавлять, а Лео начал злиться.  
      — Леонардо, — граф, наконец, перестал саркастически изучать маэстро, — могу предположить, что сейчас творится в твоей голове, но также могу уверить — тебе не о чём беспокоиться.  
      — Да? — в сомнении спросил да Винчи, вскинул голову, пронзительно глядя на графа. Ответ не только не успокоил, наоборот показался ещё более издевательским. Граф изощрённо смеётся над ним? Но Риарио лишь красноречиво покачал головой, покусал губы, сдерживая очередной ядовитый смешок.  
      — В твоём голосе слышно раздражение. Ты винишь себя в том, чего не помнишь или сожалеешь о том, чего не было? Или, может, о том, что было?  
      — А что было? — тут же вцепился в слова Риарио Леонардо.  
      Значит, всё-таки что-то было? Господи… Вспомнить бы, что именно…  
      — Значит, сожалеешь и чувствуешь вину? — иезуитски ухмыльнулся граф, прищурившись. Лео сморгнул, потёр пальцами лоб, пытаясь с большим трудом осмыслить то, о чём выспрашивал Риарио. Да Винчи молчал и не сводил пронзительно-вопрошающего взгляда с насмешливого лица. Проклятый легат специально запутывал слова, чтобы Лео почувствовал свою вину грехопадения?! Да было ли оно, чёрт возьми?  
      Трудные мыслительные старания Леонардо, вконец развеселили Риарио, он не сдержался и откровенно громкого захохотал. — Приведи себя в порядок, художник, нам пора ехать, — перестав смеяться, произнёс легат.  
      — Риарио… — требовательно, закипая гневом, позвал Леонардо графа, который направился в сторону пасущихся за фургонами лошадей. Тот обернулся, вопросительно вскинув брови.  
      — Объяснись! — Леонардо спустился со ступенек, придерживая рукой пояс штанов. — Если я что-то сделал не так, то я прошу прощения. Я знаю о своей репутации но, ничего такого не хотел… Вчера был слишком пьян, чтобы контролировать свои слова или действия.  
      — М-мм… кающийся да Винчи, — Джироламо иронично изогнул бровь. Поцокал языком, сделал неоднозначную паузу и сверху вниз оглядел фигуру маэстро. — Не знаю, что ты себе вообразил, но, видишь ли, Леонардо, — усмехнувшись, продолжил он, — меня не интересуют мертвецки пьяные тела. Внутри фургона слишком душно и ты никак не мог раздеться. Ты осточертел мне со своей вознёй — я помог тебе снять рубаху, и не более того!  
      Леонардо с некоторой долей подозрительности вглядывался в легата, ища признаки лжи или издёвки. Зачем он, вообще, начал задавать вопросы и извиняться перед ним?!  
      — А это? — он подёрнул пояс штанов с распущенной шнуровкой.  
      — А это, надо думать, ты выбирался по нужде. Уж извини, тут я тебе не помощник! — Джироламо ехидно усмехнулся во весь рот.  
      Под красноречивым взглядом Риарио, да Винчи вдруг почувствовал себя последним дураком. Почему он, в первую очередь не подумал о таких обыденных вещах, как духота и желание избавиться от одежды, чтобы просто охладиться и не о естественной нужде? Зачем Риарио стал бы лгать? Уж точно не в этом! Леонардо ещё больше разозлился. Тщательно скрывая смущение, прочистил горло. Его содомские предположения сделали в глазах графа, и так небезгрешного маэстро, ещё более порочным.  
      Вот, чёрт!  
      — Извини, — коротко бросил он Джироламо. Выглядело это как-то совсем по-детски, спрятаться от насмешливых глаз, но пьяный хмель и стыд сделали своё подлое дело. Да Винчи поспешил исчезнуть с глаз долой, забравшись обратно в фургон.  
      Какого чёрта?! Почему так важно, что может подумать о нём папский легат? До недавнего времени это нисколько не беспокоило да Винчи, так почему теперь что-то должно измениться? Леонардо отыскал свою скомканную рубашку, поспешно натянул, заправился и зашнуровал тесьму на штанах. Оглядел тесное пространство фургона, где он провёл ночь в обнимку с Риарио. Он почти ничего не помнил, но поверил словам Джироламо. Или убедил себя в правдивости легата?  
      Господи… Лео стиснул зубы, ну, почему мысль о предположительной близости с Риарио, вдруг стала такой волнительной для него?  
  
      Через час, оседлав коней и распрощавшись с Анджело, его труппой, граф и маэстро отправились дальше.  
      Лео был мрачен. Он злился на себя и на Риарио, и решил, что больше не даст римлянину никаких поводов для издёвок.  
      Поразмыслив уже на трезвую голову, Леонардо пришёл к выводу, что граф, скорее всего, не солгал ему. Ничего между ними не было. Джироламо, действительно, только помог ему снять рубашку. Риарио не допустил бы никаких вольностей художника — возжелай он их. Лео подумал, что в ответ получил бы молчаливую увесистую затрещину. О, он хорошо помнил силу удара легата — до звона в голове и вспышки искр в глазах — хоть тогда и не заслужил его. И второго раза он бы точно не пропустил.  
      Его не покидали ощущения ночной близости, хоть плохо воспринимаемой, но отчётливой. Чужие ладони на плечах, шёпот возле лица. Слов он не помнил, но губы возле самого виска ощущал явственно. Это волновало, рождая внутри странное, противоречивое и томительное чувство — смесь тоски и радости. Оно зарождалось где-то в солнечном сплетении и посылало в сердце короткие острые сигналы.  
      Впрочем, Леонардо изрядно злился ещё и по другому поводу — последние дни римский эмиссар стал занимать все его мысли, и совсем не оставлял место для других.  
  
  
  
\-------  
*(лат) бродячие актёры  
** (итал) разновидность лютни, которая появилась в XIV веке


	9. Болонья

К третьему часу пополудни стало невыносимо жарко. Солнце, словно обезумевшее, яростно палило землю. Высокий небесный купол казался сделанным из ярко-голубой эмали, без единого мало-мальского облачка. Воздух стал тягучим, как мёд, тёк и пах нагретыми травами, звенел голосам бесчисленных армий насекомых.  
      Опять ехали молча, не быстрой рысью, чтобы не утомлять ни себя, ни лошадей на жаре.  
      — Всё же, давай немного передохнём. Если всё сложится удачно, то к вечеру прибудем в Болонью, — внезапно произнёс Риарио, придерживая коня, когда они проезжали мимо тисовой рощи. — Там надо будет избавиться от лошадей.  
      То были первые слова, сказанные Джироламо с момента их прощания с труппой Беолько, сколько бы Лео не пытался с ним заговорить. Он вскинул голову, пристально посмотрел на Риарио — надо же, граф больше не ухмылялся, глядя в его сторону. Да Винчи уж и не знал радоваться этому или нет.  
      — Думаешь, тех стражников ищут? — он спешился, грустно погладил кобылу по гибкой шее. Как ни странно, но Леонардо было жаль расставаться с марвари, он привязался к ней. После «волшебных» слов Анджело, лошадь, и правда, стала послушной. Тихо фыркала и тыкалась мягкими тёплыми губами Лео в плечо, когда он подходил к ней. Леонардо с удовольствием оставил бы её хозяину театра, который при других жизненных обстоятельствах мог стать его другом. Только вряд ли он когда-нибудь снова увидится с этим человеком. Да Винчи безнадёжно вздохнул и выпустил поводья из рук.  
      Они расположились в тени деревьев, недалеко от дороги. Достали хлеб, горсть спелых больших маслин, сыр и воду. От фляжки с граппой, предложенной Анджело в дорогу, Леонардо учтиво, но наотрез отказался.  
      В воздухе сильно парило, небо затягивалось зловеще-синей тучей. Чувствовалось приближение грозы. Леонардо с беспокойством посмотрел сквозь ветки над головой — как бы не вымокнуть! Риарио тоже глянул на темнеющее небо.  
      — Боюсь, что придётся вымокнуть. Эти деревья не спасут нас, — отвечая на безмолвное беспокойство художника, произнёс граф.  
      И словно в подтверждение его слов, вдали послышался глухой раскат грома. Леонардо поискал глазами вокруг, куда бы лучше спрятаться от надвигающегося ливня. Но ничего подходящего не нашлось. Джироламо был прав — придётся вымокнуть. Они привязали лошадей, начавших выказывать беспокойство. Сами же выбрали раскидистое дерево. Едва успели нырнуть под ветки и прижаться к шершавой коре, как порыв ветра, закрутив вихри, швырнул в лица сухую колючую пыль, поднятую с земли. Перед глазами ослепительно ярко сверкнуло, и на землю обрушился грохот и потоки воды. Лошади в испуге заржали, стали рваться с привязи.  
      Дождь остервенело хлестал холодными струями. Гром сотрясал небо и землю. Ветер рвал хвою тисов, мелкие ветки и вместе с бурными грязными потоками гнал их по земле. Лео и Джироламо вжимались спинами в ствол, но это нисколько не спасало их. Уже через минуту оба промокли до нитки и заледенели от холода. И если час назад они изнывали от жары и от жажды, мечтая о прохладе и воде, то теперь всем своим существом хотели тепла и сухости.  
      — Как ты думаешь, Риарио, если мы прижмёмся друг к другу, чтобы согреться, это будет считаться плотским грехом? — мелко стуча зубами, и обхватив себя за плечи, спросил Леонардо.  
      Спохватился. Он не хотел спрашивать об этом вслух! Ему по горло хватило ехидных смешков графа, чтобы провоцировать того на новые шпильки. Слова, как-то сами вырвались из него.  
      Джироламо поднял лицо. Мокрые пряди прилипли ко лбу и вискам. На концах длинных ресниц и на бородке собрались мелкие капли. Губы едва заметно дрожали, зрачки были такими огромными, что слились с радужкой. Он внезапно растянул посиневшие губы и глядя прямо в глаза, такого же продрогшего Лео, хрипло произнёс: — Грех? Понятия не имею. Ты весь день требуешь каких-то доказательств. У меня нет желания прибегать к уловкам софистики. Давай попробуем. И если нас поразит молния, это будет тебе определённым ответом, художник, — хмыкнул он.  
      — Согласен. Проверим твоего Господа на гнев его или милость, — да Винчи немедленно тесно прижался к мокрому и холодному боку Риарио. Сразу почувствовал, как тот весь напрягся. Кинул на да Винчи косой острый взгляд и отвернулся.  
      «А чего ты хотел, на что надеялся?» — раздался ехидный и, однако, разочарованный голос в голове. Лео покусал губы, задумчиво разглядывая мокрый затылок Джироламо. Тот заледеневшей статуей, спиной прижался к стволу тиса, и намертво сцепил руки на груди, словно отгородился от действительности.  
      Себе да Винчи не очень отдавал отчёт, зачем хотел спровоцировать графа. Он с определённостью не знал, чего хотел бы увидеть больше — ярость и получить жёсткий отпор или наоборот, изумиться (и что греха таить — обрадоваться) противоположной реакции — благосклонности легата. Риарио был по-своему красив. Он отличался той мужественной красотой, которая нравится всем: мужчинам и женщинам и маэстро не стал исключением. Увидев графа однажды, он уже не мог забыть его никогда.  
      Перейти границы допустимого. Зайти так далеко, насколько это возможно. Испытать. Почувствовать. Узнать. Леонардо на мгновение закрыл глаза.  
      Ночной шёпот возле виска и руки на плечах… Эти ощущения никак не забывались и не отпускали, настойчиво преследовали его. Сердце Лео заполошно колотилось, готовое разорваться.  
      Да Винчи выпрямился и внезапно положил обе руки на плечи Риарио. И когда тот никак не ответил и не отодвинулся, осторожно развернул его лицом к себе. Джироламо не сопротивлялся, только, словно окаменел. С некоторым усилием Лео расцепил и опустил руки легата, удерживая за запястья.  
      Мгновение, показавшееся вечностью, всматривался в глаза на бледном лице напротив — затягивающая воронка в тёмную опасную бездну, откуда не возвращаются. Ощущение пугающее, почти физическое. Бездна звала и манила, и сопротивляться этому зову было бессмысленно. Сердце Лео бешеными скачками, ещё сильнее запрыгало в груди... Обхватил голову Джироламо, лишая его возможности отклониться, он стремительно шагнул в эту бездну. Не отводя взгляда, приблизился и жадно впился губами в губы Риарио.  
      Они были мягкими, холодными, мокрыми и пахли дождём. Леонардо закрыл глаза и прижался к Джироламо всем телом. Буквально вдавился. Старался вобрать в себя всё разом и целиком: твёрдые мышцы груди и живота, обтянутый мокрой тканью рельеф мужской плоти, тепло и запах чужой кожи.  
      Легат не шелохнулся, лишь судорожно мелко и поверхностно задышал, как будто ему не стало хватать воздуха. Леонардо почувствовал, как рука Джироламо медленно поднялась, до боли сгребла в горсть волосы на затылке и потянула его голову назад. Лео почти перестал дышать и напрягся, сопротивляясь. Ещё сильней и отчаянней вжимался в губы Риарио. Сердце неистово скакало, как сумасшедшее билось где-то в кадыке и в животе одновременно. Безумно хотелось большего — овладеть и проникнуть глубже, почувствовать чужой вкус, довести до агонии, услышать стон. Но он, боясь спугнуть момент, не шевельнулся, только сосредоточился на своих запредельно обострившихся головокружительных ощущениях. Ничего подобного и ни с кем в своей жизни, Лео никогда ещё не испытывал.  
      Ветер, холод, шум ливня, гром и вспышки молний, жалобное испуганное ржание лошадей — всё исчезло. Ничего вокруг не стало, он оказался где-то совсем далеко-далеко от тисового дерева и от этого мира…  
      — Насколько я помню, мы хотели совсем иного… — прохрипел Джироламо, всё же насильно разрывая контакт между ними. Боль в затылке стала невыносимой и вернула в реальность. Леонардо сдался, отпустил Риарио и его голова резко запрокинулась назад.  
      Он нехотя открыл глаза и посмотрел в небо.  
      — По-моему, ответ очевиден, — пробормотал Лео.  
      Будь, что будет, отрешённо подумал маэстро.  
      Повисло долгое молчание. Тишина исчезла, звуки вернулись. Дождь почти прекратился, сеялся теперь мелкими каплями. Туча уползла за горизонт, и на чисто-вымытом небосводе засияло солнце. Оно бриллиантовыми бусинами ослепительно вспыхивало на мокрой листве и траве. В ветвях обрадовано запищали птицы, а лошади шумно фыркали и отряхивались от воды.  
      Ни тот, ни другой не двинулись с места.  
      Да Винчи стоял и рассматривал Риарио со странным смешанным чувством. Граф продолжал коротко хрипловато дышать, опустив мокрые от дождя ресницы. На Леонардо он не смотрел и по жёстко сдерживаемому напряжению, было понятно, как взволнован легат. Вызверится? Ударит? Лео замерев, ждал. Внутренне подобрался и был готов ко всему. Жгучее желание увидеть настоящего Риарио преобладало над разумом, лихостью и риском. Ведь монстр мог не только ударить, мог выхватить клинок…  
      Эмиссар, наконец, поднял глаза. Взгляды их встретились. В его расширившихся зрачках было что-то неопределяемое. Да Винчи лишь вновь физически почувствовал, как его затягивает тёмная бездна, из которой — он это понял мгновенно — ему уже не суждено выбраться никогда…  
      — Нам пора ехать, — охрипший непослушный голос. Граф разжал побелевшие пальцы, выпуская клочки волос да Винчи. Леонардо отсутствующим взглядом проводил взлетевшие в воздухе волоски.  
      Риарио был взволнован, шокирован, это очевидно, но не единой чёрточкой не выдал своих истинных чувств, опять оставив маэстро на распутье догадок и предположений.  
  
      «Какое противоречивое у римлянина лицо», — много позже думал Леонардо, когда они размеренной рысью ехали по дороге.  
      Вечернее солнце довольно быстро высушило одежду, только в сапогах осталась жаркая сырость. Над землёй медленно поднимался лёгкий белый туман. Пахло свежестью и травой. Лошади резво бежали, высоко выбивая копытами мокрые комья.  
      «Внешне он совсем не похож на своего отца. Наверное, похож на мать». Леонардо мельком подумалось о странностях природы — смешение противоположного — мужского и женского — Алессандро делла Ровере и неизвестная римлянка, Селия Лесимах. И вот у неё родился мальчик, которого нарекли именем Джироламо, долгое время даже не Риарио. Подкидыш в монастыре с печальной судьбой сироты, пока не появился делла Ровере-отец и не сломал сыну жизнь. Леонардо сдержал тяжёлый вздох. У него с отцом тоже всегда были сложные отношения. «Зачастую, мы становимся теми, кем нас делают наши отцы. Нравится нам это или нет, хорошо это или плохо», — вспомнил да Винчи собственные слова, когда-то сказанные тёмному князю Владу Дракуле. В случае с Риарио — определённо плохо, и виноват тот, кто безжалостно толкнул юного графа на чудовищный путь.  
      «Когда он вот так спокойно едет, невозможно представить себе, что этот человек может творить ужасы. Голыми руками может убить кого угодно и просто пойти дальше», — продолжил думать о Риарио Леонардо. — «Он может скабрезно ехидничать, иронично холодно улыбаться, быть равнодушно жестоким — и от этого стать совершенно отвратительным. Когда он в ярости — он просто некрасив, особенно, если скалится по-звериному. Зато, когда Джироламо задумчив или улыбается — Господи, сколько раз я видел его улыбку? Настоящую, радостную, человеческую. Один? Два раза? Я всегда вижу его только насмешливо фыркающим, ироничным, мрачным или издевательски хохочущим. И, однажды — плачущим от боли. Не от физической, нет, от душевной. Но, вот когда Джироламо просто улыбается, он тут же становится до невозможности обаятельным и человечным». Лео вновь вспомнил лицо Риарио при разных обстоятельствах. Это было легко, как будто перебрал стопку рисунков. «Я не представляю себе, каким он может быть с близкими людьми? С теми, кого любит. А кого он любит? Любил? Свою рабыню Зиту? Вряд ли. Скорее был привязан к ней и благодарен за понимание и принятие его таким, каков есть. Ну, мать-то он, наверняка, любил, как любой ребёнок, хоть и не знал её. Пока Алессандро не внушил сыну обратное».  
      Скачущий Лео, изучающе поглядывая на графа, никак не мог преодолеть возникшего внутреннего противоречия — ну, почему-то, не вписывался нынешний Риарио в образ прежнего врага и соперника! Человека–машины для убийства. Словно не было за спиной эмиссара горы трупов и рек крови. Просто уставший молодой мужчина, немного печальный и задумчивый, только и всего.  
      — Да Винчи, прекрати меня рассматривать, — внезапно резко произнёс Риарио. — Ты дыру во мне прожжёшь.  
      — Я пытаюсь понять, каков ты, граф Риарио? — не стал скрывать своих мыслей Лео.  
      Но эмиссар лишь криво горько ухмыльнулся в ответ, искоса глянул на едущего рядом маэстро.  
      — Не пытайся, Леонардо. Ты слишком много думаешь. Ты, безусловно гений, но тебе никогда меня не понять. Я знаю, ты не доверяешь мне, подозреваешь в тайных кознях. Но поверь, моё участие в твоём нынешнем положении искренне. И я тебе в этом не лгу. Что же до моих внутренних демонов, которых ты когда-то пытался изгнать, — они останутся при мне. Не трогай их, и они не тронут тебя. Мне с ними жить, они же и станут причиной моей смерти. Когда-нибудь… — по лицу Джироламо прошла тень, — хотелось бы, чем раньше, тем лучше для всех.  
      Риарио широко и холодно усмехнулся. Не стал ждать ответа да Винчи, пришпорил коня, ускоряясь.  
      Впереди показались колокольни и многочисленные, узкие высокие зубчатые башни города. Они подъезжали к Болонье.  
      — Наличие демонов ещё надо доказать, кроме скучных проповедей! — крикнул Лео вдогонку графу. — А если ты говоришь, что твое участие искренне, у тебя не должно быть от меня никаких тайн, верно?  
      Риарио лишь скользнул взглядом по догнавшему маэстро.  
      — Тогда скажи мне, куда с какой-то запиской ты отправил монастырского послушника?! Что забрал у убитого тобой стража Лабиринта?! Что за бумагу читал сегодня утром, когда я вылез из фургона?  
      Риарио теперь уже широко оскалился и молчал, игнорируя вопросы художника.  
      — Так что?! Выходит, все твои слова — ложь?! — свирепея, уже заорал Лео.  
      — Я не лгу тебе, да Винчи.  
      — Но и не говоришь правды! — «И не подпускаешь к себе. Твоя скрытность превосходит все мыслимые пределы!» — хотелось крикнуть Лео. — Риарио, что ты затеял?!  
      — Поговорим с тобою на месте, Леонардо. Это не те вопросы, которые нужно выяснять наскоку.  
      — Иди ты к чёрту… — в ярости процедил Леонардо. Легат хоть и был рядом, но по-прежнему оставался недосягаемым для него.  
  
      Солнце почти село, когда всадники пересекли старый каменный мост через реку и въехали в укреплённые городские ворота.  
      Болонья в те времена мало чем отличалась от других городов Италии и являла из себя мрачноватое зрелище. В отличие от родной солнечной Флоренции, Леонардо город показался настоящей тюрьмой. Он встретил кривыми тесными смрадными улочками. Перекрытые арочными галереями, они были завалены мусором и отходами, в которых шныряли крысы, копались нищие и бродячие собаки. Нечистоты сливались в узкие неглубокие каналы и удушливое гнилостное зловоние висело в воздухе. Из-за многочисленных высоченных безликих квадратных башен солнечные лучи не попадали между домов и в каменных коридорах было сыро и сумрачно. Многие двери и ставни на окнах уже были наглухо закрыты на ночь. Звук копыт дробным звонким эхом отдавался от серовато-терракотовых кирпичных стен. Ноги лошадей разъезжались на сгнившей соломе и растоптанном навозе.  
      Граф и художник, выехав к рыночной площади, с трудом лавировали между лотками, корзинами и повозками торговцев и ремесленников, покидающих свои места. Площадь почти опустела. Сейчас разъезжались те, кому не надо было спешить за городские стены, чтобы успеть до закрытия ворот.  
      Появились первые патрули ночной стражи. Солдаты грубо подгоняли зазевавшихся или запоздалых горожан, шугали нищих и попрошаек, прогоняя их с улиц. Как и в других городах, в Болонье тоже существовал, так называемый, «комендантский час». На проехавших мимо запылённых всадников, стражи бросили подозрительные и хмурые взгляды, не предвещавшие ничего хорошего. Однако, заметив на груди и на рукавах камзола эмиссара вышитую папскую эмблему с перекрещенными ключами, сделали вид, что не увидели никого.  
      — Если мы не хотим познакомиться с местной городской тюрьмой, нам следует найти ночлег, — здраво рассудил граф. — Ты бывал когда-нибудь здесь?  
      — Нет, — покачал головой Леонардо. — Давай подъедем к собору, обычно все гостиные дворы для путешественников расположены возле таких мест или возле центральной площади.  
      Они покрутились, выбирая нужную улицу, ориентируясь на темнеющую мрачную громадину базилики Святого Петрония, возвышающуюся над черепичными крышами.  
      Маэстро оказался прав. Недалеко от кафедрального строения действительно была таверна, над входом которой висел знак, обозначающий приют и ночлег для путешественников.  
      Как только они подъехали к дому, из двери выскочил слуга, готовый принять лошадей и отвести в стойло внутри двора. Риарио и да Винчи спешились. Проворный малец ловко перехватил поводья обоих лошадей и потянул к воротам между домами.  
      Обеденный зал гостиницы, несмотря на приближение комендантского часа, был полон. В воздухе висел смрад, вонь, слышались пьяные голоса, вскрики, смех и гул разговоров. Звенели бутылки, кружки и кувшины с вином, стучали ложки по тарелкам и посуда. Таверна, похоже никогда не засыпала, и давала приют всем, кто опоздал и не смог попасть вовремя домой. Хозяин бойкого заведения, по всей видимости, имел неоспоримую привилегию — не закрываться на ночь.  
      — Нам повезло, — обронил Леонардо, оглядев тонувший в дымном полумраке зал. Риарио не ответил, долгим настороженным взглядом осматривался вокруг. Рука его привычным движением проверила кинжал на боку. Леонардо, заметив этот жест, лишь выразительно возвёл глаза. В переполненной таверне он не видел опасности для них, разве что какой-нибудь подвыпивший гуляка, вдруг захотел бы затеять ссору с новыми посетителями.  
      Они приметили единственный свободный стол в глубине.  
      Еда оказалась сносной, хлеб и фрукты свежими, вино совсем даже неплохим. А вот свободной оказалась только одна-единственная комната. Хозяин двора, пожилой полный пройдоха, низко кланялся, рассыпался в извинениях, но изменить ничего не мог — все покои, даже самые убогие, уже были заняты. Близилось время ярмарки, в город заблаговременно прибывало много гостей и торговцев.  
      — Я распоряжусь, чтобы уважаемые синьоры не почувствовали никаких неудобств! — восклицал вспотевший от волнения хозяин. Его проворно бегающие глазки, словно жили отдельной от лица жизнью. — Я сделаю господам порядочную скидку! — уверял он, боясь потерять состоятельных клиентов или того хуже почувствовать приставленный к горлу клинок. Мрачный вид папского легата, видимо, нагонял на него неподдельный страх. И в тоже время, жажда заполучить себе в постояльцы столь почётных гостей брала верх над ним.  
      — В твоих интересах, шельма, сделать так, чтобы ни я, и ни мой спутник не пожалели о проведённой ночи в этой дыре, — угрожающе тихо процедил сквозь зубы Риарио. Взгляд графа был убийственно тяжёлым и лебезящий человечек перед ним не смел смотреть прямо.  
      — Всё будет сделано, ваша милость! Всё будет сделано! — толстяк подобострастно и низко кланялся в ответ.  
      Когда, он пятясь, удалился, Джироламо отвернулся. На художника не смотрел.  
      — Послушай, — Леонардо, по стиснутым челюстям спутника, понимал, как тот напряжён. — Я обещаю тебе…  
      — Я не нуждаюсь ни в твоих обещаниях, ни в заверениях! — сдерживая себя, прошипел Риарио, впившись яростным взглядом в лицо да Винчи. Лео только пожал плечом — как пожелаешь, говорил весь его вид. Сидеть в задымленном зале он больше не собирался. Он намеревался подняться в комнату, лечь и уснуть. Художник встал из-за стола, оставив графа наедине с собой и своими мрачными мыслями. Хозяин, поджидавший возле лестницы на второй этаж, пожелал лично проводить гостя до покоев.  
      Лестница была тёмной, скрипучей, скользкой и крутой. Держатель-скупердяй постоялого двора не расщедрился ни на факелы, ни на фонари на стенах. Только огарок в его руке давал скупое освещение. Да Винчи почти на ощупь поднимался по ступеням за ним.  
      Открыв дверь в комнату, хозяин, любезно пожелал спокойной ночи и немедленно проворно ретировался. Леонардо едва переступил порог и сделал пару шагов внутрь, как на затылок обрушился сокрушительной силы удар. Да Винчи даже вскрикнуть не успел. Огонёк свечи на столе в глубине комнаты погас, и мир погрузился в темноту и безмолвие.


	10. Ловушка для льва

Никогда ещё папский эмиссар не испытывал такого страха, а он много раз стоял на краю пропасти и смотрел смерти в лицо. Но никогда ещё страх не перерастал в такой запредельно леденящий душу ужас — почти физический.  
  
      — Да Винчи, — шёпотом позвал он через некоторое время, поднявшись в комнату. — Леонардо, ты спишь?  
      Ответом графу была подозрительная тишина. Он не слышал чужого дыхания и вообще не ощущал присутствия человека. Сердце дрогнуло в нехорошем предчувствии. Джироламо на ощупь, едва угадывая очертания мебели, добрался до стола, нашарил огниво и зажёг свечу. Приподнял её над головой, обернулся.  
      Слабый свет озарил безликую комнату. Она была пуста. Джироламо посветил в разные стороны, быстро шагнул к ночному окну. Окно было заперто, и толстый слой копоти и пыли говорил о том, что его не касались уже много лет.  
      Граф вернулся к двери, намереваясь выйти, и споткнулся, чуть не выронив свечу из руки. Его пробил пот, а сердце ухнуло под рёбрами.  
      Теперь он знал, как выглядит конец света — пустая комната и несколько тёмных капель возле порога на полу. Несомненно, это была кровь (он ни с чем и никогда не спутал бы такие пятна), кровь да Винчи. И дорожная сумка, отброшенная в сторону.  
      Осознание масштаба катастрофы пошатнуло реальность. Риарио зажмурился, силясь сохранить холодность рассудка, в то время как сердце, сжавшееся в комок, начало панический трепет. Первый раз в жизни у римского эмиссара — «меча Господнего», подогнулись колени. Он схватился свободной рукой за угол стола, чтобы не упасть.  
  
      Где гонфалоньер совершил ошибку? Где не увидел опасность? Где просчитался? Как такое могло случиться?  
      Мысли, как чёрные дурные птицы бились в мозгу, мешая сосредоточиться и пуститься по следу.  
      Джироламо безотчётно подобрал сумку художника и закинул на плечо рядом со своей. Закрыл глаза, сдерживая колотящееся сердце.  
  
      Страх, паника и растерянность внезапно уступили место исступленности.  
      Риарио, коротким резким движением, выдернул из ножен кинжал и, освещая пол перед собой, вышел в коридор. Капель здесь не было, но он и так знал, в какую сторону надо идти.  
      — Говори!  
      Если звук голоса мог убивать, хозяин таверны уже бы умер. Толстяк мелко трясся, забившись в угол и упав перед легатом на колени.  
      — Помилуйте! Я не видел, я не видел! Я ничего не знаю… — судорожно шептал он, крестясь. — Я проводил синьора до дверей комнаты, и он вошёл. Я вернулся на кухню… я не видел… я ничего не знаю.  
      Слёзы катились по потному, искажённому гримасой животного страха лицу мужчины. Граф чёрной тенью нависал над ним, приставив острие клинка к горлу жертвы. Одно незаметное, почти изящное движение и под отвисшим подбородком прочертилась алая полоса. Человек тонко истошно завизжал и забился, схватившись рукой за горло. Из-под ладони потекла густая чёрная струя. Мужчина ещё грузно сползал на пол, а легат уже нёсся по коридору к внутреннему двору таверны.  
      Чистая незамутнённая ярость холодным пламенем бушевала в груди эмиссара.  
      — Коня! — отрывисто хрипло бросил слуге, вскочившему с тюфяка на конюшне.  
      — Но, он рассёдл… — договорить тот не успел. Удар наотмашь сбил парня с ног. Граф метнулся в стойло. Рассёдланный авелинец мирно щипал свою порцию сена. Увидев хозяина, радостно зафыркал, замотал гривастой головой.  
      — Открой ворота! — зловеще ровным голосом, приказал Джироламо упавшему на землю слуге. Сдёрнул с гвоздя оголовье и быстро взнуздал жеребца, пока подхватившийся конюший, с залитым кровью лицом, в спешке распахивал тяжёлые деревянные створки. Граф взлетел на спину коня, ударил пятками в бока и с места рысью выскочил на тёмную улицу.  
  
      Усилием воли, Джироламо заставил себя собраться и рассуждать без эмоций, спокойно.  
      Во-первых, возможно, художник ранен, но жив. Какой смысл похищать мёртвое тело? Во-вторых, да Винчи, наверняка, ещё в городе, ворота откроются только ранним утром. У графа есть несколько часов для поиска, освобождения художника и без сомнения — мести тем, кто похитил Леонардо. Неутолимая жажда крови жгла изнутри, требуя выхода. И, в-третьих, — он знал, кто даст все ответы на возникшие вопросы. Он хорошо помнил имя эмиссара Лабиринта в Болонье — некоего Джулиано Чезарини, назначенного Архитектором лично. Но не это обратило внимание папского ставленника. Чезарини уже давно и упорно рвался в кардиналы, а Сикст всё отклонял и отклонял его кандидатуру по каким-то своим причинам. И Слава Господу! Теперь Джироламо понял почему синьор из Болоньи был так настойчив. Лабиринт медленно, но верно желал просачиваться в Святая Святых — Ватикан.  
       Риарио нисколько не сомневался чьих рук дело — похищение Лео и понимал, что надо искать палаццо или башню этого синьора. Сложность заключалась в том, что граф, зная многое о Чезарини, банально не знал, где находится его дом в Болонье. Скача по ночным улицам, легат с отчаянием понимал, что, таким образом, он ничего не найдёт. Ко всему прочему, застроенные портиками тесные проходы не пропускали ни единого лучика света. Джироламо даже не мог с определенностью сказать — есть ли на небе луна? Он слепо метался среди тёмных коридоров, рискуя куда-нибудь врезаться, свернуть себе или коню шею на скользких камнях или свалиться в сточную канаву. Сердце учащённо билось в надежде обнаружить хоть какую-нибудь зацепку или намёк, куда увезли Леонардо. Но вокруг была тьма, хоть выколи глаз.  
  
      Стремительно и беспорядочно перескакивая с одной улицы на другую, Риарио вылетел за поворот и столкнулся с патрулем городских ночных стражей.  
      — А ну, стой! — рявкнул, по-видимому, старший, отступая перед поднявшимся на дыбы конём. Двое других взмахнули факелами, освещая нарушителя.  
      Обуреваемого в тот момент дикой мешаниной чувств Риарио, ничего не стоило отправить этих шестерых солдат, преградивших ему путь к праотцам. Но в последний момент Джироламо решил, что стражи могут быть ему полезны. Он выехал из темноты в круг света, внешне являя собой ледяное спокойствие. Казалось, от недавнего пережитого страха, паники и вспышки ярости не осталось и следа.  
      — Назовись! — потребовал всё тот же вояка, хватаясь за меч. Остальные заняли боевые позиции, готовые атаковать всадника.  
      — Я, Капитан-генерал Святой Римской Церкви, эмиссар Его Святейшества, Папы Сикста, граф Риарио делла Ровере, — бесстрастно представился легат.  
      — Ваша светлость? — гвардейцы, наконец, разглядели папскую эмблему на камзоле и всего эмиссара: расхристанного, с двумя дорожными сумками за плечом и без седла восседающего на беспокойном жеребце. Взгляды их выражали недоумение пополам со страхом и подозрением.  
      — Я стал свидетелем преступления, — не дав патрулю прийти в себя, и объясняя свой необычный вид, сообщил граф. — Из гостиного двора был похищен мой спутник. Я ищу злоумышленников.  
      — Мы к вашим услугам, господин эмиссар! — войны почтительно поклонились и тут же озабоченно нахмурились.  
      — Я знаю, кто или по чьему приказу совершено злодейство, но не знаю, где живёт этот человек. Мне нужна ваша помощь, капитан.  
      — Назовите имя этого преступника!  
      — Джулиано Чезарини, — невозмутимо произнёс легат.  
      Гвардейцы все, как один напряглись, стали переглядываться, смущённо и настороженно покашливать.  
      — Это уважаемый благородный синьор, господин эмиссар, — с опаской начал капитан гвардейцев, — у вас должны быть веские доказательства его виновности, чтобы мы, вот так, могли прийти к нему.  
      — У меня они есть. Я буду благодарен вам, капитан если вы укажите дорогу к его дому, остальное я всё сделаю сам.  
      — Но… вину синьора должен будет доказать Совет… — нерешительно проговорил старший гвардеец.  
      — Я — легат Его Святейшества Папы, гонфалоньер и эмиссар. Могу действовать по церковному закону, вершить правосудие, используя каноническое право. Вы нужны мне только для поиска преступников, — церемонно и с вызовом произнёс Риарио, глядя сверху вниз на замявшихся гвардейцев.  
      Эти люди не разбирались в изощрённой казуистике и не знали, говорил ли им правду легат? Однако они хорошо знали, чем может закончиться их непочтение или отказ в помощи римскому ставленнику.  
      — Вы можете назвать имя вашего спутника? — уже угрюмо спросил капитан.  
      В душе бравого солдата боролись сомнения и подозрения, которые он ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть не мог, и страх перед папским представителем.  
      — Маэстро Леонардо да Винчи.  
      — Флорентийский еретик и мужеложец? — в презрительном и невольном изумлении воскликнул один из воинов.  
      Новая вспышка слепой ярости была такой неистовой, что Джироламо пропустил тот момент, когда выдернул меч и приставил остриё ко лбу несчастного.  
Кончик графского клинка упёрся между бровей вояки.  
      — Да как ты смеешь клеветать на лучший ум Италии?! — ярясь, прошипел Риарио. Он не знал, какие неведомые силы удерживали его от того, чтобы сразу не проткнуть наглеца насквозь. Он даже не подумал о том, что рядовой гвардеец элементарно нарушил субординацию и должен быть наказан. Сейчас граф был сосредоточен только на поисках маэстро и не думал больше ни о чём. Стражи вокруг замерли в растерянности и неподдельном испуге.  
      — Но... это… всем известно… — еле слышно пролепетал солдат и громко сглотнул. Выпад легата был таким внезапным и молниеносным, что всех взяла невольная оторопь.  
      — У тебя есть неоспоримые доказательства тому, солдат? Или, может, маэстро совратил тебя лично?  
      — В-виноват, ваша светлость… П-простите, — одними губами прошептал побелевший гвардеец, не смея пошевелиться.  
      — Будешь клеветать на мессера да Винчи, отрежу твой поганый язык, — успокаиваясь, ледяным голосом произнёс Риарио, опуская меч. — Капитан, — обратился он к старшему, — прикажите вашим людям осмотреть улицы. Вы же, проводите меня к дому Чезарини.  
      — Да, ваша светлость, — капитан кивнул в лёгком, но почтительном поклоне. Он хотел поскорее замять инцидент с болтливым подчинённым и был даже рад отправить отряд с глаз долой взбешенного графа. — Вы слышали, что сказал гонфалоньер Его Святейшества? Задерживайте абсолютно всех, без исключения, кто в неурочное время окажется на улице. Выполнять приказ! — гаркнул он. Забрал из рук воина факел: — А вас, господин, прошу следовать за мной, — обернулся к графу и быстрым шагом направился в темноту одной из улиц.  
  
      — Вот его дом, господин эмиссар.  
      Гвардеец остановился перед высоченным квадратным домом-башней. Джироламо задрал голову вверх. Он никогда не бывал внутри такого сооружения. Этой вавилонской высоты строение потребует немало времени, чтобы обследовать его. Придётся сильно потрудиться в поисках художника.  
      — Вы уверены?.. — снова начал было капитан гвардейцев. Его по-прежнему грызли сомнения. С одной стороны известный в Болонье синьор пользовался властью, и нарушение его покоя грозило начальнику ночной стражи большими неприятностями. С другой — римский гонфалоньер имел страшную репутацию безжалостного «меча» и неповиновение ему было равносильно самой смерти. Риарио уже наглядно продемонстрировал свои намерения и возможности.  
      Джироламо ничего не сказал. Не торопясь соскользнул со спины жеребца и осмотрел мрачные, серые толстые стены фасада.  
      — А теперь, уходи и помни — вы не встречали меня сегодняшней ночью, и вообще никогда не видели, — предупреждающим тоном, приказал легат. Капитан гвардейцев помедлив, осторожно кивнул. Он сделал свой несложный выбор. Гонфалоньер прав — ночной патруль не видел римского представителя. Стражник отступил на шаг в прощальном поклоне, развернулся и быстро отправился назад по улице. Джироламо проводил его долгим взглядом, вытащил кинжал и направился к наглухо закрытой двери.  
  
      Проникнуть внутрь оказалось не сложно, достаточно было сказать, кто он и что у него срочное личное послание от самого Папы. Ошеломлённый услышанными именами страж не посмел, не открыть дверь. Бледное лицо с горящими, как угли глазами стало последним, что он увидел в своей жизни.  
      Человеческая память странная штука. Вещи, которые хотелось бы всячески забыть и выкинуть из головы — назойливо лезут и бесконечно прокручиваются, терзая душу. Воспоминания бьют по самому больному месту, и время не стирает и не ослабляет их. А то, что хотелось бы удержать — бесследно исчезает, испаряется, оставляя призрачный след и, кажется, что этого вовсе не происходило в твоей жизни. Так, отголосок фантазии или несбывшейся мечты.  
      Но в случае с Джироламо память была милосердна к нему. Она заботливо укрывала тьмой то, что ослеплённый местью и яростью легат начал творить в колодце-башне благородного синьора Чезарини. Проснувшийся внутри монстр был для графа самым большим проклятием и одновременно спасением, спрятав его память от кошмаров.  
      Нет, он не помнил, как чёрной птицей взлетал по деревянным ступеням крутой и бесконечной лестницы вдоль стен. Как открывал какие-то двери, врывался в какие-то комнаты, в надежде увидеть да Винчи и не найдя сеял смерть. За ним тянулись буро-чёрные полосы или вела цепочка тёмных следов. Нет, он не помнил ни лиц, ни криков, только ощущение погружения клинка в мягкую плоть, парной запах чужой крови в носу и солоноватый привкус на губах. В живых он не оставлял никого, но не помнил об этом. Он действовал и двигался как во сне. Во тьме и тишине, слыша только частый гулкий стук своего сердца.  
      Ненадолго очнулся лишь тогда, когда в одной из комнат, лысеющий мужчина обернул к нему холёное сытое лицо вельможи и прошептал побелевшими губами:  
      — Минотавр…  
      — Да, — бесцветно констатировал Риарио, сжимая в руке липкий и скользкий кинжал.  
      — Зачем ты пришёл?  
      — Я пришёл забрать того, кто вам не принадлежит, — по лицу Джироламо скользнула безжалостная змеиная усмешка. Он начал не спеша надвигаться на отступающего человека. Тот выхватил меч, но в его дрожащих слабых, унизанных дорогими кольцами пальцах, клинок казался бесполезной вещицей.  
      — У тебя ничего не получится! Ты не выйдешь отсюда живым! Стража! — отчаянно громко закричал вельможа, и тут же с ужасом понимая, что никто не придёт к нему на помощь. Риарио лишь сокрушённо покачал головой, ухмыльнулся и сделал ещё один шаг вперёд.  
      — Где да Винчи?  
      — Я не знаю… — синьор жался к стене, медленно отступая.  
      — Очередная ложь… А я устал от лжи, — выразительно скривился. — Скажи мне тогда, как вы обнаружили нас? Только не лги...  
      — Да Винчи узнал наш человек на мосту у ворот, когда вы въезжали в город. Рисунок с лицом флорентийца видел каждый наш агент!  
      Риарио иронично и опасно дёрнул уголком губ. Всё гораздо серьёзнее, чем можно было предположить. Остановка в Болонье оказалась роковой ошибкой.  
      — Не желая того, ты привёл да Винчи в ловушку! Агент проследил за вами и знал, где остановитесь, — между тем, продолжил Чезарини. За высокомерием, он прятал страх, но его выдавали расширившиеся зрачки и срывающийся голос. — Хозяину таверны было велено сказать гостям, что у него только одна свободная комната. Вы должны были уйти и искать другой ночлег или остаться. Вы остались, упростив нашу задачу. Ты не был целью. И, только при случае, должен был умереть на месте. Да Винчи нужен Архитектору живым. Когда он прибудет сюда, флорентиец в полной мере ответит за грехи Дедаловы.  
      — Значит, моя участь уже решена? Минотавр приговорён, — с иронией усмехнуться граф.  
      — Ты предал Лабиринт! Ты предал своего Учителя! — в голосе Чезарини послышалась ненависть, которая придала ему решимости. Он перехватил меч, выставил его вперёд, почти уперев кончик в грудь Минотавра. Джироламо широко и дико, по-звериному оскалился. Разрывая контакт глаз, опустил взгляд на остриё перед собой.  
      — Чего же ты медлишь, Джулиано? Убей предавшего Минотавра и Архитектор осыплет тебя большими почестями, — презрительно хрипло засмеялся граф.  
      Человек сделал выпад, от которого Риарио легко уклонился. А потом в памяти графа опять наступил провал. Он только помнил, как поскользнулся в растекающейся чёрной луже и больно ударился плечом об косяк, когда выходил за порог комнаты.  
      Выйдя, обнаружил, что находится на самом верху башни. В узкое маленькое оконце под крышей задувал ветер, и темнела ночь. Джироламо глянул вниз, в пролёт лестницы. Показалось, что смотрит в бездонный колодец, со дна которого будто кто-то манил. Схватился за перила, чтобы остановить головокружение, не перегнуться и не последовать зову из пропасти.  
      Риарио стал быстро спускаться, понимая, что художника наверху нет, нужно обследовать подвал.  
      Внизу, возле двери обнаружил труп. Небрежно перевернул убитого на спину, срезал с пояса связку ключей и оглянулся в поисках лестницы в подземелье. Больше никаких мест в колодце-башне быть не могло, а то, что маэстро притащили сюда, легат нисколько не сомневался.  
  
      Возле лестницы, ведущей куда-то вниз, Риарио снял с крюка зажжённый факел, стал спускаться и упёрся в закрытую железную дверь. Подобрал к замочной скважине ключ, повернул его несколько раз. Дверь со скрипом отворилась и Джироламо шагнул внутрь. Стражи здесь никакой не было.  
      Подвал напоминал душную клоаку без света и воздуха. Вонь стояла такая, будто сюда сливались все сточные воды города. У Джироламо даже защипало в глазах и запершило в горле. Он осторожно продвигался вперёд, освещая грубую кладку из дикого замшелого камня. Под ногами хлюпало, от света факела с писком шарахались крысы.  
      Пройдя несколько десятков локтей, Джироламо обнаружил перегородившую коридор толстую решётку.  
      Увиденное за ней едва не помутило разум легата. В свете одинокого огонька тухнувшего факела в глубине, стоял вмурованный в пол, высокий деревянный крест. Венчался крест рогатым черепом и под ним висело распятое тело.  
      Джироламо судорожно сглотнул. Сердце остановилось. Усилием воли вытолкнул из лёгких загустевший воздух.  
      Леонардо!  
      Риарио спешно засунул кинжал в ножны. Поискал глазами куда воткнуть факел. У него внезапно затряслись руки, когда стал лихорадочно перебирать ключи на кольце. Связка два раза выскальзывала из непослушных пальцев. Громко бряцала об пол, заставляя содрогаться от ужаса, а сердце обливаться кровью.  
      Свет факела не доставал до креста, подробностей распятого тела граф не мог видеть. Джироламо поймал себя на мысли, что истово молится о том, чтобы художник не был прибит к дереву. В голове колотились безумные мысли вперемешку, с откуда-то взявшимися картинами распятия и снятия с креста. Он столько видел этих картин! Он столько думал об этих страшных библейских сценах! Будучи отравленным проклятым Лабиринтом, его воспалённый мозг нарисовал подобную картину распятия, которую граф, в своем кровавом помешательстве воплотил в жизнь... Но даже в своих самых жутких кошмарах, он не мог представить себе, что когда-нибудь станет снимать с рогатого креста распятого да Винчи.  
      Наконец ключ вошёл в скважину и Джироламо, собравшись с силами, повернул его. Толкнул дверь в решётке. Сумасшедшее сердце стучало где-то в горле, глазах и висках и одновременно разрывало рёбра. Риарио, снял факел и медленно двинулся к импровизированной Голгофе. Шёл так, словно балансировал над бездной.  
      По мере приближения к кресту, свет всё больше выхватывал полуголое тело с раскинутыми в сторону руками и безжизненно повисшей головой. Риарио приподнял факел, пронзительно всматриваясь и облегчённо шумно выдохнул — запястья и щиколотки да Винчи только прикручены грубыми верёвками.  
      Граф вставил факел в держатель. Да Винчи был высоко подвешен и роста Джироламо не хватало, чтобы дотянуться до поперечной перекладины. Он подошёл к распятому и заглянул ему в лицо. Оно было черно от крови, глаза закрыты.  
      — Потерпи. Я уже здесь, — еле слышно прошептал граф, хотя знал, что Лео не услышал его. Художник был без сознания.  
      Риарио сбросил с плеча сумки. Потом сосредоточенным взглядом окинул жуткое сооружение и пространство вокруг, соображая, как снять Леонардо, чтобы не вывернуть ему плечевые суставы.  
      Увидел грубо сколоченный табурет. Подвинув под крест, Джироламо встал на него и достал клинок. Попробовал осторожно поддеть остриём верёвку на правом запястье. Сделать это оказалось невозможно не повредив и так истерзанную плоть. Тогда он стал бережно перепиливать крепкие тугие витки. Наконец, рука художника безвольно упала вниз. Тело стало валиться вперёд и поворачиваться. Риарио мгновенно перехватил Леонардо, удерживая, останавливая движение корпуса и предотвращая вывих левого плеча. Обхватив маэстро и не отпуская его, слез с табурета. Ногой передвинул табурет чуть влево. Освободить вторую руку было уже сложнее. Джироламо пришлось принять часть веса тела Леонардо на себя. Наконец и вторая рука художника упала вниз. Граф осторожно спустился с табурета, удерживая навалившегося на него безжизненного да Винчи. Передохнул, жадно захватив ртом липкую духоту, унимая сердцебиение и головокружение. Прислонил Леонардо обратно к столбу, придавил своим весом, чтобы тот, по возможности не сползал вниз. Разрезал верёвку, стягивающую щиколотки маэстро. Тяжело подхватил падающее, освободившееся тело. Как какой-то тюк, закинул на плечо, обхватил за колени. Потом, кое-как цапнул за лямки сумки с пола. Постоял, снова перевёл дух, натужено хрипло дыша. Пот горячими струями заливал с головы до ног, глаза нещадно щипало. Повисший на нём художник казался свинцовым. Собравшись с силами, забрал факел и поспешил выбраться из вонючего подземелья.  
      Поднявшись наверх, повесил факел обратно на крюк. Бросил сумки. Осторожно опустил и уложил флорентийца на пол. Набрав полные лёгкие воздуха громко облегчённо вздохнул. Рукавом вытер мокрое лицо, и присел на корточки перед художником.  
      Вид того был ужасен. Похоже люди Чезарини потрудились на славу, не оставив на теле маэстро ни единого живого места, но тот был ещё жив и дышал. Леонардо находился в глубоком обмороке и граф подумал, что оно к лучшему. Если да Винчи очнётся, боль вернётся к нему и причинит невыносимые страдания.  
      Джироламо выпрямился. Отворил дверь в прохладу ночной улицы, вышел и оглядел темноту. Брошенного на произвол авелинца, разумеется перед домом не было. Его либо уже украли, либо сам куда-то забрёл. Риарио досадливо цыкнул. На мгновение с сожалением вспомнил о своём андалузце, который умел приходить на свист хозяина или, будучи не привязанным, на одном месте дожидался его.  
      «Ничего, — подумал Джироламо, — главное было обнаружить и вызволить Леонардо. Теперь следует, как можно быстрее найти надёжное укрытие. Днём необходимо будет выбраться из города, иначе погибнем оба».  
      Но как осуществить этот безнадёжный план с полумёртвым флорентийцем на руках, Риарио не имел ни малейшего представления.


	11. Послание

Несмотря на твердую решимость найти им укрытие, Джироламо не представлял себе, как действовать. Он был один, ночью во враждебном незнакомом и очень запутанном городе с бессознательным да Винчи, тяжёлым грузом повисшем на нём.  
      Собственная судьба не слишком беспокоила легата, его волновала жизнь маэстро. Леонардо хоть и был жив, но признаков того, что должен прийти в себя не подавал. Риарио несколько раз находил укромные места, чтобы снять с себя безвольную ношу, передохнуть и попробовать привести художника в чувства. Тот ни на что не реагировал и был похож на сломанную куклу, хотя, на первый взгляд, все кости были целы. Маэстро был сильно избит, многие раны на его теле кровоточили, кожа с запястий и на щиколотках была содрана, обнажая блестящую бурую плоть. Однако Джироламо знал, что существует опасность внутренних повреждений, незаметных для глаза и это очень тревожило его. Даже несколько капель воды, влитые из фляжки в разбитые губы не дали результата. Лео отказывался возвращаться в этот мир, а Джироламо начинал впадать в отчаяние.  
      Он с ужасом обнаружил, что его камзол местами насквозь пропитан кровью и эта была не его кровь и даже не Леонардо. В душе забились страшные догадки, а скудные клочки воспоминаний легко дорисовали в воображении кошмарную картину. Риарио вдруг явственно осознал, что этой ночью монстр вырвался наружу и собрал свою кровавую жатву. К горлу подкатил ком, и Джироламо стало трудно дышать от мучительного спазма, сковавшего болью грудь.  
      Он понимал, что время не на его стороне. Спутник без лекарской помощи, вероятнее всего, умирал, сам он был на пределе своих сил, к тому же начинало светать. Это означало, что на улицах вскоре появятся горожане, которые незамедлительно укажут на двух, подозрительного вида типов бравым гвардейцам. Попадать на виселицу, после посещения дома Чезарини в планы легата не входило.   
      Собрав остатки душевных и физических сил, Риарио заставил себя подняться. Вновь взвалил Леонардо на плечо и побрёл вперёд по улице.  
      Никакого подходящего убежища не находилось. Притиснутые друг другу наглухо закрытые дома и бесконечные колоны портиков, где не укрыться.  
      Оставалось молиться и уповать на Господа, чтобы протянул руку помощи.  
      В какой-то момент Джироламо почувствовал, что да Винчи шевельнулся и кажется, даже издал глухой стон. Граф вздрогнул, поискал глазами где бы остановиться, и не найдя ничего, опустил Лео на ступеньки ближайшего здания.  
      — Лео... Лео, — позвал он, озабоченно заглядывая в лицо спутника. К его неописуемой радости, заплывшие веки да Винчи дрогнули, и он приподнял ресницы.  
      Несколько долгих мгновений Леонардо вглядывался в того, кто нависал над ним. Еле разлепляя губы и ворочая языком, произнёс:  
      — Ты, Риарио... ты заодно с ними... убью... тебя.  
      Джироламо так опешил, что в первый момент даже растерялся и не нашёл, что возразить.  
      — Ты... ты... — запинался от охватившего негодования, граф. — Ты осёл, да Винчи! — разозлившись, в гневе воскликнул он.  
      — Это почему? — попытался возмутиться Леонардо. Остановил и силился удержать плывущий взгляд на лице эмиссара.  
      — Если бы я был с ними заодно, то какого чёрта сейчас торчал с тобой на улице и пытался найти нам хоть какое-нибудь убежище?!  
      Леонардо умудрился не только сфокусироваться, но даже повернул голову, пытаясь рассмотреть пространство вокруг. Потом перевёл взгляд на легата. С трудом выдавив: «звучит... разумно», вновь отключился.  
      Джироламо в отчаянии сжал плечи маэстро и стал озираться по сторонам. Скоро совсем рассветёт и тогда... Додумать он не успел, где-то рядом над ним ударил колокол.   
      Риарио вскинул голову и сердце его часто и радостно забилось.  
      Высокие каменные стены, строгий фасад входа с горельфами святых, круглоголовая арка, увенчанная простым крестом над тяжелой входной дверью. Провидению было угодно, чтобы Джироламо уложил Лео перед входом в бенедиктинский монастырь.  
      Хвала Создателю!  
  
      Граф проворно вскочил на ноги. Бросился к дверям и настойчиво застучал кулаком в проклёпанные железными гвоздями дубовые доски.  
      — Откройте! — заорал невзирая на то, что его мог услышать проходящий где-нибудь неподалёку патруль гвардейцев.  
      Через несколько томительно-долгих минут ожидания, смотровое окошко в двери открылось, и женский голос спросил: — Что вам угодно, синьор?  
      — Право убежища! — воскликнул легат, вцепляясь пальцами в решётку перед лицом монахини, чтобы та не смогла захлопнуть окно обратно.  
      — Но это женский монастырь! — возмутилась привратница.  
      — Во имя милосердия Божьего, нам нужна помощь! Мой спутник умирает! — уже отчаянно взмолился граф.  
      — Я позову мать-аббатису... Уберите руки, — пробормотала монахиня и закрыла окошко, как только Джироламо отпустил решётку.  
      — Быстрее, ради всего святого! — нетерпеливо прошипел граф, оглядываясь вокруг и прислушиваясь. Сердце его громко и тревожно стучало, и чтобы справится с волнением, Риарио крепко сжал кулаки.  
      Через несколько бесконечных минут окошко вновь отворилось и в нём появилось другое женское лицо, суровое и настороженное.  
      — Кто вы? — спросил голос монахини, явно привыкшей отдавать распоряжения.  
      — Эмиссар и легат Его Святейшества, граф Риарио! — Джироламо старался сохранять спокойствие, но напряжённая ночь начала сказываться на взведённых нервах. Если бы мог — к чертям взломал эту дверь!  
      — Что случилось, граф? — при имени папского ставленника, тон настоятельницы несколько переменился. Видимо слухи о гонфалоньере доходили и до этих стен.  
      — Мы попали в засаду! Враги Господа атаковали нас! Мой спутник получил много ран, он умирает! Прошу вас, мать-аббатиса, смилуйтесь над ним! Обстоятельства таковы, что мне больше не к кому обратиться в этом городе! Нас преследуют, нам нужно тайное убежище. Если вы откажете, смерть христианина тяжким грехом ляжет на ваш монастырь!  
      То ли отчаянно-пламенная речь графа тронула аббатису, то ли имя папского эмиссара возымело своё устрашающее действие, из окошка послышалось: — Господь учил нас быть милосердными. Я вижу, вы тоже пострадали от рук нечестивцев! Что ж, прошу, скорее входите!  
      Раздался лязг засовов и цепей, дверь отворилась. Джироламо бегом бросился к да Винчи. Не церемонясь, схватил того за руки, рывком поднял и взвалил на себя. Вышедшая за ворота, по разрешению аббатисы привратница, забрала сумки спутников. Граф поспешил внутрь и через мгновение услышал, как за спиной вновь лязгнул засов и загремели цепи.  
  
      — Вы же знаете, господин легат! — взволнованно и сухо начала аббатиса, пронзительно взглянув из-под головной накидки на Риарио. — Это недопустимое нарушение устава женского монастыря — давать тайное убежище мужчинам! Но вы, слуга Божий и спасаете ближнего своего, поэтому я пойду на этот грех, — она сделала резкий жест рукой, приглашая графа следовать за ней через привратницкую вглубь монастыря. Подол её чёрного одеяния энергично взметнулся над мозаичными плитами. — Вы должны это понимать, поэтому прошу хранить строжайшее инкогнито в этих стенах! Вас и вашего спутника никто не должен видеть! Обещайте, что как только оба поправитесь, вы немедленно покинете эту обитель!  
      — Разумеется! Клянусь, что ни одна живая душа не будет знать о нашем присутствии. Будьте уверены, Святой Отец по достоинству оценит вашу помощь, — сквозь зубы процедил граф, таща Леонардо. Руки от постоянного напряжения уже начали мелко дрожать и мышцы непроизвольно подёргивались, грозя свестись судорогой. Он не стал уточнять, что не ранен, и что кровь на одежде не его и не спутника.  
      Аббатиса смиренно склонила голову в ответ. Однако от легата не укрылось, как жадно блеснули глаза настоятельницы при упоминании достойной награды от Папы.  
      — Подождите здесь, ваша светлость.   
      Они остановились в сумраке открытой арочной галереи вокруг внутреннего квадратного двора монастыря.   
      — Вам приготовят покои. При монастыре есть domus hospitalis,* я пришлю лекаря.  
      — Благодарю, — Риарио устало мотнул головой, тяжело опускаясь на плиты пола и укладывая да Винчи. Дышал он надсадно и хрипло, в глазах начинали роиться чёрные точки. Силы стремительно покидали его. Ещё немного и лекарь, пожалуй, понадобиться ему самому. Он прикрыл веки. Всё повторялось, словно лихорадочная гонка по проклятому кругу: бегство, монастырь, бессознательный художник. Риарио стиснул челюсти и всё-таки почувствовал себя в относительной безопасности.  
  
      — Кажется, я тебе задолжал, — еле шевеля губами, проговорил Лео, спустя пару дней. — Ты уже два раза спасаешь меня.  
      — Нет, Леонардо. Я плохой хранитель. Я уже два раза чуть не потерял тебя, подвергнув опасности.  
      — Но ведь не потерял.  
      Риарио усмехнулся, окинул фигуру Леонардо на узком монастырском лежаке. Тот напоминал египетскую мумию — весь обмотанный полосками хлопковой ткани, скрывающими раны и ссадины. Даже лицо покрывали витки, оставляя щелки для глаз и для рта.   
      — Не будем об этом. Надеюсь, теперь ты станешь доверять моим действиям? Сколько мне ещё доказывать, что я тебе не враг, Леонардо? — Риарио присел на край постели, всматриваясь в глаза в прорези бинтов.   
      Аббатиса сделала всё, чтобы никто даже не подозревал о двух раненых мужчинах, нашедших приют в женском монастыре. Она не расщедрилась на две комнаты, и они делили «покои» — тесную келью-кладовку на двоих. Пяток шагов в длину от двери до окна, выходящего на глухую внешнюю стену, три в ширину. Помещение располагалась где-то на задворках монастыря, под крышей хозяйственной постройки, далеко от трапезной, капитула и спален. Сюда не долетали никакие звуки, кроме звона колокола, воркования голубей и чириканья воробьёв.   
      Леонардо спал на узком лежаке, Риарио на соломенном тюфяке рядом на полу. В зависимости от надобностей, вместо стола использовался табурет — на нём граф ел или ставил тазик для умывания или раскрывал Библию — убить время.  
      Утром и вечером еду приносила глухонемая пожилая монахиня. Оставляла корзину под дверью, громко стучала и уходила. Несмотря на суровость бытия, почти заключения, пища всегда была свежей; хлеб тёплый, зелень с грядки, яблоки только что из сада. Даже приносился кувшин красного крепкого вина. Специально для раненого, восстановить силы и оздоровить кровь. Здесь же на табурете, приходящий старик-лекарь из госпиталя раскладывал свои склянки с мазями, инструменты и чистые бинты.   
      Госпитальный медик оказался человеком знающим и толковым, чем сразу расположил к себе эмиссара. Это был старик лет шестидесяти с проницательными, насмешливыми и умными глазами циника, видавшего в своей жизни всё. Он умел держать язык за зубами, очень гордился тем, что окончил местный университет, верил в учение Авиценны, неукоснительно следовал ему и свято соблюдал врачебную тайну. Он не задал вопроса легату, кто его спутник, откуда такие своеобразные увечья на запястьях и щиколотках раненого и кто вообще сотворил такое злодеяние. Старый врач давно усвоил жизненную истину — меньше знаешь — крепче спишь. Особенно в его деликатном деле. Когда он смыл с тела Леонардо кровь и грязь, чтобы осмотреть, Риарио увидел старый Y-образный шрам — страшную метку Лабиринта, оставленную Карло де Медичи на спине художника. О нём легату тоже не было заданно никакого вопроса.  
      К облегчению Джироламо, старик не обнаружил ничего смертельного, только обширные кровоподтёки, ушибы и глубокие ссадины, трещину в левом нижнем ребре от мощного удара чем-то тяжёлым. Похоже, били художника сильно, но беспорядочно. Лекарь наложил несколько швов и перемотал да Винчи с ног до головы бинтами, пропитанными какой-то заживляющей мазью, густой и довольно вонючей.   
      Почти целые сутки Леонардо пролежал в беспамятстве пластом. То ли часами спал, то ли находился в забвении. Только иногда пробуждался и шёпотом просил пить. Джироламо, поддерживая ему голову, неуклюже поил с ложки вином, разбавленным водой и помогал поменять позу.   
      В роли вынужденной сиделки, Джироламо чувствовал себя странно: чужеродно и несуразно, испытывал массу душевных неудобств и стеснений. Беспомощность и нагота художника смущали его, он старался не смотреть, когда лекарь обрабатывал раны и перевязывал Лео. Риарио, вообще с радостью, не участвовал бы в этих процедурах, но сил старика не хватало, чтобы справиться с тяжёлым телом пациента, графу поневоле приходилось ему помогать. Однако Джироламо не ощущал себя раздосадованным или обременённым. Его грела мысль о том, что да Винчи скоро поправится и они, с Божьей помощью или без, продолжат свой путь. Он выполнит данную себе когда-то клятву — любой ценой сохранить жизнь и свободу гениальному маэстро из Флоренции. И пусть эта трудная и опасная миссия может оказаться последней в жизни гонфалоньера.  
      Он давно перестал стремиться к искуплению и отпущению сотворённых грехов. Молитва больше не приносила умиротворения его истерзанной душе. Раскаяние не дарило чувства прощения, лишь ввергало в пустоту. Святой Дух не помогал ему. Господь, отправивший своего сына на мучения, a priori не может быть милосердным и, не простит. Создатель установил свои противоположные правила игры и Джироламо больше не мог придерживаться их. Он больше не хотел быть ничьим «мечом». Ведь нет худшего наказания, чем собственное непрощение.  
      Спасти да Винчи! Этого еретика и безбожника, бывшего врага и соперника, без сомнения — гения всех времён. Он безмерно восхищался им, даже когда думал, что яростно ненавидит. Риарио не мог ответить себе, почему спасение флорентийца от Лабиринта стало делом его личной чести? Возможно, он действовал по наитию — уберечь художника ради тех остатков человечности, что ещё не канули в бездне его пропащей души и не были сожраны демонами. Просто однажды, Джироламо Риарио уверовал — если он выполнит данную себе клятву, то это придаст хоть какой-то смысл искалеченному существованию человека-машины.   
      Ночью граф отмылся от чужой засохшей крови. Очистил клинок и кинжал и сжёг в топке купальни свой испорченный камзол и изорванную окровавленную одежду Леонардо. Теперь у него не было никакого отличительного знака принадлежности к Святой Церкви, кроме серебряного перстня на безымянном пальце правой руки.   
      Обстоятельства, так или иначе, сложились в их пользу. Сейчас они с художником, как будто исчезли для всего мира. Обнаружить их убежище Лабиринту будет не под силу. Никому в голову не придёт искать предателя-Минотавра и флорентийского еретика в женском монастыре.  
      Глядя на полуобнажённого да Винчи под тонкой простынёй, граф, вдруг вспомнил о наглом и… волнительном поцелуе во время грозы под тисовым деревом.  
      И без того тесная комнатушка перестала вмещать воздух...   
      Задохнулся. Смутился. Немедленно загасил воспоминание, в тайне понадеявшись, что да Винчи не заметил этого мимолётного и нечаянного смятения.  
  
      — Надеюсь, теперь тебе нечего скрывать от меня? — вопросом на вопрос, меж тем, ответил да Винчи.  
      — Я ничего и не скрывал, — пожал плечами граф. Леонардо хмыкнул, но спорить не стал. Ему было трудно говорить и вообще шевелиться. Все тело болело и ныло, словно он побывал под копытами целого табуна диких лошадей.  
      — Как же ты меня нашёл? — после минутного молчания спросил он, пристально разглядывая Риарио. Тот сидел рядом, казался спокойным. Задумчиво рассматривал и поглаживал старые шрамы на внутренней стороне запястий.  
      — Если признаться — случайно. Помогли ночные гвардейцы. Их капитан указал на дом Чезарини.  
      — Чезарини? Кто это?   
      «Уже никто», хотел сказать легат, но не сказал.   
      Слухи о зверском убийстве докатились даже до монастыря. Затаившийся Риарио случайно подслушал разговор двух молоденьких любопытных монахинь, уединившихся в хозяйственных постройках поделиться горячими мирскими сплетнями. Они жарким шёпотом рассказывали друг другу ужасные подробности дела, из чего эмиссар сделал вывод, что Синьория Болоньи начала расследование этого загадочного убийства. В доме обнаружили десять трупов: самого хозяина и его слуг. Ничего не пропало. Сундуки оказались нетронутыми, драгоценности хозяина тоже остались при нём. «Говорят, это жуткая месть какого-то ревнивого жестокого синьора, с женой которого неосторожно согрешил мессер Чезарини. Никто ничего не видел и не слышал, а убийца, как сквозь землю провалился! Никаких следов не нашли. Не иначе, сам Дьявол на его стороне!»  
      Из возбуждённой болтовни девушек Джироламо так же узнал о том, что патрули усилены и теперь никто не мог без досмотра ни выехать, ни въехать в город. Надо полагать, Лабиринт тоже не дремал и улицы кишели его тайными агентами. Это очень осложняло их положение. Однажды им придётся покинуть монастырь и как выбираться из этого каменного мешка граф пока не придумал. Глупо надеяться, что к тому времени всё утихнет и городская стража ослабит бдительность, а Лабиринт прекратит поиски беглецов.   
      Джироламо коротко и без подробностей рассказал, где нашёл маэстро и как они оказались здесь. Он умолчал о резне, устроенной монстром, но по красноречивому взволнованному дыханию понял, что Лео догадался обо всех подробностях сам.  
      — Женский монастырь?! — в изумлении воскликнул Леонардо, когда граф окончил рассказ, но тут же закашлялся и зашипел от боли. — Джироламо… ей богу, ты превзошел сам себя.  
      — Не иронизируй, — беззлобно упрекнул граф, — здесь мы в полной безопасности, никому в голову не придёт искать нас среди монашек.  
      — Так-то, оно так. А те, шестеро? Думаешь, они будут молчать? — имея в виду ночных гвардейцев, спросил Лео.  
      — Будут. Своя жизнь дороже болтливого языка. Это они хорошо усвоили.  
      Да Винчи опять хмыкнул, но комментировать не стал. Ему тоже доводилось сталкиваться с городскими стражами. Он знал, какими лицемерными могут быть солдаты патрулей, нападая не на тех и защищая не того, кого надо.  
      — Скажи-ка мне, граф, что ты читал днями раньше? Что забрал у убитого стража? Куда послал слугу из Сан Дамиано? — внезапно задал вопросы художник. — Мы ведь так и не успели поговорить.  
      — Господи, Леонардо… — досадливо поморщился Риарио. — Ты хоть в себя приди.  
      — Одно другому не мешает, — изрёк Лео, с трудом принимая полулежащее положение. — Я хочу знать.  
      — Ты опять создаёшь трудности там, где их нет, — Джироламо покачал головой. — Что ж, изволь. Слугу я отослал в Рим к своему конюшему, чтобы он позже перегнал наших лошадей. Я же не предполагал, что планы изменятся, и мы окажемся в другой стороне. В тот день в таверне у дороги, я срезал у ищейки кошель — решил расплатиться за доставленные нами неудобства...   
      При слове «нами» Леонардо громко фыркнул. Джироламо замолчал. Вскинув голову, посмотрел в упор на да Винчи и вновь продолжил не меняя тона, повторив с нажимом лишь слово «нами».   
      — Так вот, чтобы расплатиться за доставленные нами неудобства, я решил срезать кошель. Когда присел на корточки, увидел уголок бумаги, торчащий у воина из-за пазухи. Достал и обнаружил некое послание. Решил, что возможно, оно как-то связано с тобой и планами Архитектора, поэтому забрал. Его-то и читал, — закончил граф.  
      — И что это было за послание?  
      — Я сам хотел бы знать… — с этими словами Джироламо сунул руку за пазуху рубахи и извлёк оттуда сложенный лист бумаги. — Смотри сам, — протянул его маэстро. — Когда я сломал печать и стал читать, то понял, что ничего не понял.   
      Леонардо, сев удобнее, покрутил письмо в пальцах. Наклонив его к свету, внимательно разглядывал бумагу, строчки записи и печать.  
      — Бумага — отбеленная велень с филигранью, но без герба.  
      Лизнул лист языком: — Хм… греко-римские чернила. Их добывают из чернильного мешка каракатицы. Довольно редкие и очень чистые. Печать... крылатый лев? — Лео удивленно приподнял голову.  
      — Ты подумал о том же, о чём и я? — спросил граф.  
      — Венеция?  
      — Венеция, — подтвердил кивком Джироламо.   
      — Что связывает простую гончую Лабиринта и Венецию?  
      — Скорее, что связывает Архитектора и Венецию? Гончая, лишь звено в цепи. Только письмо хитроумно зашифровано и понимаю, что без дешифратора его не прочесть, сколько я не пытался, у меня ничего не вышло.  
      — Ну-у... — Леонардо нетерпеливо потёр пальцы, уже азартно загораясь разгадкой таинственного письма, — я могу попробовать его расшифровать.   
      — Можешь? — с надеждой спросил Риарио.  
      — Дай мне день, мою книжку для эскизов и грифель и я скажу тебе о чём это письмо.  
  
\------  
*(лат) больница, госпиталь.


	12. Харон

 — Тебе нельзя в Милан!  
      — Ошибаешься, мне нужно в Милан!  
      — Ка-аак?! Как ты собираешься туда попасть, если каждая собака Лабиринта знает тебя и меня в лицо?! — Джироламо уже терял терпение, доказывая упрямому Леонардо всю опасность дальнейшего путешествия в герцогство. — Тебе произошедшего мало?!  
      — Это единственный город, где ты и я будем в безопасности. В конце концов, там и до Франции рукой подать. Как-нибудь доберёмся.  
      Риарио в безнадежье покачал головой, отвернулся и прижал лоб к оконной решётке. Они спорили уже с самого утра, сразу после того, как ушёл лекарь. Переубедить маэстро поехать обратно в Ватикан, где они будут под защитой швейцарских гвардейцев, не было никакой возможности. Леонардо стоял на своём — Милан!  
      «Осёл!» — от безысходности мысленно выругался Джироламо.  
      — Мы прибудем в Милан, но с другой стороны. По той дороге, на которой нас ждать точно не будут, — внезапно объявил Леонардо.  
      — М? — Джироламо оторвался от тоскливого созерцания каменной стены напротив и обернулся. Да Винчи сидел на постели, подвернув под себя ногу, и что-то быстро-быстро писал в своей книжке для эскизов. Рядом лежал развёрнутый листок с посланием, которое он расшифровывал второй день.  
      — Мы прибудем в Милан через Венецию, — Леонардо дописал и поднял голову. Увидев недоуменный взор графа, попробовал растянуть спёкшиеся, в чёрных корочках губы в улыбке и помахал в воздухе книжкой. Вид у него до сих пор оставался жутковатым: бледный, с синяками вокруг глубоко запавших глаз, ссадинами на скулах и на носу. Пол-лба и левую бровь наискосок пересекал бурый шов с торчащими кончиками ниток. Вот, как говорится, встретишь такого ночью в переулке, и Богу душу от страха отдашь, усмехнулся про себя граф, разглядывая художника.  
      Да Винчи постепенно поправлялся. Лекарь снял часть бинтов и Леонардо уже не нуждался в посторонней помощи.  
      — Ты с ума сошёл?  
      — Нет, — Леонардо хотел засмеяться, но лишь сморщился от боли. — Я знаю, что здесь написано. Я расшифровал послание и думаю тебе, как эмиссару Рима оно будет очень интересно.  
      — Тебе удалось?! Покажи! — Риарио сделав шаг, нетерпеливо протянул руку к книжке и сел рядом с Леонардо.  
       _«Мессер, Architectum. В продолжение разговора о нашем деле, сообщаю, что со своей стороны сделаю всё возможное, чтобы Ваше предложение было благосклонно принято Сенатом. Но перед тем мы должны оговорить несколько весьма важных политических, дипломатических и юридических условий, прежде чем Совет примет решение поддержать Вашу кандидатуру, финансировать и всеми силами помочь в Вашем богоугодном деле. Я должен заручиться гарантиями, которые Вы должны дать лично, как то: по папской курии, Испанскому господству на материке, возвращение колоний Венеции и земель в Леванте. Ваши гарантии должны быть заверены в присутствии третьих лиц, иначе дело, к сожалению, опять зайдёт в тупик. Светлейшая не может не учитывать свои интересы в предстоящих событиях. О месте и времени встречи я сообщу в ближайшее время. Все вопросы необходимо уладить до дня Вознесения, дабы следовать нашему общему плану. Баута»._  
      — И что это? — озадаченно спросил Риарио, прочитав нацарапанный грифелем текст.  
      — Полагаю, некто Баута, готов заключить с Архитектором договор о чём-то, но выдвигает встречные условия. И судя по всему, переговоры у них идут давненько. Видишь, тут так и написано «в нашем деле и опять зайдёт в тупик». Как далеко простираются интересы Архитектора?!  
      — Более, чем далеко... Я говорил тебе, что не стоит его недооценивать. Но чтобы это значило на самом деле? — нахмурившись, пробормотал граф и потёр пальцем лоб. — Если учесть, что цель Архитектора — Ватикан и папский престол, то он хочет заручиться поддержкой Светлейшей? А кто владеет Венецией или находится с ней в союзе, тот может контролировать всю Адриатику, Средиземное море, пути на восток и на запад… «В предстоящих событиях»... О чём это он? Уладить до дня Вознесения… Празднование Вознесения, это же самый разгар карнавала! Удобный случай для любых действий, в том числе и для переворота. Удайся он Архитектору — и изменится картина мира.  
      Леонардо лишь изогнул здоровую бровь, молчаливо соглашаясь с рассуждениями легата.  
      — Кто этот Баута? — после задумчивого молчания, вновь спросил Джироламо, взглянув на да Винчи.  
      — Ну, это персонаж масок. Он не имеет ни пола, ни возраста, ни веры, ни сословия. Надеть бауту — это отречься от собственного лица, освободиться от норм морали. На вопрос «кто это сделал?» Баута отвечает: «Маска».  
      — Я знаю, что такое баута-маска! — с лёгким раздражением перебил Риарио. — Кто под ней?! Венецианский нобиль? А может, иностранный посол? Чей-то шпион? Судя по дорогой бумаге, чернилам и печати, Архитектор, возможно, нащупал ниточку к кому-то из Сената или Большого совета или даже Совета десяти. А это уже очень близкий круг дожа. Господи… Леонардо, ты прав, я эмиссар на службе у Рима! Я должен предупредить Его Святейшество о готовящемся заговоре! Я должен поехать в Венецию и выяснить, кто есть кто или, хотя бы разведать ситуацию. Я не могу оставить без внимания это послание. Положение с Лабиринтом становиться угрожающим. И… я не могу поехать… я не оставлю тебя одного. Ты же, стремишься в Милан.  
      — Да, я стремлюсь в Милан, но это не значит, что я должен там оказаться в ближайшие дни. Послушай... я понимаю, ты на службе и это письмо вынуждает тебя срочно отправиться в Венецию, — Леонардо помолчал. — Мы прибудем в Милан, только по другой, по более длинной и более безопасной дороге, — через Венецию. Могу я, в свою очередь, предложить тебе помощь и поехать с тобой? — попытался вновь улыбнуться, но вышла только страшненькая гримаса, и да Винчи просто ободряюще сдавил плечо Риарио.  
      Джироламо нервно дёрнул уголками губ, стиснул в руках книжку, сосредоточенно обдумывая слова художника. Его разрывали нахлынувшие противоречия. С этим невозможным флорентийцем строить далеко идущие планы совершенно немыслимо. Рядом с ним все благие намерения летят в тартарары, это граф на собственном горьком опыте испытал. А согласись с маэстро, он таким образом, не только не сможет действовать по своему усмотрению, он подвергнет Леонардо ещё большему риску, втянув в политические интриги Ватикана. Мало ему преследований Лабиринта! Сикст впадёт в ярость, узнав, что проклятый художник да Винчи оказался нарочно впутан ненавистным племянником-эмиссаром в тайные государственные игрища. После такого вызывающего шага, стылые казематы Сант-Анджело покажется легату небывалой роскошью... С другой стороны, поддержка и участие маэстро могут оказаться неоценимыми. Неразумно отказываться от помощи величайшего ума столетия. Неизвестно, что на самом деле происходит в Венеции и насколько действительна угроза Риму? Возможно, опасность преувеличена. Но в любом случае ехать и выяснять необходимо.  
      Джироламо вдруг прерывисто и тихо выдохнул. Почувствовал как к лицу прилила кровь и сердце гулко и быстро застучало в груди. Была ещё одна веская и глубоко запрятанная причина, по которой легат, ещё ничего толком не обдумав, уже согласился с предложением художника — это было тайное желание подольше оставаться в обществе да Винчи и ни за что не отпускать его.  
      — Не особенно-то она безопасная... — хмуро бросил легат, отводя глаза и прочищая горло. — Но как мы попадём в Венецию? Я даже не представляю, как выбраться за городские стены, разве что перелететь на каком-нибудь твоём крылатом механизме!  
      — Да, было бы неплохо попробовать, — согласился Лео. — Но я знаю, кто нам сможет помочь выбраться из города.  
      — Кто?  
      — Лекарь.  
      Джироламо вопросительно поднял брови.  
      — Ты рискнёшь довериться ему?  
      — Мне он кажется порядочным человеком, — не задумываясь, ответил Леонардо. — Помнишь, он нам рассказывал, что раз в неделю из госпиталя вывозят умерших, чтобы похоронить на кладбище за внешней стеной? Повозку с трупами, наверняка, не досматривают. Риск невелик. Мы прикинемся умершими и вместе с настоящими умершими покинем город.  
      — Спрятаться среди трупов? Воистину, такая мысль могла прийти в голову только безумцу, — пробормотал граф. — Но ты прав — это, всё же, шанс. Однако у нас есть и другое затруднение, — Джироламо критически поглядел на босую ступню Лео, которой тот беззаботно болтал, свесив ногу с края постели. — У тебя нет сапог.  
      — Действительно, — Леонардо задумчиво поскрёб пальцем подбородок. Перестал болтать ногой и выпрямил вторую. Стал рассматривать ступни, как будто увидел их первый раз. Щиколотки всё ещё были перемотаны бинтами. Повязки, широкими полосами белели из-под низа штанин. Леонардо и Джироламо крайне редко покидали своё убежище и в основном только поздним вечером или ночью. Граф держал слово данное настоятельнице, и они тщательно соблюдали инкогнито. Лео, если и выходил за надобностью, то без обуви и как-то не задумывался о том, что ходит босиком. — И что нам теперь делать? Где мы в женском монастыре найдём мне сапоги? — немного растеряно спросил он.  
      — Я знаю, кто нам сможет помочь, — с уверенностью сказал Риарио.  
      — Кто?  
      — Лекарь.  
      Теперь настала очередь да Винчи удивлённо смотреть на графа.  
      — Всё просто. Он снимет мерку с твоей ноги и купит тебе сапоги в городе, — видя непонимание на лице спутника, объяснил Джироламо.  
      — Действительно, просто. Надо же, я бы не додумался, — пробормотал да Винчи.  
      Граф во все глаза уставился на маэстро и не сдержал громкого изумлённого смешка: — Твоя голова полна безумных и гениальных идей, Леонардо, но купить себе сапоги через кого-то ты не додумался?  
      Леонардо лишь заморгал, глядя на легата, и пожал плечом.  
  
      Старик-лекарь очень сошёлся с обитателями, тайно живущими под крышей монастырской пристройки. Ему импонировала молчаливая сдержанность, даже некоторая холодность и осторожность одного, его тонкий иронизм скользящий в полуулыбке, и горький сарказм в суждениях. Прямой глубокий взгляд, иногда таящий в себе нечто болезненное и пугающий своей невысказанностью. И жадная любознательность, недюжинный ум и знания, пронзительный открытый взгляд и невероятная вспыльчивость другого — полная противоположность первого. Такая странная и… такая гармоничная противоречивость, подумал старик, разглядывая обоих.  
      Он проникся их трудной задачей выбраться незамеченными из Болоньи и без колебаний решил пойти на риск. Будучи верным своему кредо — не совать нос в чужие дела, лекарь не стал выяснять почему эти двое мужчин вынуждены скрываться в женском монастыре и хотели тайно покинуть город. Он даже не спросил у них имён и не стал уточнять сведений у приютившей спутников аббатисы. Он понимал, что у той были свои побудительные причины для предоставления убежища. Мать-настоятельница слыла женщиной умной, с сильным характером и так просто ничего не делала. У медика созрели свои догадки о неизвестных обитальцах. Серебряный перстень с перекрещенными ключами на руке одного, исписанная и испещрённая удивительными рисунками, потрёпанная сшитая из листов книжка другого; Болонья же полнилась разными слухами. Обладая аналитическим умом, старик догадался кто перед ним, но свои прозорливые мысли благоразумно держал при себе.  
      Идея выздоравливающего пациента спрятаться среди трупов вовсе не показалась ему абсурдной, наоборот, он посчитал её единственно верной. «Город похож на растревоженный улей, — рассказывал старик. — Мессер Чезарини был видной персоной и почётным членом Синьории. Его загадочная смерть породила волну страхов и домыслов. Однако человеком он был пренеприятнейшим — высокомерным, жестоким и недалёким. Его смерть вызывает больше любопытства у простых горожан, нежели сочувствия. Болтают, будто убийство дело рук Дьявола или Монстра, в наличие которых, я сильно сомневаюсь, — вдруг усмехнулся старый медик. — Гвардейцы, как одержимые потрошат всех при выезде и въезде, донимают подозрительных личностей, прочёсывают улицы и даже вламываются в дома в поисках убийцы. А уж постоялые дворы просто стонут от их произвола. Если у вас есть веская причина оставаться инкогнито, то идею с больничной повозкой, можно считать удачным вариантом, — резюмировал врач».  
      Как и предложил граф, старик снял мерку с ног маэстро и без затруднений купил для него новые сапоги. Они оказались в пору, даже прочнее и красивее предыдущих сапог художника.  
      Леонардо почти совсем поправился. Лекарь выдернул нитки из заживающих швов, снял последние повязки и корсет с рёбер. Хотя местами синяки на теле маэстро цвели всеми цветами радуги, да Винчи вполне чувствовал себя выздоровевшим и способным к дальнейшему путешествию.  
      Через несколько дней была назначена дата побега.  
  
      Ночь выдалась безлунной, туманной и сырой, что было на руку беглецам.  
      Накануне эмиссар сообщил аббатисе, что они покидают её благословленный монастырь. Граф поблагодарил мать-настоятельницу за приют, милосердие, терпение и молчание. Особенно за молчание, и со своей стороны пообещал сделать всё возможное, чтобы её личная помощь была высоко оценена Его Святейшеством Папой.  
      Лекарь тайными ходами провёл их в госпиталь в покойницкую. Велел спрятаться в ней и ждать его. Да Винчи и Риарио оказались в ледяном тёмном склепе в обществе полдюжины мёртвых тел. В воздухе резко пахло селитрой и ещё чем-то едким. Покойники уже были приготовлены к захоронению, тела завёрнуты в грубую рогожу и сложены в ряд на полу у входа.  
      Граф и художник молчаливо присели на корточки возле стены напротив. Сердца их волнительно бились, но не от соседства мертвецов, и не от того, что придётся какое-то время лежать среди них, а от тревожных мыслей — удастся ли им побег. Если их изобличат, на виселицу отправятся все трое и на помощь им уже никто не придёт.  
      Через какое-то время железные петли в двери натужено заскрипели. В проёме в свете факела появился госпитальный врач и два здоровенных монаха в чёрных погребальных рясах. Они тут же молчаливо отправились к трупам, чтобы вынести их и погрузить в повозку.  
      — Прошу, синьоры, — шёпотом позвал старик. — Вы можете довериться этим братьям, они никому ничего не скажут, ибо разум обоих повреждён при рождении. Бедняги способны лишь к послушанию и тяжёлой работе.  
      Впятером они вышли на улицу. Повозка, выкрашенная в чёрный траурный цвет, стояла у дверей покойницкой. Дно было застелено рогожей, на которую, лицом вниз легли граф и маэстро. Лекарь закидал их сверху соломой, таким образом, чтобы со стороны не было видно прячущихся людей. В рогоже, в досках днища и бортах возле их лиц были заранее просверлены дыры, чтобы беглецы могли свободно дышать и даже немного наблюдать за улицей.  
      — Готовы? — спросил лекарь, когда оба устроились и замерли.  
      — Да, — ответил Леонардо и тут же почувствовал, как на него свалился тяжёлый каменный груз. Джироламо ощутил его следующим и непроизвольно содрогнулся, подумав о мертвеце, прикрывшем своим телом его.  
      Хотя братья-монахи складывали тела равномерно, оба уже с трудом дышали от навалившейся холодной смердящей тяжести, а Леонардо и вовсе почувствовал боль в боку. Едва зажившее ребро иногда давало о себе знать, пронзая ноющей болью. Когда был погружен последний труп, монахи закинули сверху лопаты, поставили фонари и запрыгнули в повозку сами, сев задом наперёд и свесив с края ноги.  
      — Каждый раз, отправляясь в скорбный путь, чувствую себя мифическим Хароном, — печально промолвил старик. — Ну, с богом. Терпите там, братья мои, — обратился к заваленным покойниками беглецам. Кряхтя, влез на место возницы, дёрнул вожжи, заставив послушного мула двинуться вперёд. Повозка, грохоча колёсами по камням не спеша затряслась по тёмным улицам.  
      Возле ворот старик, по требованию стражей остановился. Замершие на дне Джироламо и Леонардо напряглись. Риарио стиснул рукоять, прижатого к себе кинжала, художник сдавил одолженный в дорогу графский меч. Оба затаили дыхание, готовясь сразиться или дорого продать свои жизни.  
      Обменявшись с врачом дежурными ленивыми фразами, стражник отступил в сторону. Как и предполагал Лео, траурная госпитальная колымага, проезжающая раз в неделю, не вызвала подозрений. Бегло осветив факелом завёрнутые тела и угрюмых монахов-могильщиков, гвардеец приказал поднять решётку и открыть ворота. Через пару минут, повозка миновала их и выкатилась за пределы городских стен. Несмотря на давящую сверху тяжесть и тошнотворную вонь, да Винчи и Риарио облегчённо перевели дух.  
      Дорога на кладбище не заняла много времени и вскоре повозка остановилась. Монахи проворно соскочили, достали лопаты и зажгли фонари. Потом, словно лёгкие брёвнышки, стали быстро снимать трупы и складывать их на землю. Где-то неподалёку была вырыта общая могила, куда хоронили несчастных безымянных и брошенных госпитальных покойников. Как только последний мертвец был убран, освобождённые беглецы с невероятным облегчением вылезли из повозки. Оба надрывно дышали, жадно хватали сырой влажный воздух. Да Винчи морщился, потирая ладонью ноющий бок.  
  
      Настало время прощаться со своим спасителем и так нечаянно приобретённым другом. Как и при прощании с маэстро Анджело Беолько, Леонардо почувствовал в груди щемящую тоску. Он никогда больше не увидит этого человека. Госпитальный медик так же, как и многие другие замечательные и достойные люди, лишь прошёл по краю судьбы маэстро, но оставил в его сердце так много тепла.  
      — Куда бы ни лежал ваш дальнейший путь, синьоры, обратитесь к Гийому. Это рыбак, он живёт в деревушке неподалёку. Его дом второй с правого краю от дороги. Вы не ошибётесь. Он мой бывший пациент и старый добрый друг. Человек хоть бедный, но честный и благородный. Скажите, что вы от меня. Гийом поможет вам, если вы решитесь двинуться в путь по реке.  
      — Благодарим вас, маэстро! — сердечно воскликнул Леонардо, крепко сжимая руку старика в своих руках. — Вы спасли наши жизни. Отвели от нас опасность, сохранили нашу тайну. Мы в неоплатном долгу перед вами!  
      — Нет, что вы, синьор! Помочь ближнему в беде, спасти чью-то жизнь, это ли не гуманное высшее предназначение не просто врача, а любого человека? — искренне смутился старик.  
      — Вы правы, мессер, — граф, тоже в знак благодарности отвесил лёгкий поклон. — Господь не останется глух к вашим молитвам.  
      — О, благородный синьор, какой я мессер?! — каким-то тихим мелким смехом засмеялся лекарь. — И не стоит вспоминать Господа. Я давно не молюсь. С Отцом Небесным у меня сложные отношения, я бы сказал — весьма запутанные.  
      Риарио с интересом устремил взгляд, стараясь увидеть во мраке лицо говорящего и его глаза, но перед ним было лишь смутно белеющее пятно.  
      — Что ж, у каждого свой путь, — пробормотал граф, ещё раз быстро кланяясь. Они попрощались со стариком и поспешили покинуть кладбище.  
  
      Держа в руке фонарь, одолженный лекарем, Джироламо светил под ноги и осторожно шёл к выходу среди безымянных, заросших высокой травой холмиков и плит. Ничто не нарушало ночной тишины, а плотный туман только усиливал её. Тьма мутной пеленой обволакивала две пробирающиеся среди могил фигуры. Голову вдруг посетила шальная мысль о том, что у запоздалого путника, увидевшего сейчас блуждающий огонёк в месте вечного упокоения тел и душ, волосы встанут дыбом и сердце упадёт в пятки. А то и вовсе, уж очень тонкая натура хлопнется в обморок или испустит дух. Как удачно — хоронить — далеко идти не надо! Джироламо громко прыснул, и шедший позади Леонардо немедленно поинтересовался, что так развеселило папского легата в столь печальном месте? Озвучив свою внезапную ироническую мысль, Риарио отчего-то развеселился ещё больше. Он, наконец, почувствовал, себя свободным и в полной безопасности. Несмотря ни на что, они с да Винчи благополучно выбрались из проклятой ловушки, оставив с носом ищеек Лабиринта и всю болонскую Синьорию.  
      С мрачной отстранённостью подумал легат и о том, что жестокое убийство члена Синьории ещё будут долго обсуждать. Строить невероятные догадки, нагромождать выдумки, переиначивать факты, пока всё событие, однажды, не превратится в одну из мистических городских легенд, а то и просто в кошмарный фарс о воплотившемся Дьяволе или неком Монстре, явившемся за своими жертвами.  
      Наконец, выбравшись на дорогу, они общими усилиями сориентировались в ночном тумане и двинулись в сторону деревни, про которую говорил им лекарь. Заночевать решили, где придётся, и поутру найти рыбака Гийома.  
  
      — Это недурная мысль — спуститься по реке. Довольно быстро и удобно, — вслух начал рассуждать Леонардо, шагая рядом с графом по дороге. — Прежде нам следует попасть в Феррару, сделать запасы, и мне нужен новый меч. Нас вряд ли будут поджидать в этом направлении, трудностей возникнуть не должно. Оттуда мы сможем спуститься по реке и коротким путём попадём в залив. Очень кстати. Там в одной укромной бухте спрятана субмарина, которую я построил для Зо, на ней-то мы незамеченными и приплывём в Венецию…  
      — Прости, что спрятана? Суб… что? — перебил Джироламо.  
      — Субмарина, — как о чём-то заурядном ответил Леонардо и, увидев полный недоумения взгляд спутника, пояснил: — Это такая лодка, которая плавает под водой.  
      — Под водой?! — ошеломлённый Джироламо даже остановился и поднял фонарь выше, чтобы пристально заглянуть в лицо да Винчи — уж не смеётся ли тот над ним?  
      — Лодка, которая плавает на глубине! — Леонардо обрисовал руками контуры субмарины. — Не смотри на меня, как на безумца! Я в своём уме! Я придумал эту лодку, чтобы незаметно подплыть к «Стражу», когда ты наглым образом захватил «Василиск» и увёл его у меня из-под носа. Должен же я был попасть в Новый Свет и найти эту чёртову Книгу! Правда, тогда у меня было мало времени для постройки субмарины, и мы с Зо чуть не потонули. Пока плыли, она дала течь. Я обещал ему, что построю новую, лучше старой. Я сдержал своё обещание — мы построили другую, уже после войны с турками. Теперь она лежит в бухте и Зо иногда приезжает за ней для своих целей, — Лео сделал неопределённый жест рукой, мол, не спрашивай, я не знаю для каких. — Надеюсь, она и сейчас там.  
      Риарио, замерев на месте, только растерянно таращился, слушая да Винчи. Лодка, плавающая под водой! Непостижимо! Воистину, величайший гений этого флорентийца не знает границ.  
      — И как же она там… плавает? — совершенно не представляя себе изобретение, спросил потрясённый граф. Однажды ему довелось долгое время находиться под водой. Это было во времена их с художником одержимости в поисках Книги Жизни, и они готовы были друг другу глотки перервать, борясь за ключи от Небесного свода. Риарио шёл по дну Тибра в подводном костюме, изобретённом да Винчи, когда тот дерзко проник в папскую купальню во дворце, высверлив дно ванны. Тогда он чуть не умер от нехватки воздуха. Но то было расстояние в несколько сот локтей до берега, и Тибр не Венецианский залив!  
      Видимо все эмоции и сомнения, так явственно читались на лице графа, что художник издал короткий весёлый смешок, наблюдая за ним: «Увидишь сам», — потянул за рукав, вынуждая идти дальше.  
      — Насколько я помню карту, никакая река отсюда напрямую не течёт до Феррары, — через некоторое время проговорил Джироламо. Он решил пока не думать о загадочной субмарине, прочно засевшей в мозгу. Она казалась каким-то фантастическим чудищем: нечто среднее между огромной рыбиной и заросшими травой неведомыми механизмами во дворе мастерской в Винчи. И до неё ещё нужно было добраться.  
      — Давай послушаем, что скажет рыбак. Лекарь уверил в его надёжности, а я верю старику. Наверняка, этот Гийом укажет короткий и правильный путь.  
      Риарио лишь скептически выгнул бровь, но промолчал. Внезапно из тумана проступила стена какого-то строения из сплетённого ивняка обмазанного глиной. Они поняли, что дошли до деревни.


	13. Феррара

Обойдя невзрачную постройку, отыскали дверь на деревянной щеколде. Отворив, вошли и обнаружили, что находятся внутри небольшого сарая.  
      Джироламо подняв фонарь, осветил пространство. Перед ними был склад хозяйственного хлама: на земляном полу стояли бочки, сложена горка из корзин и клетей, в углу вилы и лопаты, какая-то глиняная убогая утварь на грубо сколоченных полках. К балкам потолка привязаны пучки сухих трав. У противоположной стены увидели сложенные старые рыбацкие сети и мотки пеньковых верёвок.  
      Граф и маэстро переглянулись. Ночлег не ахти что, но в их положении выбирать не приходится. «Спасибо и на этом, иначе пришлось бы ночевать на улице», — пробормотал Леонардо.  
      Соорудив из сетей и верёвок подобие ложа, вдруг замерли, растерянно поглядев друг на друга. Ни один не решался лечь первым.  
      — Ладно, ты как хочешь, я спать, — первым преодолев неловкость, буркнул Леонардо и тут же спешно улёгся. Заняв половину, сразу отвернулся. Джироламо, помедлив, загасил фонарь. Аккуратно лёг, стараясь не коснуться да Винчи, и тоже отвернулся. Сложил руки на груди, поджал ноги и закрыл глаза.   
      Вокруг стояла тишина, только где-то назойливо и однообразно трещал одинокий сверчок. Пахло вяленой рыбой, землёй и горькой пылью.   
      Несмотря на усталость, сон не шёл. Лежать было неудобно. Верёвки жёстко впивались в тело, но Риарио было не привыкать к суровым условиям. Далеко не всегда папский эмиссар засыпал в мягкой постели.   
      Было странно чувствовать художника рядом с собой. И это ощущалось совсем по-другому, не так, как в жарком фургоне комедиантов, когда пьяный да Винчи пытался обнять его и не так, как в той клетушке в женском монастыре. Леонардо тогда спал на узкой лежанке, граф на соломенном тюфяке на полу и это казалось чем-то правильным. В те моменты не возникало мысли о телесной близости. Теперь их разделяло расстояние в палец толщиной и легат поясницей явственно ощущал чужое тепло. Отчего-то вспомнилось беспомощное нагое тело и рука лекаря с губкой, смывающая кровь и грязь. Почему он не решился сделать этого сам? Y-образный шрам через всю спину, который хотелось обвести пальцем… прикоснуться губами… Это влекло и страшило одновременно.  
      Сердце сжалось от непонятного волнения, стеснившего грудь. Граф прерывисто вздохнул. Постарался отогнать от себя эти нелепые мысли и чувства, твёрдом намерении уснуть…  
      — Джироламо… — шепоток сзади обжёг шею. Внезапно чужая рука осторожно обняла и несильно прижала графа к мускулистому телу. От горячего и влажного дыхания стало покалывать затылок и вдоль позвоночника по коже поползли щекочущие мурашки. Сердце забилось чаще, то ли от растерянности и волнения, то ли от внезапно накатившего возбуждения. Джироламо напрягся и незаметно сглотнул откуда-то взявшийся в горле ком.   
      Больше невозможно отрицать и закрывать глаза в глупой надежде, что заблуждаешься, и уже пора перестать искать себе жалкие оправдания. Думать, что всё, что твориться внутри — невообразимый бред и помешательство. Да, это чистейшее безумие, но оно началось не вчера! И уже стоило признать эту очевидность — его неодолимо тянуло к да Винчи, и сопротивляться этому безумию уже было невмоготу. Тот долгий поцелуй под деревом ожогом горел на губах, а каждая клеточка помнила напористое тело, с силой придавившее графа к мокрой коре дерева. Теперь это тело вновь прижалось к нему.   
      Господи, прости, я не ведаю, что творю…   
      — Джироламо… — горячие губы и колкая щетина прижались к коже под краем волос за ухом. Сердце запрыгало под рёбрами, и всё тело пробила острая дрожь. Джироламо понял, что больше не может дышать.  
      — Да Винчи... — язык будто отсох, но слова вылетели как признание.  
      Джироламо опять почувствовал непреодолимую мучительную скованность во всём теле.   
      — Джироламо… — художник шевельнулся в темноте. Приподнялся на локте, и граф краем глаза едва различил светлое пятно лица над собой, но так и лежал, не поворачивая головы. — Джироламо…  
      От этого хриплого зовущего голоса, от ладони, что не торопясь огладила бедро и поднялась к плечу, всё внутри пронизывающе завибрировало — томительно и сладостно.   
      — Художник… — немо выдохнул Риарио. Подчинился настойчивому осторожному усилию, которое заставило его развернуться и лечь на спину.  
      Близкое дыхание тёплом коснулось лица. Чужие губы невесомо дотронулись до скулы и переносицы. «Джироламо», — тихий шёпот вызвал новую волну мурашек. Джироламо казалось, что от всех этих накрывших с головой запредельно острых чувствований, сердце не выдержит и разорвётся. Ничего подобного с ним никогда ещё не случалось. Рука маэстро, лаская, медленно опустилась к паху. Накрыла и несильно сжала через натянувшуюся ткань вставший колом член. Риарио не сдержался, издал глухой низкий стон и поддал бёдрами вверх.  
      — Господи-боже-мой-Джироламо… — лихорадочной скороговоркой пробормотал Леонардо…  
  
      Легат даже не понял, как позже оказался раздетым в жарких тесных объятиях, потому что его губы не отрываясь, жадно пили и поедали губы да Винчи. Джироламо окончательно забылся, всем своим существом отдался художнику, слился с ним и погрузился в опьяняющую чувственность. Изнывал, сгорал в ней, умирал и воскресал и бессвязно молил о большем.  
      Выплеснулся феерически ярким, изматывающим опустошающим экстазом. Лежал весь мокрый, задыхаясь, отрывисто и беспомощно повторял: «Лео… Лео…»   
      — Мне теперь будет очень сложно держать руки при себе, — услышал невразумительный сиплый шёпот возле самого уха. — Я чувствую себя до отвращения счастливым.  
      Да Винчи, не расцепляя объятий, ещё сильнее привлёк к себе разгорячённого Риарио, словно боялся, что тот сбежит или исчезнет. Уткнулся носом и губами в местечко, где шея плавно переходит в плечо, глубоко блаженно вдохнул и закрыл глаза.   
      — Напомни, художник… — голос со скрипом прорезался в сухом горле и Джироламо, наконец, сумел связать несколько фраз, — у великого Данте, содомиты, они в каком кругу Ада находятся?  
      — В седьмом, — не поднимая головы, отозвался Лео в шею легата, — но Ада не существует, Джироламо. Данте придумал его.   
      — Возможно… — Риарио ненадолго замолчал, и вдруг громко хрипло усмехнулся, — знаешь, в чём заключается ирония этого круга, Леонардо?  
      — В чём? — да Винчи, поднял глаза на острый, едва различимый профиль и нежно потёрся губами о пахнущую терпким п **о** том и семенем кожу.  
      — Этот круг охраняется Минотавром.   
      — Ну и пусть себе охраняется, — небрежно фыркнул Леонардо. — Ты — не Минотавр! Не содомит и не грешник. Ты живой человек, Джироламо, которому пришлось очень нелегко. Но ты сомневался, сопротивлялся чужой злой воле, заблуждался, ты преодолевал свои трудности, что делает тебе честь. И нравишься мне таким, какой ты есть.  
      — Лео… — Риарио содрогнулся всем телом. У него перехватило дыхание, он как-то тягуче всхлипнул, пытаясь что-то сказать.  
      — Заткнись! — шёпотом перебил Леонардо. До боли в рёбрах сдавил и рывком прижал графа к себе.  
  
      Чуткое ухо уловило где-то снаружи посторонний звук. Риарио тут же распахнул глаза в предрассветный сумрак. Они так и уснули в тесных объятиях друг друга, но граф тут же ощутил зябкую утреннюю сырость. Несильно пихнул локтём спящего да Винчи. Тот с трудом открыл сонные глаза. Джироламо приложил палец к губам, выразительным жестом сообщая об опасности. Взгляд Леонардо мгновенно стал осмысленным. Они вскочили, и стали быстро бесшумно одеваться.   
      Возникшая неведомая угроза отодвинула их недавнюю страстную близость и избавила легата от неловкости смотреть на художника, который теперь стал его любовником. Джироламо немедленно загнал эту чересчур волнительную мысль поглубже; об этом лучше не думать. Не сейчас! С большим усилием собрал волю в кулак и сосредоточился на окружающей обстановке.   
      Леонардо подкрался к двери, глянул в щель между досками, но в рассветных сумерках не увидел ничего подозрительного. Приоткрыл дверь шире: — Никого, — шепнул маэстро, и они, как воришки выскользнули из сарая на улицу.  
  
      Пока искали дом рыбака, о том, что произошло между ними ночью, не обмолвились ни словом. Будто наложили обоюдное табу. Оба чувствовали себя престранно: неловко и неуверенно. Да Винчи иногда украдкой косился на Риарио, но Джироламо, буквально кожей ловил эти взгляды и тщательно избегал глаз Леонардо, сохраняя на лице маску сардонической непреклонности. И всё же сам не выдерживал, тайком кидал быстрые взоры на маэстро. И если Лео встречая такой же, исподтишка брошенный взгляд, немного растерянно и смущённо улыбался в ответ, то граф немедленно уводил глаза в сторону.   
      Джироламо стискивал зубы и всеми фибрами души желал, чтобы эта абсурдная игра в дурацкие переглядки немедленно прекратилась. Как он не напрягался, отодвинуть мысли о случившемся не мог. Казалось, весь мир теперь крутиться вокруг того, что было ночью. Риарио шёл и чувствовал себя законченным идиотом, не знающим, куда деть себя. Сожалеть — не сожалел, и виной тоже не терзался, но чувствовал себя до невозможности глупо и нелепо. А Леонардо пытался осмыслить новую для себя данность: граф — бывший злейший враг и непримиримый соперник, нынешний союзник и даже спаситель, внезапно стал его любовником. И что теперь делать с этой данностью Леонардо решительно не представлял.  
  
      В таких совершенно спутанных чувствах они вышли на дорогу и увидели хибару, по описанию похожую на дом рыбака Гийома.  
      На деликатный стук маэстро дверь открыл средних лет жилистый мужчина с обожжённым на солнце и ветрах лицом и внимательными глазами. Поношенная одежда висела на нём бесформенным мешком, ноги обуты в грубые тяжёлые башмаки.   
      — Что вам угодно, синьоры? — спросил он, настороженно оглядывая обоих путников.  
      — Вы синьор Гийом? — как можно шире и дружески улыбаясь, спросил Леонардо.   
      — Да, я, — мужчина по-прежнему не спускал с них беспокойного взгляда.  
      Леонардо объяснил суть их раннего визита и, что за помощью им посоветовал обратиться госпитальный лекарь. При имени старого друга, лицо мужчины тут же посветлело.  
      — О, друзья моего друга — мои друзья, — кивнул Гийом. Вышел из лачуги и прикрыл за собой дверь. «Дети ещё спят», пояснил он.  
      Рыбак, выслушав маэстро, согласился отвести их на лодке по реке до ближайшего селения, где был постоялый двор на пути в Феррару и где можно взять лошадей. Несмотря на явную бедность, лодка рыбака оказалась одной из лучших во всей деревне — остроносая и быстроходная, — чем тот очень гордился. «Она стоила мне целого состояния», не удержавшись, похвастался Гийом, когда втроём вышли на берег. Вскоре всё было готово и Гийом сел на вёсла.   
      — К полудню мы прибудем на место. Если на постоялом дворе окажутся свободные лошади, то к вечеру вы успеете попасть в Феррару, — пообещал рыбак и широким взмахом мускулистых рук погрузил вёсла.  
  
      Река была неширока, с тихим плеском и неспешно несла свои воды вдоль зелёных живописных берегов долины. Через несколько десятков лиг, она сделает крюк в сторону от нужного направления и там путешественники сойдут на берег.   
      Солнце уже поднялось и теперь всё вокруг купалось в нежных розовато-золотистых лучах. Утренний туман растаял. В чистом, словно умытом воздухе смешивался запах воды и свежей травы. В голубом небе носились юркие ласточки. За кромкой деревьев со стороны удаляющейся Болоньи послышался перезвон колоколов.   
      Леонардо свободно вздохнул, оглядываясь вокруг себя. Он сидел на корме, напротив Гийома и иногда перебрасывался с тем незначительными фразами. Однако рыбак оказался не очень разговорчивым, сосредоточившись на гребле, старался вести лодку как можно быстрее.  
      Лео достал свою записную книжку, огрызок грифеля и стал делать в ней какие-то пометки. Риарио сразу же сел на нос лодки, спиной к спутникам и внимательно смотрел только вперёд. Сидел отчуждённо и неподвижно и в беседе да Винчи и рыбака участия не принимал. Впрочем, Леонардо присутствие Риарио в любом обществе всегда казалось каким-то неприкаянным.   
      Лео изредка бросал на легата короткие изучающие взгляды. Иногда Джироламо поворачивал голову и Леонардо видел его освещённый солнцем профиль: острый нос, длинные ресницы, взъерошенную бородку, тень на впалой щеке. Ветер надувал рубашку на спине и трепал спутанные волосы легата.  
      Да Винчи вновь испытал странную противоречивость. Это был граф Риарио — папский эмиссар и гонфалоньер, человек Рима. Человек, которого, как казалось Леонардо, он хорошо когда-то познал. Он мог предугадать действия графа и никогда не ошибался, всегда выигрывая у него. Теперь Леонардо не был так уверен в себе. Риарио, осознанно и открыто бросил вызов могущественной организации и теперь спасал жизнь маэстро, рискуя своей, ничего не требуя взамен. Совсем ничего. Да Винчи лихорадочно перебрал в памяти все недавние события и нигде Риарио не выдвигал ему никаких условий, кроме требования довериться его действиям. Откуда это благородство помыслов? Что заставило так поступить безжалостного «меча» и Минотавра? Что заставило его перешагнуть через свои запреты, переосмыслить взгляды и сделать этот выбор? Мало того — этот человек теперь его любовник… Леонардо порывисто вздохнул и непроизвольно подобрался. Вспомнился вкус губ и запах разгорячённого, содрогающегося от наслаждения нагого тела, задыхающийся молящий шёпот...  
      Никогда бы не подумал.  
      Что если, это и есть настоящий Риарио? Тогда им невозможно насытиться. Это пропасть. Бездна, куда медленно и неотвратимо скользил маэстро, и зацепиться ему было не за что. Но что дальше?  
      Да Винчи тряхнул головой. Задумчиво погрыз кончик грифеля и стал набрасывать графский профиль на чистом листке. При этом у него опять возникло настойчивое желание заглянуть внутрь механизма под названием «Джироламо Риарио» и, наконец, понять, что к чему!   
  
      В отличие от мыслей да Винчи, пытающегося всё разложить по полочкам, мысли графа Риарио находились в полном хаосе, так же как и его чувства. Это был такой крепко спутанный клубок, что Джироламо просто сидел в полной растерянности. Крутил этот клубок и так и сяк и не знал, за какую ниточку надо потянуть, чтобы этот клубок распутать. Чем дольше думал, тем больше путался. Мысли скакали, как дикие зайцы, сердце частило от воспоминаний о сильных длинных пальцах, влажных жадных губах и нескромном языке. Эти воспоминания так занимали его мысли, что о чём-то другом граф думать больше не мог; лишь ловил себя на том, что страстно желает повторения и всё остальное, как говорится — гори оно огнём.  
      Эти мысли смущали, беспокоили, отчасти пугали, но больше всего глубоко волновали; хотелось продолжения. Надолго. Очень надолго. Может быть...  
      А вот дальше Риарио себе строжайше запретил думать. Слишком зыбким было их будущее, ведь оба или один из них мог погибнуть. Архитектор ни за что не простит предательства своему, казалось бы, прирученному Минотавру, а вынужденная терпимость «любимого» дядюшки была крайне призрачна. Сделай Риарио один неверный шаг, оступись, и совершённая ошибка станет роковой.   
      Джироламо тяжело вздохнул, окидывая мрачным настороженным взором проплывающие мимо окрестности. Он не хотел думать о последствиях своего решения — спасти да Винчи. Кто же знал, что оно заведёт чёрти куда, а вернее в полный тупик и найдёт ли граф выход оттуда ещё неизвестно?  
      Вероятнее всего, ошибка им уже совершена и поправить её невозможно.  
  
      Как и обещал рыбак, к полудню они прибыли в небольшой городишко на перепутье между Болоньей, Феррарой и Падуей и распрощались Гийомом. Как бы тот не протестовал, Леонардо щедро заплатил ему, почти насильно вложив несколько монет в мозолистую ладонь. «Будьте благославленны, синьоры», — с благодарностью поклонился рыбак и сев лодку, отплыл обратно.   
      Не теряя времени, сразу отправились искать постоялый двор. К тому же, очень давно хотелось есть, у них с прошлого вечера не было крошки во рту. Найти постоялый двор не составило труда. Выглядел он также, как и все подобные заведения на перекрёстке дорог: грязное, дурно пахнущее, с кричащей вывеской над дверью, и где хозяин, несомненно вор и негодяй.   
      — Леонардо… — внезапно обратился к художнику Риарио, когда они сели в дальнем углу в ожидании заказанной еды. Как уже повелось — напротив друг друга, следить за тем, что творится за спиной спутника. — На этот раз, случись непредвиденное — прошу, будь сдержаннее.   
      Легат постарался дружелюбно улыбнуться, но вышло натянуто. Да Винчи только фыркнул в ответ и осмотрелся.  
      — Зал почти пустой, думаю, что тебе не о чем беспокоится.  
      В это время слуга принёс и поставил на стол дымящиеся тарелки, хлеб и кувшин с вином.  
      — Лучше ешь быстрее, Джироламо, нам ещё до Феррары ехать. Надеюсь, у них найдётся пара свежих лошадей.  
      Риарио ничего не ответил и они в полном молчании принялись за еду.  
      На их счастье лошади в наличии были: накормленные и хорошо отдохнувшие, послушные и резвые. Покончив с положенными формальностями, запрыгнули в сёдла и пустили лошадей размеренной рысью по дороге к городу.   
      Наверное это была самая трудная дорога в их жизни, проезжая которую, тоже не обмолвились ни словом.  
      Дорога была оживлённой. Навстречу им попадались повозки торговцев, запряжённые мулами, перевозящие свои товары из города в город. Тащились мнимые и настоящие калеки, попрошайки и нищие. Иногда попадались группки странствующих монахов, что вызывали у графа и маэстро скрытую подозрительную настороженность. Не единожды их обгоняли всадники, на которых они опасливо реагировали, тайком стискивая оружие и провожая пристальными глазами. Сухая пыль клубилась из-под копыт и скрипела на зубах. Старые, грубые разбитые сёдла были неудобны и невыносимо натужено скрипели. Солнце жгло плечи и слепило глаза. Но не в этом заключалась тяжесть пути.  
      Пару раз им пришлось остановиться на вынужденный недолгий отдых для себя и лошадей. Это были мучительные минуты кажущегося внешнего покоя и душевных, еле сдерживаемых страстей, переполнявших обоих спутников.  
      Сидя в тени какого-нибудь дерева, они делились единственной фляжкой с водой. Старались держаться на расстоянии и не касаться горлышка своими губами, соблюдая отстранённость. Почувствовать на ободке вкус и запах чужих губ было выше всех человеческих сил. Повинуясь властному зову природы, оба с безнадёжной отчаянностью стремились друг к другу, но при свете дня, на дороге осмелиться нарушить свои собственные табу не могли. И если случайно соприкасались пальцами, то обоих продирала острая волнительная дрожь, похожая на ожог. Сердца мгновенно замирали и требовались заметные усилия, чтобы снова начать ровно дышать. В душе каждого бурлили самые разные чувства, кровь кипела в жилах и всё сводились к тому, что оба нестерпимо желали страстной умопомрачительной близости, что произошла между ними прошлой ночью и ни о чём большем думать не могли. Любые опасности, подстерегающие на пути, сейчас не имели для них никакого значения. Они целиком сосредоточились друг на друге и остальной окружающий мир перестал существовать. Тела и души изнывали от всепоглощающего желания обладать друг другом. И чтобы больше не мучить ни себя ни спутника, не сговариваясь, поднимались. Скрывая очевидность болезненно возбуждённого естества, с трудом влезали в сёдла, возвращались в действительность и кое-как продолжали путь дальше.  
      Ближе к вечеру, на горизонте засверкали шпили церквей и послышался звон колоколов Феррары. Они подъезжали к городу. Помня о своей роковой ошибке в Болонье, Риарио предложил оставить лошадей за стенами на ближайшем постоялом дворе и войти в Феррару пешком, смешавшись с проходящими людьми.  
      — Не думаю, что нас здесь кто-то будет искать, — нахмурившись, задумчиво пробормотал Леонардо, глядя на ворота, — но ты прав. С толпой смешаться проще, нежели ехать посреди неё на лошадях.  
      Пока искали постоялый двор, где могли бы оставить лошадей и пока возвращались по дороге в город, едва успели проскочить в закрывающиеся ворота. Было уже сумеречно, чтобы их кто-то мог узнать. По крайней мере, оба очень надеялись на то, что в этом городе агенты Лабиринта не поджидали беглецов.


	14. Бунт

Попав за ворота, сразу углубились в узкие проходы улочек, стараясь держаться тени домов. Оба оставались настороженно внимательными, готовые как напасть, так и защититься.   
      — Чем меньше торчим на улице, тем больше шансов остаться неузнанными, — процедил Леонардо, когда им пришлось отпрянуть от внезапно выскочившего из-за угла всадника и прижаться спинами к стене дома. Всадник скрылся в проулке, немало не заботясь о том, что кто-то из прохожих мог попасть под копыта коня. Несмотря на вечер, народу на улицах было ещё достаточно много. Люди сновали туда и сюда, торопясь завершить свои дела до появления ночных патрулей.  
      Пропетляв среди улиц, вышли к какой-то площади и почти сразу увидели знак гостиного двора над дверью одного из домов.  
      — Отлично, — довольно улыбнулся да Винчи и даже потёр руки.  
      — Будь осторожен, — как только переступили через порог заведения, тихо предостерёг Риарио. Теперь он ни за что не даст себя одурачить, а художника ни на шаг не отпустит от себя, независимо от того, воспротивится тот или нет.   
      Оглядев небольшой зал и посетителей, оба прошли внутрь, сели и заказали ужин. Людей было немного. Никаких сомнительных личностей: вооружённых воинов, подозрительно крепких монахов или исподтишка поглядывающих тёмных человечков. Здесь оказалось не настолько грязно и задымлено, как в болонской гостинице. На стенах ярко пылали светильники, а пол устлан свежей соломой. Ничто не таило угрозы и у обоих возникло ощущение некоторой безопасности. Однако расслабляться не стоило — Лабиринт мог проникнуть куда угодно.   
      Риарио вновь подумал о расшифрованном письме и том, кого следует искать под маской бауты в Венеции.   
  
      Едва закрыли за собой дверь в снятую комнату, накинулись друг на друга, как два оголодавших зверя. В лихорадочном нетерпении сдирали с себя и с любовника одежду, при этом, не переставая безудержно целоваться. «Подожди», — с сумасшедшей улыбкой, шепнул да Винчи и на пару мгновений оторвался от Риарио, чтобы сбросить на пол тюфяки с двух кроватей и опрокинуть на них графа…  
  
      На следующее утро солнце нещадно било в глаза сквозь мутные стёкла маленького оконца. Оно встало слишком рано для того, кто всю ночь напролёт предавался сладострастному любовному блаженству и теперь спал сном праведника, в крепких объятиях друг друга. Вокруг царил жуткий беспорядок из разбросанной одежды, сбитых простыней и почему-то перевёрнутого стула.   
      Риарио приподнял голову. Прищурившись от яркого света, одним глазом обвёл бардак вокруг себя и уронил голову обратно. Да Винчи сжимал его так, что вдохнуть было трудно. Джироламо окончательно разлепил глаза и бездумно уставился в закопчённые балки потолка над собой.  
      — А ты страстный, никогда бы не подумал, — внезапно услышал бормочущий шёпот в шею, и тёплые губы прижались к плечу графа.  
      — Ты тоже не слишком-то… сдержанный, Леонардо, — Джироламо усмехнулся, вспомнив, как на пике наслаждения художника зажимал тому рот, глуша громкие прерывистые стоны. — Будем надеяться, что нас не слышали.  
      Леонардо громко весело хмыкнул и снова поцеловал плечо любовника.  
      — Вставай, Леонардо, у нас мало времени, — высвобождаясь из сильных рук, Джироламо сел и потёр ладонями лицо.  
      — Садист, — буркнул Лео. Он так и не открывал глаза. Протянул руку, наткнулся пальцами на обнажённое бедро любовника и сделал попытку притянуть графа обратно. — Вернись в постель. У меня для тебя кое-что есть.  
      Но Риарио лишь усмехнулся, сбросил с себя руку маэстро и поднялся.  
      — Да Винчи, меня предупреждали, что ты глубоко порочен.  
      — Что порочного в плотской любви? — Леонардо открыл глаза и невольно залюбовался мускулистым телом графа, мягко освещённым золотистыми лучами солнца. — Ты знаешь, что ты дьявольски красив, Джироламо?   
      Риарио насмешливо громко фыркнул, поднял с пола скомканную рубашку, встряхнул и стал одеваться.  
      — Нет-нет-нет… не одевайся! Я должен тебя зарисовать!  
      — Иди к чёрту, да Винчи, — беззлобно выругался легат, отыскивая свои штаны.  
      — О, Джироламо, ты сквернословишь? — Леонардо округлил глаза и скорчил преувеличенно изумлённую гримаску. — Моё общество дурно отражается на твоём образе жизни. Что я наделал?! Я испортил представителя римской цер… — договорить он не успел, в лицо ему прилетел с силой брошенный ком одежды. Да Винчи коротко прыснул, не успев отвернуться.  
      — Одевайся, — Риарио налил воды из кувшина в тазик на столе, чтобы сполоснуть лицо. — Нам не стоит задерживаться в городе. Надо найти лодку, что доставит нас в лагуну. А ещё тебе нужен меч.  
      — Ладно-ладно, — примирительно согласился Леонардо, поднял ладони вверх, сел и стал одеваться.  
  
      Колокола соседней церкви прозвонили полдень.  
      После сытного завтрака, по времени — обеда, они прямиком отправились в сторону Феррарского собора, чья высокая квадратная колокольня возвышались над крышами.  
      На огромной площади между собором, и возводимым из терракотового кирпича палаццо герцога д`Эсте, с раннего утра царила торговая суета и неумолчный галдёж. Это была широко известная площадь, куда дважды в год съезжались купцы из Ломбардии, Романьи и Тосканы, и даже немецких и французских земель на большую ярмарку. Она и сейчас была сплошь забита крестьянскими повозками со свежими овощами, корзинами с фруктами, кувшинами с вином и оливковым маслом. Воздух оглашался громким разноголосьем покупателей и продавцов, расхваливающих свой товар. Слышался скрип колёс, стук сотен деревянных подошв по булыжнику и цоканье копыт. Кудахтанье и гогот птиц в клетях, хрюканье и блеяние доносилось из загонов для скота.  
      Графа и маэстро толкали со всех сторон. Они с трудом пробирались сквозь пёструю толчею в поисках оружейной мастерской или кузни, где Леонардо мог бы купить себе меч. Многочисленные лавки и лавчонки ремесленников лепились вокруг огромной площади. Над входными дверями красовались щиты суконщиков и портных, блестели на солнце вычурные знаки ювелиров и часовщиков, виднелись строгие менял и ростовщиков. Сладкий запах свежего хлеба, доносившейся из пекарни щекотал ноздри и соседствовал с запахами лекарственных трав, пряностей и снадобий из аптечной лавки, смешивался с запахами свежего навоза и немытых тел. Над дверями на цепях и скобах болтались эмблемы сапожников и шорников, плотников, виноторговцев, гончаров и мясников. Наконец Леонардо, крутивший во все стороны головой, увидел над входом очередной лавки перекрещенные мечи и призывно махнул рукой графу.  
  
      Оружейник вывалил на прилавок звенящую кучу клинков: — Выбирайте.  
      Да Винчи цепким взглядом окинул оружие. Потом бегло разгрёб сваленные мечи и выбрал один — средней длины, с тонким долом в середине неширокого обоюдоострого лезвия и без каких-либо украшений. Положил плашмя на вытянутый палец, посмотрел колебания между остриём и рукоятью.   
      — Откуда он у вас? — согнув, проверил упругость.   
      — Забрали у какого-то сарацина, — пожал плечами оружейник. Да Винчи стукнул клинком о клинок, прислушался к тонкому длинному мелодичному звону и сделал пару взмахов: — Беру, — коротко бросил продавцу и полез за деньгами.  
      Оружейник досадливо крякнул — покупатель выбрал самый дешёвый и невзрачный меч неизвестного происхождения, тут даже не поторгуешься.  
      — Синьор, ваш выбор прекрасен, но посмотрите и на другие мечи, сделанные известными мастерами! — торговец сделал попытку продать что-нибудь подороже. Да Винчи не слушал, отсчитывал монеты на прилавок.  
      — Да, Леонардо, не слишком ли ты поторопился? Я вижу здесь очень достойные клинки. Может, ты внимательнее посмотришь? — наклонившись к уху маэстро, тихо спросил граф.  
      — Мне нужно оружие, а не безделушка, — усмехнулся да Винчи. Отсчитал деньги, забрал меч, сунув его в петлю ножен. — Идём, нам ещё надо кое-что купить.  
      — Мне кажется несколько опрометчивым твой выбор меча, — выйдя из лавки, засомневался Риарио.  
      — Не-а, — мотнул головой Леонардо. — Смотри сюда, — достал клинок и постучал пальцем по клейму мастера на лезвии под рукоятью. — Видишь?  
      Риарио мельком глянул на незнакомое тавро и в узорчатых странноватых разводах лезвие и пожал плечами.  
      — Дамасская сталь. Именно из этого сплава была отлита броня турков. Именно секрет этой стали знали мастера Влада Дракулы. Поверь, это моё лучшее приобретение за последнее время. Дурак-оружейник понятия не имел, что в его руках находилось целое состояние!  
      Леонардо весело засмеялся и бросил меч обратно в ножны.  
      Внезапно их привлекло движение и шум, раздавшийся с противоположного конца площади. Оба напряглись, потому что оттуда послышались крики, народ словно волна, испуганно хлынул в их сторону. Граф и маэстро отскочили обратно к лавке, из которой вышел давешний торговец.  
      — В чём дело? — задал он вопрос неизвестно кому, но увидев, как в его сторону с визгом и криками бегут люди, побледнел и кинулся обратно в дом, захлопнув дверь. Послышался лязг засовов, а ещё через мгновение стук закрываемых изнутри ставен на окне.  
      — Что происходит? — в свою очередь задал вопрос Леонардо, застывшему рядом Риарио. Но тот лишь покачал головой, глядя на то, как площадь превращается в панический хаос. Оба достали оружие. Леонардо озирался по сторонам, прикидывая как лучше защититься.   
      Люди бежали во все стороны, сбивали друга с ног, переворачивали повозки, топтали рассыпавшийся товар, вылетевших из клеток кур и гусей. Кричали женщины, отчаянно плакали дети, зовя матерей, злобно ругались здоровые мужики-крестьяне, отпихивая друг друга и ломясь прочь. Пронзительно визжа, мимо пронеслась перепуганная свинья. Что-то с оглушительным хлопком врезалось в стену над их головами, и вдребезги разбившись, осыпало острыми осколками.  
      — День перестаёт быть добрым, — пригнувший голову Леонардо тревожно переглянулся с легатом. — Туда, — быстро указал маэстро в сторону кафедрального собора.  
      Они рванули к стенам строения. Внезапно до их слуха донеслись угрожающие исступленные крики: «Мы очистим город от скверны и разврата и вернём его Спасителю! Предадим грешников огню и мечу! Смерть герцогу!»   
      — Я уже слышал подобное, — негромко проговорил граф. — Если это фанатики Лабиринта... — он не договорил, в большой тревоге глянув на художника.  
      — Тогда надо поспешить! Кем бы они ни были, нет резона с ними встречаться!   
      Они припустили рысью, расталкивая и пробиваясь сквозь панически бегущую толпу. Пришлось пустить в ход мечи, когда спятившая от страха группа крестьян попыталась перегородить им путь, держа в руках палки и дубины.  
      Леонардо наносил удары, лишь раня противника, заставляя того отступить. С удовлетворением отметил, как хорош и удобен новый меч в руках. Мимолётно оглянулся, ища глазами легата. Риарио, отточенными движениями мастера клинка, хладнокровно разил сразу насмерть. Словно и не дрался, а выполнял какое-то рутинное дело. Его лицо, при этом не выражало ничего, кроме равнодушия и скуки.  
      Да Винчи мрачно закусил губу, но раздумывать было некогда. Откуда-то из соседней улочки выскочила вооружённая мечами, палками с гвоздями и пиками разношёрстная разъярённая толпа и хлынула прямо на них.  
      — Джироламо! — что есть мочи заорал Лео, отпрыгивая в сторону, — беги к собору!  
      Удостоверившись в том, что эмиссар услышал и повернул в его сторону, со всех ног помчался сам. Десятка полтора человек внезапно отделились от толпы и бросились следом за ними.  
      — Вот, чёрт! — сквозь зубы отчаянно выругался да Винчи, когда обернувшись, заметил манёвр.   
      Маэстро и граф одновременно ворвались внутрь в приоткрытые створки высокой двери.  
      В соборе никого не было.  
      Дневной свет дробился сквозь круглые цветные розетки фасадных окон. В одной части собора, богато декорированной рельефными стенами и монументальным распятием в алтарной части, проводились богослужения. В облицованных керамической плиткой колоннах дрожали блики горящих свечей. Уносившиеся в поднебесье высокие своды потолка были расписаны чудесными фресками. Пахло ладаном.  
      В противоположной дальней стороне, у южной стены достраивалась колокольня и второй портал собора. Почти всё пространство строящейся части было перекрыто решёткой лесов и замысловатыми подъёмными блоками. Там лежали облицовочные плиты белого и розового мрамора, сложены штабеля досок, мешки с песком и сухой глиной, вёдра, корзины с кирпичами. Рабочие, видимо напуганные начавшимися на площади беспорядками, поспешили спрятаться.  
      Да Винчи закрутился на месте посреди огромного пространства, быстро соображая, как быть дальше.   
      — Сюда!  
      Они подбежали к строительным лесам, уносящимся к верху недостроенной колокольни. Сквозь переплетение опор, лесенок и досок, золотыми нитями пробивались косые лучи солнца и меловая пыль висела в воздухе тонкой светящейся завесой. Откуда-то сверху свисали концы канатов и верёвок.   
      — Хватайся! — крикнул Леонардо Джироламо, кинув один из таких концов в руки графа. В это время в двери ввалились преследователи, и собор огласился злорадными воплями.   
      — А ты? — не совсем понимая художника, в ответ крикнул Риарио, схватившись за канат.   
      — Я догоню! Держись крепко, выпустишь его, когда запрыгнешь на последний ярус! Понял?!  
      Риарио лишь отрывисто кивнул и покрепче перехватил верёвку. Да Винчи рубанул какой-то узел. Рукоять ворота в блоке дёрнулась и бешено завертелась. Неведомая сила рванула руку графа и в следующее мгновение, он с ужасом ощутил, как подошвы оторвались от земли. Джироламо, со скоростью пущенного ядра взмыл ввысь.  
      Едва не пропустил последнюю площадку, запрыгнул на доски, выпустив канат. Тот со свистом взметнулся в воздухе. Выскочив из блока, свиваясь, стал падать в пропасть под ногами.  
      Джироламо грохнулся на четвереньки, зажмурился, приходя в себя от полёта, намертво вцепившись в меч. Где-то внизу в щелях между досками сквозь поднятую пыль, слышался шум драки, ругань, крики и звон мечей. Риарио проворно пополз, совершенно не замечая шаткости настила и отсутствие какого-либо ограждения, свесился с края.  
      — Лео! — в страхе за жизнь маэстро заорал Джироламо, пытаясь разглядеть того среди мечущихся далеко внизу людей.  
      — Я жив! — в ответ надсадно крикнул да Винчи.  
      Этого крика оказалось достаточно, чтобы Риарио определил прыгающую по кирпичам и доскам, отбивающуюся от своры нападавших фигурку художника.  
      Отчаянно поискав глазами, Джироламо увидел рядом корыто, полное скрепляющего раствора, стоящее прямо над головами дерущихся. Решение молниеносно созрело в голове графа.  
      — Лео, cave summitatem!* — отчётливо и громко крикнул Риарио. Торопливо перебрался к корыту и со всей силы столкнул посудину вниз. Оно с грохотом, ломая доски и стойки, тяжело полетело вниз и рухнуло, взметнув столб густой серой пыли. Снизу донеслись вопли ярости и боли, и граф понял, что его «снаряд» достиг цели. Сердце легата бешено стучало — услышал ли его предупреждение да Винчи? Для закрепления результата, спихнул вниз ещё какие-то мешки, корзину с кирпичами, со злорадным удовлетворением наблюдая, за падающим вниз смертельным грузом.  
      Внезапно где-то рядом послышалось характерное стремительное жужжание блока, и через мгновение да Винчи спрыгнул на соседний ярус, выпустив из руки канат. Упал плашмя, тяжело откашливаясь.   
      — Господи, Леонардо, ты жив! — выдохнул Джироламо.  
      — Благодарю… за помощь, — отдышавшись, Леонардо с трудом сел, стряхивая с себя мучнистую пыль.  
      Глянул вниз в непроглядную муть. Из клубящегося облака песка и штукатурки доносились стоны и брань. Маэстро грубовато хохотнул и весело посмотрел на графа. Их разделяла широкая дыра между досками настила.  
      — Как ты понял про канат?   
      — Такой фокус я уже однажды проделывал, — широко улыбнулся Леонардо, — когда убегал от твоих швейцарцев во Флоренции. Прости, но твоё дурачьё меня тогда так и не догнало, а я передал тебе привет.  
      По губам легата скользнула снисходительная усмешка воспоминания. С да Винчи в ту пору была непримиримая война, и граф пришёл в ярость, когда капитан швейцарцев доложил о том, что они не смогли поймать художника.   
      Леонардо, между тем, оглядевшись, решил перебраться на сторону Джироламо. Засунув меч обратно в петлю, шагнул к пропасти.  
      — Осторожно… — граф протянул ему руку, готовый схватить художника. Да Винчи ступил на край доски, прикидывая, как лучше перепрыгнуть смертельный провал. Собравшись, с отчаянной силой оттолкнулся, бросая тело вперёд. Риарио в воздухе цапнул, чуть-чуть недотянувшего Лео за рубашку на спине и рванул на себя. Движение сбило с ног. Раздался треск ткани. Джироламо упал, но рубаху не выпустил, а Леонардо зацепившись руками за край, выбрался на доски и рухнул рядом с графом.   
      Какое-то время лежали неподвижно, закрыв глаза, успокаивая колотящиеся сердца и прислушиваясь к тому, что творилось внизу. Похоже, преследователи убрались из собора, снизу не было слышно ни брани, ни криков, ни стонов.   
      Риарио, внезапно протянул руку и коснулся скулы и щеки да Винчи. Тот вопросительно поднял глаза.  
      — Кровь… — прошептал Джироламо, большим пальцем проводя по запылённой потной коже и стирая потёк. — Слава богу, не твоя, — неуловимо улыбнулся и убрал руку.  
      — Я всё ещё тебе должен… — негромко ответил Леонардо.  
      Придвинулся чуть ближе. Положив ладонь на затылок Джироламо, быстрым движением сорвал короткий поцелуй.  
  
      Чуть позже перебрались в недостроенный проём звуковой аркады башни. Сидели там до вечера, мрачно и молчаливо наблюдая за кровавой сумятицей на улочках далеко внизу. За вооружёнными осатанелыми головорезами, которые громили дома и убивали всех встречных без разбора. За всадниками городской стражи, что тоже не щадили никого, разящих мечами направо и налево. Саму ярмарочную площадь им не было видно, но они хорошо слышали, что творилось там. До них доносились душераздирающие вопли, плач, мольбы, шум драк, звон оружия и цокот копыт. Кое-где поднимались столбы чёрного дыма. Камни мостовой окрасилась бурым. Повсюду виднелись трупы и следы безумных разрушений.  
      Через несколько часов всё стихло. Солнце уже садилось, подсвечивая огненной каймой лиловые облака и окрашивая черепичные крыши в кроваво-красный цвет. На потемневших улицах появились какие-то люди на повозках, одетые в погребальные балахоны и с факелами в руках. Они деловито подбирали брошенных мертвецов и куда-то увозили их.   
      На соседней церкви ударил и тягуче загудел колокол. Его подхватили колокола других церквей и печальный перезвон медленно поплыл над городом, оповещая о конце злосчастного дня.   
      Граф и маэстро по шатким лесам осторожно спустились вниз. Никем незамеченные выскользнули из собора и бегом помчались в свой гостиный двор.   
      Не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы сегодня искать и нанимать лодку, чтобы отправиться вниз по реке. Сидя на колокольне, они видели, как свирепствует на улицах стража — бьёт и хватает всех подряд и отправляет в городскую тюрьму. Участь арестованных, несомненно, будет печальна. Вряд ли правосудие станет разбираться кто прав или виноват. Там, где сегодня шла бойкая торговля, завтра воздвигнут эшафоты и повесят всех, кто не смог избежать жестокой участи — не доказал свою невиновность или не откупился от суда.   
  
\-------   
*(лат) берегись сверху


	15. София

  После молчаливого ужина остаток вечера провели в отрешённости.  
      Леонардо, как только вошёл в комнату, достал свою записную книжку. Быстро сел за стол, и тут же углубившись в раздумья, застрочил грифелем по бумаге, напрочь позабыв о спутнике и о времени.  
      Джироламо, от нечего делать послонялся за спиной маэстро, с интересом заглядывая ему через плечо. Леонардо не прятал записей от графа, но леворукость маэстро и странная манера письма справа налево нисколько не удовлетворила любопытства Риарио.  
      Да Винчи склонившись над книжкой, что-то быстро писал и на краях страницы делал непонятные наброски.  
      Предоставленный самому себе, Джироламо бесцельно побродив по комнате, лёг на кровать, скрестил руки на груди и закрыл глаза. Раньше граф утешился и скоротал время в подходящей молитве или обдумывая, как выполнить очередное гнусное задание Сикста. Но с некоторых пор Риарио молиться перестал, а интригами интересовался в том случае, если те напрямую касались его самого или маэстро да Винчи. Посему Ватикан, как таковой, больше не занимал его мыслей, с Лабиринтом всё и так, было понятно.  
      Бездумно полежав, поднялся. Достал из сумки листок с расшифровкой и само письмо неизвестного и вновь улёгся на кровать.  
      В комнате сделалось сумрачно и да Винчи зажёг свечу на столе. Этого света вполне хватило и графу. Джироламо перечитал нацарапанные каракули Леонардо, хотя уже выучил их наизусть. Потом стал вглядываться в закорючки шифра: буквы, чередующиеся с цифрами и значками, (ещё раз невольно восхитился гением да Винчи — так быстро найти ключ!) тщательно изучая нажим и наклон аккуратно выведенных строчек.  
      Тон послания был официален и даже несколько высокомерен. Его написал человек явно независимый, наделённый долей власти и умеющий повелевать. Судя по содержанию, человек этот не видел в Архитекторе достаточной силы для достижения собственных целей и позволял себе диктовать условия.  
      Однако, это ни о чём не говорит. Венецианцы коварны, они интриганы по натуре. Слишком хитры, подозрительны и скрытны, недаром носят маски даже в обыденное время. Они слишком тяготеют к Востоку, искушены в праздниках, в удовольствиях и роскоши. От этих людей можно ждать чего угодно — они носят сотни личин. В венецианцах странным образом переплетаются чистота помыслов и греховность, стыд и похоть, лицемерие и святость, безбожие и фанатизм. Венеция — ворота в Святую землю… Если Serenissima* примет Архитектора и пойдёт за ним — катастрофы не избежать, думал Риарио.  
      Легат разгладил пальцем шероховатую бумагу, поковырял печать с оттиском крылатого льва. Даже понюхал, ведь запах мог о многом рассказать. Ему показалось, что помимо запаха чернил, он уловил ноту какой-то сладковатой пряности. Легат пытался угадать внешность человека, написавшего послание Архитектору, его характер, представить, как звучит голос и даже каков рост. Почему тот подписался именно «Баута»? Как давно он связан с Лабиринтом и что скрывается под «предстоящими событиями»?       

     Джироламо ещё раз поднёс листок к носу, закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на почти неуловимом запахе… Гвоздика! От листка явственно пахло гвоздикой! Он резко открыл глаза, уставившись в пространство. Внезапная мысль осенила его — с чего они решили, что автор письма мужчина? Только потому, что _якобы_ написано от лица мужчины? Это могла быть и женщина! Жена какого-нибудь сенатора, аристократа или нобиля, которая плетёт свои интриги за его спиной. Или богатая вдова-аристократка, имеющая скрытый политический вес в Сенате. Отсюда и «баута» — маска без пола и сословий…  
      Риарио закусил губу. Внутреннему взору явилась синьора Лаура Черета. Гордый поворот головы, прямой взгляд, волевой изгиб губ… словно венецианка обернулась и посмотрела на Джироламо.  
      Граф невесело тихо вздохнул, вспомнив время, когда был с ней близок. Не самый лучший момент его жизни. Впрочем, был ли вообще когда-то лучший?..  
      Подобная Лауре женщина могла написать шифрованное письмо и вступить в заговор против Ватикана.  
      Джироламо бросил короткий взгляд на склонённую над столом фигуру; если они каким-то сказочным образом, обещанным художником попадут в Венецию, и при этом не утонут, разумно ли будет навестить бывшую любовницу? И что это будет за визит? Не будет ли это выглядеть вызывающим со стороны графа? Тут следует быть очень деликатным.  
      Риарио в задумчивости разглядывал потолок, на котором плясала огромная тень от свечного пламени. Лаура, с её положением и характером, наверняка продолжает вращаться среди сенаторов и членов Совета десяти, и, разумеется, может многое знать. Это значительно облегчило бы миссию папского легата. Но, как к этому отнесётся Леонардо? Ведь теперь они не просто союзники… Да и захочет ли венецианка помочь бывшему любовнику? Они не виделись с поры войны с турками. Она чуть не погибла, сражаясь, бок о бок с да Винчи, в то время как Риарио находился в Риме, ослеплённый уверениями Архитектора в своей избранности и местью отцу…  
      Лаура Черета могла давным-давно забыть свою любовь к графу Риарио…  
      Джироламо закрыл глаза. Теперь все мысли крутились вокруг письма, Венеции, синьоры Черета и Леонардо. Сюда примешивался запах гвоздики, таинственный образ субмарины где-то в лагуне, «баута», крылатый лев, недобрая улыбочка Архитектора, Ватикан и лицо Сикста… он не знал которого из братьев… Всё это невообразимо путалось между собой, наплывало, как речная волна на песок…  
      Кисть руки безвольно свесилась с края кровати и листки, выскользнув из ослабевших пальцев, бесшумно разлетелись по полу.  
      Да Винчи, краем глаза уловив движение, поднял и повернул голову. Губы тронула лёгкая улыбка. Он тихо выбрался из-за стола. Подошёл к кровати, очень осторожно стянул с графа сапоги, поправил свесившуюся кисть руки. Наклонившись, подобрал с пола листки. Постоял над уснувшим Риарио, вглядываясь в расслабленное лицо. Невесомым поцелуем коснулся лба Джироламо и вернулся к своим записям.  
  
      Граф проснулся едва стало светать. Открыл глаза и сразу почувствовал неудобство одеревеневшего тела; лёжа на боку, на самом краю кровати. Жаркая тяжесть навалилась ему на спину. Грудь обхватывала чужая рука — не вздохнёшь, а затылок чувствовал размеренное влажное дыхание.  
      Риарио осторожно повернул голову, скосил глаза. Каким-то невероятным образом он и маэстро уместились на одной узкой кровати, где и одному-то человеку мало места. Наверное, только чудо или рука да Винчи, не позволили Джироламо свалиться ночью на пол.  
      Надо же, он так крепко спал, что не почувствовал художника рядом с собой. Риарио провёл ладонью по лицу, просыпаясь и не сдерживая широкий зевок.  
      — Вставай, — толкнул он Леонардо.  
      — Какого чёрта… — невразумительно пробурчал тот и прижался к графу сильнее.  
      — Лео… — начал Джироламо.  
      — Господи, здесь вроде нет ни клопов, ни блох… что тебя укусило в такую рань? — страдальчески простонал да Винчи куда-то между лопаток Риарио. — Отстань, я спать хочу.  
      Джироламо хмыкнул, и всё же высвободившись из объятий да Винчи сел. Коснулся голыми ступнями холодных досок пола. Припомнил, что вчера уснул, не снимая сапог. С лёгкой улыбкой глянул на Леонардо, который перекатившись на живот, немедленно занял всю постель.  
      — Леонардо…  
      — Отстань, говорю! — протестуя, зарычал художник и накрыл голову подушкой.  
      Риарио коротко втянул носом воздух, удерживая себя от решительных действий.  
      — Если мы хотим нанять лодку до лагуны, мы уже должны быть на пристани. По реке — это целый день пути! Или ты собираешься торчать в этом городе ещё один день? После вчерашних событий, это будет крайне неразумно. Нам ещё за ворота надо попасть. Неизвестно, что твориться в городе, возможно, придётся опять искать обходные пути, — словно капризное дитятко попробовал уговорить граф. Надел сапоги и поднялся.  
      — Лео… — настойчиво позвал он.  
      — Ну почему по утрам, ты хуже всякого наказания?! — в отчаянии воскликнул да Винчи, сбрасывая с головы подушку. Кое-как разлепил веки, приподнялся на локтях и оглянулся на невозмутимого графа. — Почему тебе всякий раз требуется вставать ни свет, ни заря?!  
      Риарио ничего не ответил. Налил воды в тазик. Фыркая, сполоснул лицо и шею, промокнул льняным полотенцем. Пригладил пятернёй волосы, усы и бородку и стал собираться.  
      Леонардо, не получив ответ, глухо рыкнул. Тяжело сел, усилием воли держа глаза открытыми. Он работал до тех пор, пока свеча не погасла, а догорела она не больше пары часов назад. Тогда Лео из-за стола перебрался на кровать — ему захотелось обнять тёплого и сонного Джироламо и хорошенько поспать…  
      Да Винчи угрюмо посмотрел на графа, приводившего себя и одежду в порядок. Заставил себя поднялся и потащился к тазику умываться.  
      Легат, конечно же, прав — если они хотели убраться из города и попасть в лагуну, то уже должны были быть на пристани.  
  
      Солнечные лучи коснулись черепичных крыш. Ничто уже не напоминало о вчерашних беспорядках, словно и не было их. Двери лавок и домов только-только начали открываться. Слышался стук деревянных ставень на оконах. Откуда-то донёсся одинокий цокот копыт. Появились первые горожане, спешащие в церковь к утренней молитве или по своим делам.  
      Утро выдалось прохладным, и не выспавшийся Леонардо зябко поёжился, спрятав кисти рук подмышки. Он в мрачном молчании шагал рядом с легатом по рассветным улицам. Ни горячий завтрак, ни слух о том, что вроде, ворота на пристань не закрыты (гостиничный слуга истово божился в правдивости слуха), не улучшили его настроения.  
      Ворота действительно были уже открыты. То ли милостью Божьей, то ли по недосмотру герцога или по ещё какой-то иной причине, но после бунта, этот выход из города был свободен.  
      Солдаты лениво оглядывали проходящих мимо них людей. Да Винчи и Риарио посмотрели на стражу невозмутимо, накинув на себя почти скучающий вид; словно за стенами их ждало нудное никчёмное дело. Сдерживая колотящиеся сердца, спокойно вышли за ворота.  
      Никто их не остановил. Никто не окрикнул.  
      Только пройдя несколько десятков шагов, Леонардо позволил себе обернуться и проверить, что происходит у них за спиной.  
      — Что там? — спросил напрягшийся Риарио и приготовился к любому повороту событий.  
      — Ничего, — Леонардо пожал плечом. — Фортуна нам, кажется, улыбнулась, граф.  
      — Посмотрим, когда сядем в лодку до лагуны, — быстро ответил Джироламо.  
      Они заметно ускорили шаг, отправляясь к реке на пристань.  
  
      — Мне нужно кое-что купить. Давай разделимся. Ты найдёшь лодку, а я сделаю запасы, — предложил Леонардо, когда они вышли на пристань широкой полноводной реки.  
      Молочная дымка поднималась над тёмной водой. Тяжёлые волны с пенным плеском лениво бились о камни. Сырой холодный воздух пах водорослями и рыбой. На берегу были уложены деревянные мостки, торчали из воды толстые жерди, к которым привязаны покачивающиеся лодки.  
      — Разумно ли нам разделяться? — заметно колеблясь, спросил Риарио. — Случись что-то неладное... Вдруг я опять опоздаю? Вдруг окажусь далеко и не услышу? Лео, я не хочу снова подвергнуть тебя опасности. Я боюсь за тебя… — еле слышно, вдруг признался граф и выразительно посмотрел художнику в глаза.  
      — Джироламо... — горло перехватило, стало трудно дышать и в носу защипало. Леонардо в волнении шагнул к легату и с силой стиснул его локоть. Сердце глухо стукнулось при виде встревоженного побледневшего лица эмиссара. — Ничего не случиться. «Их» тут нет. Они потеряли нас.  
      — Хотелось бы верить, — прошептал Риарио.  
      — Я обещаю тебе. Я обернусь быстро! И если вдруг, что-то случиться... — при этих словах Джироламо резко вскинулся, а Леонардо сделал быстрый успокаивающий жест рукой. — Если вдруг... обещаю — где бы ты ни был на этом берегу, ты услышишь и увидишь! — он мягко улыбнулся.  
      — Как?  
      Леонардо скинул с плеча сумку. Растянул верёвки на горловине и запустил внутрь руку. Что-то поискал, вытащил небольшой, сшитый из тонкой кожи шарик и показал его графу.  
      — Что это? — спросил тот.  
      — Обыкновенная петарда для фейерверка. Немного мною усовершенствованная. У неё очень короткий фитиль, — художник мизинцем пошевелил крохотный хвостик, торчащий из основания. — Достаточно поджечь и тут же подбросить высоко вверх... Бах! — широко весело улыбнулся он. — Такое зрелище ты точно не пропустишь. Вот тогда знай, что мне нужна помощь. Договорились?  
      Риарио коротко вздохнул, перевёл взгляд с петарды на лицо да Винчи и кивнул головой.  
      — Через час на этом же месте, — Лео сунул шарик обратно. Ободряюще тряхнул плечо графа, всем своим видом выразив уверенность, и быстрым шагом направился вдоль берега в другую сторону.  
      Риарио долгим взглядом проводил фигуру художника и с беспокойством оглянулся. В воздухе потянуло дымом рыбных коптилен. Слышались скрипы уключин на лодках, плески волн, голоса занятых делами людей. Над головой раздавались крики прожорливых вороватых чаек. Пристань начала заполнятся феррарцами, окрестными жителями и приплывшими по реке гостями: собирались рыбаки, что вернулись с ночного промысла и покупатели их свежего улова. Были здесь и те, кто только собирался отплыть или только что причалил к берегу. Ничего подозрительного легат не обнаружил и наконец, позволил себе сосредоточиться на поисках нужной им лодки.  
  
      Через час граф вернулся на тоже место, где расстался с маэстро и стал ждать. Он старался ничем не выказать своего растущего напряжения. Присел на край невысокой ограды пристани, выложенной из дикого камня, скрестил руки на груди и внимательно поглядывал по сторонам.  
      Всё то время, пока искал для них лодку, его не покидало чувство грызущей тревоги. Поминутно прислушивался и оборачивался в сторону, куда ушёл художник, страшась пропустить условный сигнал. Хотя да Винчи уверил, что Риарио его ни за что не пропустит, но как далеко ушёл Леонардо? Успеет ли запустить свою петарду? Успеет ли Джироламо на помощь, если не дай Бог что-нибудь случиться с маэстро?  
      В скором времени граф нашёл подходящее судно. Сторговавшись, велел хозяину лодки ждать его со спутником, чтобы отплыть в лагуну.  
      Да Винчи сильно опаздывал. Колокол в городе уже пробил дважды. Джироламо совершенно извёлся в ожидании маэстро. Изрядным усилием воли удерживал себя на месте, чтобы отчаянно не пуститься на поиски Леонардо. Нарисовал в своём воображении сотни кошмарных картин пленения или смерти художника, когда увидел того, озабоченно спешащего через толкущихся на пристани людей.  
      Облегчённо громко выдохнул и поднялся навстречу. Да Винчи торопился, почти бежал. Заметив Риарио, широко заулыбался и приветливо махнул рукой.  
      — Надеюсь, ты всё нашёл, что хотел? — спросил граф, стараясь ничем не выдать своей крайней нервозности, когда Леонардо подошёл к нему. Ему очень хотелось сделать две совершенно противоположные вещи: выказать свою ярость за то, что заставил Джироламо сходить с ума от беспокойства и прижать да Винчи к себе. Была бы возможность — приковал к себе цепью и не отпускал от себя дальше, чем на три локтя!  
      Леонардо удовлетворительно кивнул головой и вдруг воровато оглянувшись по сторонам, стремительно наклонился к лицу Джироламо и поцеловал того в губы.  
      — С-ссс… — от неожиданности Риарио качнуло назад — задохнулся, на мгновение ослепнув, оглохнув и потеряв дар речи. Да Винчи захохотал, видя, как сначала побелел, а потом покрылся алыми пятнами легат.  
      — Убью… — сквозь зубы процедил Риарио. Дико зыркнув в сторону художника, рванулся в сторону причала.  
      — Ты нашёл лодку? — весело скалясь и довольный собой, спросил догнавший Джироламо Леонардо.  
      — Да Винчи!.. — эмиссара заметно потряхивало. Он сжал кулаки. Что, если кто-то видел это открытое проявление содомского греха и сейчас укажет на них, криком призвав стражу? Что, если из-за сумасшедшей выходки флорентийца они не справятся в драке и попадут за решётку? И потом на костёр…  
      Господь Всемогущий! Мысленно взвыл Риарио, умоляя Создателя даровать ему выдержку и не прикончить художника прямо сейчас.  
      — Извини-извини-извини! — скороговоркой проговорил Леонардо, видя в какое состояние пришёл Джироламо и сделал шаг назад. — Извини… Я не… я... ещё раз извини! — виновато посмотрел на Риарио.  
      — Если это кто-то увидел? — с яростью прошипел Риарио, резко останавливаясь и озираясь вокруг. — Зачем ты опять привлекаешь к нам внимание?! Зачем провоцируешь опасность?!  
      — Я извинился! Я не хотел провоцировать. Я просто хотел тебя поцеловать! У тебя был такой встревоженный вид... Я хотел тебя успокоить.  
      — Успокоить?! — взорвался Риарио. — Не смей этого больше делать! Никогда! — тихо рявкнул легат и вновь решительным шагом отправился дальше.  
      — Не сметь чего? — лукаво спросил Леонардо, вновь догоняя графа и заглядывая ему в лицо. — Успокаивать? Целовать или целовать на глазах у людей?  
      Риарио на секунду прикрыл веки, с шумом втянув воздух носом, стискивая кулаки и давя в себе очередной приступ бешенства: — Паяц! — злым шёпотом крикнул Джироламо, сверкнув глазами.  
      — Я понял! — в притворном ужасе шарахнулся в сторону Леонардо. — Не буду больше целовать тебя на глазах у людей, — вполголоса воскликнул он, и, не сдержавшись, снова захохотал.  
  
      Едва запрыгнули в лодку, Риарио подал молчаливый знак к отплытию. Хозяин лодки, некий синьор по имени Пьетро, торопливо поклонился и стал быстро вытягивать якорь из воды.  
      Нанятое эмиссаром судно представляло собой небольшую парусную лодку. Пьетро, уроженец Феррары, промышлял всем подряд: рыбалкой, перевозкой людей и грузов и, как подозревал граф, не брезговал контрабандой. Феррарец гонял лодку по реке от города до дельты и обратно и согласился отвезти двух благородных синьоров до самой лагуны. Человеком он был не злым, но до невозможности скупым и хитрым. Запросил за услугу изрядно, но синьор, к его удивлению особо торговаться не стал, лишь немного сбил цену. Сразу выложил часть суммы — остальную часть пообещал, когда прибудут на место.  
      Повидавший на своем веку всяких пассажиров, Пьетро сразу почувствовал, что с этими спутниками нужно держать ухо востро — странный фрахтователь расплатился папскими скудо...  
      Отступать уже было поздно.  
      В какой-то момент, феррарец даже пожалел о своей жадности и о том, что согласился плыть в безлюдную дельту. Вид обоих неизвестных вызывал в его душе безотчётный страх — эти люди не были разбойниками или контрабандистами, которых Пьетро знал и чуял за лигу. В синьорах таилось нечто большее — тёмное и опасное, несмотря на то что спутник нанимателя улыбнулся ему. Этих людей следует поскорее доставить на место и забыть о них, решил про себя Пьетро. Зачем обоим мужчинам понадобилось попасть в дебри дельты огромной реки, хозяин лодки предпочел не задумываться.  
      Поэтому, когда оба пассажира сели в разных концах лодки, струхнувший феррарец поспешил выставить парус, поймать попутный ветер и молиться о нём всю дорогу.  
  
      Господь услышал его молчаливые истовые молитвы. Лодка неслась, чуть ли не взлетая над водой. Пьетро только успевал управлять парусом, выравнивая нос, на котором спиной ко всем сидел его неподвижный наёмщик.  
      Всю дорогу хозяина лодки не покидало жуткое чувство — человек этот неотступно следит за ним. Буквально затылком видит каждое его движение и если Пьетро ослабит внимание, тот непременно его убьёт или покалечит.  
      Второй пассажир, который сидел на корме, был нисколько не лучше первого. Он почти не поднимал головы — что-то усердно писал в своей книжке. Но если поднимал, то взгляд его пронзительных глаз вызывал в душе суеверного лодочника неподдельную дрожь. Не иначе отмеченный Дьяволом, человек писал левой рукой и справа налево!  
      За всё время бедный феррарец не услышал от обоих ни единого слова. Они не обращались к нему и не разговаривали друг с другом. Казалось, вообще не шевелились, замерев, как два демона в ледяном безмолвие.  
      Вспотевший от ужаса Пьетро незаметно перекрестился и пообещал Господу, что если благополучно вернётся домой, то никогда больше не будет столь жадным до денег, будет усердно молиться и даже начнёт раздавать милостыню попрошайкам возле церкви.  
  
      Леворукий человек оживился лишь к концу путешествия. Он с интересом стал рассматривать берега вокруг.  
      Река в этих местах стала распадаться на несколько нешироких рукавов.  
      На пути лодки возникали островки, с сотнями гомонящих в зарослях мелких птиц всех видов и расцветок. Стали попадаться болотистые места, сплошь покрытые жёлтыми кувшинками, а берега заросли корявыми низкими вязами.  
      Пьетро уже хотел было причалить к ближайшему берегу в густом тростнике и ирисах. Основное русло они давно прошли, а углубляться в тёмные заросли феррарцу совсем уж не хотелось.  
      — Дам тебе ещё сверху золотой флорин, если проведёшь лодку вон по тому руслу, — внезапно обратился леворукий к Пьетро и указал пальцем в узкий проход между островом и стеной переплетённых деревьев.  
      — Но... — испугано икнул хозяин лодки, страх перед неизвестными людьми накрывал его с головой, — лодка там не пройдёт... — попытался соврать он. На что «дьявольский человек» насмешливо громко фыркнул, посоветовал убрать парус и сесть на вёсла.  
      — Делай, что тебе велит мой спутник, — не повышая тона внезапно подал голос наниматель судна. Он продолжал смотреть вперёд и даже не повернул головы. Но от этого зловеще-спокойного голоса по спине феррарца прошлась морозная дрожь.  
      — Слушаюсь, синьор, — пролепетал Пьетро. Трясущимися руками стал быстро собирать парус, потом метнулся к вёслам. Леворукий с нескрываемым удивлением взглянул на перепуганного бледного хозяина лодки, но ничего не сказал. Сел обратно на корму и стал внимательно следить за ходом судна.  
      — Правее... левее... чуть медленнее, а теперь можешь чуть быстрее, — командовал он, выглядывая вперёд по бортам лодки. Чуть заскребло по днищу, человек сделал знак, чтобы Пьетро пристал к берегу.  
      Едва нос лодки ткнулся в траву, наниматель встал на ноги и обернулся.  
      Ужас перед этими двумя мрачными типами казался возрос в десятки раз. Когда же оба потянулись к поясам, где висели не только кошели, но и оружие, взмокший феррарец не выдержал и сипло отчаянно пискнул: — Нет!  
      Оба замерли и в неподдельном изумлении уставились на трясущегося лодочника.  
      — Не стоит, мессеры, — срывающимся голосом пролепетал Пьетро. — Вы достаточно уже заплатили. Господь учил — жадность — грех. — Он судорожно громко сглотнул, вцепившись обеими руками в вёсла.  
      Леворукий внезапно коротко хохотнул, а второй лишь растянул губы в молчаливой насмешливой полуулыбке.  
      — Твоё стремление к безгрешности весьма похвально, — пожал плечом улыбающийся синьор. — Что ж, тогда прощай, Пьетро-ферррарец.  
      С этими словами он шагнул вперёд, и не выдержавший собственного накрученного нервами ужаса лодочник, так сильно отпрянул назад, что свалился с сидения, ударившись спиной об днище.  
      — Господи... — пробормотал опешивший и остановившийся граф, глядя на упавшего хозяина лодки.  
      — Не убивайте... умоляю... — дико выпучив глаза взмолился тот, поджимаясь и защищаясь обеими руками.  
      — Ты что-нибудь понимаешь? — совсем растерялся Риарио, в недоумении взглянув на да Винчи. Тот помотал головой и вдруг закатился сумасшедшим хохотом, схватившись за бок и согнувшись пополам.  
      — Безумие какое-то... — пробормотал легат и поспешил перепрыгнуть из лодки на берег. Следом кое-как выполз художник, чуть не икая и еле удерживаясь на ослабевших ногах.  
      Как только оба пассажира оказались на берегу, Пьетро с проворством кошки вскочил на ноги. Выхватив весло из уключины, с силой отпихнул лодку от края. Едва не врезался кормой в противоположный берег. Но каким-то невероятным образом сумел развернуть судно в обратную строну и словно одержимый заработал вёслами.  
      — Что ты сделал с этим беднягой? — задыхаясь от смеха, еле выговорил Лео, наблюдая за неуклюжими манипуляциями и бегством лодочника.  
      — Я сделал?! — возмущённо округлил глаза Риарио. — Это у тебя надо спросить, чем ты запугал несчастного, сидя перед его носом на корме!  
      — Но я ничего не делал... Пока плыли продумывал систему ирригационных каналов и всё. Ты знаешь, что этой рекой можно управлять? — Лео утёр ладонями мокрые глаза и посмотрел на Джироламо.  
      — Пойдём уже... куда-нибудь, — вздохнул Риарио. — Кстати, где мы? — спросил он, оглядывая сумеречные деревья вокруг.  
      — Туда, — указал направление Лео. — Я же неспроста просил плыть по этому руслу. Отсюда до нашей бухты совсем недалеко. Идём.  
      Через четверть с небольшим часа быстрой ходьбы по низкорослому лесу, внезапно вышли к закрытой каменистой бухточке.  
      Резко пахнуло морем и солью. Подул ветер. Где-то за скалами слышался тихий шелест прибоя. От нагретой за день гальки поднималось еле заметное тепло. Солнце садилось, окрасив небо в угасающие тона, но вездесущие крикливые чайки ещё сновали над головами.  
      Леонардо уверенными шагами направился к возвышающемуся впереди нагромождению обкатанных морем глыб. С берега проход был совершенно не виден. Им пришлось по колено зайти в воду, чтобы отыскать его.  
      — Прошу. Это здесь, — Леонардо с улыбкой глядя на графа, сделал приглашающий жест к узкому входу среди камней. Джироламо шагнул внутрь и замер в глубоком потрясении.  
      Перед ним был неглубокий, наполовину затопленный грот. Закатные лучи пробивались откуда-то сверху, отражаясь от изумрудно-тёмной воды. Золотистые плавающие блики играли на стенах и на блестящем, чёрном как смоль, монстре. Обтекаемое, вытянутое в длину фантастическое устройство было подвешено в сложной системе цепей и блоков. На его проклёпанном гладком боку красовалась витиеватая надпись «София».  
  
  
\-------  
* Светлейшая - второе имя Венеции


	16. Чуждый мир

Войдя следом за графом, Леонардо окинул субмарину хозяйским взглядом и довольно улыбнулся. Видимо с устройством всё было в порядке.  
      — Раньше, чем взойдёт солнце плыть не имеет смысла. Под водой ещё будет слишком темно. У нас достаточно времени, чтобы подготовиться к отплытию завтра, — внезапно сообщил он.  
      Риарио не ответил, он заворожено разглядывал сверхъестественное чудо. Корпус субмарины, обшитый тонкими металлическими листами с рядами заклёпок на швах, был похож на чёрную гигантскую рыбину. На середине «спины» машины и в носовой части находились небольшие застеклённые возвышения, вроде выступов с оконцами.  
      Можно сколько угодно восхищаться творениям Божьими, но это было создано человеческим гением: чёртовым флорентийцем да Винчи, который откровенно веселился глядя на своего изумлённого спутника.  
      — Как эта... это... плавает? Как ты вообще додумался до… неё? — не зная как обозначить бесподобное творение, спросил Джироламо. Он не отрываясь, в пытливом восхищении разглядывал подвешенную над водой субмарину.  
      — Ну, создать субмарину меня вынудили обстоятельства, — Леонардо потёр заросшую щёку, красноречиво взглянув на Риарио. — А вообще, я долго наблюдал и размышлял, каким образом живут и плавают рыбы и другие твари под водой. И за основу субмарины взято строение рыбы. Я изучил много всяких видов и пришёл к нескольким общим выводам. Их форма тела оптимальна. Она позволяет выдерживать давление и легко и быстро скользить в воде, значит, у лодки форма должна быть подобной. С помощью хвоста и плавников рыбы управляют своим телом, маневрируют им, увеличивают или снижают скорость. Значит, у субмарины должны быть похожие в управлении механизмы. Иди сюда. Смотри, — с этими словами Леонардо потянул графа вдоль стены с узкими ступенчатыми выступами. По ним, как по карнизу они стали обходить устройство вокруг. — Вот, — Леонардо ткнул пальцем в хвостовую часть с винтовыми лопастями. — Когда приводишь механизм в действие, гребной винт начинает крутиться и лодка устремляется вперёд. Внутри есть рычаги, при помощи которых можно поворачивать лодку вправо-влево, опустить её на дно или поднять на поверхность. Мы с Зо долго думали над конструкцией и много экспериментировали, пока у нас, наконец, вышло как надо. Я тебе потом покажу как действовать, — Лео обернулся к Джироламо. Видя с каким жадным интересом граф оглядывает субмарину, засмеялся. — Завтра мы опустим её в воду, и ты сможешь как следует осмотреть лодку внутри. Мне пришлось учесть недостатки прошлой конструкции. Эта больше по размеру, внутри имеет немного другое строение, может выдержать долгий переход на определённой глубине без дополнительных порций воздуха. За основу разработки я, опять же, взял строение воздушного пузыря у некоторых видов рыб.  
      — И она не тонет? — Джироламо наклонял голову то влево, то вправо, изучая устройство.  
      — Конечно, у неё есть уязвимые места. И довольно много, — Лео внезапно посерьёзнел и перестал улыбаться. — Лодку нужно ещё больше облегчить. Усилить водонепроницаемость корпуса. Продумать и улучшить балласт, он занимает много места. Есть большие сложности со всплытием на поверхность. Она неповоротлива. Мы продумали систему вентиляции, но и у неё есть недостатки. В лодке невозможно перевести какой-либо груз или оружие, это сразу утяжеляет её. Поэтому эту субмарину невозможно использовать, например, в сражении или для разведки. Устройство далеко несовершенно. По сути, в таком виде — субмарина бесполезна, — Леонардо скрестил руки, скептически оглядывая своё изобретение, — и её можно легко потопить.  
      — Ты уверен, что мы сможем добраться до Венеции? — слушая художника, с сомнением спросил Риарио.  
      — До Венеции? Легко, — отмахнулся Лео. — Туда-то мы дорожку уже проторили. Ничего сложного, ведь мы будем идти почти что вдоль берега на небольшой глубине. Этому судну не преодолеть переход через весь залив, например к Османским берегам или к Далмации.  
      Да Винчи невесело порывисто вздохнул и закусил губы.  
      — Это дорогая и самая любимая игрушка Зора... и он убьёт меня, если я не верну ему субмарину в целости и сохранности.  
      — София, — обойдя лодку, вслух прочел надпись граф. — Почему София?  
      — София... Это Зо назвал субмарину её именем. София моя младшая сестра.  
      — Се?.. Сестра? У тебя есть сестра?! — Джироламо в полном недоумении воззрился на художника.  
      — Да. Я, в общем, тоже был очень удивлён, когда узнал о ней.  
      — И давно ты узнал?  
      — Когда Лукреция нашла для меня страницу из Книги. Моя мать... она свела нас с Софией, чтобы вместе прочли страницу и создали ту машину, что собирает небесный огонь.  
      — Твоя сестра тоже умеет читать Книгу Жизни?  
      — Угу, — кивнул головой Леонардо.  
      Джироламо пристально глянул в помрачневшее лицо да Винчи.  
      — И где сейчас твоя сестра?  
      — Путешествует по свету. Собирает библиотеку, ищет редкости. В общем — изучает жизнь. — Леонардо сделал неопределённый жест рукой.  
      — Это в неё, надо полагать, безнадёжно влюблён твой приятель де Перетола? — вспомнив разговор Лео с полукровкой в башне, спросил граф.  
      Да Винчи лишь изогнул бровь и пожал плечом.  
      — Если твоя сестра характером, хоть вполовину похожа на тебя, то мне искренне жаль твоего дружка, — иронично заметил граф. — А судя по всему, так оно и есть, — пробормотал Джироламо, вспомнив переменившееся лицо приятеля маэстро, когда тот спросил о своей сестре.  
      Лео хмыкнул, сморщил нос, но опять промолчал. Риарио покачал головой, оглядывая прислонившегося к стене да Винчи, который в свою очередь пристально рассматривал субмарину. Воспоминание о бешено вращающихся деталях адской машины, о кристаллах, кумулирующих свет в смертоносные лучи, навело маэстро на мысль о возможном ином способе движения его изобретения. Он пока не совсем улавливал возникшую идею, но эта мысль уже прочно засела в его голове.  
      — Идём, покажу тебе наше старое логово, — внезапно вновь улыбнулся Лео, когда они выбрались из грота. — Пока создавали субмарину и готовили для неё стоянку, мы с Зо прожили на этом берегу целый месяц. Так что нам с тобой теперь есть, где переночевать.  
      Леонардо стал карабкаться по камням, и вскоре остановился перед новым входом.  
      Это оказалась небольшая полукруглая пещерка неподалёку, спрятанная от посторонних глаз под густой завесой плюща.  
      Впрочем, кроме прибрежной живности и орущих чаек, вокруг не было ни единой души.  
  
      Откуда-то из тайника в стене, Лео вытащил два соломенных тюфяка, большое покрывало, котелок для воды и ещё какую-то припрятанную мелочь. Развёл в камнях огонь, достал съестные припасы из сумки.  
      — Немного отсырело, но спать можно, — кинул тюфяки на пол возле огня просушиться и усаживаясь на один из них. — Прошу! Отужинай со мной, гонфалоньер, — обнажая зубы в широкой улыбке, картинно пригласил да Винчи и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой. Джироламо чуть криво усмехнулся и сел рядом.  
      — Недурное убежище, художник. Тебе здесь было хорошо с полукровкой? — неспешно оглядев пещеру, с нескрываемым ехидством в голосе изрёк Риарио.  
      Да Винчи в ответ лишь громко расхохотался: — Не так хорошо, как с тобой, граф... Уж, поверь. И не вздумай завтра будить меня с первыми лучами солнца, — выразительно вздёрнув бровь, предупредил Леонардо. — Я уже говорил — поплывём, когда солнце достаточно высоко взойдёт.  
      — «Достаточно высоко» — понятие очень неопределённое, не находишь? — в ответ спросил легат, опасно приподняв уголки губ. Сделав длинный глоток вина из фляжки, небрежно откинул её в сторону. Повернувшись к да Винчи лицом, положил руку ему на шею. Пронизывающе глянув, грубо и резко привлёк к себе и властно поцеловал в губы.  
  
      Риарио еле дождался, когда макушка солнце покажется над горизонтом и озарит окрестности первыми лучами.  
      Проснулся он, как обычно, едва стало светать. Открыл глаза и сразу подумал о фантастическом устройстве в гроте, на котором им предстоит под водой плыть до Венеции. Сердце гулко волнительно стукнуло — захотелось ещё раз увидеть «Софию».  
      Джироламо осторожно высвободился из тёплых рук да Винчи и сел. Лео, почувствовав пустоту возле себя, что-то пробормотал, но не проснулся, свернулся калачиком и затих. Граф чуть выждал, понаблюдав за безмятежно спавшим художником. Потом поднялся, подобрал свою одежду, и легко ступая босыми ногами по камням, бесшумно выбрался наружу.  
      Предрассветный воздух обнял обнажённое тело сырым холодом, вызвав крупную дрожь. Риарио клацнул зубами, и всё же с удовольствием потянулся, кожей ощущая солёную влагу и зябкий морской ветерок, дующий из-за скал.  
      Джироламо мало спал. Почти всю ночь они с художником предавались чувственной страсти: то необузданной и бурной, почти животной, то нежной, вдохновенной и тихой.  
      Да Винчи был ненасытен, настойчив и в то же время возбуждающе покорен. Позволял делать с собой всё что угодно и от этой плотской власти над Леонардо Джироламо сходил с ума. Трепетал от жадных ответных поцелуев и бесстыдных ласк. И сам же безоглядно отдавался любовнику, забывая обо всём на свете. Да Винчи оказался взаимен — щедро платил тем же.  
      Лишь истощившись и обессилев, уснули, не разнимая тесных объятий. И сейчас стоя на камнях, Джироламо, как ни странно, чувствовал себя выспавшимся и полным сил. Только внутренний страх перед подводным переходом тревожили душу легата.  
      Риарио неторопливо оделся и отправился в грот.  
      Тёмная туша субмарины, подвешенная в цепях, смутно виднелась посредине небольшого пространства. Джироламо осторожно обошёл его по карнизу, ведя рукой по гладкому холодному боку механизма, ощупывая полукруглые клёпки, трогая плотные мешки балласта. Провёл пальцами по краю лопасти гребного винта. Поднялся по приставной лесенке, заглянул в слепые окна.  
      Какая неведомая сила подчинилась гению флорентийца? Как это чудо инженерной мысли может плыть в толще воды? Что ждёт в глубинах враждебной для человека стихии? Какие случайности или божьи испытания встанут на их пути к заветным берегам?  
      Риарио не очень-то верилось в счастливый исход Леонардовой затеи. Впрочем, стоило ли сомневаться, ведь да Винчи почти никогда не ошибался. И всё же тревога перед неизвестным, холодным кольцом сжимала сердце легата. Почему-то именно сейчас эмиссар Святой Церкви почувствовал болезненную непреодолимость страха — умирать ему совсем не хотелось.  
      Субмарина чудилась спящим невиданным мифическим зверем. Казалось, он ждал момента, когда зажжётся искра, зверь опуститься на дно и оживёт.  
  
      Вернувшись обратно к пещере, легат обнаружил художника, сидящего возле горящего очага. На полу была разложена подробно вычерченная карта побережья и подводного дна. Откуда-то появились неизвестные графу инструменты, (наверное, тоже извлечённые художником из тайников), при помощи которых Лео прокладывал их будущий подводный путь. Да Винчи заложив за ухо грифельный стержень, другим что-то скрупулёзно вычерчивал на листке.  
      — Ты уже встал? — удивившись столь раннему подъёму спутника спросил Риарио.  
      — Дел много. А ты где был? — в свою очередь спросил Леонардо, не поднимая головы.  
      — Ходил смотреть на твоё изобретение.  
      — И как?  
      Риарио не ответил, присел рядом, разглядывая карту, испещрённую значками и пометками Леонардо. Да Винчи оторвался от записей, искоса глянув на графа, улыбнулся: — Я скоро закончу и можно будет готовиться к отплытию.  
      Джироламо опять промолчал, только кивнул. Скрестил ноги по-турецки и стал ждать, когда Лео закончит свои расчёты.  
  
      Целый час ушёл на подготовку субмарины к путешествию. Леонардо с ловкостью обезьяны лазил в цепях, в которых было закреплено устройство. Спускался внутрь лодки или обследовал её поверхность, совершая одному ему ведомые проверки.  
      — Как вам удалось сохранить в тайне постройку? — внезапно спросил Джироламо, наблюдая за да Винчи. — Ведь некоторые детали, я понимаю, делались на заказ в разных мастерских.  
      — Да, и даже в разных городах. Но что возьмёшь с сумасшедшего маэстро да Винчи, вздумавшего поэкспериментировать бог знает с чем? Для мастеров каждая деталь имела своё вымышленное предназначение. Ни у кого не возникло никаких подозрений. И потом не забывай, у Зора золотые руки, многие детали он создал и отлил сам. Так что... — Лео весело захохотал, глядя на молчащего, немного озадаченного графа. — Она готова, — наконец, деловито сообщил художник. — Помоги спустить вниз. Нужно лебёдки крутить одновременно, чтобы не уронить лодку на бок.  
      Джироламо, по примеру Леонардо, взобрался напротив него наверх конструкции с подвесными блоками, удерживающие субмарину навесу. Да Винчи крутанул рукоять лебёдки со своей стороны, Риарио одновременно со своей. Раздался натуженный скрежет железных зубьев. Звенья цепи дрогнули и с лязгом поползли в блоках. Субмарина опустилась вниз, грузно плюхнувшись брюхом. Джироламо слез, помог отцепить крюки от петель на борту и «София» свободно закачалась на воде. Часть корпуса ушла под воду, и только «спина» с открытым люком на возвышении, оставались на поверхности.  
  
      — Ты готов? — с ноткой озабоченности спросил Леонардо, садясь на краю круглого отверстия, ведущего внутрь подводного судна. Риарио коротко втянул воздух носом и кивнул. Леонардо легко спрыгнул вниз. Джироламо, следом за Лео сначала сел на край, спустив ноги, потом скользнул внутрь.  
      Они едва поместились в тёмном тесном пространстве. Сделав полшага можно было коснуться стены, обшитой деревянными пластинами или подняв руку, достать до потолка. Леонардо дёрнул за ремень, захлопывая крышку. Взялся за колесо под её поверхностью и сделал два плавных оборота, затягивая винты.  
      — Ну вот, вода теперь не проникнет внутрь, пока не раскрутишь колесо в обратную сторону. Садись, — Лео показал на возвышение, с укреплённым на нём стулом, перед которым были установлены какие-то рычаги и педали, соединённые между собой и зубчатым шкивом с толстым кожаным приводным ремнём.  
      Джироламо послушно сел, с любопытством разглядывая неведомый механизм. Чуть ниже и впереди был точно такой же стул с похожей системой рычагов, колёс и педалями. Граф поднял глаза. Если хорошенько вытянуться и посмотреть, то прямо перед взором окажется круглое оконце на «спине» субмарины, а первый стул находится под окном, ближе к носовой части.  
      Да Винчи сел боком на место впереди. Осмотрелся и принялся объяснять принцип управления и движения субмарины. Риарио недоверчиво слушал, внимательно следя за руками маэстро, который показывал какой рычаг или ручку нужно поворачивать или отжимать, чтобы лодка плыла заданным курсом. Он всё ещё сомневался в возможностях изобретения и до конца не верил в реальность подводного путешествия.  
      — Готов? — вновь спросил да Винчи, после того, как объяснил и показал механизмы управления машины. Риарио нервно кивнул. Лео успокаивающе улыбнулся, всем видом говоря — доверься, всё будет хорошо. Потом развернулся, поставил ноги на педали и взялся за рычаги. Легат сделал тоже самое. «Поехали!» — громко скомандовал художник и рассмеялся. Джироламо по знаку да Винчи, одновременно с ним надавил на педали, проворачивая их вокруг своей оси. Леонардо отжал рычаг перед собой. Корпус субмарины вздрогнул, словно она проснулась. Гребной винт позади судна скрежеща, пришёл в движение, взбурлив воду, поднял вверх вспененную массу воздушных пузырей.  
      Риарио судорожно мелко сглотнул и перекрестился.  
      Да Винчи повернул ещё какую-то ручку перед собой. Машина вдруг стала резко тонуть и полностью скрылась под водой.  
      — Лео! — в неподдельном ужасе шёпотом крикнул Джироламо, инстинктивно вцепляясь в рычаги. Он почувствовал странное давление в ушах и стал озираться, в опасении, что вода хлынет сквозь щели или выдавит стекло.  
      — Всё хорошо, — не оборачиваясь, да Винчи прислушивался к звукам погружения. — Всё идёт хорошо… — выпрямился, поглядев в своё окно. — Чтобы выплыть в залив придётся пройти под скалой. Там достаточно много места для прохода. Он не глубокий, солнечного света хватит, чтобы видеть путь. Главное не останавливайся и крути. Дыши равномерно и спокойно. Расходуй силы без рывков. Слушай, что я буду говорить, и делай всё в точности. При таком раскладе, воздуха нам хватит на два часа. — Леонардо кинул взгляд на песочные часы, подвешенные на шнурке перед ним. — Потом поднимемся на поверхность подышать и набрать новую порцию воздуха в субмарину. А там и до Венеции останется с десяток лиг.  
      — Хорошо, — выдохнул Джироламо и посмотрел в окно перед собой, не забывая вертеть педали. За стеклом колыхалась зеленоватая муть, сквозь которую проступала сплошная скальная стена, обросшая волнообразно шевелящейся подводной травой. Солнечные лучи еле пробивали толщу воды. Шероховатая каменная поверхность медленно надвигалась прямо на окно и, казалось столкновения не избежать, но вдруг стала плавно уходить вверх.  
      На несколько мгновений они погрузились во мрак и плыли вперёд вслепую, но вскоре свет снова хлынул в окно и Джироламо задохнулся от дивного зрелища чужого мира, внезапно открывшегося ему за стеклом.  
      Перед глазами простиралась переливчатая прозрачная толща воды. От голубовато-изумрудного оттенка до ярко бирюзового и густого ультрамаринового цвета, она была насквозь пронизана сотнями нитей солнечных лучей. На концах светящихся потоков, словно жидкие алмазы, вспыхивали ослепительные цветные блики в пучках водорослей, на россыпях камней и бесчисленных ракушках на песчаном, укатанном дне. Поражённый увиденной фантастической картиной, граф изумлённым взглядом проводил юркнувшую мимо окна стайку серебристых рыбёшек. Следом, важную проплывшую рядом пучеглазую рыбину, почти задевшую хвостом стекло. Где-то сбоку радужно мерцая полупрозрачными куполами, раскачивались медузы.  
      Риарио на миг зажмурился, заставив поверить себя, что всё происходящие сейчас — не сон!  
      — Левый рычаг вперёд, — внезапно скомандовал да Винчи, вырвав Джироламо из оцепенения. Спохватившись, он распахнул глаза, отпрянул и немедленно выполнил приказ, передвинув нужный рычаг. Риарио показалось, что лодка дала лёгкий крен влево. Легат незаметно судорожно выдохнул и снова вытянулся, впившись широко открытыми глазами в окно. Субмарина медленно разворачивалась. Да Винчи переключил какие-то рычаги, наблюдая за ходом судна в своё окно. Лодка перестала крениться. Лео в несколько приёмов выровнял корпус субмарины, буквально зависнув на одном месте. Выбрав оптимальную глубину и направление, весело громко скомандовал: — Вперёд, гонфалоньер! Венеция ждёт нас! Оба рычага вперёд и до упора!  
      Джироламо одновременно с художником налёг на свои рычаги, полностью отжимая их вперёд.  
      Лопасти винта равномерно и ещё мощнее взбурлили толщу воды. Перед окном поднялись цепочки воздушных пузырей. Субмарина, подобно тяжёлому киту, рассекая водное пространство, устремилась в неизведанное пугающее безмолвие.  
  
      К исходу второго часа воздух в субмарине почти закончился. Оба стали задыхаться, пот заливал глаза едкими солёными ручьями, руки соскальзывали с рычагов. Мышцы ног от постоянного усиленного верчения педалей деревенели, их начинало сводить судорогой.  
      — Пора отдохнуть, — шумно выдохнув, сдался Леонардо. — Будем подниматься. Помнишь, что делать? — полуобернувшись к Джироламо, спросил он. Риарио только мотнул головой. Перед глазами плавали круги, от жажды скребло глотку, язык словно распух. Легата покинуло волнение, страх перед глубиной исчез. Подводный мир перестал удивлять и шокировать. Уже хотелось поскорее выбраться из этой душной тесной посудины и почувствовать под ногами твёрдую землю.  
      Винт замедлил вращение и наконец, замер. Наступила тишина, в которой слышалось только частое прерывистое хриплое дыхание. Через несколько минут последних общих усилий «София» всплыла на поверхность и, как поплавок закачалась на воде. Да Винчи заблокировал рычаги и открыл крышку люка.  
      Внутрь хлынул поток свежего воздуха и ослепительный солнечный свет. Джироламо с трудом сполз с места. На ослабевших ногах подобрался к открытому отверстию и встал рядом с Леонардо. Оба жадно глубоко дышали, подставляя лица свету и задуваемому ветерку, отирали горячий пот. Длинными глотками, по очереди пили тёплую воду из фляжки.  
      — Далеко ещё? — спросил граф, отдышавшись.  
      — По моим расчётам не больше часа, если будем идти с прежней скоростью. Если подняться и посмотреть в ту сторону, — Лео указал пальцем куда-то вбок, — то Венецию уже должно быть видно.  
      — Я посмотрю, — Риарио подпрыгнул. Уцепившись за край люка, подтянулся и выглянул наружу. Повернул голову, и на горизонте в солнечной дымке рассмотрел далёкие, сверкающие золотыми всплесками купала собора Святого Марка.  
      — Видно?  
      — Да, — спрыгнул обратно граф. Леонардо довольно кивнул и устало улыбнулся. — Поехали.  
      Художник закрыл крышку, перевернул песочные часы. Ободряюще хлопнул спутника по плечу — скоро будем на месте. Винт снова пришёл в движение и субмарина, послушная управлению опустилась под воду.  
      Когда песок в часах почти ссыпался и по расчётам Леонардо до берега оставалось не больше сотни или полторы сотни локтей, что-то гулко и мощно ударило в бок судна. Оно потеряло равновесие и нырнуло носом вниз. Педали внезапно заклинило, ноги сорвались на пол и оба чуть не вылетели со своих мест. Субмарину резко качнуло и она вдруг стала заваливаться на левый борт.  
      — Что это?! — в тревоге спросил Джироламо и немедленно приник к окну.  
      — Не знаю, — не менее встревоженно ответил Леонардо и тоже подскочил к своему.  
      Перед стеклом было черно от бешено мелькавшего и крутившегося вихря. Неведомая страшная сила, как детскую люльку легко раскачивала субмарину в разные стороны. Слышался странный шелест, как будто тысячи гигантских змей или щупальца морского чудовища обвивали корпус «Софии».  
      — Ч-что з-за х-хху...?! — Джироламо судорожно вцепился руками в края рамы, с ужасом наблюдая за сплетающимися живыми потоками перед собой.  
      — Бл#ь! — внезапно заорал да Винчи, рывком отскакивая от окна. — Мы попали внутрь громадной рыбьей стаи! Она вращается, как воронка... Винт! Ты слышишь его?! Бл#ь-бл#ь-бл#ь! — отчаянно взвыл Леонардо. — Рыбы заклинили винт!  
      Загустевшая разом кровь тяжело ударила в сердце. Побелевший Риарио отпрянул от окна и чутко прислушался. Шума лопастей действительно не было слышно — лишь зловещий потусторонний шелест жёстких чешуек взбесившихся рыб, трущихся о бока тонущей «Софии». 


	17. Жестокий Рок и слепая Фортуна

      Джироламо показалось, что стенки лодки начали зримо и стремительно надвигаться, грозя раздавить его как скорлупку. Пространство сузилось, а воздух внезапно кончился. Он даже не понял, как рванулся вверх к люку, в панической попытке повернуть колесо и выбраться наружу. Чужая рука вцепилась ему в плечо и с силой дёрнула обратно. Пальцы сорвались с латунного обода, граф отлетел назад, и наступила темнота…  
      — … ио… арио… Риарио… — откуда-то слышалось эхо далёкого голоса, и легат инстинктивно повернул голову на зов. — Джироламо! Очнись!  
      Чьи-то ладони хлопали по щекам, и кто-то тряс его за плечи. Риарио еле приоткрыл отяжелевшие веки. Перед глазами расплывалось встревоженное и рассерженное лицо да Винчи.  
      — С ума сошёл?! — воскликнул Леонардо, когда Джироламо сфокусировал взгляд и глубоко вздохнул.  
      — Что случилось? — пробормотал он, лёжа на полу субмарины и оглядываясь, словно не узнавал ничего вокруг.  
      — У тебя случился приступ паники, — заметно успокаиваясь, пояснил Леонардо и помог графу сесть. — Как ты? — участливо спросил маэстро, оглядывая Риарио и придерживая за плечи.  
      — Кажется, лучше, — ослабевший легат откинулся спиной на стенку и прикрыл глаза. Пространство всё ещё искажалось.  
      — Ты меня до смерти напугал, — пробормотал Леонардо, поднимаясь на ноги и выглядывая в своё окно.  
      — Рыбы?  
      — Стая исчезла, а мы должны подумать, как выбраться отсюда. Субмарина лежит на дне. Я не знаю, что с винтом, педали заклинило.  
      — Нечего думать… нас ждёт жуткая смерть от удушья, — обречённо изрёк эмиссар и сглотнул горький ком. — Жаль. Я ни разу не был в Венеции.  
      — Если ты возьмёшь себя в руки, то никто не умрёт! — да Винчи перестал смотреть в окно и в упор глянул на сидевшего на полу бледного Джироламо.  
      Тот криво усмехнулся в ответ и лишь указал глазами на почти пустые песочные часы.  
      — У нас есть четверть часа, — уверенно произнёс Лео и предупреждающе поднял палец вверх.   
      Риарио только мелко кивнул и, опираясь рукой на стену, кое-как поднялся. Пятнадцать минут до конца жизни. Много это или мало?  
      — Дыши ровно, — Леонардо пристально вглядывался в лицо Джироламо.  
      Тот опять лишь кивнул. Воздуха не хватало. Сердце учащённо колотилось, словно хотело вырваться наружу, лёгкие резало от каждого вдоха. Риарио вновь сделал усилие над собой, чтобы не потерять сознание.  
      — Говори, что надо делать, — еле ворочая языком, отлепился от стены легат.  
      — Хорошо, — не спуская глаз со спутника, кивнул Лео. — Садись на своё место, давай попробуем привести винт в движение. Может нам удастся проплыть немного вперёд.  
      Риарио сел на свой стул, Леонардо на свой и они попытались провернуть педали. Ничего не вышло, устройство бездействовало.  
      — Чёрт! — после нескольких безрезультатных усилий сдвинуться с места, зло ругнулся художник. Он остервенело поскрёб подбородок, лихорадочно защёлкал пальцами, пристальным взглядом окидывая механизм перед собой. Джироламо, меж тем, выпрямился и посмотрел в своё окно.  
      Там ничего не изменилось — тоже переливающееся, пронзённое солнечными лучами водное безмолвие. Где-то наверху, над этой могильной толщей голубело высокое небо и с криками носились чайки…   
      — Лео… — Риарио снова сел.  
      — Будь добр — заткнись! — оборвал да Винчи, он что-то чертил в своей потёртой книжице. Иногда бросал сосредоточенные взгляды на рычаги, то возле себя, то возле Джироламо. Невразумительно бормотал под нос и начинал вновь что-то быстро писать и рисовать.  
      Легат обречённо опустил веки. Сердце тяжёлыми гулкими ударами отдавалось в висках. Это и есть конец его бесславной жизни, потраченной в угоду тем, кто не знал ни пощады, ни милосердия. Кто сотворил кровавого монстра и вложил в его руки кинжал и меч — орудия смерти. Жизнь прошедшая впустую. Даже данную себе клятву, спасти флорентийского гения, эмиссар, и ту, не смог выполнить…  
      Зачем он согласился на безрассудство Леонардо поплыть под водой? Их здесь никто, никогда не найдёт. У них даже нет никакой возможности подать сигнал бедствия или дождаться чьей-то помощи. Так глупо утонуть в сотне локтей от берега…   
      — Давай пробовать, — внезапно вырвал из мрачных размышлений голос да Винчи. Он бросил книжку обратно в сумку и стал раздеваться.  
      — Задам тот же вопрос — ты сошёл с ума? — Риарио открыл глаза и сел прямо, уставившись на художника. — Кажется, ты выбрал не то место и не то время…  
      — Боже, Джироламо! Ты можешь предположить что-нибудь иное, кроме плотских утех?  
      — Твои действия слишком очевидны, Леонардо.   
      Да Винчи широко насмешливо осклабился, снимая через голову рубаху: — Штаны можешь оставить на себе. Главное снять сапоги и всё, что может помешать плыть.  
      — Может, всё-таки, объяснишь?  
      Леонардо свернул рубашку, снял с пояса кошель, всё засунул в сумку.   
      — Мы попробуем поднять субмарину почти на самую поверхность. Уточняю — почти. Без винтов она до конца не всплывёт, но какое-то время повисит на одном месте. В обшивке есть пустоты, которые будут удерживать её, вроде воздушного рыбьего пузыря, а потом лодка снова ляжет на дно. Давление воды в верхних слоях не такое большое, и мы должны попытаться открыть люк. Понятно?  
      — Ты уверен?  
      Леонардо свёл брови и покачал головой: — Нет, — стащил, упираясь мысками в задники, сапоги и начал привязывать их к сумке. — Но если ничего не попробовать, то можно обречь себя на верную смерть.  
      Да Винчи бросил косой взгляд на часы. Песка в верхней части совсем не осталось и каждый вдох приближал миг мучительной гибели. Граф не стал спорить и тоже стал раздеваться. В сущности нет никакой разницы в каком виде он умрёт, обнажённым или нет — морю и рыбам будет всё равно.   
      Да Винчи быстро объяснил что требуется и они сели на свои места.   
      Несколько минут надрывных совместных стараний не дали никакого результата. Субмарина даже не сдвинулась. Художник зло чертыхался, требовал от графа сделать то одно, то другое, и сам манипулировал рычагами — всё было напрасно. Отчаяние возрастало. И только железная выдержка обоих не позволяла этому чувству охватить души губительной паникой. Джироламо и Леонардо обливались тяжёлым п **о** том и задыхались — воздух катастрофически исчезал. Казалось, что лодка превращается в плавильную печь.  
      Риарио из последних сил удерживал себя в сознании и механически выполнял всё, что говорил художник.   
      Время неумолимо отсчитывало драгоценные мгновения, но их изматывающие усилия оставались тщетными. С каждой упавшей песчинкой в часах, ужас неотвратимого конца становился всё более ощутимым. Смерть уже заглянула в лицо, и становилось очевидным — эта субмарина станет их общей могилой.   
      Передвинув последний бесполезный рычаг, Леонардо вдруг замер и медленно убрал руки с управления — устройство было мертво.   
      Маэстро сидел, слепо глядя перед собой. Потом с трудом поднял глаза к светлеющему пятну оконца над собой.  
      — Прости, — не оборачиваясь к Джироламо, с рвущейся тоской в голосе, произнёс он. — Прости меня, я… самонадеянный глупец… У меня ничего не вышло.   
      Слова мучительно застревали. Да Винчи буквально давился ими, задыхался от боли в колотящемся сердце и клокочущих в горле слёз.  
      — Лео, — граф уронил голову. Он был не в силах смотреть на потную, с Y-образным побелевшим шрамом, ссутулившуюся спину перед собой. Ходящие, словно кузнечные мехи рёбра. Мелко вздрагивающие сникшие плечи… Голос, похожий на предсмертный хрип раненого животного.  
      Сердце скачками рвалось из груди и из горла, молотом било в висках и пульсировало алым светом в глазах. Пот тяжёлыми крупными каплями, срываясь с лица, падал на рычаги под ним. — Лео… — Джироламо судорожно заглатывал плотный воздух.  
      Он собирался сказать, что художник ни в чём не виноват. Что он далеко не самонадеянный глупец и сделал всё, что было в его силах. И что Рок выше их и они давно связаны одной судьбой. И он, граф Риарио, ни о чём не сожалеет, и даже будет странно рад умереть рядом с маэстро Леонардо… Все эти возможные и нужные слова, не жалостливого утешения, но скупой поддержки, внезапно куда-то подевались и в голове эмиссара сейчас была лишь гулкая пустота...   
      — Лео… — скользкая, дрожащая от перенапряжения рука сорвалась с рукояти. Граф всем телом больно рухнул вниз на рычаги. Под ним что-то громко хрястнуло… и лодка вдруг качнулась. Легат повис на механизме не в силах пошевелиться, подняться и посмотреть, что произошло. Сквозь туман в глазах и меркнувшее сознание, вдруг услышал надсадный шёпот:   
      — Джироламо… чёртов римлянин, что ты сделал? Кажется, мы поднимаемся…  
      — Не знаю… — прохрипел Риарио, стискивая зубы и усилием воли держа глаза открытыми. Леонардо преодолевая себя, встал. Его сильно качнуло и он схватился за латунную скобу рамы, чтобы не упасть. Постоял, справляясь с головокружением, посмотрел в своё окно.  
      — Господи… — да Винчи прижал ладонь и лоб к стеклу. — Ты поднял субмарину… Джироламо…  
      Леонардо тяжело обернулся на обессилившего Риарио.  
      — Ты же спас нас… Ты, понимаешь?  
      — Не знаю, — повторил граф. Собрался с силами и выпрямился, удерживая свой вес, опираясь на запавший рычаг. — Мы ещё здесь… и я сейчас… умру.  
      Риарио смотрел прямо перед собой — да Винчи пропадал во тьму.  
      — Нет! Не теперь! Мы не умрём! — он почти не слышал отчаянного шёпота. — Джироламо, смотри на меня! Я сейчас открою крышку. Вода начнёт заливаться и нам надо выплыть. Надо выплыть. Надо выплыть, — с каким-то злым упрямством твердил художник.  
      — Я, наверное, уже не смогу, — слабо усмехнувшись, обречённо ответил легат.  
      — Сможешь! Соберись! Пожалуйста, Джироламо… Осталось совсем немного. До спасения не больше десятка локтей! Посмотри, там можно увидеть небо.  
      — Небо… — бесцветным голосом повторил граф.   
      — Я прошу тебя… — еле слышно взмолился Леонардо. Его глаза были так близко — широко открытые, немигающие, полные глухого отчаяния и влаги, что Риарио непроизвольно вздрогнул. В ответ сделал попытку хотя бы приподнять уголки губ в слабой полуулыбке.  
      — Я открываю люк. Держись за меня… — да Винчи выпрямился, потянул графа на себя, заставляя подняться. Придержал, положил его руку себе на плечо. — У нас очень мало времени… Джироламо, ты меня слышишь?  
      — Да, художник, слышу. Открывай.  
      Да Винчи едва покивал головой, не отрываясь, смотрел в расширенные зрачки Риарио — Матерь Божья — это бездна…  
      — На случай если умрём, — чужим голосом прошептал Леонардо, вдруг порывисто с силой обнял. Закрыл глаза и долгим прощальным поцелуем приник к губам Джироламо.  
      Граф почувствовал как пол уходит из-под ног и он соскальзывает в небытие. Да Винчи также внезапно резко оторвался от легата. Судорожно хрипло вдохнул липкой духоты. Чудовищно напрягая мышцы всего тела, до скрежета стискивая зубы, начал поворачивать колесо под крышкой. Как только винты ослабли, в щель струями полилась вода.  
      — Помоги. Дай на тебя опереться.  
      Риарио чуть присел и свёл колени, давая опору для ног Леонардо и придерживая его за щиколотки. Да Винчи обеими руками, затылком и плечами упёрся в нижнюю поверхность крышки. С отчаянно рычащим воем, преодолевая толщу воды, открыл люк. Холодный мощный поток обрушился внутрь и граф едва успел сделать последний глоток остатков воздуха.   
      Леонардо оттолкнулся от его колен. Выплывая из лодки, начал рывками подниматься вверх. Джироламо, повинуясь инстинкту, тоже оттолкнулся от пола, вытянув руки, изо всех сил рванулся следом…  
  
      «Земля же была безвидна и пуста, и тьма над бездною, и Дух Божий носился над водою.  
      И сказал Бог: да будет свет. И стал свет…»  
      Слепило нестерпимо ярко, и он никак не мог преодолеть эту резь и поднять веки.  
      «И сказал Бог: да будет твердь посреди воды, и да отделяет она воду от воды.  
      И создал Бог твердь, и отделил воду, которая под твердью, от воды, которая над твердью. И стало так…»  
      Что-то острое и твёрдое больно врезалось в тело. Вдохнул полной грудью и зашёлся натуженным кашлем, давясь горькой водой.   
      В уши ворвались иные звуки: отрывистые и пронзительные крики где-то вверху и шипящий мерный шелест рядом.  
      «…и птицы да полетят над землею, по тверди небесной…»  
      Он, наконец, смог приоткрыть глаза. Свет расплывался, дробился алым и золотым, искажался, как будто он смотрел сквозь хрустальную призму.  
  
      Джироламо сморгнул воду с глаз. Слепящее пространство наконец-то перестало расплываться. С трудом повернул одеревеневшую шею, оглядываясь вокруг.   
      Риарио лежал на мокрой горячей гальке. Позади него слышался плеск волн, вода захлёстывала ноги и бёдра. В нескольких шагах рядом увидел неподвижно лежащего художника. Волосы налипли ему на лицо. Сумка и привязанные сапоги сползли на бок мокрым кулем.  
      — Лео… — непослушным голосом позвал граф. Маэстро не ответил и не пошевелился. Сердце легата тревожно дёрнулось. — Лео… — вновь позвал он и попробовал встать. Тело не слушалось, ощущалось чужим и неповоротливым. Риарио решил подползти. Мешала своя сумка на спине полная воды, тяжёло давила на позвоночник и лямки резали плечи. Рукоять меча больно вдавилась в пах. Джироламо сморщился, с трудом содрал с себя ношу. Неуклюже повернувшись на бок, негнущимися пальцами отстегнул меч и снял кинжал.  
      — Лео… — снова позвал он и прополз ещё пару шагов. Он никак не мог преодолеть силу, придавившую его к земле и не дававшую подняться. Леонардо так и не двигался. Джироламо видел его бледное синюшное лицо и закрытые глаза. — Лео! Лео!  
      — М? — вполне чётко, но негромко послышалось в ответ.  
      — Живой… Господи, живой! — несказанно обрадовавшись, Риарио подполз ближе. — Лео… ты живой…  
      — Он убьёт меня, — пробормотал Леонардо, все так же не двигаясь и не открывая глаз.  
      — Что? — растерялся Джироламо. Никак бредит, тут же мелькнуло в голове легата. — Лео? — снова позвал Риарио.  
      — Он убьёт меня, — совершенно осознанно повторил да Винчи. Резко распахнул покрасневшие от напряжения и солёной воды глаза и уставился перед собой долгим немигающим взглядом.  
      — Кто убьёт? — почему-то шёпотом спросил ничего не понимающий граф, с тревогой вглядываясь в лицо художника.  
      — Зо. Ведь я утопил его субмарину. Теперь он убьёт меня, понимаешь? — Лео, наконец, перевёл взгляд на Джироламо. Риарио, услышав слова да Винчи, шумно и облегчённо выдохнул: — «Слава тебе Господи, он в себе».  
      — Лео, — Риарио заставил себя сесть, не слишком хорошо владея телом, точно был сильно пьян. Он попытался собраться с мыслями и сказать художнику что-то правильное, может быть, даже умное. — Лео… да Винчи… Ты… дурак, Лео.  
      Больше в голову ничего не пришло. Джироламо решил закончить мысль неопределённым, но выразительным жестом руки.  
      Художник не ответил и продолжил смотреть прямо перед собой.  
      — Ты что-нибудь помнишь? — посидев, спросил Риарио и ещё раз обвёл глазами берег. Это был пустынный галечный пляж, насквозь продуваемый ветром. Пенные буруны захлёстывали узкую полоску суши, на которую их вынесло море. Дальше, до самого горизонта опять простиралась бирюзовое, слепящее от солнца водное пространство. Джироламо задрал вверх голову, прищурил один глаз — над ним голубая бесконечная синь без единого облачка.  
      — Небо… — пробормотал он. Всего несколько минут, часов? дней? назад он думал, что никогда его больше не увидит. Может, он ошибался и Бог милостив? А может, просто ещё не пришло его время?  
      — Не помню. Последнее, что помню — вода бьёт мне в лицо и кажется, я теряю сознание, — Леонардо, наконец, сдвинулся с места. Сморщившись, схватившись за повреждённое ребро, тяжело сел. Потом, преодолев себя, поднялся на ноги. Заслоняя ладонью глаза, посмотрел во все стороны.  
      — Всё-таки Фортуна улыбается нам. Мы почти на месте, — сказал он, внимательно оглядев окрестности. — Нас вынесло на рифы острова святого Николая. Смотри, — Леонардо вытянул руку в сторону, указывая на скопление цветных крохотных домиков вдалеке. — Надо высушить одежду и сумки. Отсюда любой рыбак доставит нас до Венеции.  
  
      Горячие камни, ветер и солнце сделали своё дело, почти все вещи и сумки высохли.   
      Да Винчи с сожалением выбросил размокший слипшийся ком бумаги и кожи — всё, что осталось от его записной книжки. Грифельные стержни раскололись на несколько частей. Он аккуратно собрал их и ссыпал обратно в коробку. Пропала и сигнальная петарда. Но фляжка с остатками воды осталась цела, как и некоторые мелкие и нужные вещицы в сумке маэстро.  
      Они могли бы провести на этом крошечном пятачке ещё немного времени: окончательно привести себя в порядок, но солнце жгло так, что покрытая солью кожа покраснела, натянулась и казалось, вот-вот лопнет. Каждое движение вызывало мучение, и у обоих возникло ощущение, словно они куски ссохшегося вяленого мяса. Глаза нестерпимо резал бликующий солнечный свет на волнах. Очень хотелось пить, воду из фляжки они выпили сразу в два приёма, а желудки стало сводить от голода. Припасённую в сумках еду съесть оказалось невозможно. Хлеб, маслины и сыр раскисли, превратившись в жидкое месиво.  
      — Надо убираться отсюда, пока солнце не прикончило нас, — пробормотал Леонардо, натягивая сапоги. Внутри они ещё были мокрыми, кожа задубела, стала жёсткой и на ней выступили белые разводы.  
      Джироламо лишь согласно кивнул, надел чуть влажную рубашку. Ткань приятно охладила кожу, но уже через несколько мгновений беспощадное солнце вновь впилось в шею и плечи. Сапоги легата тоже не просохли, но Риарио готов был идти даже босиком, только бы спрятаться от жгучих слепящих лучей и морского ветра, выдувающего душу насквозь. Он поднялся на ноги, прицепил к поясу меч и кинжал. Облизнул сухие солёные губы и подхватил за лямки свою сумку:  
      — Идём? — спросил он. Леонардо тоже собрался, и они быстрым шагом направились к виднеющимся вдали строениям и торчавшей, как палец высокой белой колокольне на фоне ярко-голубого неба.  
      Вскоре суша превратилась из отмели в широкий берег. Перед глазами возникла небольшая рощица низких раскидистых деревьев, сквозь которые пятнами проглядывали выкрашенные цветной краской дома. Камни сменились вязким сероватым песком.  
      Пройдя через рощу, спутники увидели мужчину на берегу рядом с лежащей рыбацкой лодкой. Он сосредоточенно копался в ней, не поднимая головы. Вышедших из-за деревьев незнакомцев мужчина не заметил.  
      Леонардо улыбнулся, глянув на графа. Наймём его? — говорил его взгляд. Риарио пожал плечом, какая разница кто переправит их с Сан-Никколо на Сан-Марко.  
      — Эй, синьор! — громко позвал да Винчи, останавливаясь в нескольких шагах от рыбака.  
      Человек дёрнулся, оторопело посмотрел на чужаков, как на двух призраков, возникших ниоткуда. Леонардо широко улыбнулся, давая понять, что они не причинят зла.  
      — Мы хотели бы попасть в Венецию… — начал он, пристально всматриваясь в загорелое обветренное лицо мужчины. — Вы можете нам помочь, синьор…?  
      — Джанлукка, — машинально произнёс рыбак. Он, наконец, пришёл в себя и понял, что перед ним живые люди, а не призраки с пустынного берега. Хотя их внешний вид больше походил на бродяг или разбойников или людей потерпевших крушение корабля. Но в обозримом морском пространстве не было никакого корабля. Люди пришли ниоткуда или вышли из морской пучины. Рыбак на всякий случай перекрестился и незаметно сжал в руке нож, спрятав его за спину.  
      — Джанлукка, — повторил Лео, как будто запоминал имя. — Мы не причиним вам вреда. Не бойтесь нас, — Леонардо сделал успокаивающий жест. — Вы поможете нам перебраться на остров?  
      — Я бы с радостью, но в город можно попасть, только предъявив бумагу, подписанную сенатором или по приглашению кого-то из венецианцев-патрициев.  
      Мужчина немного успокоился, видя, что незнакомцы стоят поодаль и не собираются нападать.  
      — Почему?  
      — Приказ дожа, — человек пожал плечом. Засунул нож за пояс и продолжил наматывать верёвку на руку.  
      — Но ведь мы не приплывём к главной пристани? Ведь так? — вкрадчиво спросил Леонардо и многозначительно посмотрел на мужчину. — Ведь есть и более скромные места для причаливания?  
      Мужчина искоса быстро глянул на обоих спутников. Желание подзаработать пересиливало страх нарушить закон.  
      — Я честный гражданин Венеции и чту законы Совета десяти и приказы нашего дожа! — чересчур громко и возвышенно воскликнул он. — Я не буду нарушать приказ властей.  
      Да Винчи переглянулся с молчащим Риарио. Оба беглыми цепкими взорами пробежались вокруг. Казалось, что на берегу их только трое, но в окне домика неподалеку мелькнула тень.  
      — Сколько? — тихо, не размыкая губ, спросил граф. Рыбак воровато оглянулся и, опустив голову, прошептал: — Если синьоры желают попасть в Венецию, то перед закатом пусть приходят к дальнему берегу, что на востоке острова. Две серебряные лиры, — быстро протараторил он и наклонился, чтобы положить свёрнутый моток в лодку.   
      — Скудо или флорины aequivalentis? — поспешил спросить легат.  
      — Чего? — насторожился собеседник.  
      — Заменяемо?   
      — Без разницы, если они в ходу на рыбном рынке.  
      — Договорились, — усмехнулся Риарио. — Не подведи, иначе мы подумаем, что ты не очень честный гражданин республики.   
      Джанлукка криво хмыкнул в ответ, и больше не обращая внимания на пришельцев, занялся делами.  
  
      Им ничего не оставалось, как уйти, чтобы не вызвать подозрений у невидимых обитателей берега. Дожидаясь, начала вечера, отправились в центр острова на поиски хоть какой-нибудь таверны. Оба испытывали нешуточные приступы зверского голода и жажды.  
      Джанлукка не раздумал и в назначенном месте, когда солнце коснулось воды, поджидал их в лодке, сидя на вёслах. Увидев своих пассажиров, подскочил, в почтении сдёрнув белую шапочку с головы  
      — Благородным синьорам стоит знать, что прибудем мы на задворки рыбного рынка. Это сущая помойка. Не слишком подходящее место для мессеров, — учтиво проговорил рыбак.   
      — Ничего, — примирительно улыбнулся Леонардо, — синьоры переживут неудобство, главное незаметно доставь нас в Венецию.  
      — Как будет угодно, господам, — Джанлукка вновь быстро поклонился. Сел на весла, выровнял лодку так, чтобы пассажирам было удобнее запрыгнуть в неё. Судёнышко было маленьким и оба едва поместились, сев на корме. Леонардо протянул две монетки, которые рыбак немедленно спрятал в поясную сумку. Поплевав на ладони и быстро перекрестившись, взялся за вёсла и отчалили от берега.  
  
  
\-------   
о. св. Николая — ныне о. Лидо — цепочка песчаных островов, отделяющих Венецианскую лагуну от Адриатики.


	18. La Serenissima

Как бы быстро и ловко ни работал вёслами их новый перевозчик, солнце садилось ещё быстрее. И как бы ни хотели оба путешественника увидеть сказочную Светлейшую во всей своей красе, они её не увидели. Венеция оправдывала свою таинственность, спрятавшись под бархатной маской ночи. Ночь вступала в свои права и, к разочарованию графа и маэстро, была безлунной. Приближающийся город сгинул во тьме, и только многочисленные цепочки мерцающих огней на пристанях и фонари на носах снующих вокруг гондол, фелукк и барок, выкрики гребцов, фосфоресцирующее свечение воды да звёздный купол были единственными ориентирами.  
      Когда лодка вошла в один из многочисленных каналов вокруг уже царила кромешная тьма. Освещённые яркими огнями мраморные палаццо патрициев, площадь перед величественным Сан-Марко, где собралась весёлая гуляющая толпа праздных венецианцев, остались в стороне. Как рыбак ориентировался в лабиринте узких, с загнившей водой каналах, где темнота — хоть выколи глаз, одному богу известно. Тем не менее, он ловко вёл лодку вперёд и даже ни разу не задел деревянных причалов, встречающихся чужих гондол и спокойно проплывал вдоль стен домов. А вскоре, судя по жуткому тошнотворному запаху, они действительно приблизились к рыбному рынку.  
      Джанлукка ослабил вёсла и тихо подплыл к началу полусгнившей лестницы, нижние ступени которой уходили под воду. Воткнул небольшой железный багор в мокрое дерево, подтянул и пришвартовал лодку к ступеням. По тому как новый знакомец уверенно привёз их на место, оба сделали молчаливый вывод о том, что проныра не первый раз проделывает подобный путь.  
      — Их светлости всегда могут рассчитывать на помощь простого рыбака со святого Никколо, — поклонился он, удерживая лодку на одном месте.  
      Граф и художник осторожно вылезли на узкий причал. Естественного ночного света едва хватало, чтобы не оступиться и не упасть в воду. Их окутывала тишина и густая темнота, в которой послышался громкий всплеск, это Джанлукка отправился в обратный путь.  
      — Вот мы и в Венеции, — широко улыбнулся да Винчи, оглядываясь вокруг. Риарио только пренебрежительно хмыкнул, ему очень хотелось достать носовой платок и зажать им нос. Гнилостный дух рыбьих остатков и болотной воды был невыносим.  
      — Я предпочёл бы более светлое место со свежим воздухом, — сквозь зубы буркнул граф, тоже вглядываясь во мрак. Привычным движением положил руку на рукоять кинжала.  
      — Согласен, здесь не слишком гостеприимно. Пойдём искать более подходящее место. Я хотел бы смыть с себя соль и переодеться в чистое.  
      — А я, ещё по-человечески отужинать и лечь в постель, а не собачью на подстилку, — желчно добавил Джироламо.  
      Да Винчи весело громко фыркнул.  
      Где-то сбоку и впереди угадывались ряды навесов рыбного рынка. Мелкие волны с тихим плеском накатывали на деревянные опоры. Липкое зловоние вызывало приступы удушья. Пройдёт совсем немного времени и на восходе это место оживёт, заполнится лодками рыбаков с ночным уловом, ушлыми посредниками и покупателями, и никакая вонь не отпугнет ни тех, ни других от заветного товара.  
      Покрутив головами, выбрали направление в противоположную сторону, и углубились в первый же проулок в поисках ночлега.  
  
      — Нам надо выйти к широкому каналу и нанять гондольера. Уж тот знает, где можно поесть и переночевать, — после долгих хождений в тёмных путанных безлюдных улочках, пересекая навесные горбатые мостики и забредая в тупики, сказал Лео.  
      — Да, — коротко согласился Риарио. Он вынул кинжал и держал его наготове, а другой рукой сжимал рукоять меча. Лео тоже был настороже. После Болоньи он стал больше доверять звериному чутью своего спутника.  
      Оба устали. Пережитый ужас грозящей смерти, голод, зуд обгоревшей кожи, въевшаяся в неё соль, всё больше давали знать о себе. Хотелось содрать с себя заколеневшую одежду, нырнуть в чистую воду, успокоить горящие тела, съесть что-нибудь сытного и рухнуть в кровать.  
      Наконец они вышли к широкому оживлённому каналу, где виднелись очертания гондол и слышались голоса и песни гребцов.  
      — Эй, на воде! — громко крикнул Леонардо во тьму. — Мне нужна лодка!  
      Они увидели, как сразу два лёгких изогнутых силуэта, до этого медленно плывших в стороне, изменили курс и устремились на голос человека. Словно два коршуна, увидевших добычу ринулись вперёд. Фонарики на носах лодок закачались, оранжевыми маслянистыми пятнами освещая чёрные волны под собой. Гондольеры немедленно устроили соревнование — кто быстрее — при этом громко переругивались на своем резком венецианском диалекте. Да Винчи и Риарио с молчаливым любопытством наблюдали эту опасную недолгую гонку в ночи и были почти уверенны, что оба гонщика врежутся если ни друг в друга, то в каменный край парапета улицы.  
      Один из соревновавшихся оказался удачливее, совершив изящный и коварный манёвр. Он быстро и проворно орудовал длинным рулевым веслом, стоя на высоком мостике на корме удивительной ладьи. Победитель плавно причалил к тому месту, где ожидали граф и маэстро.  
      — Однако, ловко, — в невольном восхищении пробормотал Леонардо, когда гонка окончилась. Проигравший ещё долго выкрикивал проклятия своему более удачливому собрату, но гондольер уже не слушал воплей и не огрызался в ответ.  
      — Куда пожелают отправиться благородные синьоры? — учтиво спросил венецианец, разглядев двух мужчин в неверном свете фонаря на носу лодки.  
      — Куда-нибудь, где двум путешественникам окажут гостеприимный приём с купальней, цирюльником и достойной едой, — ответил Риарио. — Есть ли такие места в Serenissime?  
      — О, разумеется! — гондольер рассыпался в похвалах дожу и Сенату, что так чутко заботятся о процветании республики и удобстве её гостей. И, разумеется, за скромную плату, при этом от названной суммы у Леонардо и Джироламо едва челюсти не отвисли, гондольер доставит их в лучший гостиный дом. — Это роскошное место! В нём останавливаются самые богатые негоцианты и самые благородные синьоры со всего света! Вы не пожалеете! — с хитрой услужливостью закончил восторженную речь лодочник.  
      — Чёрт с тобой, вези туда, — пробормотал граф, с удобством откидываясь на вышитые подушки в обитом красным бархатом кресле под балдахином. Казалось, уже прошло полжизни, с того момента, как он выехал из папского дворца в Ватикане и уже подзабыл, что такое уют и комфорт.  
      Тихие ритмичные всплески весла и глухие удары волн о полированные бока лодки, печальная песнь, которую затянул гондольер, усыпляли. Дул лёгкий ночной бриз, принося с собой запахи моря, гнили, смешивая их со сладкими дурманящими запахами садовых цветов, гирляндами свисающих с карнизов окон и с замшелых стен. Над головой серебристым сиянием бесчисленных звёзд мерцало небо, а в воде вспыхивали зеленоватые пятна. Чёрная остроносая ладья, словно лебедь, плавно скользила по воде. Граф с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не зевать и не клевать носом.  
      В отличие от спутника да Винчи сидел, как на иголках. Гондола плыла по Большому каналу, и маэстро вертелся, рассматривая архитектуру зданий, в которых странным образом сплелись черты востока и запада. Попутно изучал строение гондолы, её ход и необычный способ управления с помощью длинного весла, вдетого в одну из трёх уключин, расположенных на разной высоте на изогнутом устройстве на борту. Ему очень хотелось зарисовать увиденное и записать свои мысли. Но лишившись книжки, он был вынужден всё запоминать, чтобы потом перенести на бумагу.  
      Риарио иногда позволял себе ненадолго прикрыть осовевшие глаза, но вечное чувство опасности не позволяло ему расслабиться до конца. В очередной раз, вскинув тяжелеющую голову и оглядевшись вокруг, Джироламо замер. Сон пропал.  
      Гондольер привёз их в ту часть города, где было сосредоточие архитектурной красоты, богатства и власти. Сейчас они проплывали мимо дворца в мавританском стиле с ажурными балконами и карнизами, лёгкими витыми колонами и стрельчатыми оконными арками. По фасаду оно было освещено фонарями, в ряду подобных великолепных зданий на берегу широкого канала. Архитектурное убранство говорило о том, что владельцы палаццо входят в число богатейших семей города. Но не вычурность стиля или изящество украшений привлекло внимание легата. Вывешенные на фасаде флаги из тяжёлой дорогой драпировочной ткани имели цвета дома Черета, а знакомый герб, венчавший строение, прямо указывал на то, что палаццо принадлежит этому аристократическому роду.  
      Гондола проплыла дальше, и Риарио, вывернув шею, всё никак не мог оторвать взгляд от помпезного дворца.  
      Она живёт здесь. Сердце дрогнуло, и эта мысль назойливо закрутилась в голове. В душе шевельнулись воспоминания совсем не связанные ни с проваленной миссией во Флоренции, ни с Крестовым походом.  
      Риарио с пристальным интересом и потаённым странным волнением рассматривал роскошный дом Лауры Черета.  
      — Что ты там увидел? — выдернул из задумчивости голос да Винчи. Леонардо глядел в туже сторону, но не нашёл чего-то интересного или настораживающего.  
      — Ничего… так, засмотрелся, — граф повернулся обратно. На лице промелькнула лёгкая, чуть смущённая улыбка, и он поспешил сделаться безразличным. Сердце почему-то продолжило гулко волнительно стучать и чтобы ничем не выдать себя, легат отвернулся от художника.  
      Поймал себя на том, что сейчас сидит и внимательно запоминает путь к дому венецианки.  
      Вскоре гондола подплыла к ярко-освещённому фонарями причалу. Гондольер сообщил, что они прибыли и указал рукой на здание неподалёку; оштукатуренное в цвета охры и лазури, в обрамлении каменных кружев узких окон, лёгкой колоннадой и открытой трёхпролётной парадной лоджией.  
      — Вот тот гостиный двор, что нужен синьорам, — сообщил лодочник.  
      Граф и маэстро, скрипя сердцем, отсыпали в подставленные ладони монет, и вышли на берег.  
  
      Красочный рассказ гондольера нисколько не был преувеличен. Внутренне убранство гостиного двора было не менее роскошно, чем само здание. Никаких чадящих факелов на закопченных стенах, соломы на полу, запаха варёной капусты и прокисшего вина. Словно попали в другой мир или в сказку.  
      Внутри здание было сплошь из желтоватого мрамора, натёртый мозаичный пол блестел, потолок расписан фресками. В верхние жилые комнаты вела широкая лестница. На стенах в бронзовых фонарях за матовым стеклом плафонов весело трепетали язычки пламени, мягко освещая пространство вокруг. В воздухе витали ароматы душистых масел и мыла. Откуда-то с канала слышалась тихая музыка, играли на мандолине и лютне.  
      — Занятное заведение, — осмотревшись, немного растерянно пробормотал граф. Он никак не ожидал увидеть столь роскошный гостиный двор, так похожий на чей-нибудь дворец.  
      Да Винчи, меж тем, скептически разглядывал высокий свод купола с фресками, всем своим видом давая понять — художник, что писал их — ничтожный бездарь и лучше б эту мазню попросту закрасили, чем оскорбляли взоры других.  
      Но, несмотря на кажущуюся двусмысленность, вроде сомнительных городских купален, эта гостиница оказалась совершенно не похожей на те, где им доводилось побывать.  
      Большая мраморная ванная изобиловала горячей водой и мягкими полотнами для обтирания. Умелый цирюльник, по очереди привёл их волосы и лица в божеский вид. В обеденном зале они легко заказали ужин. Еда оказалась горячей и сытной, а вино терпким и вкусным. Им прислали проворных слуг, которые забрали вещи гостей, чтобы привести в порядок. И всё это глубокой ночью. Где-то в другом городе путешественникам пришлось бы ждать открытия ворот и открытия самой гостиницы. Есть не слишком горячую или не вкусную еду, наспех приготовленную заспанной кухаркой, довольствоваться узкими кроватями с продавленными тюфяками, в которых водились мелкие кусачие твари. Здесь ничего подобного не было. Снятая комната оказалась просторной, с чистыми простынями на широких кроватях.  
      После всего, цена, которую они заплатили за этот земной рай, уже не казалась непомерно высокой. Серениссима, уже только этим была непохожа на другие города и сполна оправдывала своё королевское имя и репутацию.  
      Когда оба усталых страдальца, наконец-то, из последних сил дотащились до постели, за окном начало светать. Джироламо с закрытыми глазами, почти на ощупь забрался под покрывало и, уже проваливаясь в сон, почувствовал рядом с собой тяжесть тела обнявшего его художника.  
  
      Леонардо открыл глаза, с удовольствием сладко потянулся. Тяжёлый балдахин над кроватью отдёрнут, и вся комната залита ярким солнечным светом. В открытом настежь окне голубело небо. На потолке мерно полоскались отражённые блики из канала. С улицы доносился плеск волн, крики гондольеров и запах близкой воды щекотал ноздри.  
      Лео почувствовал себя выспавшимся, отдохнувшим и полным сил. Опустил руку и тут же ощутил пустоту рядом. Повернул голову — в постели он был один.  
      — Джироламо, — хрипло спросонья позвал да Винчи, но граф не откликнулся.  
      Леонардо сел, потёр лицо ладонями, просыпаясь. Сколько он спал?  
      — Риарио-о, — игриво вновь позвал Леонардо, оглядывая пустую комнату. — Где ты?  
      Никак опять, рано вставшего легата уже вынесло на улицу, усмехнувшись подумал да Винчи, заметив, что одежды спутника нет. Не торопясь вылез из тёплой постели. Хотя куда уж раньше, они и так спать легли на рассвете.  
      Маэстро с неподдельным удивлением обратил внимание на то, что его одежда приведена в порядок, вещи аккуратно разложены на специальной скамейке, сапоги просушены и вычищены. Меч лежит сверху в ножнах. Кошель на месте! Невероятно! А ведь венецианцы слывут коварными интриганами и мошенниками.  
      Да, баснословно потраченных флоринов на такое обслуживание, пожалуй, и не жалко. Венеция продолжила изумлять.  
      Леонардо оделся, сполоснул лицо свежей водой. Глянул в зеркало, что висело перед ним в витой тяжёлой бронзовой раме. Пригладил взлохмаченные со сна волосы, провёл ладонью по бородке, оскалил зубы и, оставшись довольным отражением, подмигнул саму себе.  
      Потом некоторое время постоял возле окна, любуясь широким каналом и снующими чёрными лакированными гондолами с нарядно одетыми дамами и синьорами, сидящими в них. На лицах некоторых были шёлковые или бархатные полумаски, а дамы кокетливо прикрывались ажурными веерами.  
      Да Винчи понятия не имел, сколько они спали, но внезапно пробудившийся голод немедленно дал о себе знать спазмом в пустом желудке. Ветер принёс звук колоколов. Леонардо насчитал четыре удара. Так и не дождавшись спутника, художник решил спуститься в обеденную залу и поесть.  
      Время шло, Риарио так и не появился. Да Винчи в одиночестве закончил обед и нахмурился. Но сидеть и дожидаться легата было бы глупой тратой времени, и Леонардо решил прогуляться по окрестностям.  
      Извечное любопытство гнало его на улицы. Загадочная Венеция сняла ночную маску и теперь манила к себе, как магнит притягивает кусок железа.  
      Художнику нужна была новая записная книжка, листы бумаги и серебряные карандаши. В кошеле ещё оставался небольшой запас флоринов. Лео ещё раз подивился, пересчитав монеты — не пропало ни сольдо! Когда он прибудет в Милан, то в отделении банка Медичи его будет ожидать небольшая сумма, которую маэстро успел накопить. На первое время хватит. Леонардо был абсолютно уверен, что герцог Иль Моро не откажет ему и наймёт на службу. А ещё в голове зрели новые идеи, да и мысли, что пришли ему в голову ночью, давно следовало записать.  
      Леонардо торопливо вышел из гостиного двора и словно окунулся в другую реальность.  
      В лицо пахнуло сырым ветром и морем. При свете дня Светлейшая навалилась на него всем своим сказочно-ослепительным многоцветьем; величественной роскошью палаццо вдоль Большого канала, сверкающей изумрудной водой, улицами и площадями с праздно гуляющими, пёстро разодетыми венецианцами.  
      Да Винчи жадно глотнул солнечный ветер, засмеялся открывшейся картине и направился в сторону рынка Риальто, справедливо полагая, что там найдёт всё, что ему необходимо.  
      Об исчезновении своего спутника и о самом графе Леонардо мгновенно забыл. Вдохновенно отдался блистательной и весёлой круговерти и опомнился лишь поздним вечером, когда вернулся обратно и поднялся в их комнату. Эмиссара в ней не было, а слуги единодушно уверили — синьор, о котором спрашивал гость, за весь день так ни разу и не появился.


	19. Очень долгая ночь

 — Где тебя черти носили?! — сердито воскликнул Леонардо, когда посреди ночи открылась дверь, и на пороге комнаты появился Риарио.   
      Выглядел эмиссар устало: осунувшееся лицо бледно, под глазами залегли тёмные круги.  
      Леонардо не спал, растущее беспокойство грызло душу. Риарио бесстрашный и опытный воин, с ним не может случиться ничего плохого, рассуждал он. И всё же, его слишком долго нет. Лео старался отвлечься. Но делая наброски в своей новой книжке, всё время продолжал думать — куда мог деться легат? С чего начать, если Джироламо не вернётся утром? Где искать его в чужом городе?  
      — Я встречался с папским нунцием. Полагаю, что моё расследование послания «Бауты» Архитектору должно быть инкогнито, тем не менее, я поставил о нём в известность нашего посла в Венеции. Он посчитал такое решение правильным. Кардинал также озабочен деятельностью Лабиринта, хотя уверил, что в Венеции об Архитекторе ходят противоречивые слухи и его активных агентов здесь нет. Мы обсудили наши дальнейшие действия. Я знаю посла, он отправит письмо с надёжным человеком в Ватикан и попросит поддержки у Его Святейшества.  
      — Почему не разбудил? Почему ушёл один? Почему ничего не сказал? — продолжил сердиться да Винчи.   
      — Леонардо, — Риарио примирительно улыбнулся, — во-первых, я тебя не смог разбудить. Ты спал, как мёртвый. Во-вторых, чем меньше людей знают о твоём присутствии здесь, тем лучше для нас. Надеюсь, ты уяснил прошлый опыт и спорить не будешь…  
      — Я что, должен сидеть в комнате, как смирная монашка или девица на выданье, берегущая свою невинность и дожидаться тебя?!  
      — Лео…  
      — Я не собираюсь этого делать!  
      — Я этого и не хотел, но ты опять всё усложняешь.  
      — Что тогда?   
      Риарио приподнял уголок рта в полуулыбке, глядя на угрюмого художника. Сложил руки на груди, прошёлся по комнате.  
      — Когда-то ты упрекал меня в скрытности и обвинял, что я с тобой не откровенен. Что ж, я ничего не скрывал от тебя, а если о чём-то умалчивал, то только для твоей же пользы.   
      Риарио замолчал, остановившись посреди комнаты, и вновь искоса глянул на Леонардо.  
      — Я откровенен и хочу сказать, что встречался не только с нунцием и его людьми, но и ещё с одним человеком.  
      Да Винчи выразительно приподнял бровь, молчаливо требуя дальнейших объяснений. Риарио покусал губы. Чувствовал он себя неловко — с одной стороны не испытывал никакой вины и отчитываться перед художником за свои действия не собирался, но и ссориться с да Винчи тоже не хотел.  
      — Я встречался с известным тебе человеком. Я встречался с синьорой. С синьорой Черета.  
      Леонардо моргнул и остановившимся взглядом уставился на собеседника, не сразу осознав, что тот сказал. В груди почему-то стало холодно.  
      — С синьорой Черета? — эхом неуверенно повторил художник. — Не понимаю…   
      — Я знал, что это известие не обрадует тебя, но ты просил моей откровенности.   
      — Зачем ты с ней встречался? — перед мысленным взором маэстро живо возникли красочные и непристойные картинки с участием бывших любовников. Теперь ему стало по-настоящему тошно и жарко.  
      Это не должно бы волновать его. Это глупо. Джироламо… он же не… Господи, почему же сейчас грудь сдавило так невыносимо больно и остро?  
      Не продохнуть.  
      Почему вдруг стало так черно и муторно?  
      Хоть вой.  
      Да Винчи с трудом сглотнул собравшуюся под языком горечь.  
      Риарио молчаливо, настороженно и чуть насмешливо наблюдал за сменой эмоций на лице Леонардо.   
      — Зачем? — хрипло повторил свой вопрос да Винчи, подняв долгий тоскливый взгляд на Джироламо.  
      — Лео… Лаура… синьора Черета.  
      — Лаура? Значит, Лаура?!   
      — Выслушай меня, — пытаясь оставаться бесстрастным перед закипающим Леонардо, всё же чуть повысил тон граф. Да Винчи коротко зло и шумно дышал и непроизвольно сжал кулаки. Казалось, он еле сдерживается, чтобы не броситься на легата.  
      — Не усложняй, — заметив движение рук, предупреждающе выставил ладонь Риарио. Да Винчи противно скрипнул зубами. Джироламо сделал долгую паузу, давая им обоим немного успокоиться.  
      — Послушай. Синьора Черета, благодаря своему положению вхожа в круг Совета десяти, и я собираюсь использовать это обстоятельство в поисках «Бауты».   
      — М-мм… — глухо и желчно протянул Леонардо, глядя исподлобья и не разжимая кулаков, — кувыркаясь с ней в широкой кровати?  
      Риарио схлынул с лица, коротко выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.   
      — Да Винчи! Прикуси свой бесстыжий язык или я, клянусь — укорочу его тебе! — в ярости медленно и раздельно прошипел граф. Теперь тоже стиснул кулаки, с заметным усилием сдерживая себя. Развернулся на каблуках и стремительно вышел из комнаты.  
      — Бл##ь! — Леонардо порывисто вскочил, со всего размаху зашвырнул книжку и карандаш. Серебряный стержень, ударившись о стену, звонко лопнул и разлетелся на осколки. Лео нервно заходил из угла в угол, взъерошил волосы. — Бл##ь! — вслух отчаянно прорычал сквозь зубы.  
  
      «Ну, чего ты хотел?! Чего хотел?! Что ты себе возомнил? На что надеялся? — саркастично завопил глумливый внутренний голос. — Ты решил, что после всего, что было между вами, Риарио останется с тобой навечно и будет только твоим? Ха-ха!.. Ты сам его привёл в Венецию! Как ты мог забыть о существовании Лауры Черета?! Как? Господи, какой же ты непостижимый дурак! Самонадеянный глупец! — продолжил обвинять тот же голос. — Нет, ты ещё хуже! Ты хуже… Хуже некуда».  
      — Заткнись-заткнись-заткнись! — судорожным истошным шёпотом закричал Леонардо. Стиснул виски, желая раздавить внутреннего безумца в голове. Вдруг прекратил метания по комнате и опустил руки. Постоял, зажмурив глаза и покачиваясь, будто разом глубоко опьянел. Вокруг него звенела тишина.  
      «Твоя чёртова, нарочитая одинокая самодостаточность — блеф, да Винчи! Когда-то ты легко обвинял _его_ в трусости! Но _ты сам_ , жалкий трус, прячешься в своём одиночестве, как улитка в раковине! Ты знаешь, что оно не согреет тебя ночью и не заставит твоё сердце биться и гореть! Ты обрёк себя на одиночество. Ты упиваешься им и гордишься своей жалкой гордостью!» Да Винчи тяжело дышал, стоя на нетвёрдых ногах посреди комнаты. « _Верни его!_ Верни, пока не поздно! Ведь тебе без разницы _кем он был_ и _кем стал. Он нужен тебе!_ Нужен! Не повторяй ошибок прошлого и больше не отпускай его!» — с неожиданной новой силой возопил, казалось уже замолкнувший тот же голос.  
      Лео вздрогнул всем телом, словно звук шёл извне и, поддавшись этому отчаянному зову, кинулся вслед за легатом.  
  
      — Джироламо! — громко беспокойно позвал он, выбегая на лестницу. Внизу графа не оказалось, и художник рванул на улицу. Пробежал несколько шагов в одну сторону, никого не увидел, кинулся в противоположную.  
      — Джироламо! — вновь и громче крикнул да Винчи, оглядываясь в ночи; ярко-освещённый фонарями причал, трепещущие на ветерке красно-белые полосатые вымпелы. На волнах звучно плюхалась привязанная к торчащей жерди чья-то лодка. Далёкие огоньки, песни и смех в гондолах, скользящих по воде. Наискосок и, напротив через широкий канал, цветастыми причудливыми пятнами светилась Пьяцетта и собор Сан-Марко.  
      — Джироламо! — отчаянно во всё горло проорал да Винчи во тьму.  
      — Что ты кричишь, как потерпевший бедствие? Привлечёшь стражников, я тебя из тюрьмы вызволять не стану, — меланхолично раздалось где-то сбоку во мраке.  
      Да Винчи вздрогнул. Обрадовано облегчённо выдохнул, резко оборачиваясь на знакомый голос. Прищурился, пронзительно всматриваясь во тьму.  
      Разглядел неясный одинокий силуэт. Риарио неподалёку, опершись бёдром о каменный обломок непонятного назначения, наблюдал за ночным каналом и городом перед собой.  
      — Джироламо… — Лео быстро зашагал в сторону графа. — Прости, я… — присел на этот камень, всем видом стараясь выказать свое сожаление и раскаяние. — Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я не хотел никого оскорбить… Ты прав, я дурак.   
      — М-мм, всё-таки кающийся да Винчи странное и забавное зрелище, — иронично холодно усмехнулся граф, поглядев на художника сверху вниз.  
      — Я извинился! — Леонардо выпрямился, резко встав на ноги. Риарио только хмыкнул, отвернулся и продолжил смотреть на плещущуюся у ног тёмную волну, думая о чём-то своём. Наступило долгое тягостное молчание. Граф не шевелился. Маэстро, не зная как продолжить разговор и чувствуя неловкость и вину, тоже скрестил руки на груди, и тоже угрюмо уставился вперёд. На душе по-прежнему было черно и тоскливо.  
      С воды дул сырой пронизывающий ветер, зябко холодил кожу под тонкой рубахой.  
      — Пойдём домой. Холодно, — внезапно тихо и примирительно позвал да Винчи, поёжившись. — Ты же не собираешься торчать здесь всю ночь?  
      — Нет, не собираюсь, — Джироламо, как будто только и ждал этого предложения. Немедленно оторвался от края.  
      Лео не смог сдержать радостного открытого вздоха зная, что легат больше не сверлит его уничтожающим взглядом. Да Винчи дотронулся до холодного запястья графа, осторожно притянул Риарио к себе.  
      — Не оставляй меня… — невесомо шепнул, приблизив губы к лицу Джироламо. Не дав тому опомниться и что-то ответить, сгрёб в объятия и больно впился жадным поцелуем.  
      — Сумасшедший! — вырвался Риарио, с силой отталкивая от себя да Винчи и опасливо озираясь вокруг. — Ты играешь с огнём в прямом смысле! Лео! Не надо…  
      — Прости, — да Винчи почувствовал, как предательски запершило в горле и защипало в глазах. — Темно, — он с усилием слабо улыбнулся. — Свет с причала сгущает тьму. Здесь очень темно. Нас никто не мог видеть.  
      — В Венеции, как нигде, глаза и уши есть даже у воздуха, — тихо проговорил граф. — Не дразни Судьбу, Леонардо… пожалуйста.  
      Художник не смог ответить, горький ком застрял в горле. Он только коротко кивнул в ответ, и они в молчании отправились обратно в гостиницу.  
  
      — Ты расскажешь? — внезапно не слишком уверенным голосом спросил Леонардо.   
      — О чём? — сонно ответил Риарио, не открывая глаза. По опустошённому телу разливалась ленивая истома. Да Винчи тесно прижимался и от разгорячённого недавней близостью художника шло влажное тепло. Свеча на столе давным-давно погасла и сквозь неплотно закрытые ставни на окне пробивалась тонкая полоска ночного света. Пахло протухшей водой вперемежку с крепким п **о** том и мускусом. Не самый приятный запах, но граф глубоко блаженно вздохнул.  
      — Ну… Чем закончился твой визит… к вашему послу, — прочистив горло, договорил Лео.  
      Джироламо кончиком языка потрогал горящие распухшие губы. Их окончательное с художником примирение выплеснулось в безрассудную плотскую страсть. Граф вдруг вскользь подумал что на бёдрах художника, наверняка, останутся синяки от его пальцев.   
      — Не можешь удержать любопытства, Леонардо? Так и спроси напрямую — что тебя связывает с синьорой Черета, Джироламо? — красноречиво усмехнулся.  
      — Любопытство — один из моих давних пороков… Ладно, ты прав, — Леонардо быстро сглотнул. — «Что тебя связывает с синьорой Черета, Джироламо»?  
      Легат почувствовал, как замер художник в ожидании ответа. Кажется, даже перестал дышать. Плечом ощутил гулкую заполошную пульсацию его сердца. Ревнивый флорентийский дурак! Рот сам собой растянулся в широкой улыбке. Джироламо чуть не застонал — измученные губы чувствительно болели.   
      — Тебе это настолько важно, что ты готов рискнуть и услышать горькую правду вместо сладкой лжи?   
      — Говори, как есть… как было... Я не… — Леонардо не договорил, сдерживая рвущееся дыхание.  
      Риарио не спешил, тем самым растягивая мучительное ожидание любовника и наслаждаясь своей крохотной, но приятной местью.   
      — Мне нечего рассказывать тебе, Леонардо, — наконец вымолвил легат. — Мой визит синьоре был скорее официальным, чем дружественным или, как ты неосторожно заподозрил — любовным. Но ты не дал мне шанса этого объяснить, — Джироламо молчаливо усмехнулся, закинул руку за голову. — Синьора Черета умная женщина, Леонардо. Она сразу поняла, что эмиссар Римской Церкви объявился в Венеции не просто так. — Риарио сделал паузу, о чём-то на минуту задумавшись. — Наши разговоры касались нейтральных тем, но мне пришлось признаться, что в Венеции я с тайной миссией, — продолжил будничным тоном. — Разумеется, я не открыл ей истинную причину визита, и синьора ничего не знает о послании «Бауты». Ты же понимаешь, я не могу исключить её даже косвенную причастность. Письмо могла написать и женщина. Такая, как Лаура.  
      — Джироламо… — глубоко, беззвучно и невесомо выдохнул Лео. Сердце теперь забилось жарко и радостно и да Винчи не смог удержаться от глупой счастливой улыбки. Джироламо тут же повернул голову, будто почувствовав её, но во тьме сумел различить только блеск глаз да Винчи.  
      — Спи, художник. Я умолчал о многом, но не умолчал о тебе. Я не сказал, почему ты здесь, но она обрадовалась, узнав, что ты со мной. Лаура ведёт уединённый образ жизни, как положено вдове её ранга и, тем не менее, послезавтра в её доме состоится приём. Разумеется, мы приглашены. Очень кстати. Ожидается много гостей, среди которых могут оказаться интересующие нас персоны. И я рассчитываю на твою помощь, Лео. Мы должны выглядеть соответственно, но с одним условием — наше присутствие должно оставаться в тайне.  
      — Я готов помогать тебе в чём угодно, но каким образом соблюсти условие тайного присутствия? Возможно, кто-то из гостей синьоры может знать нас в лицо.   
      — Да Винчи, ты видимо забыл, где находишься? — Риарио снисходительно, но по-доброму хмыкнул. — Напомню, ты в Венеции и мы будем в масках, Леонардо.  
      — В масках?! — удивился Лео, приподнявшись на локте. — Хм... ты решил затеять пикантную игру, гонфалоньер? — ладонь маэстро, огладив грудь и живот, опустилась к паху и шаловливо собрала в горсть ещё влажное от экстаза мужское естество любовника. Лео всей тяжестью тела навалился на Джироламо.  
      — Если только… — Риарио быстрым движением выбросил руку из-за головы. Обхватил за шею и близко привлёк голову Лео к своему лицу, — …с тобой, художник… — пристально вгляделся в поблёскивающие рядом во тьме глаза. — С тобой… — многообещающе хрипло шепнул граф.  
      — Кажется, эта ночь обещает быть долгой, — да Винчи наклонился вперёд и чувственно прильнул к горячим губам Риарио.  
  
      К удивлению маэстро следующим днём, он проснулся раньше графа.  
      Вокруг стоял зеленоватый рассеянный полумрак. В щель между деревянными ставнями пробивались лучи давно вставшего солнца и задувал пахучий ветерок. На потолке снова плясали блики от воды. Доносился гомонящий шум улицы, крики гондольеров, плеск волн и весёл.   
      — Джироламо, — шёпотом позвал он, приподнимаясь и заглядывая тому в лицо. Риарио не услышал, спал, как убитый. Он лежал на боку, согнувшись, подобрав к животу костистые сильные ноги. Длинные упрямые пряди растрепанной чёлки беспорядочно свесились, полностью закрыв лоб и глаза, и на фоне светлой подушки волосы графа казались иссиня-чёрными. Леонардо прислушался к его дыханию. Джироламо дышал неглубоко и размеренно. Грудь приподымалась и опадала и в такт ей, гладкая кожа чуть натягивалась и отпускалась на выступающих рёбрах. Да Винчи улыбнулся. Трогательно смотрел на глубокую впадинку щеки под скулой, узкие, словно высеченные резцом мастера, крылья неправильного и длинного носа. С затаённой нежностью разглядывал приоткрытые во сне, истерзанные за ночь губы между полоской ухоженных усов и дорожкой аккуратно подстриженой бородки. На плавный изгиб шеи, на расслабленные, теперь чуть ссутулившиеся широкие плечи и сложенные одна на другую жилистые кисти рук с сильными худыми пальцами.  
      Лео хотелось вновь и вновь овладевать этим красивым крепким телом, заставлять его сладостно дрожать, выгибаться от острого удовольствия. Терзать и целовать этот подвижный рот, вырывать из этих красиво очерченных губ мольбы и хриплые стоны. Слышать своё имя на пике экстаза. Вдыхать терпкий мускус и чувствовать горькую солоноватость излившейся твёрдой плоти.   
      Он с большим трудом обуздывал немедленное осуществление своих порочных желаний. Сел, решительно сцепив пальцы рук за спиной.  
      Заглядевшись на своего безмятежно спящего мускулистого любовника, зависнув где-то между эротическими грёзами и окружающей реальностью, да Винчи внезапно осознал — на Риарио теперь не было серебряного распятия, с которым граф никогда не расставался.   
      Вспомнилась базилика в Сан-Дамиано, треск сотен свечей, тяжёлый запах горящего ладана. Стоящий на коленях со сжатыми кулаками, не то в отчаянии молящийся, не то в ярости чего-то требующий эмиссар, под огромной фигурой безучастного ко всему Христа. Своё душевное смятение, сомнения, тревогу и даже неясный страх — «Я ни с кем ни един» — так кто же перед ним?!  
      Боль, муки, страдания... Нет, он не позволит им вернуться! Всё страхи и кошмары остались в прошлом! «Никому тебя не отдам! Не позволю Монстру вновь завладеть твоей душой!» Да Винчи силой заставил себя дышать ровнее и когда сердце перестало выскакивать из груди, наклонился и звонко поцеловал спящего Джироламо во влажный висок.  
      Риарио глубоко вздохнул, приоткрыл веки. Ничего не понимая моргнул, сонно глядя на улыбающегося художника.  
      — Что? — чужим голосом спросил Джироламо и потёр глаза.  
      — Вставайте, граф! Сегодня нас ждут великие дела! — преувеличенно бодрым голосом воскликнул да Винчи, спрыгивая с кровати. Хотелось распахнуть ставни, впустить в комнату свежий воздух и солнце, чтобы прогнать невесть откуда взявшийся дурной морок.  
      — Ты не последователен, — зевнув, пробормотал Джироламо, потягиваясь. — То спишь беспробудно, то соскавиваешь ни свет, ни заря.  
      — Судя по высоте солнца, — Лео выглянул в открытое окно и прищурился, глядя вверх, — «заря» наступила несколько часов назад. Так что, это ты, светлость, непоследователен!  
      Риарио пожал плечами, сел, спустил ноги на пол и не спеша стал одеваться. У него возникло ощущение какого-то неясного внутреннего несоответствия. Не до конца проснувшись, он не мог понять, отчего художник с утра так нарочито бодр и деятелен?


	20. Угроза

Едва они закончили свой очень-очень поздний завтрак и уже собирались встать из-за стола, как к ним подошёл гостиничный слуга и с почтительным поклоном тихо спросил кто из них граф Риарио. От столь неожиданного вопроса, сердца обоих нехорошо ёкнули. Джироламо в полном изумлении приподнял бровь и инстинктивно подобрался. Они никому не сообщали своих настоящих имён и жили под вымышленными. Лео бросил беглый взгляд в зал, и как бы невзначай, положил руку на меч. Кроме них и нескольких постояльцев, обедавших за разными столами, никого не было.  
     — В чём дело? — сохраняя полную невозмутимость, спросил Риарио у слуги.  
     — Вам послание, господин граф, если это вы, — молодой человек пристальным взглядом окинул синьора перед собой. Потом ещё раз низко поклонился, удостоверившись что не ошибся, вынул из-за пазухи запечатанный воском прямоугольник из дешевой бумаги.  
     — От кого? — не меняя тона, спросил Джироламо и не торопился взять в руки протянутое письмо.  
     — Не могу знать, ваша светлость. Его принёс под утро неизвестный человек в маске и велел передать прямо вам в руки, — графу и маэстро показалось, что парень напряжён. Он держал послание так, будто желал поскорее избавиться от него.  
Риарио, помедлив, взял протянутый конверт. Слуга тут же поспешил откланяться. Джироламо и Лео переглянулись между собой, потом осмотрелись по сторонам. Вокруг ничего не изменилось. Оба не заметили ничего подозрительного.  
     — Не нравится мне это, — хмурясь, пробормотал Риарио, повертел сложенный безымянный прямоугольник, запечатанный безликой восковой печатью. — Пойдём отсюда. Чем бы это ни было, прочтём в комнате, подальше от посторонних глаз.  
  
     Без суеты, но быстро поднялись обратно. Леонардо закрыл на задвижку дверь и метнулся к окну. Пока Риарио вскрывал письмо и читал, да Винчи прицельно осматривал покрытый зеленью фасад и тёмные проёмы окон в доме напротив, пустой в этот час канал. Вокруг ни единой души — всё как вымерло. Опять не увидел ничего подозрительного. Повернувшись обратно к графу — на мгновение застыл. Лицо Риарио сделалось белее мела, пальцы, державшие листок, заметно дрожали.  
     — Что с тобой? — срывающимся голосом спросил Леонардо. Почуяв совсем неладное, выхватил послание из руки. Глазами впился в корявые мелкие буковки и неровные строчки в брызгах чернил. Как будто писавший человек был очень пьян и рука не слушалась его, или попросту, толком не умел писать. Или почерк был специально изменён до неузнаваемости. Половину слов Леонардо, в спешке не разобрал, но суть послания стала предельно ясна. Их выследили, нашли, и цель преследователей не изменилась — жизнь еретика да Винчи.  
     Несмотря на влажную духоту в комнате Леонардо покрылся ледяной испариной.  
     — Но как?! Почему сразу не убили? Или… опять хотят… — содрогнулся всем телом.  
     Протянул листок молчащему графу, который машинально забрал его обратно. Ужас сдавил сердце железными клещами. «Их ничто не остановит», — далёкий потусторонний голос Турка... Свет померк… Кажется, что от безжалостных ударов трещат его кости, рвутся мышцы и ползёт содранная кожа. Он корчится, захлёбывается нестерпимой болью и задыхается в ней. Он слышит свои душераздирающие вопли, отражающиеся от толстых каменных стен. Перед залитыми кровью глазами расплывается и качается огромный крест, увенчанный рогатым черепом… Он молит Господа, в которого никогда не верил, послать ему скорейшую смерть…  
     «Ты заплатишь за грехи Дедаловы, да Винчи! Ты заплатишь за всё!»  
     Леонардо чудовищным усилием воли заставил себя остаться стоять на ногах.  
     — Не знаю! — точно очнувшись от летаргического сна, пробормотал Риарио. — Не знаю, каким образом! Не знаю, кто и почему! — нервно сжал пальцы в кулак, смяв страшную записку. До боли закусил губу, лихорадочно соображая, как следует поступить.  
     — У тебя миссия, — с трудом сглотнув спазм в горле, напомнил Лео. Голос стал чужим. Сердце бешено колотилось, даже дышать было трудно. Ноги подгибались и чтобы всё же не свалиться на пол, Леонардо поспешил присесть на стул.  
     У Лабиринта действительно очень длинные щупальца.  
     — Да, плевать мне… — вдруг раздражённо бросил легат. — Теперь это забота нунция! Моё дело было предупредить — я предупредил. Его Святейшество должно быть уже получил письмо кардинала. Пусть решают сами, что делать дальше. Венеция особая республика, а я здесь никто. У меня нет официальных полномочий, если только Святой Отец, в ближайшее время не наделит меня ими… А он не наделит, — помолчав, уверенно закончил Риарио.  
     — Но ты и так его эмиссар.  
     — Лео… Приехать сюда, была лишь моя инициатива и сложившиеся обстоятельства. Да, я эмиссар, но действовать от имени Церкви могу только по распоряжению Ватикана. Ещё раз объясняю — здесь у меня нет официальных полномочий. После всех прошлый коллизий, мой статус — видимость, цена моей жизни — ломаный грош. Если я что-то сделаю не так, Его Святейшество без сожаления кинет меня на растерзание Сенату и Совету десяти. У него появится отличный повод, наконец-то, избавиться от меня. У Рима с Венецией сейчас нет прочного союза. И на этом построен расчёт Архитектора, — внезапно понизив голос, пробормотал граф. — Я больше месяца назад уехал из Ватикана, я могу о чём-то просто не знать.  
     В комнате повисло гнетущее молчание. Джироламо бросил на медное блюдо на столе смятое послание. Чиркнув огнивом, поджёг. Комок бумаги вспыхнул ярким пламенем, потом почернел, сжался и рассыпался горстью красных искр. На дне осталась расплавленная клякса воска и щепотка пепла. Запахло горечью, и по комнате поплыла сизая полоска дыма. Джироламо подошёл к окну, глотнуть воздуха.  
     — Твой посол сказал, что здесь нет активных агентов, — внезапно произнёс Леонардо, — вот почему я ещё жив. Это письмо человека, без права что-либо предпринимать. Это неумелая записка похожа на угрозу неофита или глупца… Возможно, что в самом Лабиринте до сих пор не знают о моём местоположении. Он не успел предупредить. Возможно…  
     — Возможно, всё что угодно, Лео. Надо уезжать отсюда. И как можно быстрее!  
     — Нет… — задумчиво произнёс Леонардо. — Надо вычислить и найти посланника. Узнать «их» планы, а возможно, таким образом ты выйдешь на «Бауту», — он поднял глаза, глядя на озаботившегося легата. Риарио, скрестив руки на груди, напряжённо щурился от солнца и смотрел в конец безлюдного канала.  
     — Мне плевать на «Бауту»! Пусть Ватикан сам разбирается с ним или с нею! Меня волнует твоя жизнь!  
     — Ты предлагаешь мне до конца дней своих бегать от Лабиринта? — да Винчи исподлобья глядел на графа.  
     Риарио не ответил. Прижал пальцы к заболевшим от ярких солнечных бликов глазам. Постоял так несколько мгновений.  
     — Не знаю, Лео, — удручённо вздохнул Джироламо. Отвернулся от окна, прошёл вглубь комнаты и прислонился рядом к краю стола. — Может быть — да. Ну, или до тех пор, пока Лабиринт представляет опасность для тебя.  
     — Другими словами, ты хочешь сказать, что всё было зря? Да мы столько пережили! Наше бегство из Винчи. Мой плен… и если бы не ты… — Леонардо нервно потёр ладонью рот и подбородок. — Мы скрывались в женском монастыре, мы задыхались среди трупов в похоронной повозке, мы спасались от разъяренной толпы в Ферраре. Да мы чуть не погибли, утопив эту чёртову субмарину! Мы добрались до Венеции! И всё зря?! Теперь, когда мы почти у цели, ты предлагаешь трусливо бежать?  
     Голос да Винчи затвердел и приобрёл гневные ноты.  
     — У какой цели? Твоего повторного распятия на рогатом кресте? — Джироламо с мрачной усмешкой взглянул на Леонардо, — или верёвки у меня на шее? Или как они там решат казнить Минотавра? — граф горько хмыкнул. — Боюсь, в этот раз они лучше подготовятся. Приговор подписан нам обоим и в этот раз они сделают всё, чтобы я не пришёл тебе на помощь. Очнись, да Винчи! Здесь очень дурно пахнет! Пора прощаться со Светлейшей. Тебе нужно в Милан!  
     Риарио без колебаний порывисто поднялся, намереваясь начать собираться.  
     — Нет! Я не побегу в Милан! — рыкнул маэстро. Легат, уже сделав пару шагов, остановился и резко развернулся на каблуках. Да Винчи упрямо продолжал сидеть и исподлобья сверлил фигуру легата. «Осёл!» Джироламо коротко выдохнул, стараясь не выплеснуть из себя поднимающуюся волну протестной ярости. Сжал кулаки и вскинул голову, глядя в упор в полыхающие глаза художника. Эта молчаливая дуэль тяжёлых испытующих взглядов — кто кому уступит первый — длилась несколько бесконечно минут.  
     — И что ты предлагаешь? — сквозь зубы спросил Риарио.  
     — Вычислить и найти этого «Бауту»! — порывисто ответил Леонардо. — Сдать его Ватикану, отрезать все связи Архитектора в Венеции и прекратить наше преследование.  
     — Потрясающий по своей гениальной простоте и выполнению план. Браво, маэстро! — Риарио сардонически хохотнул и даже издевательски похлопал в ладоши.  
     — Ты не веришь мне?! — с вызовом спросил да Винчи, продолжая буравить эмиссара гневным и вопросительным взглядом.  
     — Я не верю в твой план! С чего ты, хотя бы начнёшь?  
     — С приёма! — Лео поднял вверх указательный палец, обозначая первый пункт. — С приёма у синьоры Черета. Ты сам сказал, там будет много интересных для нас персон. Так что… — Леонардо быстро поднялся на ноги, — идём выбирать маски, граф!  
     Риарио не сдвинулся с места. Смотрел пристальным изучающим взглядом на да Винчи, который уже широко улыбался ему во весь рот. В потемневших глазах Леонардо прыгали отчаянные весёлые и злые бесенята, не обещавшие ничего хорошего тому, кто решит перейти их хозяину дорогу. Глядя на него, можно подумать, что находится в предвкушении удовольствий и лёгкой забавы, и не испытал несколькими минутами раньше смертельного страха, в невольном восхищении подумал Джироламо. Потом безнадёжно мотнул головой — твоя взяла. «Путь грешников вымощен камнями, но в конце его — пропасть ада»*, — горестно подумал легат. Когда-нибудь подобная уступчивость флорентийцу, станет причиной его преждевременной гибели. Но будет ли он об этом сожалеть? Риарио задумался, но не смог найти определённого ответа. Пожав плечами, обречённо произнёс: — Хорошо, идём выбирать маски, Леонардо.  
  
     Остаток дня, ничего не подозревавшему легату, показался сущим безумием и страшное послание истаяло из памяти, как тот дымок над медным блюдом.  
     Времени для пошива соответствующей случаю одежды у них не было и Леонардо к её выбору и приобретению, подошёл со всем размахом своей творческой души.  
     Это вылилось в лихорадочные метания по городу от одной мастерской к другой, от одного мастера к другому в подборе платья из того, что могли предложить продавцы и портные. Сочетание цветов и орнаментов на тканях, кружевных узоров для отделки, застёжек и шнуровок, поясов, примерки и переделки, превратились во все круги ада. Струящийся нежный шёлк, мягкий бархат, блестящая парча, узорчатая камча, тонкий лён и даже экзотический гипюр. Джироламо за всю жизнь не примерил такого количества рубах, сорочек, штанов, трико, плащей, курток, камзолов, колет и симмар**, как за несколько злосчастных часов в обществе вдохновлённого да Винчи. На его голове побывал не один десяток беретов и шляп всевозможных расцветок и фасонов, а на шее всяких разных шарфов. Совсем скоро от всей этой вычурной пестроты и сумятицы, от блеска, шуршания, запахов тканей и ворохов одежд его стало по-настоящему тошнить. Граф проклинал бурную энергию художника и молился, чтобы этот кошмар поскорее закончился. Когда же да Винчи, наконец удовлетворённый их новыми одеждами, сообщил что теперь им следует подобрать к ней маски, Риарио протестующее взвыл.  
     — Ни за что! — в отчаянии воскликнул Джироламо. Огляделся по сторонам и сделал несколько торопливых шагов от Леонардо, как будто намеревался сбежать. — Я больше не выдержу этого безумия! Делай, что хочешь, а я никуда не пойду!  
     — Но как ты собираешься соблюсти условие инкогнито? Только маска скроет твоё лицо, — озадаченно улыбнулся Леонардо.  
     — Купи любую! Мне всё равно, что будет у меня на лице! Я посижу и подожду тебя здесь.  
     Риарио демонстративно уселся на первую попавшуюся резную каменную скамью. Вытянул ноги, скрестил руки на груди и положил затылок на спинку скамьи. Прикрыл глаза, всем видом давая понять, что разговор окончен и он не сдвинется с этого места.  
     Да Винчи молчаливо пожал плечами, развернулся и отправился в сторону масочных мастерских.  
     Джироламо облегчённо шумно вздохнул. Он полулежал с закрытыми глазами, наслаждаясь относительной тишиной и одиночеством. С удовольствием вытянув ноги, вдыхал прохладный вечерний воздух. Только журчание крохотного фонтана посредине безлюдного островка площади, шелест ветерка и отдаленный гомон улицы нарушали его благостный покой. Граф невольно улыбнулся, сквозь ресницы рассматривая наливающийся лиловыми бархатными красками небосвод и подсвеченные алыми закатными лучами лёгкие клочковатые облачка. Он часто смотрел в небо, но никогда не замечал насколько оно огромно, величественно и бесподобно. Никогда не чувствовал его. Разве что в своём далёком детстве, когда с мальчишками разглядывал плывущие над головой облака и придумывал, на что они могут быть похожи. Лошадь. Голова дракона. Кошка свернулась в клубок. Гроздь винограда. Это похоже на рыбу. А это целый замок с башенками. Смотрите, а это лицо толстого монаха… Они смеются. Правда, похоже. Тогда он ещё верил, тогда он ещё был чист и наивен…  
     Тогда. Как будто вспоминал о чужом человеке из чужой жизни.  
     Джироламо сделал глубокий затяжной вдох и оцепенел. Даже волосы зашевелились на затылке. Некто невидимый и опасный грубо вырвал из призрачных детских грёз. Одним коротким пинком спихнул с небес на землю. Джироламо резко выпрямился, таращась перед собой. Повёл носом.  
     Гвоздика!  
     Сегодняшнее послание! Как он мог забыть о нём?!  
     Господь Всемогущий! Сердце прыгнуло куда-то в кадык и упало в желудок. Риарио вскочил, хватаясь за кинжал. Завертелся во все стороны, пытаясь найти источник пряного запаха.  
     Если это «Баута»? Где да Винчи? И зачем он отпустил его одного?! Если их обнаружили и готовы схватить, то где «они» прячутся?! Сколько «их»? Чем вооружены? Если арбалетами, то он бессилен противостоять. Что делать если это очередная ловушка?  
     Вопросы, как ураган пронеслись в голове.  
     Риарио метнулся к началу площади, туда, куда ушёл художник. Хотя уже смеркалось, людей убавилось немного, на улице и на воде всё ещё было суетно и шумно. Джироламо пристально высматривал фигуру да Винчи и одновременно шарил по лицам прохожих в желании «узнать» таинственного посланца или опередить тех, кто возможно именно в эту секунду постарается напасть на него или пустился по следу маэстро. Кто они: монахи-воины Лабиринта, наёмники или переодетые в добропорядочных граждан шпионы? В какой-то момент весь его план по спасению флорентийского гения показался полнейшим безумием. Он опять совершил очередную ошибку и на этот раз она станет фатальной и для него и для маэстро. Риарио лихорадочно цеплялся за здравомыслие, стараясь не дать панике охватить его душу. Он продумывал пути отступления, если придётся отступать, и одновременно задавался вопросом, как немедленно найти да Винчи?  
     Сердце билось рваными скачками, в ушах стучала кровь. Чувства обострились до предела. Тело напряглось и затвердело. Джироламо сжимал рукоять кинжала, готовый молниеносно выхватить его и нанести смертельный удар. И в тоже время старался оставаться хладнокровным и ничем не выдать себя, на случай, если его присутствия ещё не обнаружили и у него есть маленькая фора в принятии верного решения.  
     Нужно действовать быстро. Взгляд его обежал окрестности: часть канала с плывущими гондолами, кусок улицы впереди, ведущей к ремесленным мастерским. Туда ушёл да Винчи. Сейчас граф удачно находился в длинной чернильной тени крайнего дома, о фундамент которого плескались грязные волны. Если оставаться в ней, можно незаметно выскочить на улицу и попытаться смешаться с людьми. Как жаль, что здесь не держат лошадей, не ускачешь, промелькнула сокрушённая мысль и граф начал со всеми предосторожностями двигаться вперёд. Через несколько шагов новая волна пряного запаха ударила в нос, словно источник находился прямо перед лицом. Риарио даже вздрогнул. Метнул взгляд из стороны в сторону и растерянно застыл. Запах гвоздики и другие сладковатые и острые ароматы доносились из открытых дверей восточной лавки на углу дома. В сумеречных недрах виднелся резной прилавок, на нём отсвечивали бронзовые весы и позади — полки с выставленным товаром. Над дверью красовалась аляповатая вывеска.  
     Ошеломлённый Джироламо невольно всхлипнул, не зная то ли начать дико хохотать, то ли разразиться крепкими проклятиями.  
     Никакой угрозы не было. Легат прикрыл веки, стараясь взять себя в руки.  
     Да Винчи прав, я становлюсь безумцем и вижу опасность там, где её нет и в помине, с мрачной меланхолией подумал Риарио. Ещё немного и начну видеть угрозу даже в собственной тени…  
     — Что с тобой?  
     От неожиданности Риарио буквально взвился и крутанулся вокруг своей оси. Рука, с зажатым кинжалом инстинктивно прикрыла грудь, вторая схватилась за рукоять меча. Ещё через секунду Джироламо осознал — рядом стоит да Винчи. Как из ниоткуда возник.  
     — Чтоб тебя… — облегчённо и зло выдохнул Риарио, опуская оружие.  
     Леонардо в тревожном недоумении цепко вглядывался в помертвевшего графа.  
     — Джироламо… на тебе лица нет, — позвал он взведённого легата, осторожно протянул к нему руку и коснулся плеча. — Всё в порядке?  
     — Да… — наконец выпустил из себя напряжение и убрал кинжал в ножны легат.  
     — Что… что-то случилось? — Лео беспокойно оглянулся по сторонам и вновь внимательно посмотрел на Джироламо. — Ты что-то увидел?  
     — Нет. Всё в порядке. Просто… показалось, — старательно растягивая рот в улыбке, ответил Риарио. Легат, желая поскорее перейти на другую тему, а ещё лучше убраться с улицы прочь, тронул маэстро за локоть: — Ты выбрал маски?  
     — Да! — видя, что со спутником всё в порядке, улыбнулся Леонардо. — Они идеально подойдут к нашим костюмам.  
     Риарио поспешно покивал и словно ещё раз ненароком глянул в сторону лавки с пряностями. Ничего подозрительного в ней не было.  
     — Пора возвращаться. Чувствую, завтрашний день и ночь станут для нас бесконечными, — тяжело вздохнул эмиссар, а Леонардо, вспомнив об утреннем послании, помрачнел и коротко кивнул головой.  
  
\-------  
* выражение из Книги Премудрости Иисуса, сына Сирахова.  
** симарра — более или менее длинная верхняя одежда с широкими вырезами для рук, которую большей частью носили с надставленными, закрытыми рукавами и украшали богатой меховой отделкой на груди и плечах.


	21. Приём

 

      Чёрная длинная ладья с золотым витиеватым узором по бортам плавно покачивалась на воде, поджидая их поздним вечером у причала. Гондольер в униформе цветов дома Черета низко поклонился двум изысканно одетым синьорам в масках. Леонардо и Джироламо молчаливо сели в бархатные кресла под балдахином и гондольер, мягко оттолкнувшись от досок длинным веслом, отчалил.  
      Весь день до этого граф и маэстро провели в разработке плана своих дальнейших действий. Риарио рассказал всё, что успел узнать от посла и от Лауры о политическом раскладе в Сенате и Совете десяти. Проанализировав сведения, подумали о том, к кому в первую очередь следует присмотреться и к чьим разговорам прислушаться. Даже если интересующие их нобили окажутся в масках, личное знакомство синьоры со многими из них поможет сориентироваться среди гостей. Договорились, что будут делать в том случае, если (настоящая удача!) обнаружат «Бауту». Решили, что на приёме разделяться. Граф станет спутником синьоры Лауры и будет выведывать нужные им сведения, а Леонардо станет тенью — эдаким неуловимым призраком, который будет появляться в разных местах дома «смотреть во все глаза и слушать во все уши».  
      Особенно волновал посланник, что принёс предупреждение от имени Лабиринта. Но порасспросив гостиничного слугу, пришли к выводу, что этого человека они вряд ли смогут увидеть на приёме среди патрициев.   
       — Он подробно описал вашу внешность и назвал ваше имя, мессер, — парнишка учтиво склонил голову, глядя на Риарио, — я сразу узнал вас.  
       — Как он выглядел? — спросил Джироламо.  
       — Обыкновенный, — слуга неопределённо пожал плечами, — невысокий, одет небогато, но и не бедняк, явно. Не купец, их сразу видно, но и не воин. Он был в закрытой простой маске Вольто и длинном плаще. Я бы мог узнать человека по фигуре, но точно говорю, его никогда прежде не видел. И голос мне тоже незнаком.  
       — При нём было оружие?   
       — Да, — острый кадык нервно дёрнулся на тощем горле, парень громко сглотнул. — У него был стекляный стилет. Он сказал, если я не передам вам письма, он убьёт меня.  
       — Ты хочешь сказать, — тут же подал голос Леонардо, — что этот человек наблюдал за нами, когда ты передавал письмо?  
       — Он сказал, что будет наблюдать.  
       — Ты говорил, что человек пришёл под утро.  
       — Так и было, мессер, — вежливо ответил слуга.  
       — Выходит, он ждал нас несколько часов? Мы обедали очень поздно... Где он мог быть в этот момент? — Лео нахмурившись, вспомнил всех, кто сидел в зале и прикинул тайные места, откуда можно было незаметно наблюдать. Джироламо же обеспокоенно подумал о том, что человек мог следовать за ними до самого Риальто, куда потащил графа художник. Правда, потом слежка его явно провалилась, когда да Винчи начал носиться туда-сюда, воплощая свои бурные идеи.   
       — Я не знаю, — парень сокрушённо покачал головой, — но он был очень убедителен, предупреждая меня.  
      Джироламо и Лео невольно огляделись по сторонам. Теперь уже обоим казалось, что на них прямо сейчас кто-то смотрит и от этого неприятного ощущения по коже поползли противные мурашки. Они больше не чувствовали себя в безопасности.  
       — Посланник мог и солгать, — предположил Риарио, когда они поднялись обратно в комнату. — Припугнул мальчишку и только.  
      Леонардо в сомнении защёлкал пальцами.   
       — Вряд ли. Он действовал один и должен был убедиться, что его письмо было передано адресату. Он не доверил конверт никому, рискнул прийти лично. Уж поверь — он где-то ждал. Вот только, где? — Лео вновь задумчиво свёл брови. — Джироламо, он хорошо знает тебя в лицо... — да Винчи пристально посмотрел на графа. — Почему именно тебе было адресовано послание? Выходит, он тебя знает? Подумай, кем может быть этот человек?  
      Риарио лишь покачал головой — он терялся в догадках. В Венеции кроме Лауры Черета и римского кардинала-посла Джироламо ни с кем не был знаком и его никто не знал.  
      И всё-таки был кто-то третий, таящий смертельную опасность для них. Кто-то, кто знал их в лицо, а они не знали о нём ничего.  
  
      Вскоре гондола подплыла к празднично освещённому палаццо и граф с художником в невольном восторге приоткрыли рты. Даже Ватикан и дворец Великолепного во Флоренции не могли похвастаться такой ослепительной роскошью. Это был блистательный мир Serenissimе и он производил ошеломляющее впечатление. Словно оба вновь попали в волшебную сказку.  
      Риарио спохватился — он выглядит непозволительно глупо, но тут же оценил удобство закрывающей лицо венецианской маски. Она надёжно прятала, давая возможность не контролировать выражение лица, разве что глаз.   
      На нижних ступенях широкой величественной лестницы их встретил седовласый слуга в ливрее:  
       — Синьора Черета ожидает вас у себя, мессеры, — с низким поклоном поприветствовал он двух незнакомцев, прибывших чуть раньше других гостей в хозяйской гондоле.  
      Мажордом сделал услужливый жест следовать за ним.   
      Лестница вела к апартаментам палаццо и по её краям стояли скульптурные изваяния великих античных мастеров. Отполированный, узорно инкрустированный ценными сортами мрамора пол, тяжёлые роскошные вытканные гобелены, позолоченная лепнина высоких сводов. Повсюду из дорогого дерева обитые шёлком или бархатом диваны, на стенах фамильные портреты, в которых да Винчи немедленно узнал работы известных художников. Огромные зеркала, отражающие огни сотен свечей вычурных люстр из муранского цветного стекла, в подвесках которых, вспыхивали россыпи сверкающих капель.  
      Пройдя через анфиладу помпезных залов, они поднялись наверх. Слуга деликатно постучал в тяжёлую резную дверь одной из комнат. Услышав ответ, широко распахнул, приглашая войти.  
       — Джироламо. Маэстро. Я очень рада видеть вас обоих, — в знакомом голосе прозвучала неподдельная радость. Сделав шаг навстречу, Лаура протянула руку для приветствия.  
      Граф и художник поспешили снять маски и по очереди почтительно поцеловали руку синьоре.  
       — Лаура... — Джироламо с нежной лёгкой грустью улыбнулся в ответ. С поклоном прикоснулся губами к тёплой коже, источающей тонкий запах душистой воды с жасмином.   
       — Вы как всегда безупречны, синьора! — да Винчи не стал скрывать своего искреннего восхищения этой женщиной. Странным образом, он всё же был рад снова встретиться с венецианкой. Синьора Черета выглядела великолепно, как будто и не прошло несколько лет со дня их последней встречи на поле битвы. Высокая, статная, одетая в роскошное платье тёмно-синего бархата, утянутого в талии, с богатой отделкой вышитой серебряной нитью по лифу. На лице аристократки красовалась ажурная полумаска, искусно оттеняющая таинственный блеск глаз.  
       — И вы совсем не изменились, Леонардо, — на губах Лауры заиграла немного смущённая улыбка, видя с какой вежливой пылкостью маэстро приник губами к ее руке. — Я бесконечно счастлива принять вас в своём доме. Вы появились в Венеции так вовремя. Не часто я устраиваю светские приёмы и сейчас вы мои самые желанные гости.   
      Лео ещё раз поклонился, бросив косой мимолётный взгляд на Риарио.   
      Эту женщину невозможно забыть. Её глубокий тёплый и проникновенный взгляд. Плавная, полная достоинства походка. Медового цвета волосы, уложенные тяжёлой косой вокруг гордо посаженой головы и покрытые нитяной сеточкой в капельках брильянтов. Мягкие черты лица и улыбка, округлые плечи, изящные тонкие запястья. Под платьем угадывалась еще по-девичьи стройная фигура с высокой полной грудью и крепкими бёдрами. Её зрелая красота лишь подчёркивала острый проницательный ум и твёрдый, порой даже жёсткий характер. Синьора Черета была по-прежнему восхитительна и желанна.  
      Да Винчи хотел бы остаться непредвзятым и смотреть на венецианку только глазами художника, но опять почувствовал неприятный холодок в груди.   
      Однако сейчас лицо эмиссара выражало только учтивую, подобающую случаю светскую полуулыбку. Что на самом деле творилось в душе его любовника, недоверчивый Леонардо так и не знал.   
      «Я бы многое дал за возможность вскрыть эту голову и это сердце и увидеть, какие мысли и чувства рождаются в них!» — подумал Леонардо и подавил горький невольный вздох.   
      После обмена дружескими любезностями и короткими вежливыми экскурсами в недавнее прошлое каждого, хозяйка дома повела своих гостей вниз, к начавшему собираться высшему обществу Венеции.  
      Огромное пространство зала было подготовлено к приёму. Карнизы, балконы и колонны оплетены цветочными гирляндами. Столы ломились от яств: птица, от жирных каплунов до изысканных вальдшнепов, жареная оленина со всевозможными овощами, осьминоги, крабы, куски отварной рыбы, различные сыры, корзины с фруктами в виде рогов изобилия. На фарфоровых блюдах горки восточных сладостей и десертов. Среди всего этого великолепия стояли изящные стеклянные кувшины с лучшими винами Италии, Греции, Франции и Испании.  
      Приглашённые музыканты в карнавальных костюмах играли весёлую лёгкую музыку. Тенями скользили слуги с подносами, предлагая гостям бокалы с несколькими сортами вин, засахаренные кусочки фруктов и орехи.  
      К ступеням лестницы одна за другой причаливали шикарные гондолы, из которых выходили мужчины и женщины в праздничных богатых одеждах. Некоторые были в масках, но многие предпочли не надевать их, являя открытые лица.   
      Лаура, соблюдая положенный хозяйке вечера этикет, стала принимать гостей.  
      Риарио, согласно их с Леонардо плану, остался рядом с синьорой в качестве её спутника, притягивая всеобщее внимание к своей таинственной персоне. Его присутствие вызывало массу жгучих любопытных взглядов у прибывающих. Каждый с не скрываемым интересом окидывал атлетически сложенного мужчину, одетого вычурно, но со вкусом. Чёрный, выгодно подчёркивающий фигуру, с отделкой цвета красного вина и тонкой золотой нитью камзол. Полностью скрывавшая лицо, с теми же цветами, строгая маска, от верха которой, голову мужчины прикрывали длинные перья. На простой кожаной поясной портупее висели ножны с кинжалом и меч. Начищенные гостиничным слугой сапоги матово блестели и казались новыми. Джироламо заблаговременно снял папское кольцо и повесив на шнурок, спрятал его на груди. Он уже услышал шепотки, долетавшие откуда-то из-за спины: «Кто это? Новый любовник Лауры?», «О, наша скромная вдова обзавелась личным воином? Посмотрите, он вооружён до зубов!», «Кто этот синьор?» Риарио иронично усмехнулся и обернулся посмотреть на опрометчивых сплетников. Да Винчи в этот момент, отступивший на несколько шагов от синьоры и графа, чуть кивнул головой обернувшемуся Джироламо и исчез среди шумной пёстрой толпы. Эмиссар внутренне собрался и сосредоточился. К чёрту болтунов! Среди этой сотни веселящихся людей, вполне может находиться «Баута» или гончие Лабиринта — на карту поставлены их с художником жизни — ночь будет тяжёлой.  
      Музыка нещадно гремела, вина лились рекой, блюда на столах сменялись с завидной скоростью. Слуги то и дело проворно сновали туда и обратно с полными или пустыми подносами. Кто-то изрядно перебрал и его тащили на улицу — подышать. Кто-то разбил бокал; послышался стеклянный звон и женский нарочито испуганный визг, кто-то пролил вино, поскользнулся на гладком полу, упал и подняться уже был не в состоянии. К нему на помощь кинулись готовые ко всему слуги.  
      Многие без устали танцевали посреди зала. Мужчины волочились за женщинами, сыпля комплиментами. Дамы жеманно и кокетливо улыбались, прикрывались веерами и строили глазки.  
      Гости собирались в группки по интересам. Парочки уединялись. Отовсюду слышался смех, громкие разговоры и восклицания.  
      В залах стояла духота из тяжёлой смеси запахов человеческого пота, сладких духов, кислых вин, горящего воска и жареного мяса. С открытых галерей и балконов ночной воздух совсем не приносил облегчения.  
  
      К трём часам ночи Джироламо испытывал непреодолимое желание содрать с себя тесный жаркий камзол и маску и охладиться в фонтане, что призывно журчал прозрачными струями во дворе палаццо. Он чувствовал себя связанным по рукам и ногам, безвольным пленником. Под душной маской по лицу ползли капли горячего пота и оно невыносимо чесалось. Ко всему прочему в маске граф не мог ни поесть, ни выпить вина, ни глотнуть свежего воздуха. Слишком сильно затянутая на талии портупея не давала свободно дышать. От постоянного напряжения, от пустых бесконечных разговоров, смены лиц и карнавальных костюмов, масок и полумасок, музыки и ярких огней в висках начала пульсировать тупая боль. Он еле ворочал языком отвечая любезностью на любезность, шуткой на шутку или поддерживая скучный и ничего не значащий для него разговор. Всем непременно хотелось знать, кто скрывается под изящной чёрно-красной маской, но граф упорно хранил свою анонимность, а синьора Черета поддерживала его в этом, с лукавой улыбкой уклоняясь от разъяснений.  
      Да Винчи был менее стеснён навязанным обществом. И им тоже очень интересовались. Но кто такой Mattacino *, хозяйка дома тайну гостям не раскрыла. Загадочный персонаж периодами то появлялся среди присутствующих, то надолго исчезал, чем вызывал ещё больше нездорового любопытства.  
      Где пропадал спутник и что делал, эмиссар понятия не имел, но следуя их плану, ни на шаг не отставал от синьоры Черета. К четырём часам ночи Джироламо всё же перестал высматривать среди людей ехидную чёрно-золотую маску Mattacino и такой же чёрный с золотой отделкой камзол, а сосредоточился на разговорах тех, кого Лаура указала, как членов Сената.  
  
      Праздник, меж тем, продолжал идти своим чередом.   
      Да Винчи весь вечер накручивающий круги по залам среди гостей, уже вычислил всех, кто был им более или менее интересен. Услышал почти всё, что желал услышать, но интересующая их персона так и не появилась. Он отчётливо понимал, что уже можно прощаться и покидать дом Лауры Черета (ничего нового здесь они больше не выяснят), но без Джироламо он этого делать не собирался. Риарио же придётся до самого конца исполнять роль мужественного рыцаря хозяйки приёма.   
      Зато маэстро негаданно для себя встретил помощника посла Флоренции в Венеции — Никколо Макиавелли. Неожиданно наткнувшись в толпе на своего закадычного друга, да Винчи едва не выдал себя обрадованным воплем. Но сумел вовремя сдержаться и невразумительно извинившись, скользнул от него в сторону. Нико ничего не заподозрив, только кивнул неуклюжему гостю, приподнял полный бокал в знаке прощения, отвернулся и продолжил разговор с какими-то венецианскими нобилями.  
      Леонардо выскочив на открытую безлюдную галерею, прижался спиной к колонне, успокаивая бешено забившееся сердце и шумное дыхание. Вот уж подлинно: не знаешь, где найдёшь, где потеряешь, ошеломлённо подумал он. Вернувшись обратно, стал следить за послом и помощником. Через некоторое время, улучив момент, когда Нико остался один, подошёл сзади и прошипел ему в самое ухо.  
       — Не вздумай обернуться и выдать меня. Это я, Лео. Идём!  
       — Ма-маэстро? — в изумлении пролепетал парень, но не обернулся, лишь судорожно опрокинул в горло весь бокал вина. Затем, придя в себя, двинулся вслед за высокой фигурой в маске Маттачино.  
      Леонардо пройдя через анфиладу арок, выбрался во внутренний двор палаццо с садом и фонтаном посредине в обрамлении цветущих клумб. Здесь царила благословленная тьма и влажная прохлада. Спрятавшись в густой тени кустов и стащив с потного лица жаркую маску, Лео с невыразимым облегчением вздохнул. Задрал голову вверх, улыбнувшись мерцающим звёздам. Здесь они не казались такими яркими, как в Винчи, внезапная встреча давнего друга всколыхнула память о родном доме.  
      Через минуту в освещённом проёме появился Нико и да Винчи тихим коротким свистом указал ему место, где спрятался.  
       — Маэстро! — шёпотом крикнул юноша, как только различил фигуру да Винчи. Не сдержался, бросился его обнимать.   
       — Господи, как же я рад тебя видеть! — Леонардо сграбастал друга в крепкие объятия. — Какими судьбами тебя занесло на эти чёртовы острова?  
       — У меня миссия с послом Франческо Содерини. Мы представляем Флоренцию в Светлейшей. Сеньора Черета пригласила его на вечер. А ты как здесь?! — Нико во все глаза смотрел на вычурно одетого художника, держащего в руках маску с лицом зло ухмыляющегося джокера.  
       — А! Долгая история, — беззаботно отмахнулся и улыбнулся Лео. — Синьора знает, что ты здесь, ты виделся с ней?  
       — Нет, я же только помощник посла, — Никколо пожал плечами не переставая улыбаться в ответ. — И потом, мы сильно опоздали. Дела задержали Франческо в Синьории и он один принёс извинения хозяйке. Дипломатия... — Макиавелли развёл руками, мол, ничего не поделать. — А Лаура Черета, стало быть, пригласила тебя?   
       — Да, так уж вышло... Слушай, — вдруг попросил Лео, — будь другом, принеси мне вина или я прямо сейчас умру от жажды. Появляться мне без маски не с руки... Потом расскажу! — увидев, как поднялись брови Нико, в полголоса воскликнул он. — Только не сладкого! Давай, быстро!   
      Макиавелли только выразительно посмотрел на бывшего учителя, тихо дружески рассмеявшись, отправился за вином.  
      Леонардо за раз жадно выпил полкувшина кисловатого напитка. Удовлетворённо вытер ладонью губы и очень кратко рассказал свою историю, минуя страшные моменты в Болонье.   
       — Ты утопил «Софию»?!   
      Леонардо только молчаливо поменял позу.  
       — Зо убьёт тебя! — обречённо и без тени сомнения заявил Нико. Да Винчи опять не ответил. Макиавелли покачал головой, нахмурившись, осмысливая всё, что рассказал его друг.   
       — Во Флоренции ты объявлен еретиком номер один. За твою голову назначено сто флоринов, а твой портрет приколочен к позорному столбу на рыночной площади. Очень похоже ты на нём нарисован, — почему-то смутившись этому факту, тихо добавил Нико. — Тебе нельзя возвращаться.  
       — Я и не собирался. Уеду в Милан. Я нужен Моро как военный инженер, — да Винчи мрачно громко хмыкнул, поставил почти пустой кувшин на землю. Они сидели рядом в тени дерева, и Лео привалился спиной к бугристому стволу.   
       — Архитектор в то утро поднял бунт, — внезапно продолжил Нико. — Лоренцо был вынужден бежать за пределы Флоренции. Сила не на его стороне. Власть сейчас у Лабиринта. Доминиканцы в тот же час помчались в Винчи за твоей головой. Какова же была их ярость, когда они нашли дом пустым. — Макиавелли надолго замолчал, а Леонардо, в нехорошем предчувствии не торопил друга продолжить рассказ. — Лео, от твоей мастерской ничего не осталось, так же как от моделей во дворе. Руины и пепел, — с трудом выговорил Никколо. — Эти дураки пытались вскрыть сундуки с тайными замками, — недобро усмехнулся. — Несколько монахов погибло на месте. А те, кто оказался ранен, умерли позже в страшных мучениях, ведь это был не только огонь, но и летучий яд, что отравил монахов... Доминиканцы тут же прокляли Винчи, объявив тебя не только еретиком, но и колдуном и больше не появлялись там. Можно сказать, что вот таким странным образом ты отвадил и защитил родной город от Псов Господних. И жители Винчи не считают тебя колдуном.   
       — А отцовский дом? — в волнении спросил Леонардо.  
       — Он, слава богу, цел. Монахи Лабиринта не нашли ничего стоящего для себя и выместили злобу, лишь разорив его внутри. Но ты не волнуйся, преданные тебе люди вернули дому прежний вид, починили всё, что было сломано и заменили всё, что было сожжено. Сейчас дом в Винчи выглядит даже лучше, чем когда либо, — грустно улыбнулся Никколо и сочувственно сжал похолодевшие пальцы маэстро.  
       — Печальное утешение, — горько пробормотал Лео. Сердце тоскливо и больно сжалось. Резко запрокинул голову, незаметно сглатывая горячий ком, подкативший к горлу.  
       — Но к тому времени, по какой-то счастливой случайности, ты уже исчез в неизвестном направлении. Это и спасло тебя!   
       — Угу. И имя той счастливой случайности — граф Риарио. Это он настоял уехать из Винчи. Это он предупредил меня о намерениях Лабиринта. И с ним я проделал весь этот путь до Венеции.  
       — Риарио?! — едва не во весь голос воскликнул опешивший Макиавелли.  
       — Да тише, ты! — шикнул на него да Винчи, озираясь и прислушиваясь к шороху ветерка и журчанию воды в фонтане. — Я и сам тогда был в полном неверии и удивлении. Но такова нынешняя действительность: я здесь, а он, — Лео махнул рукой в сторону шумных, светящихся анфилад палаццо, — сейчас там, с синьорой Черета.  
       — Он тоже здесь, в Венеции?!  
       — Да, так случилось, что у него, также как и у тебя, здесь своя миссия. Похоже, готовится заговор против Ватикана и граф пытается найти того, с кем вступил в соглашение Архитектор в Венеции. А конечная цель Архитектора — перетащить дожа и Сенат на свою сторону. Установить здесь свой порядок. Я по мере сил помогаю Риарио. Нам в руки попало шифрованное письмо за подписью «Баута». Я расшифровал послание и теперь мы ищем посланника. Он связующее звено между Сенатом и Лабиринтом. — Лео снова отпил из кувшина. Вдруг почувствовал мгновенно навалившуюся смертельную усталость. Тело налилось свинцом, а веки сами собой начали слипаться. Леонардо сдержал зевок. Под деревом повисло долгое молчание. Только был слышен плеск воды, шелест листвы, а из палаццо доносились голоса, смех и громкая музыка.   
       — «Баута», говоришь... — Макиавелли в хмурой задумчивости водил веточкой по земле вокруг своих подобранных ступней. — Сдаётся мне, я знаю, кого вы ищите. Ведь именно с этим человеком ведёт переговоры Франческо от имени Синьории. Если учесть всё что ты мне рассказал, странную уклончивость ответов сенатора теперь можно объяснить.  
       — Серьёзно?! — Леонардо порывисто выпрямился, стряхивая липкую сонливость. Пристально вгляделся в лицо Никколо.  
       — Не то чтобы я дал руку на отсечение или поклялся всеми святыми, но подозрение у меня теперь имеется. Вам нужно встретиться с Франческо.   
       — Ты не представляешь себе, как ты нам помог! — Леонардо выразительно посмотрел на друга. — Можно сказать, ты спас наши головы.   
       — Ничего я не помог, — не переставая хмуриться, возразил Нико. — Мои предположения могут быть далеки от истины! Я могу ошибаться.  
       — И, тем не менее... — Лео в благодарности обхватил Никколо за плечи и крепко обнял. — Поговори с Содерини. Думаю, ты прав: графу и послу следует увидеться.   
  
  
  
\-------   
* шут, агрессивная вариация Джокера.


	22. Покушение

      За распахнутым настежь окном висел удушливый полуденный зной и тишина. Ни дуновения ветерка, а на небе ни облачка. Не слышно даже криков вездесущих чаек, ни воркования голубей, в иное время облюбовывающих широкие карнизы дома. Казалось, даже волны в канале перестали плескаться и с него тянуло затхлостью застоявшейся воды.  
      Да Винчи тряхнул свой кошель над столом. Оттуда со звоном высыпалось несколько мелких монет и выпал последний золотой флорин, покатившийся к краю столешницы. Леонардо проворно прихлопнул кругляк ладонью и придвинул к себе. Это были последние деньги и Лео озабоченно подумал о том, что до Милана ему ни за что не добраться, если в ближайшее время не найдёт хоть какой-нибудь заказ.  
      На приёме синьоры он подслушал разговор двух сенаторов, которые обсуждали угрозу османов со стороны залива. Маэстро мог бы предложить Совету республики свои разработки в фортификации. Достаточно совершить рекогносцировку, понаблюдать за водой и станут понятны все слабые места. Вопрос в другом, как предложить свои услуги, если находишься в Венеции тайно?  
      Кто такой «Баута» они с эмиссаром так и не выяснили. Риарио, ушедший на встречу с Содерини и Макиавелли, настоял на том, чтобы да Винчи не обнаруживал своего присутствия в городе. За флорентийскими послами могли следить, ведь Синьория города далеко не во всём поддерживала Архитектора. Если шпионы Лабиринта и узнают о том, что Минотавр в Венеции, то сейчас добраться до него будет им достаточно сложно. Для них легат хоть и в одиночестве, но под защитой римского нунция. Убийство папского племянника может вызвать значительные неприятности и нарушить политические расчёты их хозяина.  
      Местонахождение да Винчи Лабиринту пока неизвестно, если о нём, конечно, ещё не сообщил таинственный третий.  
      Леонардо тяжело вздохнул и вдруг услышал знакомый механический щелчок и едва различимый тонко-свистящий звук. Мгновенный холод засосал под ложечкой и вздыбил волосы на затылке. Подчиняясь животному инстинкту, Леонардо бросился ничком на пол. В туже секунду раздался звучный хруст пробитой деревянной поверхности и жалобное звяканье подпрыгнувших от мощного удара монет.  
      Лео судорожно вздохнул и громко сглотнул. Подобно ящерице отполз в сторону и поднял голову. В столешнице, там, где только что лежала его кисть руки, торчала арбалетная стрела. Да Винчи вскочил, метнулся к оконному проёму и с огромной предосторожностью, чуть выглянув, осмотрелся. В первую секунду никого не увидел, но вдруг заметил движение на крыше дома напротив. Тот, кто стрелял, убегал прочь. Тёмная фигура в плаще и низко надвинутом на голову капюшоне, в одной руке держала арбалет, а другой балансировала, скользя подошвами по черепице. Да Винчи, не раздумывая, бросился вон из комнаты.  
      Под недоуменные взгляды присутствующих, что есть духу пролетел через зал на первом этаже и выскочил на улицу. В полсотни локтей от входа в гостиницу имелся узкий горбатый мостик через канал, ведущий на противоположную сторону. Лео помчался туда. Ещё через пару минут взлетел по винтовой лестнице на крышу дома откуда стрелял неизвестный.  
      Человек далеко не убежал. Он осторожно пробирался по скользким островерхим крышам. Да Винчи рванулся за ним. Услышав позади себя шум, стрелок обернулся и увидев погоню, кинулся прочь. Лео вдруг с досадой подумал о том, что загоревшись преследованием, оставил свой меч в комнате.  
      Однако художнику потребовались доли секунды, чтобы запомнить нижнюю часть лица убегавшего, хорошо освещённого солнцем.   
      Черепица опасно скрипела, некоторые плашки от усилий ног отрывались, шурша сползали к краю крыши и падали оттуда. Сквозь гулкую пульсацию крови в ушах Лео слышал, как они с хлопком разбиваются внизу об землю или с бульканьем падают в воду канала. Да Винчи изо всех сил цеплялся за трубы и выступающие полукружья слуховых окошек. Стараясь не смотреть под ноги, отчаянно перепрыгивал опасные прогалки между домами. Оскальзывался, падал плашмя, рискуя сверзиться вниз и разбиться насмерть.  
      Тёмная фигура незнакомца мелькала впереди; тот ни на шаг не позволял приблизиться к себе и всё дальше и дальше уходил от маэстро. Видимо путь по крышам был для него не нов и он хорошо знал куда бежать. Леонардо остановился. Окинул быстрым сосредоточенным взглядом оранжево-черепичное пространство в лесе из торчащих дымоходных труб. Попробовал просчитать короткий путь, чтобы догнать противника. Однако все варианты не на много сокращали расстояние. Чертыхнувшись, Леонардо продолжил свой рискованный бег.  
      Внезапно человек сделав очередной зигзаг, исчез. Да Винчи остановился, пристально вглядываясь в то место, где пропала тень. Незнакомец больше не появился.  
      Леонардо тяжело привалиться плечом к покрытой толстым слоем сажи трубе. Отдышался и вытер с лица пот. Погоня закончилась. Художник понял, что стрелок куда-то спрыгнул или нырнул в слуховое окно — теперь его уже точно не догнать. Пока Лео доберётся до того места, беглец уже пропадёт в неизвестном направлении.   
      Так и вышло. Когда Леонардо перескочил последнюю уличную расщелину и перебежал по очередной крыше, то за трубой последней заметил раскрытые настежь ставни слухового окошка, ведущего на обильно загаженный голубями чердак. В проёме в воздухе до сих пор висела мутная пыль и плавал птичий пух.  
      Да Винчи спрыгнул внутрь. Задержав дыхание, пробрался между деревянными стропилами, внимательно осматривая пол и стены, но ничего подозрительного или проливающего свет на личность покушавшегося не обнаружил. Через минуту уже спустился по лестнице, вышел на незнакомую улицу и огляделся.  
  
      Путь по земле обратно до гостиного двора занял гораздо больше времени, чем по крышам. Маэстро пришлось изрядно пропетлять, чтобы выйти к знакомому каналу и вернуться.  
      — Где ты был?! Что всё это значит?! Почему без меча? — едва потный перепачканный сажей и грязью Леонардо, ввалился в комнату, как на него с расспросами накинулся встревоженный Риарио.  
      — Пытался догнать выстрелившего… — да Винчи как есть упал на кровать и устало прикрыл веки. Сердце глухо неровно стучало в груди.   
      — Догнал?   
      Леонардо отрицательно еле качнул головой. Молчаливо полежал и глубоко вздохнул: — Зато я запомнил часть его лица. Он на мгновение обернулся и посмотрел в мою сторону. — Лео открыл глаза, потом поднялся. Снял свою записную книжицу с пояса, достал грифель и по памяти сделал быстрый набросок мужской головы в капюшоне.  
      — Видел когда-нибудь? — спросил он присевшего рядом Джироламо. Тот взял книжку из рук художника, долго вглядывался в рисунок и с сожалением покачал головой:  
      — Не припоминаю никого похожего.  
      — А вот он тебя прекрасно знает! — да Винчи забрал книжку обратно и резко поднялся. Подошёл к столу, взял в руки уже выдернутую графом стрелу и стал внимательно её изучать.  
      Это был болт, сделанный из дуба, имевший кожаное оперение и гранёный наконечник. Леонардо потрогал пальцем стальное остриё.  
      — Как думаешь, загадочный посланник и стрелок одно и тоже лицо? — обернулся к молча сидевшему Риарио. Тот поднялся, подошёл, сложил руки на груди.  
      — Неплохое гарро, но купить где угодно можно. А вот арбалет, похоже, не из дешёвых, дальность выстрела у него хорошая. Стрелок только, слава богу, плохой — в цель не попал. Думаю, что это один и тот же человек. Впрочем, как писарь, он так же бездарен, — презрительно хмыкнул граф.  
      — Нет... Он не промахнулся, если бы я не услышал спусковой щелчок и вовремя не уклонился, — Леонардо глубокомысленно нахмурился. Осторожно положил стрелу обратно на стол и опёрся ладонями о край. — Уверяю тебя, он хорошо умеет стрелять — моя рука была в этом месте за мгновение до выстрела! И по крышам он бегает также ловко, как по земле. Если бы ты не сжёг то письмо, я мог бы сказать — подделан почерк или нет. Его угрозы не пустой звук… Кто он, Джироламо? — помолчав, глухо спросил Леонардо, подняв отчаянные глаза на легата.  
      Да Винчи вдруг подумал, что если бы не его обострённый слух механика и инженера, не стоять бы ему сейчас рядом с Риарио.  
      — Ты уверен, что целью покушения была именно жизнь? Стрела воткнулась в стол, что странно, если ты утверждаешь, что незнакомец умеет хорошо стрелять. Не в спинку стула на уровне груди или не в пол позади, если бы целились тебе в голову. — Риарио полуобернулся, оглядываясь вокруг. — Возможно, тебя хотели только ранить, — задумчиво предположил легат, пристально изучая глубокий след в дереве. Потом поднял голову и посмотрел в то место, откуда прилетел болт.  
      — Зачем?  
      — Раненого проще всего одолеть и захватить в плен. Это меня они убьют не раздумывая, а ты им нужен живым. Макиавелли говорил, что за твою голову дают сотню золотых флоринов? — Риарио не меняя позы, изогнул бровь и многозначительно взглянул на Леонардо.  
      Да Винчи резко убрал руки со стола и выпрямился. Его обдало волной липкого холода. Если целью арбалетчика было только ранение, что вполне вероятно, то этот болт мог легко пригвоздить руку Лео к поверхности стола... А после достаточно времени, чтобы спуститься с крыши дома напротив, прийти сюда и...  
      Леонардо содрогнулся от нахлынувшего цепенеющего ужаса — перед внутренним взором качнулся рогатый крест, послышались мстительные и злорадные голоса: — «Ты ответишь, да Винчи… ты за всё ответишь».   
      — …нет смысла.  
      — Что? — да Винчи очнулся, не сразу поняв, что Риарио о чём-то говорил ему. Тот замолчал, видя что погружённый в себя художник, ни слова не услышал из его речи.  
      — Я говорю, — вздохнув, тепреливо заново начал Джироламо, — что теперь-то ты понимаешь, что оставаться здесь небезопасно. Нам следует перебраться в другое, более надёжное место.  
      — Это куда? — почуяв, что Риарио опять предложит нечто неприемлемое, угрюмо спросил Лео.  
      — Во дворец к нунцию. Там мы оба будем под защитой римского кардинала. Дворец хорошо охраняется и имеет статус посольства. Подобраться к тебе там будет невозможно.   
      — Я не хочу к нунцию! Я знаю, чего ты добиваешься — упрятать меня подальше от чужих глаз! Подозреваю, что гвардейцам на мой счёт, ты дашь вполне определённые распоряжения. Но, Джироламо! Я не хочу в тюрьму! Красивую и надёжную, но, чёрт возьми — тюрьму!   
      — Это не тюрьма, Леонардо. Никто не ограничивает твоих передвижений…  
      — ...по всему дворцу, но не выпустят на улицу, — язвительно фыркнув, быстро закончил начатую легатом фразу рассерженный да Винчи.  
      — Опять ты всё усложняешь, — по лицу графа скользнула грустная полуулыбка.  
      Лео в ответ бросил красноречивый взгляд, говорящий о непоколебимости своих выводов.  
      — Нам пора, собирайся. Придётся чем-то пожертвовать. И пусть это будет некоторое ограничение в передвижении, чем твоя жизнь, — стараясь выглядеть миролюбивым закончил Джироламо. Он не стал ничего доказывать и убеждать, зная всю бесполезность подобных стараний. Художнику всё же придётся смириться — таинственный третий перешёл от угроз к делу.   
      — Ага! Значит, ты признаёшь, что у меня будут ограничения! — немедленно подхватился вконец разозлившийся Лео.  
      Риарио не ответил, начал с невозмутимым видом складывать в сумку свои вещи.  
      — Бл##ь! — от безысходности Леонардо со всей силы ударил кулаком по столу. — Поклянись хотя бы, что никакой стражи днём и ночью не будет торчать под нашей дверью!   
      — Под твоей дверью, Леонардо, — не оборачиваясь, уточнил легат. — Ты же понимаешь, что во дворце мы не сможем делить с тобой одни покои. Это вызовет нездоровый интерес и массу подозрений. Это ни к чему.  
      Да Винчи не ответил, только хрипло коротко рыкнул в бессилии испепеляя взглядом прямую спину и тёмный затылок любовника.  
  
      — Тебе придётся сообщить послу, что я здесь! Факт, который ты так тщательно скрываешь ото всех, — не без злого сарказма внезапно заявил Леонардо, когда нанятая гондола тем же вечером подплывала к освещённому палаццо римского нунция в Венеции. Где-то в глубине души Лео ещё надеялся на какой-нибудь чудесный способ избежать пленения в золотой клетке, в которую сейчас затаскивал его Риарио.  
      — Не переживай, — иронично усмехнулся граф, обернувшись к художнику, — нунций один из давних почитателей твоего мастерства. Будь уверен, кардинал с превеликим удовольствием предоставит свой дом и сохранит твою тайну. Его неприязнь к Лабиринту граничит с религиозной ненавистью. Так что, ты в надёжных руках, маэстро.  
      — М-м! Полагаю, теперь я могу спать спокойно, — буркнул да Винчи. С насупленным выражением рассматривал надвигающуюся на них отделанную мрамором каменную громаду, так разительно отличающуюся от палаццо венецианки Лауры Черета.  
      Дворец нунция был по-своему красив, той мрачной холодной красотой, которая вызывает одновременный трепетный восторг и страх перед грозным величием.  
      На верху тяжёлой широкой лестницы, куда причалила гондола, их встретили два вышколенных швейцарских гвардейца в яркой форме. Молча отдав папскому эмиссару честь, раздвинули скрещенные алебарды, пропуская внутрь. Леонардо, следуя за Риарио, невольно обернулся на высоких, специально отобранных и обученных воинов с бесстрастными лицами людей-машин, подчиняющихся только приказам. Они совсем не походили на тех глупых швейцарцев, что когда-то гонялись за ним по Флоренции. Пожалуй, только безумец или самоубийца попробует вступить с подобными стражами в схватку или прорваться через их заслон.  
      Ощущение того, что его привезли в самую настоящую крепость резко усилилось и Лео с беспокойством забегал глазами вокруг, словно хотел увидеть лазейки или найти возможность побега отсюда.  
      Внутри посольский дворец был не менее красив, однако в его интерьерах царил истинно римский дух: штандарты, бюсты великих императоров, скульптуры римских героев и даже бронзовая копия Капитолийской волчицы в большом зале приёмов. Будто во всём напоминание — Roma locuta, causa finita.*  
      «Когда-нибудь Рим победит и будет властвовать над всей Италией», — внезапно и печально подумалось маэстро.  
      Они проходили через анфиладу тёмных, едва подсвеченных факелами строгих пустых залов, где гулко раздавались звуки их быстрых шагов. Леонардо, глядя на картины в золочёных рамах и вытканные громадные гобелены с римскими мотивами, буквально перенёсся в Вечный город и ни куда-нибудь, а в неприступный Сант-Анджело. Ему даже почудилось, что слышит лязг решёток, вонь римских болот и звон полчищ ядовитого комарья над Тибром.   
      И это то самое место, где ему уготовано провести, бог его знает! сколько времени, да ещё, почти что взаперти! От такой безрадостной перспективы Лео всего передёрнуло. Ещё со времён поиска Книги Жизни, Рим был чужим и враждебным миром, а быстро идущий впереди граф — врагом номер один. С тех пор, как говориться, утекло немало воды; пусть эмиссар теперь не враг маэстро, да вот Рим ближе от этого не стал.  
      — Джироламо, — негромко позвал Лео Риарио. — Неужели у нас не было иного варианта, как прийти сюда? Я не хочу здесь быть!  
      — Я знаю художник, но иногда следует потерпеть, чтобы достигнуть поставленной цели. Наша цель определённа и для её достижения выбран самый надёжный вариант, — легат не сбавляя шага, чуть повернул голову и выразительно глянул на маэстро.  
      — Я бастард. Я всю жизнь терплю и тебе это чувство знакомо не хуже чем мне. Надёжный — не значит лучший… — ответил Леонардо, бросив на Риарио хмурый взгляд.  
      Эмиссар, не сказав ничего, отвернулся и продолжил быстро идти.   
      — Мы пришли, — Риарио остановился перед высокими с резным орнаментом дверями и полуобернулся к мрачному да Винчи. — Постарайся быть любезным, художник. Порой «надёжный» вариант лучше «лучшего».  
  
  
\--------   
* (лат) - Рим высказался — дело окончено


	23. Франческо

      Едва легат произнёс последние слова и подал знак охранявшему швейцарцу с алебардой, как тот распахнул перед ними дверь.   
      — Его светлость, гонфалоньер Святой Римской Церкви, эмиссар Его Святейшества, граф Риарио делла Ровере со спутником, — зычно объявил гвардеец на весь зал.   
      — Пропусти, — послышалось из глубины.  
      Лео с трудом нацепил на лицо маску вежливой учтивости и направился следом за Риарио.  
      Несмотря на позднее время, легат, судя по всему, с послом был накоротке и имел доступ в личные покои.  
      — Джироламо, какой неожиданный визит. Рад видеть вас в полном здравии, — кардинал не спеша поднялся из-за стола. Он ужинал.  
      Леонардо окинул быстрым взглядом часть комнаты, освещенной только пятью свечами в бронзовом канделябре на столе. К его удивлению обстановка оказалась весьма скромной для представителя Ватикана. Длинный стол, стулья с высокими спинками по обеим сторонам, тёмные тяжёлые драпировки на высоких окнах. Никаких потолочных росписей, картин или гобеленов, только небольшое деревянное распятие на стене над камином. Нунций, вышедший им навстречу и протягивающий руку для приветствия, имел сухощавую, чуть сгорбленную фигуру, скрытую под простой домашней сутаной. Роста он был невысокого, двигался почти бесшумно — видимо на ногах у пожилого посла были мягкие туфли.   
      — Надеюсь, ничего страшного не случилось и ваше внезапное посещение вызвано простым дружеским порывом, — говорил мужчина спокойно и доброжелательно, но в голосе слышались обеспокоенные ноты.   
      Риарио и да Винчи по очереди прикоснулись губами к тёмному камню на пальце. Лео уловил горьковатый запах полыни, исходящий от руки и сутаны прелата.  
      — Случилось, — эмиссар сделал короткую паузу. — Ваше преосвященство, я бы не осмелился нарушить ваш покой без веской на то причины. Пока, слава богу, всё обошлось и, если позволите, об этом можно будет поговорить позже. Тем не менее, нам нужна ваша помощь. А теперь, разрешите представить моего спутника, о котором вы немало наслышаны — маэстро Леонардо да Винчи, волею судьбы оказавшийся в Светлейшей, — Джироламо сделал жест рукой в сторону Лео. Да Винчи вежливо склонил голову.  
      — Маэстро да Винчи?! — посол перевёл взгляд с легата и со сдержанным любопытством посмотрел на художника. — Я много слышал о вас и порой слухи настолько противоречивы, что вызывают ещё больший интерес к вам. Буду рад знакомству со столь незаурядной личностью, — прелат, слегка прищурившись окинул фигуру Леонардо.  
      — И что же вы слышали обо мне? — немного лукаво улыбнулся в ответ художник.  
      Римлянин ему понравился: седая шевелюра, одухотворённое лицо, прямой правильный нос, внимательный, далеко не старческий, проницательный взгляд в лучиках разбегающихся морщин. Движения человека, исполненного внутреннего спокойствия и уверенности в себе. Несмотря на высокий сан и официальный чин, кардинал был явно дружески расположен к незваным гостям.   
      Он мог бы позировать мне в образе какого-нибудь библейского старца или апостола, подумал Лео, в свою очередь тоже быстро оглядев кардинала.  
      — Хорошее и не слишком, — нунций, не меняя вежливого выражения лица, взглянул в глаза маэстро. Лео невольно вопросительно приподнял одну бровь. — Однако я склонен верить только хорошему, маэстро Леонардо, — он неожиданно мягко рассмеялся и сделал движение рукой в сторону стола, — отужинайте со мной, синьоры, наверняка вы голодны. И, пожалуйста, чувствуйте себя как дома.  
      Кардинал подал знак невидимой прислуге, чтобы принесли дополнительные столовые приборы.   
      Ужин затянулся за полночь. Еда была сытной, вино превосходным. Обстановка, к немалому облегчению обоих спутников, непринуждённой. Разговоры касались только искусств, философии и как ни странно — различных наук. Посол вёл беседу с виртуозностью умелого фехтовальщика; если его оппонет в чём-то заблуждался, в итоге правыми оказывались оба собеседника. Да Винчи к своему восторгу неожиданно нашёл в кардинале единомышленника в некоторых спорных научных и философских вопросах. Прелат обладал глубокими знаниями во многих областях и совершенно не походил на тех надутых пустых сановников, которых знал Леонардо. У него возникло странное чувство неловкого замешательства — Франческо Тодескини из Сиены, скорее напоминал учёного мужа или философа, нежели папского представителя в Венеции. Иногда, увлечённый разговором Леонардо даже забывался кто перед ним, бурно жестикулировал или не слишком вежливо высказывался. Однако нунций никак не ставил порывистого флорентийца на место, давая тому возможность полностью выразить свои мысли.  
      Риарио больше помалкивал, почти не принимал участия в беседе. Погружённый в себя, только временами поглядывал то на художника, то на посла, воодушевлёнными интеллектуальной беседой. «Кажется, Леонардо теперь не будет обвинять меня в посягательстве на свободу и насильственном заточении. Надо же, как они с художником быстро нашли общий язык! И это Франческо ещё библиотеку свою не показал!» — внутренне улыбнувшись, удовлетворённо подумал граф. Нервное напряжение последних нескольких суток вдруг схлынуло с него. Наконец-то они в безопасности. Даже встреча с Содерини и Макиавелли, не принесшая особого результата в расследовании, отошла на второй план. Джироламо на мгновение устало прикрыл глаза — сейчас было самым важным то, что Леонардо защищён и никакой агент или стрелок Лабиринта, здесь, не доберётся до него.  
  
      Как и предвидел Риарио, нунций вошёл в положение маэстро и с удовольствием предоставил ему убежище, обеспечив кровом и надёжной охраной. Мало того, допустил в святая святых — свою библиотеку.   
      — Боже… — в изумлении и неподдельном восхищении выдохнул Леонардо, когда открылась тяжёлая дверь и он перешагнул порог тесного помещения. Жадным взглядом окинул пространство, пронзённое прямыми солнечными лучами, бившими из узкого окна. От пола до самого верха громоздились дубовые полки, забитые книгами и свитками. Тяжёлые фолианты и древние инкунабулы, рукописи, атласы и кодексы, как магнит тянули к себе. Как же давно он не касался всего этого! От великого изобилия, стоящего перед ним буквально закружилась голова. Да Винчи сделал несколько шагов, пробегая голодными глазами по корешкам, вдохнул пыльный, пахнущий старыми пергаментами и кожей воздух.   
      — Я долгие годы собирал эти ценности, но мало кто знает о существовании этого места. Я доверяю вашему гению, маэстро Леонардо. Здесь вы найдёте много интересного. Тут есть над чем поразмыслить, — кардинал протянул массивный железный ключ от секретного замка в двери и сделал небольшую многозначительную паузу. Лео, догадавшись, о чём говорит собеседник, метнул вглубь библиотеки пристальный взгляд и с лёгким поклоном забрал ключ, спрятав в поясной сумке. — Пользуйтесь столько, сколько потребуется, — великодушно разрешил хозяин, с покровительственной улыбкой наблюдая за тем как меняется выражение лица художника.   
      — Это большая честь для меня. Я чрезмерно благодарен вам за доверие, Ваше преосвященство! Воистину вы очень щедрый человек! — взволнованно и церемонно произнёс Леонардо. — Понимаю, что непростительно невежлив, но позвольте мне уже сейчас остаться здесь!  
      — Что ж, — легко рассмеялся кардинал, — граф Риарио предупреждал меня о подобной реакции с вашей стороны, посему библиотека была последним пунктом знакомства с покоями моего дворца. Наслаждайтесь, маэстро. Вы счастливый человек, потому что можете сколь угодно долго находиться в этом храме мудрости, в отличие от меня, которого ждут скучные каждодневные дела.  
      — Монсиньор, — Леонардо поспешно учтиво раскланялся с попрощавшимся послом.  
  
      Прошло несколько дней, которые для да Винчи пролетели как один миг. С раннего утра и до позднего вечера он пропадал в библиотеке, забывая даже пообедать.   
      Лео обнаружил целый кладезь редких изданий и рукописей, узнай о которых, Инквизиция могла бы отправить нунция если не на костёр, то пожизненно в Сант-Анджело. Впрочем, и читающего ждала бы участь не лучше.  
      Да Винчи, получив неограниченную возможность изучить запретные книги, буквально разрывался перед выбором — с какого сочинения необходимо начать. Он с головой погружался в чтение то одного, то другого трактата, делая краткие шифрованные пометки в своей записной книжке. Только вечером с большой неохотой и досадным раздражением возвращался в действительность, когда приходил слуга, приглашая его на ужин. Все эти политические интриги, в которые маэстро оказался втянут насильно, вызывали в его душе стойкое и глубокое отвращение; обострённое ощущение впустую потраченного времени. Отвлекаясь на распутывание чужих козней, Леонардо чувствовал себя обманутым, словно в этот момент что-то ценное и жизненно важное ускользало от него. И только собственное обещание помощи Джироламо в расследовании проклятого заговора частично примиряло его с грубой действительностью.  
      Леонардо желал бы последующего возвращения к чтению на всю ночь, но переутомлённый организм к этому времени уже брал своё. Да Винчи с сожалением подчинялся неумолимой природе, неизбежно вынуждавшей его идти к себе в комнату и ложиться спать.   
  
      Как только все трое собирались за ужином, посол тут же выставлял стражника, приказывая плотно закрыть дверь и начинал «военный» совет.  
      Для надобностей дела Франческо Тодескини назначил двух проверенных помощников. Те выполняли его задания и задания эмиссара. Каждый вечер на столе перед кардиналом лежали несколько листков с готовыми отчётами его шпионов.  
      Ещё находясь в гостинице Джироламо и Леонардо разработали новый план в поисках посланника и стрелка, в который теперь внёс свои важные поправки нунций.  
      Некий «Баута» также беспокоил ватиканского представителя. Рим всегда стремился заручиться поддержкой Светлейшей и распространить своё влияние на Адриатике. Тодескини несколько лет с огромными трудностями поддерживал это хрупкое подобие союза. Он никак не мог допустить, чтобы результат дипломатических трудов его жизни был разрушен каким-то доминиканским выскочкой.  
      Но, по всей видимости, этот «Баута» развил тайную и бурную закулисную деятельность. Сенат полнился разными слухами. И слухи эти лишь подтверждали то, что «Баута» вновь связался с Лабиринтом. Многие патриции теперь находились в растерянности. Но хуже всего было то, что Тодескини сообщил о нескольких сенаторах, явно решивших поддержать идеи Архитектора.  
      Дож пока же хранил молчание. Никто не знал, куда качнётся чаша политических весов, когда правитель примет решение.  
      Всё это вызывало массу тревог и напряжённых размышлений.   
      За сегодняшним ужином кардинал сообщил, что получил послание из Ватикана. Папа отправил в Венецию своего тайного эмиссара, который имел самостоятельные полномочия в поисках и кары заговорщиков.   
      Лео украдкой обеспокоенно глянул на заметно напрягшегося Риарио и тут же сделал вид, что рассматривает содержимое своей тарелки.  
      — Мне несколько странно думать, Джироламо, что этими особыми полномочиями Его Святейшество наделил не вас, раз уж вы здесь, — Франческо пригубил тёплого вина со специями и вопросительно взглянул на Риарио.  
      — Должно быть, Его Святейшеству лучше знать, кого наделять подобными полномочиями, — Джироламо лишь на секунду замешкался от внезапного вопроса. — Моя миссия заключается в другом, — по губам графа скользнула едва уловимая ироничная улыбка. — И я предлагаю выпить за успех её выполнения.  
      Джироламо поднял свой кубок и многозначительно посмотрел на кардинала. От Леонардо, бросившего внимательный взгляд на посла, не укрылось, как по лицу того пробежала лёгкая тень недоумения. Тодескини уже несколько лет живший в Венеции, очевидно, был не в курсе графских коллизий и до сего момента искренне считал, что Риарио прислан Сикстом тайно.  
      — Вот как, — кардинал дипломатично улыбнулся одними губами и качнул головой. — Тогда в знак нашего доброго давнего знакомства, поддержу вашу речь. За успех вашей тайной миссии, Джироламо.  
      — За успех, — хрипло подхватил Леонардо и одним большим глотком осушил свой кубок.  
  
      — Когда я встречался с твоими флорентийцами, они пытались убедить меня, что нобиль, с которым они беседовали перед тем, как предстать перед Советом и есть «Баута». Я не стал с ними спорить. Однако кое-что не сходится.  
      Следующим днём Риарио без стука вошёл в библиотеку, где за столом сидел да Винчи и что-то сосредоточенно вырисовывал на большом листе бумаги.  
      Леонардо поднял голову и вопросительно взглянул на легата. За всеми последними событиями, Лео напрочь забыл о встрече графа и послов. А ведь он хотел ещё раз увидеться с Нико…   
      Вот, чёрт!  
      — Я расспросил кардинала о возможности участия этого нобиля в заговоре с Архитектором. — Джироламо прошёл вперёд и сел напротив художника. — Он задумался и сказал буквально следующее: «Человек он, по большому счёту слабонервный. Его легко напугать. Но это качество с легкостью компенсируются невероятной осторожностью, хитростью и расчётливостью. В Венеции Архитектор пока что тёмная личность, а наш нобиль из страха перед будущим и возможностью потерять всё, не даст втянуть себя подобного рода авантюру».   
      — Почему же они так настаивали на своём? Нико сказал, что сенатор скользкий, как лягушка. Он явно что-то скрывает.  
      — Содерини напыщенный глупец. Он воображает, что все кругом видят мир точно так же, как он. А Макиавелли ещё юн и неопытен в государственной политике. Как мне пояснил Тодескини, наш нобиль глубоко искушён в политических дискуссиях. Он никогда сразу не говорит ни да, ни нет. Он будет заниматься пустым словословием, будет выжидать, выгадывать и просчитывать. У него репутация коварного хитреца. Эта уклончивость часто сбивает с толку собеседников. От такого не знаешь, чего ожидать, — граф пожал плечами.  
      — Тогда кто? — Лео, нахмурившись, покрутил грифель в пальцах. — Люди посла проверили уже всех, кто хоть каким-то образом может быть причастным. Ты читал их отчёты. И там — ничего.   
      — Да, это так. И, тем не менее, это человек здесь, в Венеции и очень близок к Совету. Дело ведётся умело. Нам следует как можно быстрее найти того арбалетчика, что стрелял в тебя. Ты прав, он как-то должен быть связан с этим «Баутой».  
      — А я что тебе говорил!? — Лео довольно ухмыльнулся, глядя на Джироламо, сидящего напротив. — Теперь это первый пункт нашего плана! — поднял указательный палец.  
      Риарио, вынужденно соглашаясь, молчаливо дёрнул уголками губ вверх — да Винчи редко бывает неправым.  
      — Что ты рисуешь? — решив сменить тему, спросил граф.  
      — Это… — Лео переключился на бумагу под руками. — Вот смотри, — поднялся и, подцепив чертёж, шагнул к графу.  
      — Что это? — Риарио взял лист в руки и стал внимательно изучать чёткие прямые и изогнутые линии, неразборчивые леворукие подписи и буквенные обозначения. Рисунок выглядел как некая карта.  
      — Это план залива и возможные фортификационные сооружения на случай нападения на Венецию с моря. Я слышал, здесь есть проблемы с защитой города. Я бы мог кое-что предложить Совету, но мне нужно время для изысканий и наблюдение за уровнем воды. Возможно, будут нужны другие расчёты, — Леонардо нервно застучал кончиком карандаша по раскрытой ладони.  
      Риарио поднял глаза от чертежа.  
      — Другими словами, ты хочешь получить заказ?  
      Лео скорчил выразительную гримаску и развёл руки в стороны — не откажусь!  
      — Но тогда придётся раскрыть твоё местонахождение. Это опасно. Мы до сих пор мало что знаем о заговоре.  
      — Джироламо, я понимаю твою осторожность, но рано или поздно Лабиринту станет известно, где я. Возможно, уже стало. «Они» знают — если ты здесь, то и я тоже здесь. Нам нет смысла таиться, и это подтвердило послание. Уверен, гончие Архитектора уже на пути сюда, — Лео замолчал, пронзительно глянул в глаза Риарио. — Помоги мне получить этот заказ…  
      Да Винчи протянул руку и лёгким движением ладони огладил скулу и щёку Джироламо. Подушечкой большого пальца провёл по тёплым губам.  
      — Я скучаю… — ломким голосом прошептал он. Убрал руку, вытянул листок с чертежом из дрогнувших пальцев и быстро вернулся на своё место.  
      Джироламо едва качнулся. Его повело, словно художник потянул следом за собой, но остался сидеть на месте. Прикрыл веки. Сердце заколотилось неудержимо и быстро. Легат почувствовал жаркую волну крови, хлынувшую из груди к низу живота. Он хлипко вздохнул и, бросив на любовника взгляд полный безысходности, хрипло пробормотал:  
      — Разумеется… ты получишь этот заказ, Леонардо. Но обещай мне, что без охраны ты отсюда не выйдешь.  
      Леонардо поднял на Риарио повлажневшие глаза: — Да, я обещаю тебе.


	24. Изыскания

      — Леонардо, я слышал, у вас есть интересные разработки в фортификации? — пару дней спустя за очередным ужином спросил кардинал.   
      Никаких новостей по делу ни у Франческо, ни у Джироламо не было, и они поддерживали ничего не значащую общую беседу. Лео ужинал молча. До этого он весь день, изучал запрещённый трактат «Против Боэция. О персоне» гуманиста Лоренцо Валла и теперь был поглощён собственными размышлениями.  
      — Леонардо, — негромко позвал кардинал, видя, что маэстро никак не откликнулся на вопрос.  
      — Да, Ваше преосвященство, — вскинул голову да Винчи, словно просыпаясь. — У меня есть, что предложить Совету республики, сделай они мне заказ, с удовольствием представлю проект. Хотя он нуждается в доработке. Я должен провести изыскания на местности.  
      Лео насторожился. Вопрос нунция прозвучал неожиданно. Он взглянул на сидящего напротив Риарио, но тот спрятал глаза за кубком с вином.  
      — Это замечательная идея, потому как Венеция нуждается в защите, — продолжил Франческо. — Не нужно быть провидцем, чтобы знать — османы придут на эти земли ещё не единожды. Не воспользоваться вашими услугами инженера, пока вы здесь, было бы непростительным упущением Совета. Однако Венецианское правительство погрязло в бумажной волоките и крючкотворстве. Эта несносная особенность местных жителей — вести учёт каждому чиху. — Прелат откровенно поморщился и продолжил, — понадобиться ни один месяц, чтобы согласовать цели, сроки и сумму вашего проекта.   
      Лео подавил тяжёлый вздох и нахмурился. Такая ситуация ему была слишком хорошо знакома. Даже друг Лоренцо, который не зависел ни от каких Советов, не спешил оплачивать свои заказы художнику. Похоже, придётся занимать денег у ростовщика, чтобы доехать до Милана, сокрушённо подумал да Винчи.  
      — Совсем недавно я имел разговор с одним из сенаторов, входящих в Совет и речь зашла о защитных сооружениях.   
      Леонардо опять насторожился, с вновь затеплившейся надеждой внимательно посмотрел в лицо Тодескини.   
      — Сенатор посетовал, что у них нет достойных инженеров, которые помогли бы городу в фортификации. Я упомянул, что у меня есть счастливая возможность обратиться к вам за помощью и он, зная о ваших разработках военных орудий, изъявил большой интерес. Если вы позволите, то нобиль сделал бы заказ на разработку защитных сооружений от своего имени. И если вы согласитесь, можно будет оговорить сумму и сроки.  
      — Я согласен! — воскликнул Лео, тут же цепляясь за крохотный шанс заработать.  
      — Однако не спешите с решением, маэстро, — Тодескини сделал паузу, предостерегающе глядя на нетерпеливого художника. — Сенатор хитер, как лис. Вы сделаете для него проект, а он потом втридорога продаст его Совету.   
      — Да пусть продаёт! — отмахнулся Леонардо. — Я ещё не осматривал берега на местности, возможно расходы на строительство будут так велики, что Сенат и вовсе не примет проекта. А так, я уже заработаю! — Лео довольно и широко осклабился и игриво закинул в рот маслину. — Пятьдесят золотых флоринов вперёд и срок готовности я установлю сам, — мгновенно переменившись в лице, твёрдым голосом добавил он.  
      Кардинал промолчал, но чуть вздёрнувшаяся вверх бровь и скользнувшая полуулыбка, сказали сами за себя — в дерзкой предприимчивости, маэстро, пожалуй, не уступит венецианскому дельцу.   
      — Я передам ваши условия, Леонардо. Если Венеция хочет быть защищённой, ей следует раскошелиться, верно? — Франческо заговорщически взглянул на да Винчи.   
      Когда посол вернулся к еде, Леонардо выразительно глянул в сторону молчаливо ужинавшего графа. «Спасибо», — с признательностью во взоре одними губами произнёс Лео, глядя на Риарио, поднявшего от тарелки глаза. Тот поймал взгляд художника и в ответ лишь слёгка кивнул и чуть улыбнулся.   
  
      Спустя несколько дней Франческо вручил Леонардо подписанный договор и бархатный мешочек, в котором с приятной тяжестью звякнули монеты. Лео пробежался глазами по витиеватым, каллиграфически выведенным буквам на бумаге, удовлетворённо кивнул. Взвесил на ладони мешочек с деньгами, улыбнулся и прицепил его к поясу.  
      Воистину, это была настоящая удача!  
      — Двадцать пять золотых флоринов — ваш задаток. Уже завтра вы можете приступать к изысканиям, маэстро. Всё, что вам нужно для работы сообщите моему помощнику, он доставит необходимое.  
      — Благодарю, монсиньор. Вы делаете для меня так много. Я никогда этого не забуду и готов приступить, хоть сейчас, но я обещал графу Риарио, что не выйду отсюда без охраны, — он выжидательно глянул на кардинала.  
      — Конечно, — благосклонно улыбнулся тот, — опасения графа вполне разумны. У вас будет охрана, Леонардо. Завтра с утра два стража в вашем полном распоряжении, — нунций в прощании протянул руку. Художник вежливо поклонился и коснулся губами кольца.   
      Прелат вышел из зала, оставив Лео одного. Да Винчи покрутил в руке свиток и не удержался от довольной и одновременно печальной улыбки. Задумался, глядя в пол, повторяя глазами геометрической узор мозаики на нём.  
      Да, благодаря участию эмиссара он невероятно быстро получил серьёзный заказ и затребованную сумму. Наконец-то, он сможет выйти за пределы дворца на призрачную, но всё равно — свободу. Глотнуть свежего воздуха. Займётся сложным, но очень нужным и важным делом — начнёт обследовать залив и береговую линию. Теперь он может спокойно работать, не опасаясь, что в него прилетит арбалетный болт или кто-то кинется с кинжалом или мечом.  
      Конечно, он бы предпочёл работать в одиночестве, чтобы никто не мешал ему. Но и то, что есть — уже неплохо.   
      Всё это, однако, нещадно меркло перед невозможностью побыть с Джироламо наедине; обнять его, целовать, ласкать и слиться с ним в любовном экстазе…   
      Это было тягостное и ужасное чувство разлуки, приносящее бесконечное страдание.   
      Любовник был в пределах досягаемости, но был недостижим. Да Винчи едва не застонал вслух, испытав внезапную колющую боль в сердце. Глубоко вздохнул, потёр ладонью засаднившее место в груди.   
      С каждым прошедшим днём безысходность и тоска разрасталась, делалась острее, и было всё труднее бороться с соблазном прийти к Риарио хотя бы ночью.   
      Однажды да Винчи, всё-таки попытался это сделать, но дверь в покои графа была заперта. Лео недолго постояв под ней, так и не решился постучать, просто ушёл.  
      Сердце Леонардо начинало неудержимо болезненно и сладостно стучать, когда глазами встречался с легатом за ужином или когда тот заходил ненадолго в библиотеку, поговорить по делу.  
      Граф же, следуя своему запрету, старался держаться от художника на расстоянии и не позволял тому приближаться к себе. Риарио, как хищник, был постоянно настороже и не давал застать себя врасплох, но в его бездонных глазах плескалась та же невысказанная мука. Лео видел, как начинали волнительно подрагивать ресницы и ноздри, напрягалась спина и каменел затылок, когда его любовник находился поблизости. Как прерывалось дыхание Джироламо, если художник невзначай задевал его рукой или плечом или как тогда, улучив момент, огладил по лицу.   
      Если бы не чтение книг и не разработка чертежей, требующих тщательных расчётов, я бы уже сошёл с ума, с горьким отчаянием подумал Леонардо.  
  
      Каждодневное и неуклонно подавляемое желание, тлеющее внутри, вдруг яростно полыхнуло в нём, как внезапно с рёвом разгоревшееся пламя в камине. Или подобно неведомой тёмной и неподвластной силе, сметающей всё кругом, неудержимо вырвалась на свободу.   
      Да, к чёрту всё!   
      Да Винчи медленно поднял потяжелевший взгляд, раздул ноздри, глубоко втянув в себя воздух…   
      В голове зашумела кровь, каждая клеточка в теле напряглась и задрожала, а сердце тяжёлым молотом забилось в груди.  
      Он ещё силился остановить себя, а ноги уже сами несли его в сторону покоев Риарио. Лео отчаянно взывал к голосу разума, беспомощно тонущего в бурлящем потоке бегущего по жилам вожделения, уповая лишь на то, чтобы дверь графа вновь не была заперта.   
      Ворвался к нему подобно урагану, решительно захлопнув дверь за собой и задвинув засов.  
      — Что проис-с… — подскочил со стула ошеломлённый Джироламо, роняя перо на недописанный лист бумаги.  
      — Заткнись…  
      Легат безжалостно был сметён с места. Стул с грохотом опрокинут, а сам граф с яростной силой притиснут спиной к стене.  
      Да Винчи била дикая лихорадка сладострастного безумия. Губы жадно и торопливо искали, пожирали, прикусывали и покрывали горячими поцелуями лицо, шею и плечи графа, а руки слепо шарили по всему телу, гладили, мяли, одновременно распуская завязки, или нетерпеливо рвали одежду.   
      — Господи… художник, остановись… остановись… ты сошёл с ума, — судорожно хватая воздух, хрипел Риарио. Он пытался противостоять бешеному натиску да Винчи. С силой сдавливая пальцами его плечи, но, не осознавал того, что пьянея от возбуждения, отвечает ему с той же безудержной яростью.   
      — Да, да, да! Я сошёл с ума! И мне наплевать… Джироламо… — засасывающий рот больно впился в губы Риарио, не давая тому ни вздохнуть, ни произнести ни слова больше.  
      Леонардо вдруг замер. Оторвался и чуть отстранился от застонавшего любовника. Опустив веки, он часто громко дышал. В ушах тяжело пульсировала кровь. Сердце колотилось о рёбра. Положил ладони на стену по обеим сторонам от головы Риарио. Одним движением поддал бёдрами, тесно прижавшись вздыбленной до ломоты плотью к закаменевшему естеству любовника, отрывисто и отчаянно выдохнул: — я так больше не могу… я хочу тебя…  
      — Сумасшедший… ты погубишь нас, — еле слышным дрогнувшим голосом прошептал Джироламо. Он тоже тяжело и прерывисто дышал. Обхватив затылок и шею да Винчи, притянул к себе, горячо и крепко прильнул к его губам.  
  
      …Обессилев, взмокший и опустошённый да Винчи откинулся на спину. Глядя перед собой невидящими глазами, произнёс: — Больше не запирай от меня дверь на ночь, Джироламо.  
      — Я запирал её не от тебя, художник, а для себя, — Риарио помолчав, хрипло хмыкнул и повернул голову, посмотреть на лежащего рядом Леонардо. Тонкие тёмные прядки волос прилипли на его лбу и висках. На губах маэстро расплылась глупая и счастливая улыбка.  
      Почувствовав на себе взгляд, Лео повернулся к графу. Потянулся к нему всем телом, нежным поцелуем коснувшись губ. Уже улыбнулся осмысленно, близко разглядывая его лицо:  
      — Завтра я начинаю обследовать берег. Тодескини отдал мне договор и задаток.   
      Выражение недавней лёгкости немедленно исчезло с лица эмиссара, уступив место тревожной озабоченности. Он нахмурился и, глядя в глаза да Винчи, предупреждающе произнёс: — Ты мне обещал…  
      — …что не выйду отсюда без охраны, — Лео сел. — Я помню и выполню своё обещание!  
      Да Винчи стал одеваться, перетряхивая и выдёргивая из вороха на полу свою одежду.  
      — Кардинал дал охрану. У меня будет аж два стражника! — нарочито весело заявил он Риарио, который лёжа продолжал наблюдать за Леонардо. — А ты, — он наклонился обратно к графу, и на этот раз быстро поцеловал его губы, — не смей больше запирать дверь!  
      Да Винчи вскочил, на ходу влез в сапоги, подхватил свой брошенный пояс с кошелём. Широко улыбаясь, сделал Джироламо шутливый и прощальный знак рукой. Осторожно выглянул за дверь и потом бесшумно выскользнул из комнаты легата.  
      «Я безнадёжно глубоко порочен и безумен так же, как и чёртов флорентиец. Если кто-нибудь сейчас заглянет в мои покои, — отстранённо и лениво подумал Риарио, раскинув в стороны руки и ноги, — ему откроется престранное зрелище; голый и взмокший, утомлённый и растерзанный любовным ласками папский легат, безвольно валяющийся на полу». Джироламо внезапно громко весело прыснул, представив со стороны картину: обескураженное, устыдившееся лицо, стремительно ретирующегося обратно за дверь этого «кто-нибудь». Потом сел и не торопясь, начал одеваться.   
  
      Леонардо мало спал. Под утро, крадучись вернулся от Риарио, проведя с тем бурную ночь.   
      Он прекрасно понимал, что Джироламо прав, держась от любовника на расстоянии и сохраняя сдержанность между ними. Ведь узнай об их близости кто-то третий и не промолчи... Лео нахмурился. Его всего передёрнуло от воспоминания об ужасном времени, проведённом в клоаке Барджелло по обвинению в содомии.   
      Нужно быть очень осторожным.  
      Я подобен влюблённому юнцу, вернувшемуся со свидания втайне от жестокого родителя, вдруг подумал Лео. Упал на кровать и уткнувшись в подушку, внезапно захохотал.  
      Вволю отсмеявшись, перевернулся на спину и закрыл глаза. Несмотря ни на что, почувствовал в груди неизъяснимую светлую радость. Теперь всё складывалось так хорошо. Все угрозы, беды и страхи казались такими мелкими и незначительными. Сейчас у него был надёжный и гостеприимный кров и обеспечена охрана от разного рода происков Лабиринта. У него был интересный и хорошо оплаченный заказ. И вопреки смертельному риску, Джироламо не оттолкнул его.   
      И всё же, противный червячок вечного сомнения подтачивал душу — да Винчи не знал, как же верно отнестись к противоречивости сложившейся картины нынешней действительности. С одной стороны Лео был несказанно рад тому обстоятельству, что эмиссар оставался с ним рядом и делил с ним не только опасности, выпавшие им в путешествии, но и любовное ложе. Как ни крути, а с некоторых пор маэстро хотелось иметь графа Риарио в надёжных союзниках, чем в заклятых врагах. Что ж, иногда невысказанные мысли и желания становятся реальностью.   
      С другой — тот самый страшный монстр не умер и не исчез. Он лишь дремлет до поры до времени в тёмных глубинах души Риарио. Сросся с ней, стал частью самого человека, как телесное уродство, спрятанное под одеждой. Лео припомнил скудный, но слишком очевидный для него рассказ Джироламо о том, что произошло в Болонской башне. Он вспомнил графа и толпу в Ферраре, через которую им пришлось прорываться. Достаточно малой причины, чтобы чудовище графа подняло голову и снова начало безжалостно убивать... Он вспомнил графа на коленях в монастыре. Что же Лео видел тогда? Чего так истово желал Джироламо?  
      И вот это-то, глубинное и тёмное, таящаяся в Риарио было по-настоящему опасно.  
      Можно ли избавить человека от монстра навсегда? Можно ли выжечь душевную тварь, как лекари выжигают раны или иссечь, как иссекают острым скальпелем опухоли? Или должен найтись иной способ изгнания демона, который подобно яду растворился в плоти и крови человека и медленно убивает его?   
      Да Винчи не знал.   
      Он не заметил как задремал, путаясь в своих невесёлых и тревожных мыслях. Тем не менее, когда за окном забрезжил жиденький серый рассвет, бодро вскочил на ноги, готовый выехать в лагуну осматривать берег.   
      Ровно через час у низа дворцовой лестницы покачивалась нанятая гондола. Да Винчи, выйдя на улицу, с наслаждением глубоко вдохнул сырой холодный воздух. Оглядел смутные очертания домов, проступающие в молочной дымке тумана над водой и сбежал вниз по лестнице.   
      Его сопровождали два бравых гвардейца, которых Леонардо немедленно нагрузил своим инструментом, мотками верёвок и заготовленными специальными колышками для замеров.  
      Ожидалось сделать многое: изучить почвы, отметить время приливов и отливов, замерить уровень воды, вычертить береговую линию в соответствии с уже имеющейся картой, определить розу ветров. Требовались и другие базовые измерения, необходимые для разработки фортификационных сооружений. Все данные нужно было тщательно записать или зарисовать. Проект предполагал долгие и каждодневные наблюдения, поэтому приставленным войнам предстояла ещё и роль активных помощников маэстро.  
      Прибыв на место, Леонардо немедленно развернул энергичную деятельность. Следуя плану рекогносцировки, с головой погрузился в исследования и замеры.  
      Увлечённый делом и втянув в свои любопытные изыскания обоих гвардейцев, ни он, ни они совершенно не заметили того, что на пустынном берегу их уже давно не трое.


	25. Предчувствие

Последние дни графа всё чаще одолевало странное предчувствие грядущей беды. Словно надвигался страшный ураган, буря или сильная гроза. Молчаливо наползала, копилась, зрела, да всё никак не могла разродиться. Он пристально вглядывался в людей, подмечал их взгляды и позы, прислушивался к звукам и голосам, ища в них незримые знаки грозившего несчастья. Ему казалось, что в дуновениях ветра, помимо обычной вони застоявшейся воды, слышаться запахи крови и гари, как с поля битвы или с пожарищ. Во рту всё время чувствовался привкус меди и сколько бы граф не пытался избавиться от него вином или мятной водой, противный привкус не исчезал. Джироламо придирчиво разглядывал своё отражение в зеркале, выискивая какие-нибудь признаки неизвестной болезни, которую, как он думал, подхватил в гнилостном воздухе города или съев чего-то несвежего. Но холодная отполированная поверхность не показывала ничего странного или необычного — из зеркала на графа смотрело его отражение — привычное до тошноты.  
     Риарио иронично оскалился своему двойнику и подумал о том, что если так пойдёт дальше, он будет вынужден обратиться к лекарю.  
     Каждый день ярко светило солнце, по чистому небу плыли облака, вода в каналах сверкала изумрудом и синевой и по ней скользили гондолы с нарядными венецианцами. Орали вечно голодные чайки и вспугнутые голуби с заполошенным хлопаньем взлетали в синеву.  
     Расследование шло своим ходом и почти не требовало участия графа. Ватикан всё взял в свои руки; открыто, во избежание политического скандала, он действовать не мог, и это затрудняло дело. Поиски не приносили ощутимого результата. Этот «Баута» оказался достаточно скользким типом, хотя всем было очевидно — человек этот близок Совету десяти.  
     Новый тайный эмиссар, назначенный Папой, вызвал некоторое беспокойство. Правда, не совсем обоснованное, построенное только на личных подозрениях и домыслах Джироламо.  
     Прибыв в Венецию, римский посланник встретился с нунцием наедине. После визита легата Франческо посчитал нужным поделиться с Джироламо своим впечатлением о нём.  
     Риарио знал этого человека, до кишок преданного Сиксту. У него была репутация бесстрашного воина, аскета и ревностного католика, напрочь лишённого всякого мягкосердечия. Если в «особые» полномочия нового эмиссара входило не только раскрытие заговора и кара заговорщиков, но и нечто более «особое», то графу Риарио всерьёз следовало опасаться его. Хотя он по-прежнему оставался официальным гонфалоньером Святой Церкви и эмиссаром Его Святейшества, Джироламо прекрасно осознавал, что его мстительный дядя Франческо никогда не простит его за прошлые деяния и, не моргнув глазом, при первой же возможности отправит на тот свет.  
     Чаще всего Джироламо проводил дни в одиночестве за книгой или в раздумьях прогуливаясь по внутреннему двору палаццо. Иногда, по просьбе, составлял компанию нунцию в его неофициальных встречах с патрициями. Порой одного молчаливого присутствия легата Папы было достаточно, чтобы разговор протекал в нужном послу русле.  
     Однажды Риарио нанёс визит синьоре Черета, проведя с ней несколько часов за приятной, но ничего не значащей беседой. Всё, что эмиссар хотел знать, он уже знал, сама же Лаура не занимала его мыслей. Их прошлая связь давно не трогала его, превратившись в светлое и не обременяющее душу воспоминание. Синьора была прекрасной, умной и обходительной собеседницей; без глупого пустого кокетства или желания соблазнить, что граф оценил ещё в их первую встречу. Он ни при каких условиях не хотел бы поставить бывшую любовницу в затруднительное положение, теперь отказав ей в близости.   
     Оба хорошо понимали, что это был последний и прощальный визит. Оба знали, что больше никогда в жизни не увидят друг друга.  
     Но, вопреки погожим дням и освободившемуся времени, граф постоянно чувствовал нервный озноб, и у него всё время тянуло под ложечкой.   
     О своих опасениях он никому не говорил, только каждый раз молил Леонардо быть предельно осторожным, когда тот работал на берегу лагуны, пропадая там с рассвета до заката.  
     — Ты сильно напряжён, — как-то поздней ночью озабочено произнёс Лео, проводя ладонями по обнажённым мускулистым плечам и огладив широкие лопатки. — Тебя что-то беспокоит. Скажи мне.  
     Да Винчи несильно обнял сидящего к нему спиной Джироламо, заглядывая ему в лицо.  
     — Ничего, — Риарио привычно усмехнулся, скосив глаза на художника. — Я беспокоюсь только когда ты в лагуне.   
     Леонардо вздохнул, отпустил легата, сел напротив, подвернув под себя одну ногу.  
     — Я обещаю тебе, что как только закончу свои замеры и произведу расчёты, мы уедем отсюда, — да Винчи согнутым пальцем легко погладил скулу любовника. — Делать нам уже здесь нечего. Кардинал и его люди полностью занялись расследованием заговора. Ты выполнил свою миссию в Венеции. «Баута» и стрелок теперь не твоя забота.  
     Леонардо ободряюще улыбнулся, а Риарио не ответил, только коротко пожал плечом.   
     — Возможно, — не слишком уверенно произнёс он и виновато приподнял уголки губ, видя как Лео обеспокоенно вглядывается в его лицо. — И всё же, художник, будь осмотрителен.  
     — Иди ко мне, — с вкрадчивой улыбкой, шёпотом позвал да Винчи. Взяв за руку Джироламо, потянул на себя, увлекая на постель. — У меня есть лекарство от всех твоих печалей и тревог.  
     Риарио усмехнулся и, подчиняясь движению, всей тяжестью тела навалился на художника...  
  
     Следующее утро не принесло облегчения. Проснувшись, как всегда рано, граф обнаружил, что ощущение пустоты и тяжести усилилось.   
     Риарио был уже один, да Винчи ушёл ещё затемно. Когда они были вдвоём, Джироламо так крепко засыпал, что никогда не слышал, как любовник выскальзывал из кровати и покидал его. Оба ужасно рисковали, отдаваясь интимным радостям в графских покоях, но теперь Джироламо не мог упрекнуть маэстро в неосторожности. Леонардо был осмотрителен и понапрасну больше не рисковал. Опасность исходила откуда-то извне и Риарио никак не мог понять, что же его так беспокоит.  
     Он растянулся на кровати и наблюдал, как оранжевая крапинка восходящего солнца постепенно растёт, расползаясь по потолку и превращается в розово-золотистое пятно.  
     «Нужно что-то делать», — подумал Джироламо, разглядывая свет. Только вот что именно делать, он не знал.   
     Да Винчи, наверняка, уже уплыл в лагуну. Может быть, стоило ему всё рассказать? Но что рассказывать? Как тошно у него на душе? Как она полнится непонятной беспричинной пустотой в предчувствии чего-то непоправимого? О странном привкусе горячей меди во рту? О том, что он постоянно выискивает в окружающем пространстве, бог его знает какие знаки беды? Художник на смех, конечно, не поднимет, но чего доброго опять возьмётся «излечивать», вкалывая в вены какую-нибудь сваренную из яда древесной лягушки отраву. Джироламо передёрнуло от накатившего озноба. Даже потёр плечи. Но решил, что дрожь не от мрачных перспектив, а от холода.  
     Скорее бы уже Лео закончил свои изыскания! Он немедленно настоит на том, чтобы в тот же день покинуть этот туманный промозглый город.   
     Граф сел, огляделся, словно в полутёмных углах могли таиться ответы на все его сомнения. Потом вылез из-под одеяла и стал одеваться. Просовывая руки в рукава рубашки, вдруг замер в нелепой позе от внезапно промелькнувшей в голове мысли: — «Вероятней всего, я просто схожу с ума. И всё, что я ощущаю это начало моего конца. Явь и кошмары вновь перемешаются и вскоре я не смогу их различить. Только в этот раз да Винчи не спасёт меня, потому что моё безумие уже будет необратимо».  
     Если раньше подобная мысль вызвала бы в душе Джироламо горькую ироническую усмешку, теперь она породила волну страха. Риарио поторопился одеться и покинуть комнату, как будто страх и безумие могли стать осязаемыми.  
     До, ставшего традицией, завтрака с нунцием оставалось время и Джироламо решил прогуляться во внутреннем дворе палаццо.   
     Он любил время утренней тишины, безмолвия, безлюдья. Покой. Рождение нового дня — призрачная граница между Тьмой и Светом; считанные минуты Вселенского равновесия. Оно для тебя и ты, как будто существуешь один во всём мире. И в эти мгновения Создатель касается таинственных струн души, и тебе вдруг, кажется, что Его божественный замысел становится чуть ближе и чуть понятней.  
     Джироламо неспешно мерил шагами аккуратные дорожки. Прислушивался к лёгкому хрусту песка и камешков под подошвами сапог, к испуганно попискивающим в зелени мелким птахам, и редким далёким звукам, долетающим с каналов. Смотрел, как меняет цвет небо, становясь выше, синее и прозрачнее. Как нежные восходящие лучи постепенно золотят крышу и стены и причудливо играют в каплях росы на листьях. Он вдыхал полной грудью воздух, наполненный запахами воды и ночных цветов, стараясь насладиться красотой утра и отогнать от себя все тревожащие мысли. Казалось, ничто в мире не может нарушить этой сонной умиротворённости…  
     … — вам пора шевелиться, — внезапно донеслось до его слуха. Джироламо замер на полушаге. Волшебство рассвета звонко разбилось, как хрупкое стекло. Граф настороженно прислушался к незнакомому, приглушённо звучащему голосу откуда-то со стороны соседней дорожки. Легат сделал бесшумный шаг вперёд, положив пальцы на рукоять кинжала, с которым никогда не расставался.   
     — Да, синьор, — ответил второй неизвестный голос. — Почти уже всё готово. Клянусь, второй ошибки не будет.  
     — Его светлость недоволен задержкой! До Вознесения осталась три дня! Больше ждать немыслимо. Ватикан уже дышит в затылок! И чем быстрее вы выполните приказ Учителя, тем больше шансов на успех нашего дела.  
     Риарио почувствовал, как земля стала уходить из-под ног. Кровь отхлынула от лица, а сердце болезненно сжалось. Граф качнулся в ужасе. Учителя?! Он знал только одного человека, которого называли «Учителем», и это был Архитектор!   
     Риарио резко обернулся по сторонам. Никого вокруг не было. От говоривших его отделяла стена ювелирно подстриженных густых кустов, и разглядеть что-либо сквозь них было невозможно. Джироламо стиснул кинжал покрепче и сделал ещё один крохотный шаг, словно хотел проникнуть сквозь заросли. Голоса чуть отдалились и стали невнятны. Он понял, что собеседники двигаются в сторону дома. Джироламо тенью бросился следом. Но дорожка в этом месте сворачивала, загибаясь вокруг клумб. Джироламо беззвучно зло ругнулся и рванул по ней до следующего поворота. Ему необходимо было догнать говоривших людей и разобраться в чём дело. Двигался он с превеликой осторожностью, чтобы не выдать себя — предательский хруст мог слишком громко раздаться в утренней тишине.   
     Вывернув на площадку перед входом, Риарио понял, что всё же опоздал. Люди уже вошли внутрь. Граф поспешил вбежать следом, оглянулся по сторонам и прислушался.   
     Тихо. Никаких звуков шагов или голосов.  
     Джироламо в полголоса отчаянно чертыхнулся. В голове возникли молниеносно вспыхивающие вопросы. Что он слышал? Кто эти люди? О чём сейчас шла речь? Какой приказ Учителя спешат выполнить неизвестные? Какая ошибка не должна повториться? Неужели предатели прямо здесь, в столь надёжно охраняемом дворце римского нунция?! Невозможно! Дворец непреступен для Лаб…  
     Они что-то говорили о дне Вознесения… День Вознесения! Карнавал! «Баута»!  
     Джироламо в глубоком смятении слепо уставился перед собой.   
     Господи… Ну, конечно! Конечно!  
     Вот что так угнетало его все эти дни! Вот откуда эта пустота и жуткое предчувствие надвигающейся беды. Из послания проклятого «Бауты», он подспудно помнил, что именно на этот день было назначено некое событие, грозящее роковыми последствиями. Отменить праздник невозможно, к нему целый год готовятся тысячи людей. Тысячи станут заложниками грядущего кровавого хаоса, устроенного Лабиринтом, в том числе Совет и дож Светлейшей.   
     Получалось, что заговорщики, несмотря ни на что продолжили следовать своему плану! Мало того — смертельная угроза проникла внутрь и оказалась в одних стенах с ним и художником.   
     Да Винчи! О, чёрт! Леонардо один в лагуне! Те два стражника не в счёт, если…   
     Перед внутренним взором возникли распахнутые городские ворота и бешено мчащийся отряд вооружённых чёрных всадников. Ему даже стало страшно дышать от мысли о том, что возможно именно в эту минуту в лагуну направился подобный отряд Лабиринта…  
     Легат, до боли стиснув рукоять кинжала, со всех ног бросился в сторону покоев нунция.  
  
     Франческо Тодескини не стал медлить. Выслушав встревоженного графа, сию же минуту дал распоряжение к поискам и задержанию заговорщиков.  
     — Джироламо, на вас я возлагаю все полномочия — немедленно найдите их! — взволнованный посол стал спешно приводить себя в порядок.  
     Легат с готовностью коротко поклонился и выскочил от кардинала.  
     Риарио отдал приказ капитану гвардейцев перерыть весь дворец, обшарить все углы и закоулки. Допросить всех и каждого; кто и что делал этим ранним утром, если возникнут подозрения — обыскать. Искать всё что угодно, любые доказательства, указывающие на возможный заговор. И сам без промедления кинулся на поиски.   
     — Кто в прошедшую четверть часа выходил из дворца? — граф коршуном слетел по лестнице к парадному входу палаццо.  
     — Никто, ваша светлость! — вытянулись гвардейцы, отдавая честь. — Только больше часа назад отбыл маэстро Леонардо с сопровождением.  
     — Никого не выпускать! Задержать любого, кто попытается выйти! — рявкнул он и бросился в противоположную сторону, к другому входу, которым пользовалась прислуга.   
     — Ваша светлость, никого не было! Только Марчелло, как всегда поплыл на рынок за свежей рыбой. Буквально отъехал на лодке пять минут назад. Больше никто, — доложил стражник, с опаской поглядывая на эмиссара.  
     — Лодку! — еле сдерживая клокочущее бешенство, сквозь зубы отрывисто приказал легат. — Догнать, живо!  
     Два стражника мгновенно кинулись к деревянным мосткам причала, отвязывать посудину. Риарио спрыгнул в неё, стражники сели на вёсла и с усердием заработали ими.  
     Совсем скоро граф увидел лодку посольского слуги, спешно плывущую по каналу, и двигалась она совсем не в сторону рыбного рынка.   
     Эмиссар по-бычьи наклонил голову, вперив потяжелевший взгляд в спину гребца. Медленно вынул кинжал из ножен. Оскалился, словно хищник, почуявший свежую кровь. Пустоты внутри больше не было, её место заполнила холодная белая ярость…  
  
     …— Нет-нет… Джироламо! Остановитесь! Не убивайте его! Он ниточка! Он нужен мне живым! — чей-то крик острым скальпелем пронзил сознание.  
     Риарио вышагнул из тьмы. Остановился. Перед глазами плавали багровые пятна, сердце билось странными скачками, и с гулким грохотом отдавалось в ушах. Из груди слышался мокрый надрывный хрип.  
     Навстречу, придерживая длинную полу домашней сутаны, спешил Франческо. Лицо его было бледно, седые волосы растрепались. Он предостерегающе поднял руку и не спускал с легата отчаянного взора. За ним следовал не менее встревоженный капитан гвардейцев.  
     Джироламо в растерянности медленно обернулся по сторонам, словно ничего не узнавал вокруг. Потом опустил взгляд на руки и вздрогнул. Оказывается, держа за волосы, через зал дворца он тащил окровавленное и бессознательное тело. По полу за ним тянулись бурые полосы. Следом за эмиссаром бежали стражники с обнажёнными мечами, не в силах что-либо предпринять.   
     Джироламо с трудом разжал слипшиеся испачканные пальцы. Голова человека мотнулась и с глухим стуком упала на плиты.   
     Он не помнил, как оказался здесь… Он не помнил, почему этот мужчина у его ног превратился в кусок сырого мяса...  
     Джироламо коротко хлипко вздохнул, потерянно глядя на подбежавшего кардинала. Потом перевёл взгляд на капитана гвардейцев, деликатно и настойчиво оттеснившего его в сторону и с силой опустившего вниз руку с зажатым кинжалом.  
     — Я… — Риарио не знал что нужно говорить. Его будто пьяного качнуло в сторону.  
     — Джироламо! — с укоризной воскликнул нунций. — Как вы могли?! Он единственный, кто может всё рассказать. Вы чуть не убили его!   
     — Да… — граф отстранённо посмотрел на пленника, уже поднятого с пола стражниками. Потом перевёл взгляд на лицо посла.   
     — Да Винчи, — отрывисто произнёс он. — Мне нужны ваши гвардейцы.  
     — Да-да, ради бога! — нетерпеливо отмахнулся кардинал, торопясь вслед за стражниками, волокшими из зала истерзанного слугу. — Возьмите двоих или троих! Возвращайтесь с маэстро и пожалуйста, не нужно лишних жертв!  
     Риарио опять качнулся всем телом, окончательно избавляясь от головокружения и красного тумана в глазах. Дыхание, наконец, выровнялось.  
     — Ты, ты и ты, — ткнул пальцем в трёх ближайших гвардейцев. — Вы поедете со мной в лагуну. Маэстро да Винчи может быть в опасности. Головой отвечаете мне за его жизнь.  
     — Слушаемся, ваша светлость, — со скрытым страхом нестройно воскликнули они, глядя на перепачканного в крови эмиссара.  
     Риарио внутренне подобрался и быстрым шагом направился к выходу.  
  
     — Гони! — свирепея от нетерпения и нарастающей паники рявкнул легат на гребца.   
     Небольшая лодка едва вместила пятерых человек. Мужчина на вёслах обливался п **о** том и задыхался с усердием работая вёслами. Но Джироламо казалось этих усилий недостаточно — лодка стоит на месте.  
     Гвардейцы угрюмо и настороженно наблюдали за графом, опасаясь вновь стать свидетелями его нечеловеческого безумия. Если бы могли, помчались по воде, лишь бы оказаться подальше от этого жуткого человека.  
     Риарио скрипнул зубами, усилием воли сдерживая себя. Он понимал, что просевшая посудина движется так быстро, как это возможно, но паника всё острее овладевала его душой.   
     Да Винчи в смертельной опасности… да Винчи беззащитен… да Винчи один и не сможет противостоять, — лихорадочно билось в висках.  
     — Ради всего святого, быстрее! — сквозь сжатые челюсти цедил Джироламо. Ему казалось, что ещё немного, и он взорвётся от закручивающегося внутри страха, отчаяния и вынужденного бездействия. На изнемогающего гребца он не смотрел. Он смотрел только вперёд, на слишком медленно разворачивающийся водный простор открывающейся лагуны.  
     Резко дохнувший прохладный ветер и солёные брызги немного охладили горячку легата. Риарио прерывисто вздохнул и постарался вернуть себе выдержку. Перегнулся, зачерпнул несколько пригоршней воды, наспех смыв чужую засохшую кровь с рук. Ополоснул лицо. Стало легче. В конце концов, Лео быть может ничего не грозит и его паника беспочвенна. Но сердце мелко дрожало, и в желудке скручивались холодные кольца страха — художник в опасности! Торопись, — неистово взывал внутренний голос, — или ты можешь не успеть! На этот раз навсегда.  
     Вскоре лодка, тяжело плюхая носом, устремилась к берегу, туда, где предположительно должен был находиться маэстро. Риарио не выдержал, вскочил на ноги, пронзительно вглядываясь в границу суши впереди.   
     Лео, где ты?! Чёрт побери, где твоя лодка?! Где ты сейчас?  
     Джироламо приложил ладонь козырьком, торопливо бегая взглядом из стороны в сторону. Наконец увидел знакомый вытянутый силуэт у кромки воды. Но дальше по берегу никого видно не было. Он был пуст. И без того колотящееся сердце забилось ещё сильнее.   
     — Туда! — приказал Риарио, указывая рукой направление. — Скорее!  
Гребец из последних сил с мучительным рыком наваливался на вёсла, оставляя под ладонями кровавые разводы.  
     — За мной! — привычным движением крестообразно сложенных рук, легат выхватил меч и кинжал.  
     Не дождавшись когда лодка близко подойдёт к суше, спрыгнул в воду. Волна, едва не опрокинув, ударила под колени и в бёдра. Залилась в сапоги, мигом промочила штаны и низ камзола. Джироламо споткнулся о камни, но удержался, и преодолевая сопротивление толщи воды побежал к берегу. Гвардейцы тоже достали мечи, попрыгали в воду и устремились вслед за эмиссаром.


	26. Во тьме

Риарио и гвардейцы выбрались на берег. Легат, сдерживая быстрое сердцебиение, озирался по сторонам. Насколько хватало глаз вокруг, с одной стороны простиралась песчано-каменистая пустошь, а с другой, покрытый мелкими белыми барашками залив. Солёный ветер рвал мокрые полы камзола, солнце слепило глаза, отражаясь от воды и поблёскивая в бесчисленных россыпях ракушек на берегу. Риарио пробежал вперёд, не обращая внимания на хлюпающую в сапогах воду. Холода он тоже не чувствовал.  
— Осмотреть лодку! — крикнул одному из солдат. Тот побежал к вытащенному на песок бесхозному судну. Бегло оглядел и развёл руками — мол ничего необычного.  
— Лео! — не выдержав собственного нервного перенапряжения во всю мощь лёгких заорал Джироламо и закрутился во все стороны. Зорко вглядывался вдаль, в куцые прибрежные заросли тростника и чахлые низенькие кустики. В ответ ему был лишь тонкий посвит ветра в шелестящих стеблях, да плеск волн со змеиным шипением набегавших на камни. — Да Винчи!  
Гвардейцы тоже оглядывались во все стороны, выискивая маэстро и охранявших его воинов.  
— Ваша светлость! — внезапно позвал один из них, указывая на что-то под своими ногами.  
Джироламо быстрым шагом направился к солдату.  
— Смотрите! Следы троих человек ведут в ту сторону, — стражник махнул куда-то вперёд.  
— Бегом туда! — скомандовал граф и сам тут же рванул в сторону неровной цепочки следов на влажном песке. Вода противно зачавкала в сапогах и пузырилась, вылезая из швов. Намокшие ступни скользили внутри, и Джироламо несколько раз чуть не подвернул ногу. Он был вынужден остановиться и вытряхнуть остатки воды из сапог. Эта минутная задержка показалась ему вечностью. Сердце, как загнанное, не переставая, колотилось в груди. Увязая в песке и оступаясь на камнях, легат побежал дальше.  
Береговая линия вдруг резко изогнулась, неглубокой полосой вдаваясь в море. Внезапно вся бескрайняя лагуна, словно обняв сушу, открылась взору до горизонта и засверкала бесчисленными солнечными бликами на волнах. Отблески яркого света ударили по глазам, но сквозь них вдалеке впереди, Джироламо всё же рассмотрел три смутных человеческих силуэта.  
— Лео! — вновь нетерпеливо и громко позвал Риарио, как только стали подбегать ближе и он мог перекричать шум волн и ветра. Против дрожащего сверкания он плохо различал, кто есть кто, болезненно щурился, вглядываясь в людей. Сидящий на корточках человек, поднял и повернул голову на крик. Двое других тоже обернулись в его сторону и выхватили мечи.  
— Да Винчи! — вновь крикнул Джироламо, с облегчением узнав в поднимающемся на ноги человеке маэстро. В руках тот, что-то держал, по-видимому, свою книжку или какой-то инструмент.  
— Джироламо? — удивлённо спросил маэстро, и вдруг сделав поспешный шаг навстречу бегущему графу, предупреждающе закричал: — Джироламо! Нет! Остановись!  
— Псы в Венеции! Я кое-что узнал, — Риарио бежал со всех ног, не слушая да Винчи и судорожно глотая воздух. — Тебе нужно вернут…  
Докричать не успел. Оранжевый шар ослепительно вспыхнул перед глазами.  
Показалось, что весь мир обрушился на голову, и Риарио полетел в зияющую пустоту…

— …Ты пропустил всю пирушку, — услышал сокрушённый и полушутливый шёпот над собой. Лба коснулось что-то холодное и влажное. Глубоко вздохнул, почувствовал, как тяжело билось в груди собственное сердце.  
Его окружала тьма.  
Захотел открыть глаза, но что-то стороннее мешало поднять веки. Графу показалось, что он находится под водой — на уши давило. Доносившийся голос звучал отдалённо и был каким-то булькающим. Джироламо чуть повернул голову, узнав его. Сухие губы дрогнули в слабой попытке улыбнуться в ответ.  
— Хвала Создателю, хотя я в него и не верю, — опять послышалось сверху.  
Джироламо захотел убрать «нечто» мешающее открыть глаза, но руки словно бы онемели и не слушались его.  
— Какой сегодня день? — справившись с собой, чужим голосом прохрипел Риарио.  
— Martedi.*  
— Значит Вознесение…  
— Уже прошло. Всё обошлось, не волнуйся, — поторопился объяснить голос Леонардо. — Как ты? — лба вновь коснулся холод.  
— Не знаю, — Джироламо с трудом протолкнул в растрескавшееся горло колючий сухой ком. Он плохо понимал что с ним. Тело ощущалось деревянным и неподъёмным, но сообразил, что лежит в кровати. — Мои глаза… Что случилось?  
— Совсем ничего не помнишь? — голос да Винчи шёл откуда-то издалека. Риарио почувствовал, как под тяжестью опустился край постели — понял — Леонардо присел рядом с ним.  
Джироламо свёл брови, с усилием пытаясь уловить и сложить в единое целое обрывки картинок в голове. От напряжения виски, лоб и затылок пронзила острая боль.  
— Я помню, бежал по берегу… искал тебя. Потом увидел… позвал… а потом не помню… больше ничего не помню.  
Джироламо сделал очередную попытку содрать с глаз тьму, но только немощно пошевелился.  
— Я крикнул тебе остановиться, — продолжил голос художника. — Ты тогда не услышал или не понял меня. — Джироламо почувствовал тепло чужой ладони на своей руке. — Ты попал в мою ловушку — спрятанную в песке бомбарду. — У да Винчи вдруг перехватило горло. — Ты же просил меня быть осмотрительнее… — Лео на мгновение замолчал и пальцы художника несильно сжали кисть Джироламо. — Ты был прав, за мной следили, — прочистив горло, продолжил тот. — Двое. Не знаю кто. Я видел их лодку недалеко на воде. Сначала не придал значения, приняв за рыбаков. Потом понял, что они чьи-то агенты. Но я не мог отвлекаться на них, и тогда мне в голову пришла мысль о бомбардах, спрятанных в песке...  
— Да… — Джироламо болезненно улыбнулся голосу. Хотел ответить на пожатие — не получилось; он не мог управлять руками. Голова раскалывалась так, что ему чудился треск собственной черепной коробки. — Может и не стоило тебе об этом постоянно напоминать, тогда бы ты не изобрёл свою адскую западню, а я не попался в неё?  
Каким-то образом почувствовал, что Леонардо улыбнулся ему и сильнее стиснул пальцы.  
— Моя ловушка, к счастью, оказалась несовершенной… и я не знаю каким богам и какие молитвы возносить, за то, что ты остался жив! Я бы не простил себе твою смерть, — Риарио почувствовал, как Лео приподнял его кисть и коснулся горячими губами кончиков ледяных пальцев. — Прости меня, — ломким голосом прошептал он.  
Джироламо с трудом удержал слабую улыбку на лице. Губы тоже толком не слушались его.  
— Хорошо что ты, всё же, послушал меня.  
— Наверное…  
Они замолчали. Джироламо учащённо дышал, как после долгого бега. Захотел поменять позу, но тело так и не повиновалось ему.  
— Я помогу, — Лео поспешно встал, поправил подушку под головой Джироламо, спрятал его неподвижные холодные руки под одеяло.  
— Что со мной, художник? — говорил легат с трудом, но да Винчи услышал в его голосе нечто такое, что не оставляло места для жалости или спасительной лжи.  
— Ты получил сильнейший удар и ожог глаз от взрыва бомбарды. Несколько дней пролежал без сознания.  
— Я ослеп? — напрямую задал вопрос граф. — И я как будто не чувствую тела…  
— Я не знаю… не могу сказать наверняка, — тихо признался да Винчи. — Лекарь сказал, что ты поднимешься… Через какое-то время, — в предательски дрогнувшем голосе Лео Джироламо уловил короткое неуверенное замешательство.  
— Лекарь? — Джироламо дёрнул краешком губ в ироническом смешке. Ему понадобилось колоссальное усилие, чтобы не выказать панику и страха, закравшегося в душу от той малой неуверенности, прозвучавшей в голосе да Винчи. — А ты? Что скажешь ты, художник?  
Острый холодный стилет невыносимой боли пронзил сердце. Грудь сдавило. Риарио судорожно вздохнул, пытаясь расправить сжавшиеся в комок лёгкие. Туго сглотнул очередной колючий и кислый ком.  
Он даже не в состоянии поднять свою руку, чтобы унять эту пронзительную боль.  
Как же ему сейчас хотелось увидеть лицо Леонардо! Художник никогда не умел лгать, и в его взгляде граф прочёл бы всю правду, не требуя никаких слов.  
Ощутил чужие пальцы на своём лице. Они легко пробежали ото лба вниз по виску и щеке, и осторожно коснулись повязки (он понял, что глазам мешала повязка).  
— Я думаю также, — после долгой напряжённой паузы, в течение которой легат едва справился с собой, с нажимом произнёс да Винчи. — А теперь отдыхай, — он легко похлопал графа по плечу, — я загляну к тебе позже. Скажи, если что-нибудь понадобиться.  
— Хорошо, — безжизненным голосом ответил Джироламо. Неверие в поправимость случившегося перевернуло душу и разом истощило его, не оставив места ни горю, ни отчаянию, ни ярости. Он думал, что уже когда-то пережил свой ад. Но оказалось, что всего лишь постоял на пороге и только теперь вошёл во врата.  
Поток разрозненных мыслей в пульсирующей болью голове иссяк. Пришло абсолютное, кристально ясное понимание: Джироламо Риарио — слепой полутруп.  
Беспомощный и никому ненужный калека.  
Убийственная ирония лицемерного Небесного Творца.  
На легата вдруг накатила страшная, почти смертельная усталость.  
— Я хочу спать, — сонно пробормотал Джироламо. — А потом услышать историю о том, что я пропустил.  
— Хорошо, — согласился голос Леонардо. — Спи. А вот историю лучшего всего поведает кардинал, когда тебе станет лучше. Его Преосвященство был на дне Вознесения вместе с дожем и советниками и, вообще, знает обо всём из первых рук. Я же ничего не видел… всё время оставался здесь.  
Но Риарио уже не слышал последних слов художника — из тьмы погрузился в ещё более глубокую тьму сна без сновидений.

Время медленно ползло в горькой опустошённости и во мраке. Риарио был угрюмо молчалив и отстранён от действительности, не различая ни дня, ни ночи. Его одолевали скверные мысли, голова полнилась дурными воспоминаниями, туманными очертаниями и видениями. Он понимал, что вскоре тьма поглотит и их, он забудет мир цветных образов. Она оставит ему только пустоту — совсем ничего. Звуки и запахи останутся единственными нитями, связующими его с этой никчемной жизнью...  
Легат ещё раз убедился насколько может быть коварен, жесток и мстителен Создатель, бросив клятвопреступника в бездну отчаяния и безнадежья.  
Тошнота, головная боль и головокружение оставили его. Днями позже телу постепенно вернулась подвижность. От чьей-либо помощи он сразу наотрез отказался, считая её унизительным оскорблением для себя.  
Джироламо смог самостоятельно сидеть, держать в руках тарелку и ложку. Потом вставать и ходить. Свои попытки вернуть себе уверенность зрячего человека он предпринимал, когда оставался в комнате один. Даже будучи слепым, сумел бы убить свидетеля своей жалкой беспомощности.  
Мир потерял зримые границы и привычный облик. Граф водил рукой, исследуя пространство перед собой, брёл по памяти или неизвестно куда. Натыкался на мебель, что-то задевал или ронял, или упирался в стену, дверь или окно, обшаривал, разворачивался и по шажку шёл в другую сторону. Но вопреки сильному здоровому организму, Риарио не чувствовал в себе даже искры желания поправиться; ел и пил по принуждению и равнодушно сносил смену повязки на глазах.  
Привычная сдержанность и всегдашнее самоограничение, воспитанное в себе за годы стали изменять ему. Настойчивость художника в стремлении вернуть графа к полноценной жизни воспринималась с нескрываемым раздражением или гневом. Да Винчи уверял, что его мазь, изготовленная им по собственному рецепту должна помочь. Если Риарио будет достаточно благоразумен следовать предписаниям лекаря и самого маэстро — зрение должно вернуться. На что однажды, в ответ, услышал отборную площадную брань и отчаянную попытку сорвать повязку с глаз, которую Лео самым решительным образом пресёк.  
— Убирайся к чёрту! Оставь меня! — в ярости заорал Риарио, придавленный Леонардо, когда тот набросился на графа. Художник со всей силы развёл его руки в стороны и прижал запястья к постели.  
— Нет. Не прекратишь — как тогда, во Флоренции — привяжу, — в его тихом голосе послышалась неприкрытая твёрдая угроза.  
За те дни, что Джироламо провёл в темноте, все его чувства обострились. Прерывистое тёплое дыхание на лице, опасная близость губ художника, тяжесть мускулистого тела и знакомый запах лишили всякой воли. Кровь ударила в голову, обдала жаром. Сердце учащённо забилось от волнения тесной телесной интимности. Джироламо перестал бороться и отвернул голову, больше не в силах сопротивляться. Услышал, как бешено стучит сердце в груди художника. Сквозь тонкую ткань рубахи почувствовал напряжённые тугие мышцы и как больно упирается в него чужая твёрдая плоть.  
— Убирайся, — с тоской глухо прохрипел Риарио, даже не пытаясь пошевелиться. И когда художник нехотя отпустил его, поднялся и отошёл, Джироламо ещё долго неподвижно лежал в той же позе, учащённо и шумно дыша.

В один из вечеров, несколько дней спустя, Франческо Тодескини вошёл в покои графа уже не просто навестить его, а рассказать обещанную историю.  
В комнате было тепло и сумеречно. Она освещалась лишь небольшим огоньком в камине. Пахло лекарством и хвоей от горящих поленьев. Драпировки на окнах были опущены. По требованию маэстро их теперь не поднимали, потому как резкий переход к яркому свету, по его теории, мог усугубить состояние глаз Риарио.  
Да Винчи придвинул поближе к креслу перед камином, в котором сидел Риарио, другое кресло — для кардинала. Сам присел на стул рядом с графом. Леонардо почему-то немного волновался, Риарио слышал участившееся дыхание и как тот нервно потёр ладони. Он, наклонив вперёд голову, привычно вслушивался в звуки вокруг себя. Когда прелат расположился в кресле, Джироламо неуверенно вытянул руку в его сторону.  
— Ваше преосвященство… — он виновато улыбнулся в пустоту.  
— Не стоит условностей, Джироламо, — Франческо с чувством, по-отечески пожал протянутую руку графа, — как вы себя чувствуете?  
— Вполне себе здоровым, если не считать слепоты, делающей меня жалким калекой, — со злой горечью произнёс Риарио.  
— Ну-ну. Не будьте так пессимистичны, мой друг. Медицина знает случаи исцеления подобных недугов. Да и маэстро уверил, что зрение вернётся к вам.  
Риарио невежливо хмыкнул: — Не в моём случае. А маэстро может ошибаться…  
— Джироламо… — тактично тихо кашлянул да Винчи, — пожалуйста, не сейчас.  
— Да, пожалуй, стоит отбросить терзающие сомнения. Будем надеяться, что всё образуется и молиться, чтобы маэстро оказался прав. — Тодескини мягко улыбнулся Леонардо и понимающе поджал губы. — Однако я пришёл не просто проведать вас, Джироламо, — он вновь посмотрел на легата, — я должен вам рассказать, что же произошло в тот злополучный и последующие дни.  
Кардинал ненадолго замолчал, сцепив пальцы в замок. Покрутил большими пальцами, раздумывая как лучше начать, и вновь заговорил:  
— Надо сказать, что в тот день события происходили так стремительно и неожиданно, что некоторые моменты я попросту, теперь не могу припомнить. — Франческо опять сделал задумчивую паузу. — После вашего, граф, отбытия в лагуну, я с капитаном допросил Марчелло. Бедная заблудшая душа… Надо сказать, вы недурно «потрудились» над несчастным. Придя в себя, он тут же выложил начистоту всё что знал.  
Джироламо сдавленно вздохнул, прогоняя картинку болезненного воспоминания, всплывшую в памяти. Не увидел немого сострадания в глазах да Винчи.  
— Дело не терпело отлагательств, — меж тем продолжил прелат. — Я сразу написал письмо дожу, уже официально извещая его о готовящемся заговоре. Теперь единственной целью Сената и Совета стало не только раскрытие грозящего заговора, но и сохранение единства республики. Ведь «Баута» всеми силами хотел расколоть нобилей на два враждующих лагеря. Старо как мир — «Divide et impera»,** — максима известная с незапамятных времён.  
Тодескини красноречиво развёл руками.  
— Как позже выяснилось, каждый из заговорщиков имел свою определённую цель. Архитектор желал склонить дожа и Сенат на свою сторону и установить влияние Лабиринта. Эннио Джустиниано, ваш таинственный «Баута» — свою. Возможно, вы слышали это имя. Он сын сенатора, который, слава богу, не дожил до этого позора, — кардинал сложил руки в молитвенном жесте. — Бывший баллоттино***, с годами виртуозно освоивший искусство политической интриги, и однажды пожелавшим подчинить себе Венецию, стать её единовластным монархом. Планы Джустиниано были грандиозны. Он желал распустить Сенат, взять под свой контроль Арсенал, хотел вернуть потерянные территории на Адриатике и в Средиземноморье. Хотел оправдать данное ему имя — избранного богом, стать новой силой, явившейся миру. Из обнаруженных в его дворце документов выяснилось, что в день Вознесения, во время разгара карнавала, Эннио планировал взять Венецию штурмом. Затеять бойню и воспользовавшись паникой и страхом, убить дожа чужими руками наёмника. Вот зачем ему был нужен Лабиринт с его чёрными воинами-монахами, не знающими милосердия. Он уже успел завербовать некоторых капитанов военных кораблей из флота Светлейшей, используя известные способы: подкуп и устрашение. Его вина слишком очевидна. В сетях Джустиниано оказались не только аристократы и продажные чиновники, но и просто интриганы, те, кто недоволен нынешней властью. Теперь их всех ждёт смертная казнь.  
Кардинал ненадолго замолчал, нахмурившись, опять сложил пальцы в замок. Задумчиво посмотрел на горящий в камине огонь и продолжил:  
— Готовился не просто заговор — государственная измена! — Франческо остерегающе поднял палец. — В ясности мышления Джустиниано нельзя отказать. Он был опасным игроком! Игроком, умело ускользающим от всех подозрений, хладнокровно жертвующим теми или иными фигурами на своей «шахматной доске». Тем самым, пускал расследование по ложному пути. Эннио рвался к имперскому величию. О, его тщеславие и гордыня простирались куда дальше договора с Архитектором! Ведь он возомнил себя единственным правителем «Королевы Адриатики». Но, слава Господу, несчастие удалось предотвратить! — Тодескини о чём-то снова глубоко задумался, надолго прервав рассказ.  
Джироламо сидел неподвижно, с большим вниманием слушая кардинала, ждал, потом легко шевельнулся, напомнив о себе. «Да-да», — Франческо словно встряхнулся и продолжил.  
— Немедленно был созван Совет. Сановников, получивших известие о существовании политического заговора, и нависшей над всеми очевидной опасности едва не хватил удар. Слухи перестали быть слухами. «Баута» стал реален, и головоломка сложилась сама собой. Аппарат республики затрясло, как в лихорадке. В город просочилось тогда немало слухов, в некоторых бедняцких кварталах агенты Джустиниано уже подстрекали к беспорядкам. И как это бывает в минуты всеобщей неразберихи, мнения патрициев менялись в течение дня по многу раз. Сенаторы метались из одной крайности в другую; ведь речь шла об одном из членов ближнего круга. В конце концов, изменника взяли под арест. Эннио даже не подумал бежать или сопротивляться, являя собой бесконечное высокомерие и презрение к окружающим. В собственной роковой заносчивости решил, что его персона неприкосновенна, — грустно усмехнулся Тодескини. — В тоже время, вся венецианская милиция была поставлена на ноги. Тайные агенты Совета и Уголовного суда рыскали, как гончие во всех уголках города, вынюхивая, вычисляя и хватая участников заговора или тех, кто был причастен.  
Кардинал опять прервался, задумчиво пожевал губами и, вдруг взглянув на Джироламо, широко улыбнулся: — Кто бы мог подумать, что во всей этой истории никто не сумел предвидеть одной существенной мелочи — той, когда граф Риарио, гуляя ранним утром в саду посольского дворца, услышит обрывок странного разговора… Крохотный «камушек», выдернутый из стены бдительным эмиссаром Его Святейшества, стал причиной обвала всего огромного «строения». — Тодескини наклонился к графу и несильно дружески похлопал его по руке, лежащей поверх подлокотника. — Мне пришлось передать Марчелло в руки Уголовного суда Венеции. Я сообщил прокур **а** тору Совета всё, что нам удалось узнать и он поклялся сохранить нашу непосредственную причастность к расследованию в тайне. Теперь сами понимаете, Джироламо, кому досталась вся слава раскрытого заговора.  
Риарио иронично усмехнулся, приподняв уголок рта: — Это даже к лучшему. Шумиха вокруг моего имени и имени маэстро ни к чему. А что же Леонардо? Может ли он теперь не опасаться преследований? — впервые за дни, проведённые во тьме, Джироламо вдруг вспомнил о таинственном посланце и арбалетчике, стрелявшим в Лео.  
Чутко вслушиваясь, Джироламо определил, как Франческо Тодескини вновь сел в кресле прямо.  
— Убийство нашего друга тщательно планировалось. Архитектору и «Бауте» требовалось кровавое и своего рода, театральное зрелище. Публичная казнь — действенный способ запугать сомневающихся и непокорных. А публичная казнь всем известного маэстро — продемонстрировать не просто свою жестокость, а всю серьёзность намерений применить её к другим. — Франческо горько вздохнул и посмотрел на побледневшего Леонардо. Тот сделал попытку натянуто улыбнутся в ответ.  
Да Винчи побоялся даже предположить, о какой казни могла бы идти речь — ужасное воспоминание о болонском подвале, и так, ещё очень долго будет преследовать его в самых кошмарных снах.  
— Но после такого грандиозного провала, думаю, маэстро уже может больше не скрываться. — Тодескини ободряюще улыбнулся молчаливому Леонардо. — Я слышал, Святой Отец решил направить свои войска к Флоренции в намерении свергнуть узурпатора и вернуть горожан в истинное лоно церкви. Теперь Архитектору и его Лабиринту будет не до вас, синьоры. Что до вашего таинственного стрелка, то он, к великому сожалению — исчез.  
В комнате повисла напряжённая тишина. Только треск поленьев нарушал её.  
— Значит, ничего ещё не законченно… — тихим голосом пробормотал граф.  
Почувствовал, как самопроизвольно закаменели мышцы спины, а пальцы с силой стиснули подлокотники. Риарио постарался успокоиться, глубоко вздохнул. Теперь он понял странную нервозность сидящего рядом да Винчи. Она колкими волнами шла от художника и граф ощущал её всеми тонкими волосками на шее и на руках.  
Какой теперь прок от него — увечного слепца? Он не сможет ни защитить, ни помочь художнику, став ему только обузой… Риарио громко скрипнул зубами. Почувствовал как чужие пальцы, несильно сжали его руку чуть выше локтя. Повернул голову. Леонардо.  
— Его найдут, — тихо проговорил да Винчи. — Кем бы он ни был и где бы ни скрывался. Человека, имя и приметы которого уже известны — найдут.  
Риарио слишком поспешно и коротко кивнул головой.  
— Да, Джироламо, — подал голос Тодескини. — Это вопрос времени. А найдут его быстро, ведь ищет не только вся венецианская милиция, но и тайные агенты Совета, и наш общий римский знакомый. — Франческо сделал многозначительную паузу. — А вы знаете, он — хорошая ищейка.  
— Да, знаю, — легат поиграл желваками, — только я теперь бесполезен… ничтожный, проклятый слепец!  
Всплеск вырвавшегося гнева заставил Риарио вскочить с места. Он намеревался немедленно покинуть комнату, бежать неизвестно куда... Но вместо этого, наткнулся на столик, стоящий между креслами напротив камина. На нём что-то жалобно зазвенело, болезненно отозвавшись в ушах. Джироламо замер, словно протяжный стеклянный звук вогнал его в ступор.  
— Джироламо… — услышал взволнованный голос подскочившего следом Лео.  
— Уйди… — сдерживая себя, сквозь зубы процедил граф, до белых костяшек сжав кулаки.  
— Действительно, вам стоит отдохнуть, Джироламо, я утомил всех своим рассказом. Уже достаточно поздно, — с другой стороны услышал поднявшегося кардинала. Тот деликатно положил руку на плечо тяжело дышавшего Риарио. — Всё образуется, — утешительно легко похлопал ладонью. — Леонардо, прошу вас, проводите меня до покоев.  
— Да, Ваше преосвященство.  
Риарио остался неподвижно стоять с опущенной головой и сжатыми кулаками.  
Внутри бушевала бессильная ярость; душа, разум и сердце рвались клочьями, оставляя после себя кровоточащий след. С безысходной тоскливостью ощутил, как Леонардо обошёл его, направляясь к прелату, и наверняка, подал руку, чтобы тот опёрся об неё. Как всегда до этого делал сам эмиссар.

\----------------  
* (итал) - в Средние века дни недели соответствовали планетарным именам. В данном случае, это был вторник - Марс.  
** (лат) - разделяй и властвуй  
*** самый молодой из советников Светлейшей, сын патриция Совета десяти, мальчик-баллоттино (лет 8-10), который доставал из мешочка баллотты, маленькие шарики для голосования, определявшие тридцать первых избирателей. Этот основополагающий этап мог длиться несколько дней. Потом шли промежуточные выборы. И так вплоть до того момента, когда в результате лавирования претендента между случайностью и волей патрициев новый дож получал свои двадцать пять голосов, для восхождения на трон. Теперь можете представить, какие во время выборов дожа плелись изощрённые интриги!


	27. Воздаяние

      Всё-таки он научился ходить во тьме. Касаясь пальцами стен, шёл медленно и осторожно, но уже гораздо увереннее. Наклонив голову чуть вперёд, вслушиваясь и отсчитывая шаги.   
      Он стал чаще улавливать звуки, на которые в зрячем состоянии не обращал внимания или не слышал вовсе. Цокот голубиных лапок по каменному карнизу окна, шорох ветра в неплотно закрытой ставне, позвякивание стеклянных подвесок в люстре под высоким потолком, когда ветер гулял по комнате. Слышал шаги да Винчи, когда тот ещё только бежал по лестнице, поднимаясь с первого этажа на второй, торопясь к нему в комнату. Слышал стариковское шарканье домашних туфель кардинала и его сухое мелкое покашливание. Как хрустели пояса и сапоги, побрякивало оружие на гвардейцах, что ходили по плитам дворца. Он различал голоса и шаги стражей, идущих мимо его двери, в мыслях дав каждому именной порядковый номер.   
      Иногда прижав ладонь к стене, ему казалось, что он чувствует некие внутренние вибрации камня, слышит тайный ток невидимых энергий всего огромного дворца.  
      Предметы, попадавшие к нему в руки были узнаваемы и тут же вспоминались их знакомые формы и очертания, но ощущались совершенно по-иному и теперь казались другими. Он подолгу вертел их в руках, ощупывал и оглаживал пальцами, пытаясь представить в мельчайших подробностях, словно бы увидеть глазами.  
      И всё же, у него было слишком много времени для раздумий. От горестного осознания своей никчёмности и ущербности, Риарио всё чаще и чаще находил утешение в крепком вине, когда хмель начинал кружить голову, стирая грани реальности. Тягостные мысли рассеивались, тоска отпускала душу и сердце. Тьма отступала перед смутными зрительными образами, всплывающими со дна памяти. Тогда он переставал чувствовать себя живым мертвецом. Ему казалось, что он снова видит явь и стал тем, кем когда-то был: человеком сильным и зрячим. Риарио слепо улыбался своим хмельным бредовым грёзам и после очередного глотка погружался в благословенный долгий сон.  
      Последующее пробуждение с новой силой опрокидывало его в волны чёрной меланхолии и всё начиналось заново. От безысходности граф последними словами начинал проклинать художника, лишившего его кинжала и меча и всего того, что не даёт достойно умереть и избавить всех от бесполезного обременяющего существования.   
      Бледный и измождённый, с заросший бородой (Леонардо опасался подпускать цирюльника с бритвой к графу, а унизить насильственным бритьём не желал) Джироламо надрывал сердце да Винчи. Преисполненный долгом он терзался собственной тяжкой виной и одолевающим отчаянием. Усугубляющееся душевное состояние легата порой лишало выдержки и его. Он срывался. Сдерживая душившие слёзы, не позволяя себе скатиться до жалости, за закрытыми дверьми своих покоев Леонардо беззвучно выл и расшвыривал всё, что попадалось под руки.  
      Лео перерыл всю библиотеку Тодескини в поисках нужного медицинского трактата, но ничего подходящего не нашёл. Он забросил свои изыскания и расчеты и почти всё свободное время проводил у себя, пытаясь вывести усовершенствованную формулу лекарства, которое поможет вернуть легату зрение. Он всеми силами стремился не допускать сомнений и с настырностью одержимого днём и ночью искал всё новые и новые соединения, устроив из своей комнаты самую настоящую химическую лабораторию.  
      Неравнодушный к судьбе эмиссара кардинал всячески содействовал маэстро, не отказывая ни в чём. В посольский дворец без промедления доставлялись любые, даже редкие ингредиенты, или всё то, что требовал для своих опытов Леонардо.  
  
      Время стёрло все границы минут, часов, дней и ночей. Текло, тянулось само по себе. И сколько его намерилось с момента начала тьмы, Риарио не знал. Он утратил способность ощущения времени. Странно, но сама мысль больше не ужасала, он словно бы впал в оцепенение и существовал где-то вовне.  
      Граф уже привычно коротал время в печальном одиночестве — подолгу и неподвижно сидел в кресле перед тлеющим камином и вслушивался в звуки окружающего мира. В приоткрытое окно доносились беспорядочные шумы города: всплески и удары вёсел, скрежет уключин, печальное пение гондольеров, людская разноголосица и непонятные стуки.  
      Последнее время у лишённого зрения графа обострился не только слух, но и обоняние. Он по запаху, заранее мог определить, какую еду принесли, какие поленья закинули в камин, какие свечи зажгли, какое вино налито в кувшине и какие фрукты лежат на блюде на столе. В залетающем в комнату ветерке Джироламо узнавал дыхание улицы: воды и гниющих водорослей, смешение цветочных ароматов из сада, горьких дымов и запахов дворцовой кухни.  
  
      Солнце садилось. Джироламо это понял по звону далёких колоколов церкви Сан-Джакомо ди Риальто, зовущих к вечерней службе. Значит, вскоре должен будет прийти да Винчи, промыть и сменить повязку на многострадальных глазах.   
      Риарио к неустанным попыткам Леонардо вернуть ему зрение теперь относился с небрежной снисходительностью. Сам он в исцеление не верил, отринув всякую помощь посольского лекаря. Но лишать надежды маэстро и запретить лечить себя не захотел и потому безропотно сносил всё, что делал с его глазами художник. Сердце его томительно замирало от касаний, знакомого запаха, волнительной и мучительной близости да Винчи. Они давно не были вместе, но большего Джироламо ни себе, ни Лео не позволял. «Зачем здоровому любовник-калека?» — немного свыкнувшись с тьмой с горечью вопрошал себя граф. Да, ни зачем. Легат теперь тяжкий и ненужный груз для флорентийца. И тот, мучимый чувством долга или дурацкой виной, или чего хуже — из жалости, может решить остаться с ним.  
      Никогда!  
      Душа корчилась от боли, но Риарио принял решение: он не смеет удерживать Леонардо. Отныне художник свободен от всех взятых на себя обязательств перед графом. Почти мгновенно почувствовал растерянность, даже замешательство, а потом и откровенную злость да Винчи, натолкнувшегося на непонятное холодное равнодушие Риарио. Но объяснять истинную причину для Джироламо было выше человеческих сил.  
  
      Внезапно что-то тихо стукнуло снаружи за приоткрытым окном. Посторонний чужой звук. Риарио немедленно напрягся и внутренне подобрался. Прислушался, склонив голову чуть вниз и вбок. Шорох повторился. Сердце выбило рваное гулкое стаккато. Джироламо бесшумно поднялся из кресла, вытянув вперёд руку. Он уже хорошо изучил пространство своих покоев и знал куда идти, чтобы ни на что не наткнуться. Сделал шаг и замер. В комнате кто-то был. Услышал чужое дыхание и едкий запах давно не мытого тела. Кадыка коснулся колючий холод острия приставленного оружия.  
      — Вот мы и встретились, ваша светлость, — прохрипел голос неизвестного.  
      Риарио не шелохнулся. Страха не было и ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице.  
      Представил себе линию от своего горла до плеча, и всем своим существом ощутил человека стоящего рядом, чуть позади и почти вплотную к нему; рост, положение рук и ног. Словно воочию увидел…   
      Под ложечкой томительно сладко и остро засосало. Это была опасная смертельная игра…   
      Его вдруг охватил азарт давно не охотившегося хищника. Глубоко втянул носом воздух, разгоняя по жилам застоявшуюся кровь. Шевельнул пальцами. Почувствовал как по телу прошла волна возбуждения.  
      — Я тебя знаю? — недобро ухмыльнувшись спросил Риарио, чуть разворачивая корпус в сторону неведомого противника.  
      — Ещё как! И теперь ты ответишь за всё то зло, которое мне причинил! — злорадно прошипел голос.  
      Джироламо не стал ждать. Вдруг резко обхватив запястье чужой руки с зажатым клинком, изо всех сил дёрнул человека на себя, засаживая коротким ударом колена ему в пах. Но противник был настороже. В последний миг извернулся. Режущая боль ожгла предплечье. Лезвие рассекло кожу. Руке стало горячо и мокро. Человек сумел вырваться. Риарио понял, что тот отскочил куда-то в сторону. Сердце его замерло. Легат напрягся, по-звериному, всем нутром сосредоточился на окружающих звуках.   
      — Как ты проник сюда? — Джироламо забыв про жгучую боль чутко вслушивался.  
      — А ты хитёр, — раздался презрительный смешок справа. Джироламо мгновенно повернул голову на звук. — Но я знаю тебя. Хочешь заговорить мне зубы и знать где я, да? Я не дурак. Я знаю, что даже сейчас ты опасен, но тебе крышка, Риарио. Я тебе больше ни слова не скажу. Бог слишком милосерден, ослепив, лишь на половину наказал тебя. Я же закончу начатое им — прямиком отправлю тебя в ад. А после и твоего содомита! — В голосе мужчины звенела неприкрытая ярая ненависть.  
      — Кто ты? Я не помню твой голос. Скажи, в чём ты обвиняешь меня?   
      Риарио догадался, что разговаривает с тем самым загадочным посланником и арбалетчиком, что с крыши стрелял в Леонардо. Он вспомнил набросок головы в капюшоне на листке в книжке художника.   
      Джироламо чувствовал, как трясло его противника. Он буквально физически ощущал эту мелкую нервную дрожь. Похоже, всё то время, что человек скрывался от ищеек Совета и тайного римского эмиссара Папы, он недосыпал, недоедал и постоянно находился во взвинченном состоянии. Выдержка давно изменила ему, раз он, горящий непонятной легату местью, рискуя всем, сунулся в охраняемый дворец нунция.  
      К азарту добавилось внезапное острое любопытство. Риарио криво усмехнулся, и несмотря на уязвимое положение слепого отчётливо осознал — его противник очень слаб.   
      — Ты зря явился сюда. Кем бы ты ни был, я убью тебя, — Джироламо вдруг оскалился — широко и злорадно, словно зверь, почуявший кровь. Но в этот раз тьма уже не могла поглотить саму себя. Она отступила, превратив легата в абсолютное инстинктивное осязание ночного хищника, охотящегося вслепую.  
      Человек не ответил и граф, не переставая демонически улыбаться, нутром следил за его перемещениями, чутко улавливая невесомое прерывистое дыхание и шорох подошв по полу. Внутренним взором он будто «видел» всю комнату, точно погружённую в ночные сумерки; определённо знал, где стоят кресла и злополучный низкий столик, где громоздкие шкафы, где стол с придвинутыми стульями, где дверь и окно. И противника он тоже как будто бы «видел» более тёмным и чётким силуэтом на фоне разлившейся темноты.  
      Человек сделал шаг в сторону, пытаясь подкрасться к графу с боку. Тот немедленно уловил движение чуть повернув голову, и отступил, не позволив приблизиться к себе. Слегка втянул голову в плечи, приподнял и скрестил в привычном положении руки, защищая себя.   
      Как два диких волка-одиночки, столкнувшиеся на тропе, настороженно, крадучись, напротив друг друга двигались по кругу. Один предпринимал внезапные попытки напасть, делая резкие выпады, старался всадить в тело врага клинок. Второй, без возможности парировать удары, с молниеносной змеиной изворотливостью ускользал и уклонялся от них.  
      — Ну же, давай, — вкрадчиво и вызывающе провоцировал граф, растягивая рот в дьявольской ухмылке и не переставая пронзительно вслушиваться в темноту. Он пытался «увидеть», распознать, какое оружие держит в руке его враг. В тоже время отстранёно и отчётливо понимал, что у него, слепого и безоружного, на самом деле, мало шансов остаться в живых. Вернее их просто нет, и своим кружением, он лишь оттягивает неизбежный момент. А противник тянет, потому, что слишком измотан и взвинчен и попросту собирается с силами, чтобы сделать последний смертельный бросок.   
      Ему нужно оружие или хоть что, но способное защитить его жизнь... Джироламо отступил назад, задев ногой что-то, что железно глухо бряцнуло... Опустил руку, нащупывая предмет за спиной… хоть кочерга... Риарио усмехнулся ещё шире и в этот миг уловил движение.  
      Инстинктивно резко отклонился в сторону, одновременно выхватывая из корзины своё новое «оружие». Раздался не то гадкий смешок, не то злобное шипение. Тут же повернул голову и сделал выпад наугад в пустоту. Послышался шум отпрыгнувшего человека. Что-то упало и металлически зазвенело. Оловянный кубок, мелькнуло в голове. Значит позади противника стол, и он, отскакивая, смахнул кубок на пол. Риарио немедленно шагнул вперёд и снова сделал стремительный и неожиданный выпад. Опять цели не достиг. Остановился, чутко вслушиваясь и держа кочергу для защиты. Услышал шорох где-то справа. Обходит, догадался граф. Тянуть нельзя. Обманным движением подался вперёд на звук, и тут же отпрянув назад, с замахом нанёс мощный удар наотмашь, примерно представляя, где может быть голова у противника. Почувствовал, как крюк на конце зацепил что-то мягкое и упругое. Раздался приглушённый вопль боли и шум оседающего на пол тела. Попал! Обрадовался граф. Оскалился сильнее. Запах чужой свежей крови щекотнул ноздри. Риарио издал глухой короткий горловой рык и бросился вперёд, нанося новый смертоносный удар. Но в этот раз раздался хруст и треск дерева. Конец крюка раздробил и воткнулся в поверхность стола и застрял. Сердце дикими гигантскими скачками запрыгало в груди. Больше не думая ни о чём, граф выпустил застрявшую кочергу из рук, и с ходу всем корпусом ринулся на упавшего человека. Но тот уже пришёл в себя от удара, перекатился в сторону. Рука графа цапнула воздух, кулак опустился в пустоту. Риарио коротко зло чертыхнулся и на слух бросился вслед. За что-то зацепился мыском сапога, рванулся. Услышал грохот опрокинутого стула. Близкое хриплое дыхание. Едкая вонь грязного пота. Почувствовал чужую руку, ухватившую его за рубаху. Тут же разгадал манёвр: убийца отработанным ударом, снизу вверх, хотел всадить лезвие ему под рёбра. Джироламо резко дёрнулся в противоположную сторону. Послышался противный стеклянный скрип. Остриё клинка зацарапало мраморную плиту на расстоянии пальца от его левого бока. Этого мимолётного звука оказалось достаточно, чтобы Риарио вновь «увидел» лежащего человека, выкинувшего руку со стилетом (догадался, что это венецианский стеклянный стилет) в его сторону. Извернувшись, ребром ладони нанёс удар по шее нападавшего. От неожиданности тот издал хлюпающий звук, кажется, ткнулся лицом в пол. На мгновение оцепенел, но остался в сознании, в следующую секунду с яростью бросился на легата.   
      — Убью! — истошно зарычал он, накидываясь всем телом. Одной рукой вцепился в ворот рубахи возле горла графа, а другую занёс для смертоносного удара. Джироламо напряг шейные мышцы, сопротивляясь, вслепую ударил коленом, рассчитывая попасть в пах или под рёбра. Снова послышался яростный вой боли. Попал, вновь обрадовался эмиссар. Не теряя ни секунды, попытался перехватить руку со стилетом, но убийца проворно отклонился и выпустил ткань ворота. Легат резко дёрнулся. Опять раздался скрежет лезвия по плите. Теперь возле самого уха. Джироламо пнул наугад. Опять почувствовал упругость живой плоти. Попытался вскочить, нашарить и схватить стул, но чужая рука тисками сжала щиколотку и рванула обратно. Риарио не удержался, рухнул на колени, и в тот же миг его насквозь прошила жгучая боль. Стилет вонзился в бедро сзади. В голове что-то звонко лопнуло и под веками сверкнуло алым. Джироламо, запрокинув голову, дико взвыл. Сжавшись, по инерции с разворота всего корпуса, обрушил кулак на голову противника. Почувствовал, как тот нелепо дёрнулся и стал заваливаться куда-то вбок. Риарио выбросил руку в перёд. Поймал и цепко ухватил за волосы. Рывком оседлал тело чужака и со всей силы саданул его головой об плиту. Раздался глухой звук удара черепа об камень. Что-то хрустнуло. Не жалея сил, с холодным остервенением ударил ещё раз и ещё. Человек под ним обмяк и затих. Риарио замер, надсадно дыша и прислушиваясь. Тело было бездыханным. Джироламо провёл ладонью по лицу убитого, пытаясь представить его внешность, почувствовал мокрую горячую липкость.   
      В тот же миг за дверью послышался шум и топот множества ног, бряцание оружия. Она с грохотом распахнулась.  
      — Джироламо! — тревожный вопль художника вернул к действительности. Риарио вдруг почувствовал странную слабость, его качнуло. Комната заполнилась взволнованными голосами и людьми. Леонардо кинулся к легату.  
      — Всё хорошо… — бессвязно пробормотал Риарио. Почувствовал, как руки маэстро крепко обхватили за плечи и потянули вверх, заставляя подняться на ватные ноги.  
      — Ты ранен, — да Винчи взял его под локоть.  
      — Да… наверное, — Джироламо слабо улыбнулся, повернув голову на голос Лео.  
      Дыхание его всё ещё оставалось поверхностным и прерывистым.  
      — Идём отсюда. Я перевяжу тебя и поменяю повязку на глазах в моей комнате. А здесь пока что приберут.  
      Да Винчи, придерживая графа за плечи, развернул его к выходу. Джироламо тяжело опёрся о руку художника и, припадая, захромал рядом с ним.  
  
      Поднявшись в комнату, да Винчи помог Джироламо лечь на свою кровать.  
      — Я узнал его! Это тот самый человек, который стрелял в меня! Но как он оказался в твоей комнате?   
      В голосе Леонардо слышалось недоумение вперемешку с тревогой и озабоченностью. Джироламо растянулся на животе, сгрёб под щёку и обнял подушку художника. Он слышал, как Лео где-то в глубине звякает своими склянками, выдвигает и задвигает какие-то ящики.  
      — Не знаю, — пробормотал Джироламо. Он чувствовал себя полностью выпотрошенным. Драка мнилась далёкой и нереальной, боль от ран не своей, а чьей-то чужой, плохо ощущаемой. Словно бы всё, что произошло, случилось не с ним. Подушка хранила запах художника, и граф, с щемящим сладостным наслаждением глубоко вдыхал его. — Через окно. Наверное, спустился с крыши. Надо сказать капитану, пусть проверят.  
      Да Винчи ходил по комнате, что-то делал, кажется, налил воды в оловянную миску, потом остановился возле легата. Тот почувствовал осторожные пальцы на своём бедре, Лео осматривал рану.  
      — Чёрт, глубокая… Джироламо, придётся зашивать, — предупредил он графа. Потом бережно вытащил его порезанную руку из-под подушки. — А эту можно просто промыть и перевязать.  
      — Делай, что хочешь, — графа вдруг стало клонить в сон. — Я устал.  
      — Джироламо? — ладонь художника прошлась от локтя к плечу и легла на затылок. Кажется, тот присел перед кроватью на корточки. — Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
      Тепло постели, нежные пальцы, запах Леонардо и его голос ласково убаюкивали и растворяли в себе. Он так обессилел, что не мог шевельнуть ни одним членом. Мысли стали неповоротливыми и путались. Риарио овладело умиротворение и бездумный благословленный покой. Он хотел сказать, что всё хорошо, но не смог — сон неслышно накрыл его мягким бархатным одеялом.  
  
      Ему казалось он куда-то брёл в пустоте. С трудом передвигал ноги. Они, то ли вязли в какой-то гуще, то ли приклеивались к липкой поверхности. Шаг. Ещё. Ещё. Противное ощущение гадливости.  
      — Джироламо…  
      Он где-то был, но никак не мог вспомнить, что он здесь делает. Его немного мутило, во рту ощущалась клейкая сладость. Почему-то на ум пришёлся образ засахаренных слив…  
      — Джироламо… проснись.   
      А, так значит это всего лишь сон... Перед глазами вспыхивали и менялись яркие замысловатые узоры. Золотисто-зелёные и оранжево-красные линии сплетались в невероятную вязь и пульсирующие клубки. Он по-прежнему с трудом отрывал ноги, медленно пробирался в толще огненных завитушек и разводов.  
      — Джироламо… открой глаза.   
      Знакомый голос, влага и приятный холодок на лице.   
      Да Винчи. Риарио проснулся.  
      Как долго он спал? В памяти всплыла смертельная схватка с неизвестным. Тут же почувствовал тупую пульсацию на бедре. Кажется да Винчи зашил рану… и кажется он сейчас в его постели... и кажется... не кажется — голый. Сердце гулко ёкнуло. Повернул голову на голос. Вздохнул, наполняя грудь воздухом. Ощущение вязкости пропало, и странная цветная мозаика под веками исчезла тоже.   
      — Открой глаза… Я снял повязку. Пора. Посмотри на меня, — настойчиво произнёс голос да Винчи. Риарио сначала не сообразил, но через мгновение осознал — действительно повязки на лице не было.  
      «Посмотри на меня»… Неужто? Риарио вдруг покрылся ледяной плёнкой испарины. Холодными пальцами коснулся закрытых век. Ему до жути, до икоты стало страшно. Судорожно вдохнул и выдохнул. Сделал мышечное усилие в попытке приподнять их невозможную тяжесть. Тьма окружала, но она становилась светлее и светлее, пока в глаза не ворвалось белое сияние.  
      И тогда явилась режущая боль.  
      — Я ничего не вижу! — в отчаянии и панике воскликнул легат, привскакивая с постели.  
      — Открой глаза… — сильные руки придерживали за плечи. — Открой глаза!  
      — Я не вижу! Не вижу! — боль вспышками рвалась под веками. Он задыхался.  
      — Открой глаза, Джироламо! Просто открой глаза, — голос да Винчи был твёрд, спокоен и терпелив, а руки намертво удерживали за плечи, не позволяя вскочить.  
      Джироламо затих, прерывисто дыша, и откинулся обратно на подушку.  
      — Успокойся. Дыши ровно, — ощутил, как да Винчи присел на край, не отнимая ладоней. Внутри мучительно саднило. Джироламо послушно сделал пару глубоких вдохов и протяжных выдохов.   
      — Я должен сесть, — прохрипел он. Показалось, что так будет легче.  
      — Хорошо, — немедленно согласился Леонардо, отпустил плечи графа. Поднялся сам. — Осторожнее, шов на твоём бедре ещё свежий.  
      Джироламо помедлив, сел. Кожу под перевязкой на бедре тут же болезненно стянуло. Опустил босые ноги на пол, уперев кулаки в край постели. Глаз так и не открывал. Страх не отпускал, чёрными тисками сжимал сердце. В голове метались панические мысли. Что если у да Винчи не получилось? Что если ему не хватит воли принять этот удар? Что если…  
      — А теперь открой глаза, — опять с нажимом велел художник. — Потихоньку. Открой глаза, Джироламо.   
      Вероятно да Винчи присел перед ним на корточки. Риарио, откуда снизу вновь почувствовал его руки на своих плечах. Граф с усилием выдохнул, собрав в кулак все душевные силы, приподнял веки. Они казались свинцовыми, склеившимися, словно пытался открыть глаза в глубоком сне или под водой.  
      Перед ним поплыли какие-то пятна, он не понимал, что видел. Видел? Зажмурился, сморгнул, вновь зажмурился. Снова отважился приподнять веки.   
      Да Винчи неотрывно наблюдал за попытками Джироламо перебороть себя. Стискивал его плечи похолодевшими пальцами. Сердце волнительно сжималось в груди.   
      Наконец Риарио часто-часто поморгав, надолго приоткрыл глаза. Взгляд его был неподвижен. Леонардо перестал дышать, ещё сильнее сдавил пальцы. Джироламо наклонившись вперёд, смотрел куда-то перед собой вниз и молчал. Лицо его выражало не то недоумение, не то удивление. И вдруг черты его исказились, глаза наполнились слезами и несколько прозрачных тяжёлых капель упали на пол. Лео молчал, не решаясь заговорить, по-прежнему сжимал плечи легата, не в силах задать волнующий вопрос. Он словно бы раздвоился: да Винчи-учёный отстранённо наблюдал за результатом своего эксперимента, хладнокровно фиксируя каждый момент прозрения, и да Винчи-человек глубоко переживал и страшился за возможную неудачу.   
      — Джироламо... — пронзительным хриплым шёпотом позвал он, снизу вглядываясь в расширенные чёрные зрачки, в которых отражался и дрожал язычок пламени одинокой свечи. — Джироламо…  
      Тот молча сидел, не реагируя на Лео, ссутулившись, смотрел вниз. Потом поднял руки, медленно перевернул ладонями вверх. Всем своим существом сосредоточился на них. Во взгляде графа появилось новое выражение: словно увидел что-то впервые или нечто знакомое, но позабытое за сотни лет, а теперь узнаваемое. Это напомнило Лео маленького ребёнка, открывшего для себя непознанное, вызывающее восхищение и удивление, и пока ещё не решившего, можно ли этому открытию доверять.  
      Да Винчи почувствовал, как защемило в груди и к горлу подобрался горячий ком. В глазах собралась солёная влага, он резким движением ладони смахнул её с ресниц.  
      — Джироламо… — еле слышно выдохнул он и до боли закусил губы. Риарио медленно поднял взгляд и посмотрел прямо в полные слёз глаза Леонардо.   
      Взгляд Риарио. Лео судорожно громко сглотнул горящий ком. Не видел ничего, кроме этого взгляда — знакомая обволакивающая затягивающая погибель — воронка без дна.  
      — Я вижу тебя, — губы Джироламо вдруг дрогнули и поползли в неудержимой и одновременно робкой радостной улыбке. — Я вижу тебя, — хрипло прошептал он. Поднял руку и осторожно прочертил пальцем от волос надо лбом, вниз по спинке носа до приоткрывшихся губ художника. — Я вижу тебя...


	28. И снова в пути

      Стоял погожий тёплый день. Небо было чистым и безоблачным. Вода в лагуне отливала яркой бирюзой, а на глубине казалась густого ультрамаринового цвета. Ветра почти не было, и на мелких волнах плескались золотистыми искрами солнечные блики.  
      Неделю спустя после счастливого прозрения Джироламо, когда совсем отпала надобность в повязках, Леонардо заторопился в путь. Ему хотелось поскорее закончить это долгое, полное страшных опасных событий, путешествие и оказаться в Милане. Все его помыслы были связаны с этим городом. Милан казался надёжной тихой гаванью, где он сможет спокойно жить и творить, и не оглядываться за спину в ожидании подосланного убийцы или чёрных монахов Лабиринта.   
      К тому времени слух о том, что Папа отправил свою армию к стенам Флоренции, полностью подтвердился. Теперь Архитектору и его войску предстояло сразиться с весьма могущественным противником. Кардинал Тодескини был прав — ни эмиссар-Минотавр, ни еретик-маэстро более не интересовали заигравшегося в Пророка отступника-доминиканца.   
      Заговор в Венеции бесславно провалился, а на днях был казнён главный заговорщик — Эннио Джустиниано и его ближайшие сообщники.  
      Правосудие свершилось на главной площади под легендарной квадригой Святого Марка и огромной фигурой золотого крылатого льва, грозно взирающего с высот собора. Все узкие окрестные улицы были запружены жаждущими кровавого зрелища и возмездия горожанами. Они выкрикивали проклятия преступникам и восхваляли милосердного справедливого дожа и Совет. Заговорщикам отрубили головы, насадили на высокие шесты для всеобщего обозрения, а тела скинули в канал на вечное гниение и корм рыбам, отказав в христианском погребении.  
      Взбудораженные последними событиями венецианцы облегчённо вздохнули. Сколько бы безвинной крови пролили проклятые изменники, удайся им чудовищное действо! Сколько бы невинных душ было загублено, заключи предатель Джустиниано союз с богоотступником Архитектором! А теперь все только судачили о том, что было бы, если бы не дремлющий на страже прокур **а** тор и всевидящее око Совета десяти Светлейшей, так вовремя раскрывшие преступный замысел. «Да благослови вас Господь Бог!» — восклицали благодарные венецианцы в адрес патрициев, наблюдавших за казнью из богато изукрашенной ложи.   
      Да Винчи написал письмо герцогу Сфорца с прошением взять его на службу и тот ответил быстро и положительно — маэстро да Винчи будет нанят, как только прибудет в Милан.  
      Проект фортификации берегов Венеции не был закончен, но Лео, пользуясь уже сделанными изысканиями и подсчётами представил Совету своё заключение. «Глубокоуважаемые синьоры, — писал он, — я убедился, что турки не могут вторгнуться в Италию с суши иначе как через реку Изонцо. Поэтому я думаю, что нигде фортификации не будут столь важны для обороны, как на берегу этой реки...»* Да Винчи выяснил, что берег лагуны постепенно мелел и уровень воды падал. Его выводы озадачили Совет и сенаторов республики, теперь стало ясно, что опасность грозила не только со стороны моря, но и с суши.  
      Так как Лео опять не довёл начатого дела до конца, делец-венецианец не заплатил ему оставшейся обещанной суммы. Да Винчи коротко зло ругнулся, но спорить не стал — договор ведь именно им не был соблюдён.  
      Они тепло попрощались с Франческо Тодескини. Старый кардинал странным образом привязался к молодым мужчинам. Их жизненные перипетии не оставили сердце нунция равнодушным. Он горячо переживал за обоих и теперь совсем по-отечески напутствовал и благословил в дорогу каждого. Посольская гондола отчалила от широкой мраморной лестницы дворца, навсегда увозя римлянина и флорентийца на материк.  
      Напоследок Леонардо заехал посмотреть на конную статую Бартоломео Коллеони, отлитую его любимым учителем и другом Андреа. Щемящим чувством тоски смотрел на это чудо мастерства Верроккьо и вспоминал, как кипела работа по созданию статуи в боттеге маэстро. Сколько счастливых минут провёл он рядом с этим человеком, научившим видеть, ценить и создавать прекрасное. Он снова вспомнил чёрного демона, предателя Карло де Медичи, вероломно вонзившего меч в ничего не подозревающего Андреа и ранившего самого Лео. Проклятый Лабиринт… Он не покорил художника, но жестоко отнял всё самое дорогое и значимое в его судьбе.  
      Да Винчи не заметил, как по щеке сползла солёная капля и очнулся от своих печальных дум, когда локтя осторожно коснулась чужая рука.   
      — Нам пора, — тихо проговорил стоявший рядом Джироламо. Глаза легата были спрятаны за тёмными стёклами очков, но Леонардо читал искреннее сочувствие на лице спутника. Да Винчи настоял на том, чтобы выздоравливающий Риарио постоянно носил такие очки, щадил зрение и не раздражал глаза дневным ярким светом.  
      — Да, — соглашаясь, коротко мокро вздохнул Лео и быстро стёр слезу ладонью. — Едем.   
      Они вернулись в гондолу. В скором времени лодка причалила в порту материковой части Венеции и граф с маэстро сошли на берег. Наконец-то под ногами земная твердь, а не колышущаяся вода под днищем судна.  
  
      В чистом небе по-прежнему светило солнце. Здешний воздух сильно отличался от морской Венеции. Вокруг разливалась приятная нега; в ней не чувствовалась сырость и вонь гнилой воды из каналов. По обочинам дороги зеленела высокая трава, в которой неумолчно громко трещали цикады, гудели толстые шмели и порхали лёгкие бабочки. Насколько хватало глаз, вокруг перемежались островки оливковых и сосновых рощ, остроконечные пирамидальные тополя чередовались с прямыми рядами виноградных шпалер и живописными лоскутами крестьянских полей. Пахло нагретой землёй, дымами виноделен, сеном и мёдом. Здесь не было слышно крикливых воплей чаек, их заменил писк и щебет лесных птиц. Мягкий ветерок ласкал гривы трудяг-лошадок, неспешно пыливших копытами дорогу. Свежих лошадей они взяли на очередном постоялом дворе, сразу на окраине Венеции.  
      Всё дальнейшее путешествие казалось приятной пасторальной прогулкой.   
      Их путь лежал к Падуе и далее, через Верону в Милан. Теперь им не надо было опасаться ни воинов, ни монахов и никакого преследования. Они могли не торопиться, не прятаться и не оглядываться по сторонам.  
      Да Винчи заметно воспарил духом — весело болтал без умолку, перескакивая с одной темы на другую. Не выпускал из рук свою книжку и грифель, иногда что-то записывал или быстро зарисовывал, бросив поводья. Навстречу им попадались одинокие всадники или группки пилигримов, купеческие повозки или просто пешие путешественники. Но теперь граф и маэстро на них не обращали внимания.  
      — Лео, — внезапно позвал молчавший всю дорогу граф, мурлыкавшего под нос простенький мотивчик художника. — За всеми событиями у меня не было возможности расспросить о том человеке, что стрелял в тебя и напал на меня. Он говорил, что я в чём-то виновен. Но я так и не вспомнил ни его голоса, ни его лица, хотя он утверждал обратное. Ты что-то узнал?  
      — А? Конечно… — спохватился Леонардо, пряча карандаш и убирая книжку под пояс. — Да, мы с капитаном швейцарцев выяснили, кто был тот человек. Сведений оказалось не очень-то много. Прости, совсем забыл рассказать тебе, — смущённо улыбнулся маэстро и поравнялся с лошадью графа.  
      — Что говорит тебе имя синьора Моргантэ? — спросил да Винчи, стараясь разглядеть глаза Риарио за тёмными стёклами очков.  
      — Моргантэ? — Джироламо задумчиво опустил голову, честно пытаясь вспомнить кому может принадлежать это имя. Потом посмотрел на Лео, пожал плечам и признался: — Не могу вспомнить человека с таким именем.  
      — Я так и думал, — негромко хмыкнул да Винчи. — А теперь вспомни свой первый приезд во Флоренцию. Тот момент, когда ты пленил Нико и допрашивал его в римских развалинах. Вспомнил?  
      Джироламо свёл к переносице брови и молчаливо кивнул головой. Он очень хорошо помнил свой первый визит, чуть не стоивший ему жизни. Собственно, всё противостояние с художником тогда и началось.  
      — Кто привёз его тебе? — посуровевшим голосом задал вопрос Леонардо. Чуть склонив голову набок, пристально вглядывался в затемнённое очками лицо графа.  
      — Господи… — длинно выдохнул Риарио. Воспоминание мелькнуло быстрее вспышки молнии. Словно воочию увидел некрасивое лицо Ночного стражника. В его внешности всё было какое-то непропорциональное и от того ещё более отталкивающее: узкое вытянутое лицо и нос, водянистые пустые глаза, уродливый шрам, пересекающий скулу и щёку. У него были слишком длинные передние зубы, и когда он растягивал губы, его улыбка казалась лошадиной. Его наглость и алчность не знала границ… «Ваше превосходительство, речь шла об оплате… — Капитан Гранвальд… — ленивый жест руки в сторону швейцарца». Быстрый взмах меча, рассёкший горло и на траву лёг полукруг маслянистых бурых капель. Несколько попали на стол и на побелевшее лицо перепуганного Макиавелли…  
      — Я… да… но я, всё равно не понимаю… — растерянный легат не знал, что сказать. Когда-то он сознательно творил ужасные вещи.  
      — Тот, кто преследовал нас, кто хотел твоей и моей смерти — это его родной младший брат. Теперь понимаешь, почему он обвинял тебя? Ты убил его брата, — да Винчи сделал мрачную паузу. — Они выходцы с Корсики. Vendetta. Кровь за кровь. Все эти годы он, скорей всего, следил за тобой, вынашивая план мщения, или попросту не мог подобраться к тебе. Не знаю, каким образом Моргантэ-младший очутился в Венеции, но возможно это была лишь чистая случайность. Мысли о мщении сделали его одержимым безумцем, потому что только совсем сумасшедший может пробраться на крышу посольского дворца, где полно вооружённых стражников и по верёвке спуститься к тебе в комнату.   
      — Значит, он не был агентом Лабиринта, как мы ошибочно предполагали?   
      — Трудно сказать. Об Архитекторе, скорее всего был наслышан, если был нанят «Баутой», но был ли агентом обоих — не могу утверждать, — Леонардо неопределённо пожал плечами.   
      — Нанят «Баутой»? — граф недоуменно посмотрел на маэстро.  
      — Не знаю, — Лео снова пожал плечами. — Мы так предположили, но так ли всё было…   
      Несколько минут они ехали в полном молчании, думая каждый о своём.  
      — Вендетта… дикарство, — вдруг глухо пробормотал Риарио. — А почему он преследовал тебя? Ты ведь не убивал его другого старшего брата?  
      — Нет. Но, во время службы Моргантэ-старшего у меня с Ночными стражниками была взаимная вражда. Он присутствовал при моём аресте и избиении в Барджелло… по приказу отца… — Леонардо осёкся, не сдержав горького вздоха. Вспоминать об этом совсем не хотелось. Риарио смотрел на него молчаливо и понимающе. — Надо полагать, — продолжил Лео, — моя вина была лишь в том, что я находился рядом с тобой — его кровным врагом. По его разумению, я был твоим сообщником. Но возможно, у него была и другая причина, возможно, он думал, что я тоже враг его брата. Этого мы уже никогда не узнаем.  
      — Я не сожалею о его смерти, — проехав какое-то время в глубокой задумчивости, произнёс Джироламо. — Он не невинная жертва. Я убил его — такова воля Всевышнего. В то время я был слеп и безоружен и, тем не менее, одержал верх. Значит, Господь позволил мне свершить это деяние.  
      Риарио качнул головой, соглашаясь с собственными доводами. Леонардо ничего не ответил. Многозначительно изогнул бровь и скорчил скептическую гримаску. Не стоит сейчас с Джироламо затевать спор о воли Божьей, доказывать правильность или не правильность выбора деяний и поступков, благоразумно решил да Винчи. И без того, с Господом у графа глубокие разногласия, подумал Лео.  
  
      К концу дня на горизонте показалась Падуя с её округлыми куполами и островерхими колокольнями-башенками базилики Санта-Джустии и пристроенного к ней баптистерия. Граф и художник подхлестнули усталых лошадей, чтобы успеть до закрытия ворот. Ночевать на придорожном постоялом дворе после удобств и дворцового уюта совсем уж не хотелось. На рысях проскочили узкий каменный мост через речку и оказались внутри городских стен.  
      Когда же отыскали гостиницу, колокола отзвонили к вечерней службе. Город готовился к ночному сну.  
      Войдя в полутёмную комнату, снятую ими на ночь, да Винчи в нерешительности остановился на пороге в ожидании неизвестно чего. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел в спину прошедшего вперёд Джироламо и не знал, как правильно поступить. Первый раз с момента ранения графа они оказались только вдвоём.  
      Дыхание Лео участилось. Он умирал от желания наброситься на Риарио, повалить на пол и впиться в тёплые губы неистовым поцелуем. Хотел обнять и ощутить крепкое тело любовника, вдохнуть будоражащий запах кожи, а не стоять вот так, и глупо пялиться в его широкую спину.  
      Похоже легат испытывал туже неловкость. Он отошёл к окну, скрестил руки и стал смотреть на улицу, хотя смотреть там было совсем не на что.  
      — Джироламо, посмотри на меня... пожалуйста, — не выдержав растущего напряжения, умоляющим шёпотом позвал он графа.  
      Риарио опустил руки и медленно повернулся лицом.  
      — Джироламо... мы... — Лео отчаянно понимал, что должен что-то сказать, как-то объясниться с Джироламо. От охватившего волнения он никак не мог совладать с собой, все нужные слова повылетали из головы, язык стал неповоротливым. Сердце часто-часто колотилось, казалось, что стук слышен не только ему, но даже эмиссару. — Ты… отдалился. Я знаю, почему… или думаю, что знаю. Но между нами не было ничего... неправильного, ничего дурного. Ведь важны только наши чувства. Важно, что нам просто хорошо… Я хочу быть… мне хорошо с тобой, Джироламо. А тебе со мной? — да Винчи с трудом выговорил последние слова, страшась ответа, пронзительно и вопрошающе вглядывался в хранившего молчание Риарио. — Ответь мне. Не молчи, пожалуйста.   
      Не зная, что сказать в ответ граф повёл головой. Длинная чёлка упала ему на лоб, но Лео видел напряженную складку между бровей, влажный блеск глаз (войдя в комнату, Джироламо сразу снял очки), поджатые в волнении губы.  
      — Джироламо… — в горле пересохло. Да Винчи продолжал всматриваться в резкие черты лица легата, в глубине души осознавая, что если Риарио сейчас скажет «нет», его сердце будет разбито навсегда. Лео с трудом втягивал в лёгкие ставший густым воздух. Он вцепился пальцами в дверной косяк, словно боялся отлепиться от досок, ища в них опору.  
      Джироламо поднял взгляд на Леонардо. «Господи-Боже-мой… — да Винчи судорожно вздохнул и чуть не застонал вслух, глядя в широко открытые глаза напротив, — нет мне дороги назад. Эта бездна — моя вечная погибель». Риарио не отрываясь, долго смотрел в лицо маэстро и вдруг низким хриплым голосом произнёс: — Поцелуй меня, художник.  
      Волна из облегчения, вспыхнувшего сумасшедшего ликования и возбуждения ударила в грудь и в голову. Да Винчи на секунду крепко зажмурился. Сделал глубокий сильный вдох, чтобы не заступить за грань счастливого помешательства и всем своим существом рванулся к графу.  
  
      Следующим утром, когда солнце поднялось, окрасив оранжевым цветом макушки деревьев и засеребрив бисеринки росы на траве, выехали из города. В листве весело чирикали птицы. Было прохладно, но день обещал быть тёплым и солнечным.   
      Ехали в полном молчании, нарушаемом лишь скрипом сёдел, ленивым перестуком копыт да фырканьем идущих шагом лошадей.  
      Лео то и дело клевал носом. Изнемогшие от любовной горячки, насытившиеся друг другом, они уснули только глубокой ночью. Граф, по привычке поднял художника ни свет, ни заря, и теперь голова не выспавшегося да Винчи клонилась на грудь. Он ничего не замечал вокруг, только иногда спохватывался, чтобы не сползти с седла и не упасть под ноги лошади на дорогу.  
      Граф ехал рядом, держась прямо и чуть высокомерно подняв подбородок вверх. Риарио, казалось неспешно оглядывает окрестности, но на его губах застыла блаженная полуулыбка человека, витающего где-то в облаках.   
      К полудню солнце стало ощутимо припекать головы и плечи. Лошадей и всадников разморило, было одно желание — поскорее добраться до Вероны. Словно по воле Божьей, поднявшись на взгорок увидели в дрожащем мареве красные кирпичные стены и городские строения. Переглянулись, и не сговариваясь пришпорили лошадей, несильно ударив пятками в их бока.  
      Въехав в ворота и поплутав по улицам, отыскали более или менее чистую гостиницу и сняли в ней самую отдалённую комнату.  
      Едва да Винчи устало потащился к лестнице в жилые комнаты, легат, сделавший было шаг следом, вернулся к хозяину, прятавшему монеты в поясном кошеле.  
      — Мой спутник  _неимоверно_  устал, — низким хрипловатым голосом промолвил незнакомец. — Ему должно как следует отдохнуть. Сделай так, чтобы ни одна живая душа не потревожила его. Ни. Одна. Надеюсь, ты уяснил, — с бесстрастной отстранённостью произнёс мужчина с жутковатыми тёмными стекляшками на глазах. Пару мгновений он молчаливо вглядывался в оробевшего человека перед собой, и внезапно по его лицу скользнула ледяная полуулыбка. Он очень походил на того, кого обычно в страхе отчаянно умоляют: «Синьор, ради Бога, не убивайте меня!» Не дожидаясь ответа, гость развернулся и быстрым шагом догонал своего спутника.  
      — Будет исполнено, ваша светлость, — в след ему просипел похолодевший хозяин двора. Подобострастно склонил плешивую голову и истово перекрестился. Инстинкт самосохранения подсказал — приказы этого синьора следует беспрекословно выполнять и держать рот на замке.  
      Увидел он их только через пару дней совсем раним утром. Оба легко сбежали по лестнице, чтобы покинуть гостиный двор и этот город навсегда.  
      Всё это время хозяин никому не сдавал соседние комнаты и лично относил постояльцам подносы с вином и едой. Внося, не смел поднять глаз и не смотрел по сторонам, понимая, что любопытство может ему очень дорого обойтись.  
      Когда дверь на улицу за таинственными гостями закрылась, мужчина длинно, шумно облегчённо выдохнул и снова истово перекрестился.   
  


***

  
  
      — Леонардо, — внезапно позвал Риарио, останавливая свою лошадь недалеко от перекрёстка нескольких путей. В столь ранний час дороги ещё были пусты и свободны от повозок, всадников и пеших путешественников.   
      — М? — глубоко задумавшийся да Винчи встрепенулся. Он, не заметив задержки спутника, проехал дальше. — Почему ты остановился? — недоуменно спросил он оборачиваясь.  
      — Нам нужно поговорить, — Риарио туманно улыбнулся и его остановившаяся лошадь, беспокойно перебирала ногами, пританцовывая на месте.  
      — Поговорить? Ладно, давай поговорим, — заинтригованный да Винчи подъехал и встал рядом и напротив графа. — Дай угадаю — ты не хочешь возвращаться в Ватикан. Верно?   
      — Не то чтобы не хочу… В Ватикане сейчас неспокойно. Там зреет некая очень грозная и коварная сила, которая со временем свергнет нынешнюю власть Святого Отца. Не могу сказать, что буду тешиться надеждами. Мой дальний родственник делла Ровере хочет и будет претендовать, но… после всего, связанного с этим именем, ему будет сложно занять Престол, — сделав короткую паузу, произнёс Джироламо. — Я почти уверен, что на трон Святого Петра взойдёт другой понтифик — в этот раз чужестранец.  
      — Откуда ты знаешь? — в весёлом недоверии хохотнул Лео. — За тобой вроде не замечалась способность к пророчествам, — он лукаво искоса взглянул на легата.  
      — Я слишком хорошо знаю Ватикан. Там всегда пахнет ладаном и кровью. В Имоле — дерьмом и жизнью. Я предпочёл второй вариант.  
      — В Имоле? Что ты забыл в Имоле? — улыбнулся Лео, решив, что Риарио позабавился.  
      — Я… — Джироламо замялся, а Леонардо впервые почувствовал укол беспокойства. Сердце гулко стукнулось, вся его весёлость мигом пропала. Откуда-то он уже знал — граф сообщит нечто дурное. — У меня состоялся разговор с Его Святейшеством. Ещё до того, как я узнал о планах Архитектора насчёт тебя и отправился в Винчи. Моё положение при нынешнем Святом Отце, сам понимаешь, незавидное. Мой родственник имеет надо мной неограниченную власть. Я — никто и в любой момент могу просто исчезнуть с лица земли… Умру от внезапной болезни или упаду с моста в бурную реку, или могу быть коварно заколот какими-нибудь негодяями в тёмных закоулках города, или даже в своём собственном дворце. Вариантов может быть великое множество. И тот разговор был своего рода… проявлением милосердия нынешнего Папы, если хочешь. Так скажем — ссылка-спасение для презираемого и ненавистного племянника. Без всяких гарантий конечно, — Риарио резко замолчал, потом сделал неопределённый жест рукой, повернув голову, смотрел куда-то мимо Леонардо. Было видно, что слова ему даются с трудом. — По требованию понтифика я согласился на политический союз… Брачный союз. — Риарио теперь прямо глянул на Леонардо. Тот побледнел, нервно перебрал и смял поводья в руках.  
      — Ты… ты… же-женишься? — не веря услышанному, севшим голосом выдавил он. — Но почему ты ничего не говорил раньше?!  
      Риарио печально покачал головой. Леонардо тщетно пытался разглядеть его глаза, но им же подобранные стёкла очков были непроницаемы.  
      — Не знаю. Сначала не придавал значения, а потом… не смог… — хрипло ответил Джироламо. — Поверь, я этому совсем не рад. Я и... семья, — не найдя подходящих слов, он обречённо взмахнул кистью руки. — Но эта вынужденная мера спасёт мне жизнь. Рим давно не мой родной дом.  
      — И кто же… гм… — прочистил горло Леонардо, голос отказывался слушаться его, — твоя избран… невеста?  
      — Катерина Сфорца.  
      — Внебрачная дочь Галеаццо?! — в изумлении вскинулся да Винчи.  
      Граф досадно дёрнул уголком рта и повёл плечом: — Бастарду бастардово.  
      Лео никак не мог прийти в себя. Сердце выбивало гулкую барабанную дробь, в голове метались лихорадочные мысли. Известие Риарио сразило наповал. Он был готов услышать всё что угодно, но только не о браке эмиссара.  
      — Поверь, этот союз ничего не значит для меня. Я даже никогда не видел эту женщину. Мне единожды показали её портрет. Довольно посредственный и ничего не говорящий о ней самой. Одно ясно — она не уродлива и это немного… утешает.  
      — Ты женишься… женишься, — заворожено и обречённо бормотал да Винчи уже не слушая графа. Он ушёл в себя, отсутствующим взглядом смотрел куда-то в пространство, осмысливая весь кошмар происходящего. Он никогда не предполагал, что они расстанутся вот так внезапно, посреди полей, разъехавшись в разные стороны, как чужие друг другу люди. И причина расставания будет столь непоправимой и ужасной.  
      — Лео, послушай, — просящим тихим голосом позвал Риарио, пытаясь вернуть внимание ошеломленного Леонардо, — я обещаю тебе. Я клянусь. Мы будем видеться с тобой так часто, как это возможно…   
      — Да… — с трудом вымолвил художник, через силу глядя в глаза легата. — Боже… это так далеко от ме… от Милана. Ты станешь синьором Имолы. И вскоре… Ты забудешь меня, — в отчаянии прошептал да Винчи. Сердце сжалось в трепещущий болезненный комок.  
      — Забыть тебя, художник?! — Джироламо в искреннем удивлении приподнял брови, словно Леонардо сейчас сморозил какую-то глупость. — Это невозможно, — грустно приподнимая уголки губ, улыбнулся он. — Ничто и никто не может встать между нами. Где бы я ни находился и, чтобы ни делал, все мои помыслы будут о тебе. Это так, поверь, — граф замолчал, глядя на маэстро. — Ты давно стал для меня в каком-то смысле наставником и змеем-искусителем… и… больше, чем просто союзником и любовником. Наша связь… мы принадлежим друг другу, и ты знаешь это, — Риарио замолчал, переводя дыхание и комкая поводья в кулаках. — Я доверял Господу, но однажды слепая вера сделала меня грешником… Я и правда, блуждал во тьме. Всё в моей жизни было неправильно! Ты, во всех смыслах вернул меня к свету. Вернул мне зрение... и знаешь, теперь я могу видеть не только то, что меня воочию окружает. Теперь я ощущаю мир по-другому и думаю по-другому, только благодаря тебе, — Риарио вновь замолчал, в волнении кусая губы. — Я не знаю, как словами передать то, что сейчас чувствую, — Джироламо положил ладонь себе на грудь и долго молчал, сдерживая волнительное сердцебиение. Опять повисла долгая и мучительная пауза. — Даже если бы очень-очень захотел, я бы не смог забыть тебя, Леонардо. Моя душа искалечена и от моей болезни лекарства не существует. Монстр всегда будет со мной. Я знаю и всегда буду помнить о нём. Лишь памятуя тебя и наши чувства, я буду держать его взаперти в самых тёмных глубинах и никогда не выпускать на волю… Я буду стараться держать его там… Я хочу стать единым.  
      Джироламо вскинул вверх голову и да Винчи вдруг увидел, как из-под края тёмной линзы очков выкатилась прозрачная капля. Между ними снова повисло молчание. Оба с трудом справлялись с бурей чувств и эмоций, рвущихся наружу.  
      — Душа… — внезапно скептически произнёс да Винчи. — Душа твоя не темнее моей, или чьей-то любой другой. У всех свои демоны, о которых лучше не знать и не будить их. Все мы порой совершаем ужасные ошибки. У всех есть воспоминания, которые хотелось бы вычеркнуть из памяти или поступки, после которых хотелось или каяться, или проклинать себя. Не ты первый, не ты последний идёшь этим путём. Да есть ли она вообще, эта душа?! — сердито воскликнул Леонардо. — Есть ли Дьявол или Господь Бог? Ад и Рай? Это всё людские выдумки! И я говорю это тебе, человеку доподлинно знающему, что такое Секретный архив Ватикана. В нём полно противоречащих друг другу артефактов и доказательств многих спорных явлений. Узнай истину о некоторых из них, устоявшийся мир перевернётся! Ты сам знаешь, история — это ложь, — помолчав, хмуро усмехнулся да Винчи. — И простую логику ещё никто не отменял. Ты то — во что веришь сам! Если ты веришь в грех — ты грешен, если в святость — ты свят. Нас определяет только выбор.  
      Леонардо перевёл дух, сквозь плывущую пелену смотрел на молчаливо слушавшего Джироламо.  
      — Ты, всё-таки богохульник, да Винчи. Язычник, — без всякого осуждения, лишь констатируя факт, Риарио широко улыбнулся и покачал головой. — Был и останешься. Наличие противоречий тоже ничего не доказывает, и ты тоже знаешь это.  
      — Называй меня, как хочешь, всё равно не будет истиной, — да Винчи не сводил прямого взгляда с легата. — Никто не знает, что происходит с так называемой душой человека, когда она расстаётся с телом. Да и что такое душа, что есть эта «искра Божья», как утверждает Церковь, тоже неясно. Душа слишком тонкий и сложный механизм для полного понимания. Мы только наблюдатели. Мы ничего не знаем об устройстве этого мира, — да Винчи замолчал, сглотнул ком в горле, огляделся вокруг, потом продолжил: — Да, лекарства от твоей болезни не существует. Но есть путь, Джироламо, по которому тебе не нужно идти в одиночестве.   
      Леонардо, не дожидаясь ответа, резко поворотил лошадь в сторону Милана: — Прощай, граф. Я буду ждать. В любое время и всегда мой дом открыт для тебя. Я буду ждать нашей встречи… Джироламо, — да Винчи склонил голову в прощальном полупоклоне, мучительно сожалея о том, что напоследок не может увидеть глаза Риарио. Сердце больно щемило, в горле жглась горькая соль.  
      Он коротко хлестнул лошадь и размашистым галопом, не оглянувшись, погнал её вперёд по пыльной дороге.  
  
\----------   
*строчка из действительного отчёта маэстро Леонардо Совету Венецианской республики


End file.
